ILUSIÓN
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura
1. Default Chapter

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Voy a cambiar este capítulo porque no me había dado cuenta que cambiaron el formato de la historia original y muchas cosas no se entendían muy bien

Ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo 12 pero ténganme paciencia, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir además de las otras historias que también estoy escribiendo

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki 20-07-2007

ILUSIÓN  
POR AMELIA SALAZAR PÉREZ

SMERALDTSUKI  
CAPITULO 1

¿EN DONDE ESTAMOS?

En una ciudad, vivían dos jóvenes uno era Syaoran Li de casi 17 años, alto, musculoso, fuerte, era un muy buen estudiante y hábil en los deportes

Él era estudiante del segundo año de preparatoria

Cerca de su escuela había una escuela secundaria en la cual estudiaba Sakura Kinomoto de casi 14 años, era una chica delgada, de estatura mediana o baja para su edad

Ella iba en segundo año de secundaria y era menor que Syaoran por tres años

Eran estudiantes normales como hay millones en el planeta, pero a pesar de estudiar en escuelas cercanas no se conocían

Syaoran es un joven muy apuesto que vivía en un pequeño departamento, pues en su ciudad natal no había universidad y sus papás para darle mayor oportunidad en la vida lo habían mandado a estudiar la preparatoria a esta ciudad para que tuviera más probabilidades de quedar en la universidad

Así que vivía solo, cada fin de semana lo aprovechaba para ir a visitar a su familia, pero nunca descuidada sus estudios, pues quería demostrarles a sus papás que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que le estaban brindando

Sakura era una joven muy bonita ella había nacido en esta ciudad, era una chica muy agradable y le gustaba mucho estudiar

Pero a la vez, cada vez que le preguntaban algo a ella, le gustaba mucho enseñar y dar explicaciones a sus compañeros cuando no entendían algo de la clase y tenía muchos amigos, era una chica popular además de ser hábil en los deportes

Syaoran tenía muy buenos amigos en su escuela y soñaba en tener una novia pero lo estaba pensando bastante pues no quería tener a su lado a una chica que se cansara de él en unos meses

Por eso era que a pesar que la mayoría de sus compañeras siempre estaban tras él... él solo las trataba como amigas y si aunque eran muy bonitas no quería tomar una decisión apresurada

Por eso solo las trataba a todas como amigas claro todas ellas eran muy bonitas

Sakura era una chica que a pesar que también tenía muchos amigos, pues tampoco tenía novio, sabía que era un poco joven para pensar en noviazgos

Pero como algunas de sus amigas ya tenían novios pues ella también quería tener novio

Pero por su misma edad no tenía su cuerpo todavía desarrollado y siempre veía a las chicas de la preparatoria pasar y solo se preguntaba si algún día ella también tendría un cuerpo tan bonito como esas chicas

A decir verdad de todas sus compañeras ella era la que representaba menos edad y eso a ella le molestaba

Aunque su mamá siempre le decía que no se preocupara que en algún tiempo su cuerpo también iba a cambiar

Pero a ella eso se le hacía eterno

Un día una de sus amigas Tomoyo la invito a quedarse a dormir con ella

Ya en la noche las dos chicas platicaban de cómo les gustaría que fueran sus novios y de cómo les gustaría que las trataran

Pues ya dos de sus compañeras tenían novios y ellas no se querían quedar atrás estaban sentadas a la orilla de una ventana viendo el cielo cuando de repente vieron una estrella fugaz

- Hay que pedir un deseo –Tomoyo

- Si hay que pedir un deseo –Sakura

Dicen las dos chicas emocionadas

- "Ojala que pronto tenga novio" –Tomoyo piensa

- "Me gustaría toparme con mi futuro esposo" –Sakura piensa

Syaoran se había dormido tarde haciendo unos trabajos que tenía que entregar a primera hora... él también vio la estrella fugas y pensó

- "Ojala pronto me topé con la mujer que me hará muy feliz" –Syaoran

Al otro día las chicas iban corriendo a la escuela pues como se pasaron la mayor parte de la noche platicando en la mañana se habían quedado dormidas e iban corriendo para que no se les hiciera tarde

Syaoran también iba corriendo pues el despertador no había sonado y también se le había hecho tarde

Cuando de repente al dar la vuelta en una esquina los dos chocan de frente y al suelo van a dar

- Sakura ¿estás bien? –fue la pregunta por parte de Tomoyo

- Si... estoy bien –dice la chica sobándose la cabeza del golpe que se llevó

- ¿Y qué? Nadie pregunta ¿cómo estoy yo? –dijo enojado Syaoran

- Oye... encima que no te fijas por donde vas... chocas con migo... me tiras... ¿y quieres que preguntemos por tu seguridad?... mira que alto eres... que músculos tienes... desde luego que en este choque la más lastimada soy yo... ¡que fui arrollada por un tanque! –protesto Sakura

- ¿Un tanque? ¿cómo te atreves a llamarme tanque? Niña debilucha –protesto Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que soy una niña debilucha? –protesto Sakura

- Pues sí... eres una mocosa que no se fija por donde va... de seguro vas en el último año de primaria y ya te sientes la muy grande –dijo Syaoran

- Para tu información... no voy en primaria... voy en segundo de secundaria y pronto voy a cumplir catorce años –dijo Sakura enojada

- A discúlpame... ya eres toda una anciana –dijo sarcásticamente Syaoran

- ¿QQQUUUUÉÉÉÉÉ? –grito Sakura

- Sakura... date prisa o llegamos tarde –dice Tomoyo

Preocupada por la hora y viendo la discusión en que estaba envuelta su amiga

- ¡Es verdad ya es muy tarde! –dice Syaoran volviendo a correr para llegar a su escuela

- "¿Qué chico tan raro?" –se queda pensando Sakura

- Oye... en verdad que es un chico guapo –dice Tomoyo

- ¿Estás loca? Si es guapo... pero con ese carácter... yo creo que nadie quiera tener un novio como él –dice Sakura

Los días pasaron y muy pronto iba a ser el cumpleaños de Sakura

En esta ocasión caía en viernes y su mamá ya había avisado a todos sus amigos para que fueran a la fiesta de cumpleaños que le iba a hacer

Sakura se sentía muy contenta pues sabía que todos sus amigos la estimaban mucho y nadie iba a faltar a su fiesta

Después de ese día del choque seguido los dos Syaoran y Sakura se encontraban en la calle... quizás antes también se cruzaban pero como no se conocían pues no se hablaban

Aunque ahora solo se hablaban para molestarse claro está

Pero paso algo curioso

Y fue que el día del cumpleaños de Sakura también era cumpleaños de Syaoran

Desde luego que ninguno de los dos sabía esto

En casa de Sakura desde temprano la despertaron sus papás para felicitarla, en la escuela todos les cantaron las mañanitas y le decían que no iban a faltar a su fiesta

Pero con Syaoran fue al revés

Se levantó temprano pero como vivía solo pues nadie lo felicito

De su casa le hablaron pero solo para avisarle que no fuera a verlos este fin de semana pues tenían un compromiso muy importante y no iban a estar y en su escuela nadie hizo mención de su cumpleaños

Sakura estaba feliz y algunas de sus amigas se fueron con ella desde que salieron de la escuela

Cuando llegaron a su casa su mamá las mando a comprar algunas cosas que se le habían olvidado comprar y todas fueron pues algunas de ellas todavía no habían comprado sus regalos

A Syaoran lo invitaron a ir a casa de un amigo donde iban a festejar a una persona muy especial para ellos

¿Que si quería ir?

Él acepto pues se sentía tan triste que no quería irse a su casa pues se iba a deprimir más

Cuando llego vio que había algunas cosas encima de una mesa y algunos regalos, le pidieron que ayudara a adornar pues esta persona era muy importante para todos y querían darle una agradable sorpresa y sin más se puso a ayudar con los adornos

- Faltan los refrescos –comento alguien

- Vamos Syaoran a comprarlos antes de que llegue esta persona –otro amigo

- Está bien vamos –dice algo triste

Todos sus amigos desde luego lo veían que estaba bastante deprimido pero no le decían nada

Cerca de donde vivían había un centro comercial con muchas tiendas diferentes entraron al súper a comprar los refrescos y se encontraron Syaoran y Sakura

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –dice Sakura muy seria

- Vine a acompañar a mis amigos a comprar unos refrescos –dice algo triste Syaoran

- ¿Qué te pasa? –dice preocupada Sakura

- Ya que estas con tu novia espéranos un momento –dice uno de sus amigos

- ¡QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS! –gritan los dos

- Sakura... espéranos un momento por favor –dicen sus amigas

- Está bien –contesta Sakura

Los dos salen del súper y se sientan en una banca que hay en los pasillos viendo una tienda de peluches

- ¡Que bonitos peluches! –dice Sakura viendo la tienda

- Claro... como eres una niña... desde luego que te gustan los peluches –dice Syaoran

- Ya vas a empezar –dice muy seria Sakura

- Mmm –contesta Syaoran

- ¿Qué te pasa? –vuelve a preguntar Sakura

- Es que... hoy es mi cumpleaños... y nadie se ha acordado de mí –dice mucho muy triste Syaoran

- ¿Hoy es tú cumpleaños? –dice Sakura sorprendida

- Si hoy es mi cumpleaños –dice Syaoran

- Pues felicidades... pero sabes... también es el mío –dice Sakura

- ¿También es tu cumpleaños? –pregunta Syaoran

- Si... mi mamá me está organizando una fiesta y venimos a comprar algunas cosas que faltaron... ¿si quieres? ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? –le invito Sakura

- Gracias pero estoy ayudando a mis amigos que están organizando una reunión para alguien muy especial –dice Syaoran

- Para alguien especial ¿y se olvidaron de tu cumpleaños? –pregunta Sakura

- Pues sí... pero de todos modos gracias por invitarme –dice Syaoran

Con una dulce sonrisa quien se lo podría imaginar esa chiquilla que apenas conocía lo estaba invitando a compartir su fiesta de cumpleaños

- Y por cierto ¿Cuántos años cumples? –pregunta Sakura

- 17 ¿y tú? –pregunta Syaoran

- El otro día te lo dije... 14 –dice Sakura

- A si... que ya eres una anciana –dice Syaoran

- Vas a empezar... y mira yo que te estoy invitando a mi fiesta –dice enojada Sakura

- Olvídalo... sería una fiesta infantil con payasos y yo ya soy mayor –dice muy serio Syaoran

- ¿Qué? –grita Sakura

- No te enojes... recuerda que es tu cumpleaños –dice Syaoran

- Nuestro cumpleaños –dice Sakura

- Claro nuestro cumpleaños y muchas gracias por hacerme pasar un rato agradable... en verdad estaba muy deprimido –dice Syaoran

- Hey... mira... ya se llevaron algunos muñecos de peluche –dice Sakura acercándose a la vitrina

- Oye que observadora eres –dice Syaoran

- Es que aparte de todos los muñecos que había en esta parte... había un hermoso gorila enorme de este lado... y mira solo quedo el hueco –comenta Sakura

- Es verdad –dice Syaoran

- Oye por cierto... ¿no te dieron la impresión que tenían vida? –pregunta Sakura

- Ves cómo eres una niña... ¿cómo van a tener vida unos muñecos? –pregunta Syaoran

- ¡¿No verdad?! –dice Sakura muy seria

- Claro que no... Si su nombre lo dice son muñecos... no tienen vida ¿cuántos años dices que cumples? 3, 4 –se burla Syaoran

- Oye –protesta Sakura

- Ya vámonos Syaoran –se escucha que le hablan

- Voy… Bueno me despido y que pases un cumpleaños especial –le dice Syaoran a Sakura

- Y tú también –se despide Sakura

En ese momento también llegan las amigas de Sakura y todos se van

Sakura tuvo una bonita fiesta con todos sus amigos

Syaoran se llevó la sorpresa más grande del mundo cuando al entrar a casa de su amigo

- ¡SORPRESA! –fue el grito por parte de todos

Todos sus amigos al igual que sus papás lo estaban esperando para celebrar también su cumpleaños

Syaoran no lo podía creer nadie se había olvidado de él

Solo que querían darle una gran sorpresa y como él ayudo también con los preparativos nunca se imaginó que él era esa persona especial de la que tanto estaban hablando

A decir verdad fue tanta su emoción que las lágrimas se le salieron

No estaban nada más sus amigos sino también sus papás y un primo que también habían ido a festejar su cumpleaños

Se sentía feliz

Si bien... no hacía mucho rato platicando con Sakura se sintió algo triste por ver cómo le estaban festejando a ella su cumpleaños

Ahora no cabía de la felicidad que sentía

Todos empezaron a darle algunos regalos, tarjetas, dulces, pero cuál fue su sorpresa mayor cuando vio el enorme gorila de peluche que le dieron

Si... el mismo que minutos antes había visto en la tienda y luego dejaron de ver

A Sakura también le dieron muchos obsequios ramos de flores, dulces y también muchos muñecos de peluche

Si los mismos muñecos que había visto junto con Syaoran

Eran muy bonitos y eran como 10

La verdad cuando empezó a abrir los paquetes y los vio se sorprendió pues como le había dicho a Syaoran sentía que tenían vida

Pero no... Solo era su imaginación

Syaoran tenía razón eran solo muñecos... muy bonitos... pero solo muñecos

Ese día había sido un día muy especial para los dos

Cuando se fueron a acostar

Syaoran coloco al gorila encima de un mueble que tenía cerca de su cama

Su primo se durmió con él en una camita que tenía para cuando fueran visitas y sus papás se durmieron en la otra pieza

Y Sakura había puesto todos los peluches encima de un juguetero que tenía y se fue a dormir

Pero:

Syaoran se estaba quedando dormido pero a la vez estaba escuchando lo que le estaba platicando su primo pero estaba tan cansado que lo empezó a escuchar entre sueños

Sakura estaba muy contenta viendo todos sus muñecos

Que bonitos eran y viéndolos se quedó dormida

Syaoran estaba muy cansado cuando empezó a sentir que alguien se trataba de meter debajo de las cobijas de su cama, él empezó a patear pues pensó que era su primo quien le gustaba mucho hacerle bromas y molestarlo y como él casi estaba dormido para despertarlo pensó él

- Ya deja de molestar –dice Syaoran pateando debajo de las cobijas

- Pero dime... no dirás que esa chica no es muy bonita –decía su primo

- Pues si es bonita... pero no tengo nada con ella y ya deja de molestar –vuelve a decir Syaoran pateando de nuevo

- Pero apoco no tienes nada con ella… yo creo que si tú te animas seguro se hacen novios –dice su primo

- Pero por el momento me estoy concentrando en mis estudios y no quiero tener algún compromiso y deja de molestar –dice Syaoran volviendo a dar otra patada

- Oye ¿te molesta tanto que hablemos de esa chica? –pregunta su primo

- No... Pero porque no me dejas en paz... y me dejas de molestar –vuelve a decir Syaoran

- ¡Pero yo no te estoy haciendo nada! –dice su primo

- ¿Como que no? –dice agarrando una mano del intruso con sus dos manos

- Primo... ¿estás bien? –fue la pregunta que escucho arriba de su cabeza

Cuando voltio y vio a su primo en la cama de a lado y volteo a ver qué era lo que estaba agarrando... no lo podía creer era una mano de gorila lo que estaba agarrando

Al verla desde luego que salto de la cama como resorte

¿Qué había agarrado?

Levanto rápido las cobijas pero no vio nada

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Su primo solo lo veía extrañado

- Primo ¿estás bien?

- Siiii... Siiii... estoy bien... creo que sentí un insecto –fue la respuesta que dio Syaoran para no preocupar a su primo

Pero desde luego después de eso no podía dormir y solo veía al gorila que estaba encima del mueble cerca de su cama

Sakura ¿tendría razón? ¿Y esos muñecos tenían vida?

Muchas ideas pasaban en su cabeza pero no podía conciliar el sueño

Hasta que se levantó y saco al gorila de peluche de su recamara y cerró la puerta con llave para prevenir ¿qué estaba pasando?

Mientras Sakura estaba profundamente dormida cuando de repente entre sueños empezó a escuchar que estaban platicando de momento pensó que estaba soñando pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse la vuelta y entre sueños ver como todos sus nuevos muñecos de peluche estaban platicando entre ellos

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉ?

Se levanta Sakura gritando al ver a sus peluches moverse y platicar

Desde luego que todos se quedaron inmóviles

- ¿Qué te pasa? –fue el grito de su mamá entrando a su recamara

- LOS MUÑECOS... LOS MUÑECOS... ESTABAN PLATICANDO – decía muy asustada Sakura

- Pero hija... mira si solo son muñecos –toma un muñeco y se lo enseña

- ¿Pero? –dice Sakura tomado el muñeco y examinándolo

– Es que yo vi que se estaban moviendo mamá –Sakura

- Quizás fue solo una pesadilla –dice su papá

– Cenamos mucho y como en sueñas viste los muñecos... pensaste que se movían –papá

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- Mira... todos son muñecos –le enseña su papá

– Y será mejor que te duermas... ya es muy noche y tenemos sueño –mamá

- Creo que tienen razón... fue una pesadilla –dice la chica con una sonrisa

- Bueno a dormir –papá

En verdad es ridículo pensar algo así... pero

Sakura se levanta y mete todos los muñecos en una caja y pone algunas cosas encima para prevenir

Al otro día salió a dar una vuelta en un parque que quedaba cerca de su casa pues aunque ya no se comentó nada ella se sentía nerviosa por lo que vio

Cuando de repente ve a Syaoran sentado en una banca

- Hola –dice Sakura

- Hola ¿cómo estás? –pregunto Syaoran

- Bien... ¿qué tal estuvo la fiesta de tu amigo? –pregunto Sakura

- Resulto que la fiesta era para mí –dice con una sonrisa Syaoran

- ¿Era para ti? ¿Pero? –se sorprendió Sakura

- Si... me engañaron muy bien mis amigos... pero me gustó mucho la sorpresa que me dieron –dijo Syaoran

- ¡Qué bueno que la pasaste bien! –sonrío Sakura

- Si... me la pase muy bien –dijo Syaoran

- Fue una noche inolvidable... por dos cosas –dijo Sakura

- Que bueno... ¿por dos cosas? –dijo Syaoran

- Si –dijo Sakura

- Bueno me agrado la sorpresa... pero –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Qué te paso? –pregunta Sakura

- ¿Te acuerdas los muñecos que había en la tienda? –Dice Syaoran

- Si... me regalaron 10 de ellos –dice Sakura

- Pues a mí me dieron... al gorila –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Te paso algo? –Pregunto Sakura

- Porque me tiene que pasar algo... si solo es un peluche –dijo Syaoran

- Es que –dijo Sakura

- ¿Por qué dijiste que sentías que tenían vida? –pregunto Syaoran

- No sé... pero –dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se movieron? –pregunto Syaoran

- Como dices eso... si no soy una niña... son solo muñecos –contesto Sakura

- ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! –dijo sin pensarlo Syaoran

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto Sakura

- Es que... no te vayas a reír –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Por qué me habría de reír? –dijo Sakura

- El gorila se movió –dijo serio Syaoran

- ¿QQQQQQQUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ? –dice toda pálida Sakura

- ¿Estas bien? –dice Syaoran al ver la reacción de la chica

- ¿No me estas mintiendo? –pregunta asustada Sakura

- ¿Por qué dijiste que sentías que tenían vida? –pregunto Syaoran

- No sé... no tengo la menor idea... ¿pero?... es que eso fue lo que sentí cuando los vi en la vitrina... que nos estaban viendo –dijo Sakura

- ¿Enserio sentiste eso? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si... pero eso no fue todo –dice preocupada Sakura

- ¿Te paso algo? –pregunta Syaoran

- ¿En verdad se movió el gorila? –pregunto Sakura

- Si –contesto Syaoran

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunta nerviosa Sakura

- Bueno... anoche cuando llegamos y nos fuimos a dormir... porque resulto que vinieron mis papás y un primo a verme –dijo Syaoran

- Que bueno –sonrío Sakura

- Pues yo ya me estaba quedando dormido y mi primo estaba platicando... cuando de repente sentí que alguien quería meterse debajo de mis cobijas –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Alguien? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... yo pensé que era mi primo que no quería que me durmiera –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y qué paso? –pregunto Sakura

- Yo le tome una mano para demostrarle que era él el que me estaba molestando –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y qué paso? –volvió a preguntar Sakura

- Que mi primo estaba en la cama de al lado viéndome porque me estaba comportando de esa manera, volteé a ver que ero lo que estaba agarrando y era la mano del gorila –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y qué hiciste? –dice aún más pálida Sakura

- ¿Qué voy a hacer?... pues saltar de la cama desde luego –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y el gorila? –pregunto Sakura

- Levante las cobijas y ya no estaba... estaba donde lo había dejado... pero tenía la impresión que me estaba observando –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y qué hiciste? –pregunto Sakura

- Lo saque de la recamara y cerré la puesta con llave... por las dudas –dijo Syaoran

- Yo también los eché en una caja y la cerré –dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué te paso a Ti? –pregunto Syaoran

- En la noche puse todos los muñecos en un juguetero que hay al lado de mi cama... me quede dormida... pero al rato me despertaron voces –dijo Sakura

- ¿Te despertaron voces? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si... de momento pensé que estaba soñando... pero –dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Syaoran

- Al girarme los vi como estaban platicando entre ellos –contesto Sakura

- ¿QQQQQuuuuéééééé? –se sorprendió Syaoran

- Lo que escuchaste... estaban platicando –volvió a decir Sakura

- Pero... eso no puede ser... ya no somos unos niños... esas cosas no nos pueden asustar –dijo Syaoran preocupado

- Lo sé... pero ¿porque se movieron? –pregunto Sakura

- No sé... ¿me permites examinarlos? –Pregunto Syaoran

- Claro... a ver si tú puedes notar algo... pues cuando los examine después eran simples muñecos de peluche –dijo Sakura

Y así Syaoran va con Sakura a su casa

- Pasa –dice Sakura

- Gracias –contesta

- Papá... mamá... les presento él es Syaoran un amigo

- Mucho gusto –saludo él

- Mucho gusto –saludaron los señores

- ¿Tú no viniste ayer? ¿Verdad? –pregunto el señor

- No señora... disculpe... pero es que también fue mi cumpleaños y mis amigos me organizaron una reunión –contesto Syaoran

- A... con razón –dijo la señora

- Pero yo no te había visto antes –dice el papá

Que estaba sorprendido porque la mayoría de los amigos de su hija eran de su edad, de donde había salido este joven

- Él es estudiante de preparatoria... y como seguido nos encontramos en el camino a las escuelas... pues nos conocimos –dijo Sakura

- ¿Pero él no? –pregunto el señor

- Claro que no papá… es solo un conocido y le iba a enseñar los regalos que me dieron... –dice Sakura empujando a su amigo a su recamara

- Con permiso –fue lo que alcanzo a decir Syaoran

- Pase joven... estás en tu casa –dice su mamá

- ¿Pero?... ¿quién es ese joven? –protesto el señor

- Un conocido ¿No escuchaste? –dijo la señora

- Pero... él –volvió a decir el señor

- Mira cálmate... si hubiera algo entre ellos tu hija ya me lo habría dicho –dijo la señora

- ¿Estas segura? –Pregunto el señor

- Claro –sonrío la señora

Mientras Sakura ya está en su recamara quitando todas las cosas que había puesto encima de la caja donde habían metido los muñecos

- ¿En verdad te asustaste? –pregunto Syaoran

- Claro... o tu que sentiste cuando agarraste la mano del gorila –se quejó Sakura

Syaoran no dijo nada

- Mira son estos –le enseña Sakura

- Son muy bonitos... pero no noto nada raro –dijo Syaoran

- Pues ni yo... pero de que estaban platicando... estaban platicando –dijo seria Sakura

- Te creo... ¿quieres ver al gorila? –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno –contesto Sakura

Y así se van a casa de Syaoran

- Hola... Buenos días –dice Syaoran entrando al departamento

- Buenos días hijo... ¿a dónde fuiste? –pregunto su papá

- Al parque y me encontré con una amiga –dijo Syaoran

- Buenos días jovencita –Saludaron los papás

- Buenos días –contesto ella

- Buenos días, no te vi ayer –saludo su primo

- Es que... no fui –dijo Sakura

- Claro... era una reunión de mayores –dijo su primo

- Ayer fue su cumpleaños también y le hicieron su fiesta a ella –dijo Syaoran

- Pero de todos modos es muy chica para ser tu amiga –volvió a decir su primo

- Bueno es que solo somos conocidos... él va en preparatoria y yo voy en secundaria... y solo nos vemos cuando nos encontramos de camino a las escuelas... pero nada más –dijo tímidamente Sakura

- A ya... me parecía que eras muy chica para mi primo –volvió a decir el primo

- Oye mira –dice Syaoran enseñándole el gorila

Ella lo ve pues estaba en la pequeña sala que tenía

- Es hermoso –dice ella con una dulce sonrisa

- Cárgalo –Sakura lo toma

Pero desde luego que le cuesta trabajo pues es muy grande y como ya mencione ella es muy delgada

- Pesa –dice Sakura

- ¿Pero algo? –pregunta Syaoran

- No... Nada –dice Sakura

Sus papás y su primo se quedan viendo ¿qué tipo de plática es esa?

- Bueno vámonos –dice Syaoran

- Hasta luego –se despide Sakura

Todos se quedan viendo cómo se van los jóvenes, una relación rara piensan todos

- "Muy joven para él... es apenas una niña" –piensa su primo

- Y bueno ¿notaste algo? –pregunto Syaoran

- No… Nada… sentí lo mismo que cuando agarro a mis muñecos... nada –dijo Sakura

- Yo tampoco sentí nada... es tan extraño –dice Syaoran

- Bueno lo único que podemos es seguir observándolos –dijo Sakura

- Creo que tienes razón –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno nos vemos después –se despidieron

Y los dos se van a sus casas

El siguiente lunes fue de una gran sorpresa para los dos jóvenes pues en sus respectivas escuelas les habían informado que se habían ganado una beca para ir a estudiar a un país extranjero

Todos en sus escuelas contaban de la beca que se habían ganado y que a cualquiera de ellos les hubiera gustado ganarse una beca con todos los gastos pagados

Los papás de Syaoran solo estaban esperando que regresara de la escuela para despedirse y regresar a su casa

Pero cuando supieron de la beca desde luego que se quedaron para ayudar a su hijo en todos los trámites que tendría que hacer y también para acompañarlo pues pasaría casi un año antes de volverlo a ver

Pero había que apoyar a su hijo pues un viaje así quizás ellos no podrían pagarlo

Los siguientes días pasaron en un ir y venir para ayudar a los jóvenes para preparar sus papeles como el equipaje que llevarían, pues es una beca de un año aproximadamente

Regresarían un día antes de sus cumpleaños

Los papás de Syaoran como los papás de Sakura estaban más que contentos de que sus hijos habían ganado esas becas

Aunque algo llamo la atención de los señores y fue que los pasajes decían para Ilusión la fecha y hora de salida

Había que estar en el aeropuerto el próximo fin de semana

¿Pero Ilusión? a lo mejor se equivocaron y era Illinois Estados Unidos

Si eso debe de ser

Con tanto preparativos nuestros jóvenes amigos no se habían visto hasta el día señalado que tenían que estar en el aeropuerto

Desde luego todos llegaron y se sorprendieron de encontrarse ahí, pues no sabían que los dos habían ganado becas

- Hola Syaoran... ¿qué haces aquí? –fue la pregunta de Sakura al verlo

- Me gane una beca para un viaje de estudios y salgo hoy ¿y tú que haces aquí? –pregunto Syaoran

- También me gane una beca... para Illinois –dijo Sakura sorprendida

- Hay no... Yo pensé que me iba a librar de ti –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Qué dices? –protesto Sakura

- ¡Qué gusto me da escuchar eso! joven –dice el papá de Sakura

- Si es verdad –contesta el papá de Syaoran

- Así no se irán solos y se harán compañía –dijeron los señores

- Eso es cierto... en un mundo donde no conoces a nadie... con un idioma diferente... es importante por lo menos conocer a alguien y tener con quien platicar –dijo uno de ellos

- Pero no es un mundo papá, solo es otro país... aunque si es importante tener al menos un conocido –dijo Sakura

- ¿Se la puedo encargar? Joven... quizás les toque estar en escuelas cercanas y debes en cuando se pueden visitar –dijo el papá de Sakura

- No se preocupe señor... yo la voy a cuidar –contesto Syaoran

- Pasajeros del vuelo para la ciudad de Illinois Estados Unidos de las 8:00 horas favor de pasar por la puerta 2

- Ese debe de ser el vuelo –dice la mamá de Sakura

- Si ese debe de ser –dijo nerviosa Sakura

- Hay que darnos prisa Sakura... no nos vaya a dejar el avión –dijo Syaoran despidiéndose de todos

Todos se despiden y los ven como parten por una puerta, entran a un pasillo

- ¿Cómo te tardaste en despedir? –dice Syaoran muy serio

- Es que no nos vamos a ver hasta dentro de un año –dice Sakura algo triste

- Bueno pero apúrate que somos los últimos –Syaoran y entran en otra puerta

Y cual va siendo la sorpresa para los dos cuando ven que al cruzar la puerta están en una gran llanura verde... hermosa... toda floreada

¿PERO QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?... ¿EN DONDE ESTAMOS? –fue la pregunta de parte de los dos

- Están en Ilusión –contesto un hermoso gorila de peluche

- Y tu ¿qué haces aquí?... tienes que estar en mi casa... y ¿el aeropuerto? ¿dónde está? –pregunta Syaoran

- No se preocupen... ustedes se ganaron una beca para estudiar en nuestro mundo –Dice un tigrillo amarillo de peluche

- ¿Pero si ustedes son solo muñecos de peluche? –dice muy alterada Sakura

- Bueno... en tu mundo... si somos muñecos de peluche... pero en nuestro mundo no... Aquí nosotros también tenemos vida

- ¿En dónde está la puerta del aeropuerto? –decía Syaoran

Mucho muy molesto volteando hacia todos lados sin ver la puerta por donde entraron

– Tenemos que hacer un viaje –Syaoran

- Si y ya están aquí –dice un tigrillo negro volando a su alrededor

- ¿Cómo que ya estamos aquí? –preguntan los dos

- Si... si quieren ver sus boletos –dijo otro de los peluches

- Aquí dice que es para el vuelo de las 8:00 de la mañana a Illinois –dijo Syaoran

- No –contesto el gorila

- ¿Cómo de que no? aquí dice Illinois –protesta Syaoran

- No aquí no dice Illinois... es Ilusión –dice una hermosa osa blanca

- Si es verdad... ¿pero? ¿Que no fue un error de escritura? –pregunta Sakura

- No... Ustedes se ganaron una beca para venir a nuestro mundo para entrenarse –dijo el gorila

- No... No puede ser –decía Syaoran desesperado

- Y ahora –decía Sakura sin saber bien que hacer

- Pues bienvenidos a nuestro mundo –dicen contentos todos los peluches

- No esto no puede ser –decía Syaoran dando vueltas de un lado para otro

- Pero hay que ver el lado bueno –dice Sakura

- ¿El lado bueno? –protesta Syaoran

- Si aquí no tendremos que ir a la escuela –dice Sakura

- Claro que tienen que ir a la escuela –dice otro de los "muñecos"

- ¿Qué? –dice Sakura sorprendida

- Pero aquí se puede ver a las distancia y no hay absolutamente nada... solo este hermosísimo jardín... que es inmenso –dice Sakura

- Se llama llanura... y le ves hermosa porque está floreando –dijo Syaoran

- Cómo se llame... es hermoso –dijo Sakura

- Lo que pasa es que ustedes han venido aquí para estudiar y eso es lo que les vamos a enseñar –contesto otro de los peluches

- Saben... Ya me canse... esta planeta no existe –dice enojado Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que no existe?... si no existe... ¿en dónde estamos? –dice Sakura

- Bueno... este mundo si existe... porque tienes razón... estamos en él... pero que unos muñecos de peluche me vallan a enseñar... eso es una loquera –dice Syaoran

- ¿Por qué es una loquera? –pregunta otro de los peluches

- ¡Por qué ya no soy un niño! y yo no acostumbro hablar con peluches –dijo Syaoran muy serio

- ¿Qué? –dicen los muñecos espantados

- Lo que escucharon... así que mejor desaparezcan de mi vista –dice muy serio Syaoran

Y en ese momento todos los muñecos desaparecieron... quedando solo los dos

- Se fueron –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Sakura

- ¿QUÉ? –se sorprendió Syaoran

- Lo que escuchaste... tú deseo se cumplió... y estamos solos en medio de un mundo desconocido para nosotros

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

Espero saber que opinan mi correo es ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

Esta es una nueva historia que empiezo después de terminar con el Secreto de Esperanza y La Unión de Poderes, como vieron solo tome los nombres de Sakura y Syaoran pero no tiene nada que ver con la historias de CCS

Esta historia es totalmente mía

Voy a tardar en subir el otro capítulo

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 25 de abril de 2013

Bueno que quieren que les diga, me puse a corregir todas mis historias, y deje al final esta historia pues me pasaron tantas cosas raras a lo largo de los años que tarde en escribir esta Historia que no se si tenga problema al checar estas historias, acuérdense son Ilusión, Ilusión 2 e Ilusión 3

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPÍTULO 2

¿QUE VOY A HACER?

Van por el pasillo

¿Cómo te tardaste en despedir? –dice Syaoran muy serio

Es que no nos vamos a ver hasta dentro de un año –dice Sakura algo triste

Bueno pero apúrate que somos los últimos –y entran en otra puerta

Y cual va siendo la sorpresa para los dos cuando ven que al cruzar la puerta están en una gran llanura verde... hermosa... toda floreada

¿PERO QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? ¿EN DONDE ESTAMOS? –fue la pregunta de parte de los dos

- Están en Ilusión –contesto un hermoso gorila de peluche

- Saben... Ya me canse... esta mundo no existe –dice enojado Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que no existe?... si no existe ¿en dónde estamos? –dice Sakura

- Bueno... este mundo si existe... porque tienes razón... estamos en él... pero que unos muñecos de peluche me vallan a enseñar... eso es una loquera –dice Syaoran

- ¿Por qué es una loquera? –pregunta otro de los peluches

- ¡Por qué ya no soy un niño!... y yo no acostumbro hablar con peluches –dijo Syaoran muy serio

- ¿Qué? –dicen los muñecos espantados

- Lo que escucharon... así que mejor desaparezcan de mi vista –dice Syaoran muy serio

Y en ese momento todos los muñecos desaparecieron... quedando solo los dos

- Se fueron –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Sakura

- ¿QUÉ? –se sorprendió Syaoran

- Lo que escuchaste... tú deseo se cumplió... y estamos solos en medio de un mundo desconocido para nosotros –Sakura

Los dos estaban más que sorprendidos

En medio de la nada viendo para todos lados, el paisaje era el mismo para donde voltearan efectivamente era una gran llanura

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunto Sakura

- Pues caminar –dijo Syaoran tomando su maleta

- ¿Pero para dónde? –pregunto Sakura

- Mira… estamos en medio de la nada… esos muñecos desaparecieron no podemos quedarnos aquí… el sol está empezando a subir… si no caminamos… para las doce del día nos podemos rostizar –dijo Syaoran

Muy molesto pues efectivamente su deseó se cumplió y ahora estaban en medio de la nada… solos y él era responsable de Sakura

Empezaron a caminar cualquier dirección era la misma… el paisaje era igual, no se veía camino alguno ni alguna casa o aldea a la distancia

Caminaban y caminaban hasta que Sakura se sentó en una piedra que vio

- ¿Por qué te detienes? –pregunto sorprendido Syaoran al ver que no lo seguía

- Estoy cansada… mi equipaje pesa sabes… me gustaría que pesara menos… llevamos varias horas caminando… tengo calor y hambre… voy a comer algo –dijo Sakura

- ¿Vas a comer algo?... pero si te fijas… no hay un solo restaurante a la distancia… no hay árboles frutales, ni nada en donde podamos comer algo… el tipo de vegetación… no ayuda para hacer una sombra… quizás si seguimos caminado encontremos una cueva en donde podremos descansar –dijo Syaoran

- No me voy a mover de aquí hasta después de comer algo –dijo Sakura

- ¿Y de dónde vas a conseguir comida se puede saber? –dijo enojado Syaoran

- Pues de mi maleta –dijo Sakura abriendo su maleta

- ¿Llevas comida ahí? –pregunto Syaoran acercándose para ver

- Si… mi mamá me mando algo de comer… porque podríamos llegar a la casa donde nos iban a recibir y no entender lo que nos preguntaran… quizás… nos preguntaran ¿ya comieron? Y nosotros entender ¿quieren comer? Y al responder si… pues ellos entenderían que ya comimos y quedarnos sin comer… así que por si las dudas… mi mamá me mando algo de comer… ¿no quieres? –le ofreció Sakura algo de comer a Syaoran

- ¿No te quito tu comida? –pregunto Syaoran sorprendido

- No te preocupes hay bastante, tengo de todo, algunos refrescos, botellas de agua, sándwiches, y aunque me dio risa cuando la metió mi mamá… esta es una lata que si la encendemos… sirve de estufita… ahí podremos calentar agua para las sopas instantáneas que me mando también mi mamá… yo le dije que si no exageraba… pero me dijo "quizás más adelante extrañes la comida de tu país" por eso me puso muchas cosas –sonrío Sakura ofreciéndole un sándwich

Syaoran acepto el sándwich en realidad estaba muy preocupado y ya estaba arrepentido por haber hecho que esos muñecos de peluche desaparecieran

Él pensó que todo eso era una broma y que iba a poder regresar al aeropuerto en donde estaban

Pero que equivocado estaba, ya tenía hambre eran casi las cuatro de la tarde… no habían almorzado nada y habían desayunado muy temprano para no llegar tarde al aeropuerto

Sakura tenía razón… si querían seguir caminando tenían que comer algo

- Ojala y no se nos acabe la comida –dijo Syaoran inconscientemente

- Es bastante… no te preocupes… comida no nos faltara –sonrío Sakura

Cuando terminaron de comer, juntaron todas las cosas de nuevo, no dejaron nada tirado, las envolturas de los sándwiches también las recogieron, estaban en un mundo que no conocían y lo que menos querían era empezar a contaminarlo

Sakura se disponía a cargar su equipaje de nuevo cuando Syaoran se ofreció para ayudarla después de enterarse de todo lo que llevaba, desde luego que debería de pesar, pero para sorpresa de Syaoran el equipaje casi no pesaba nada

- ¿Que dices que traes? –pregunto Syaoran

- Agua, refrescos, comida, y desde luego mi ropa, ¿te pesa mucho? –pregunto Sakura

- No… cárgala… está muy liguera ojala mi equipaje pesara como el tuyo y eso que yo no llevo comida –dijo Syaoran

Dándole la mochila, Sakura agarro sorprendida la mochila y efectivamente ya no pesada nada

- Oye… ¿Por qué ya no pesa? hace un rato pesaba mucho… claro que no te quise molestar –dijo Sakura viendo a Syaoran sorprendido también

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Sakura

- Ya no pesa –dijo sorprendidísimo Syaoran

- ¿Ya no pesa? –pregunto Sakura tomando también el equipaje de Syaoran y efectivamente ya ninguno de los dos equipajes pesaba

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? –preguntaron los dos

- No se… pero creo que así podremos avanzar más rápido –dijo Syaoran

Y así continuaron su camino

Syaoran ahora ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrar un camino… quizás iban a tener que dormir al aire libre… pero ahora tenía la esperanza de por lo menos encontrar una cueva donde pasar la noche

- "Ojala con algunas cosas para dormir" ¿en qué estoy pensando? por lo menos una cueva –pensó Syaoran

Siguieron caminando ya empezaba a anochecer

Sakura ya estaba viendo en donde sería adecuado dormirse y para sorpresa de los dos de repente vieron una bajada que conducía a una cueva

Los dos veían la bajada y veían la cueva

Syaoran no podía creer lo que veía

Toda la tarde era en lo único que había pensado en encontrar una cueva para no tener que dormir al aire libre y ahora su tercer deseo se hacía realidad

Sakura cuando vio la cueva corrió hacia ella

¡Es una cueva! ¡es una cueva! –gritaba feliz Sakura al verla

- ¿Que no vas a venir Syaoran? En la tarde dijiste que ojala encontráramos una cueva ahora que la encontramos ¿no vas a entrar? –decía Sakura

- ¡Es una cueva!... ¡encontramos una cueva! –decía Syaoran incrédulo y a la vez sorprendido

- Entra… ya está oscuro afuera… encendamos la lata para ver cómo nos vamos a acomodar… ya casi no hay luz –Sakura

Los dos entran en la cueva y para su sorpresa había varias cosas ahí

Dos bolsas para dormir, señales de fogatas y algunos trastes

Pero se veía que nadie había estado ahí por lo menos en meses

Se ve que todo estaba abandonado, vieron algunas velas y las encendieron

- Parece que alguien vive aquí –dijo Sakura

- Pero se ve que está abandonado… todo esta ordenado… pero quienes estuvieron aquí se fueron y ya no regresaron –dijo Syaoran

- Si es verdad… todo esta ordenado pero empolvado –dijo Sakura

- Yo creo que si sacudimos… bien nos podemos quedar aquí –dijo Syaoran

Y así lo hicieron, sacudieron un poco encendieron la fogata para no pasar frio, cenaron algo de cereal con leche y se acostaron

Prácticamente ya no dijeron nada ¿qué podían decir?

Era todo tan raro… que no podían creer lo que les estaba pasando… se acostaron

- Hasta mañana –dijo Syaoran

Pensando en que de nuevo su deseó se volvió realidad

Encontrar una cueva con cosas para dormir en donde pudieran pasar la noche

¿En donde estaban?

- Hasta mañana… ojala mañana encontremos algún camino que nos lleve a alguna casa o por lo menos encontrar un laguito donde nos podamos bañar –dijo Sakura

- "Ojala" –pensó Syaoran

Al otro día se levantaron temprano y salieron a dar una vuelta cerca de la cueva para ver que encontraban y vieron que habían unas pequeñas fosas de aguas termales, en donde se podían bañar

Desde luego que no lo pensaron dos veces y se metieron claro en fosas separadas divididas por unos arbustos, pero ninguno de los dos se quería separar mucho del otro, no habían visto a nadie pero no estaban seguros de que podía pasar

Cuando regresaron a la cueva, Sakura saco algunas cosas para que almorzaran pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio los sándwiches que según se habían comido de nuevo envueltos y listos para comer

- Syaoran… Syaoran –dijo Sakura asustada

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿por qué estas pálida? –pregunto el joven

- ¿Te acuerdas de los sándwiches de ayer? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... estaban muy ricos... ¿Por qué? –miro a la joven

- Mira –le enseño los sándwiches

- Esos deben de ser otros –dijo sacando otras cosas de la mochila para buscar las envolturas que había guardado

- Estas son las envolturas... de nuevo tienen los sándwiches –le enseño Sakura

- No puede ser... esos son otros sándwiches que traías –decía Syaoran buscando las envolturas

- Puedes buscar... ayer nos comimos los sándwiches y guarde las envolturas, y ahora están de nuevo aquí los sándwiches… suponiendo que efectivamente se perdieron las envolturas, y estos son otros sándwiches tú contaste 3 botellas de agua y 6 refrescos... cuenta cuantos hay –le dijo Sakura

- 1,2,3,4,5 botellas de agua y 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8... refrescos 1,2,3,4,5… leches –Syaoran se quedó estático viendo los envases

- Y ahora qué opinas ¿de dónde salieron? anoche tomamos 2 leches –dijo Sakura

- La verdad no se... no tengo idea... pero por lo menos comida tenemos –dijo Syaoran tomando un sándwich y un refresco

- Que fácil lo dices... y así como así te comes el sándwich –dijo molesta Sakura

- Mira... que quieres que te diga... no se... no tengo idea de donde salió esto... estamos en un mundo que no conozco... un montón de muñecos nos recibieron y desaparecieron –decía Syaoran

- Tú los hiciste desaparecer –dijo Sakura

- Bueno yo los hice desaparecer... nunca pensé que el pedir deseos fuera tan peligroso... estamos en medio de la nada... sin saber si hay alguna persona o muñeco que viva cerca... prácticamente lo que estamos deseando se está cumpliendo... si recuerdas... deseamos que la comida nos alcanzara... y ahora hay más comida... hay que dar gracias a Dios por esto... y come... no sabemos en donde estamos, que tenemos que hacer... ni cuánto tiempo estemos aquí... por lo menos sabemos que hambre no vamos a pasar... ¿no quieres? –dijo irónicamente Syaoran

- Creo que tienes razón –dijo Sakura tomando otro de los sándwiches

Al rato ya bañados y desayunados cuando salieron de la cueva les llamo la atención un camino que vieron

- No había visto ese camino hace rato que salinos –dijo Syaoran

- Ya que lo vimos… podemos seguirlo quizás nos lleve por lo menos a una casa –dijo Sakura caminando por el camino

- Esta bien –dijo Syaoran siguiendo a la chica

- Ojala encontremos una casa de dos aguas… Sabes tengo una casa de muñecas que siempre me ha gustado… ¿imagínate que encontremos una casa igual? –dijo Sakura

- Oye… con que encontremos una casa es más que suficiente –dijo Syaoran

- Es que a mí me gustan las casas de dos aguas de muñecas –dijo Sakura

- Que fácil lo dices… a ti te gustan las casas de muñecas… se me olvidan que eres una niña –dijo Syaoran

- Vas a empezar… además ¿qué tiene de malo ser niña? –dijo Sakura

- Pues tienes razón… ser niña no tiene nada de malo… pero tú no eres una niña… eres una bebé pensando así –dijo Syaoran

Y nada más decir eso… Sakura se transformó en una hermosa beba de 10 meses de edad

Continuara:

Comentarios a Amelia Salazar 62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com o dejen reviws en el recuadro de aquí abajo

Revisada 26 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	3. Si hay una fuente de la juventud, debe h...

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 3

SI HAY UNA FUENTE DE LA JUVENTUD… DEBE DE HABER UNA DE LA VEJES

- Vas a empezar… además ¿qué tiene de malo ser niña? –dijo Sakura

- Pues tienes razón… ser niña no tiene nada de malo… pero tú no eres una niña… eres una bebé pensando así –dijo Syaoran

Y nada más decir eso… Sakura se transformó en una hermosa beba de 10 meses de edad

Syaoran estaba más que sorprendido al ver a su acompañante ahora como una beba

Era una bebe hermosa y la verdad se veía muy tierna

Pero de que ahora su amiga y acompañante se hubiera convertido en una beba

¿Qué iba a hacer?

La beba estaba sentada en el camino que seguían, tenia puesto un hermoso vestidito rosa calcetines rosas y zapatitos suaves también rosas y desde luego un gran pañal

La beba solo volteaba a ver a su alrededor

En este momento la beba se encontraba muy bien

Veía a su alrededor y estaba fascinada con las flores y pequeñas mariposas que había a su alrededor

El que quería desaparecer era el pobre de Syaoran

Otro deseo hecho realidad

Estaba más que pálido viendo a Sakura convertida en beba

Era una beba hermosa… pero una beba

¿Qué podía hacer?

Empezó a caminar de un lado para el otro

¿Qué iba a hacer?

No podía caminar por el camino por donde iban pues no sabía en cuanto tiempo podría encontrar a alguien o algo

- Mejor me regreso por lo menos la cueva sé que estaba ahí –Syaoran

Se agacho y cargo a Sakura… tomo el equipaje de los dos y empezó a regresar por el camino

La beba sonreía… estaba feliz… al fin de cuentas que problemas puede tener una bebé

Por el momento… el que estaba más que desesperado era Syaoran

Sakura era una beba muy buena ¿Pero que iba a hacer cuando le diera hambre? ¿o cuando tendría que cambiarla de pañales… o bañarla… ahora si empezó a desear que la casa que quería ver Sakura apareciera… en una casa de muñecas casi siempre hay muchas cosas para cuidar a las muñecas… si la casa era tamaño normal… en esa casa habría cosas para cuidar de una beba

Claro que aunque deseaba encontrarse con esa casa… por el momento estaba regresando a la cueva… ahí también podían estar bien… Syaoran apenas si podía caminar… pues con un brazo cargaba a Sakura y con el otro cargaba los equipajes

- ¿Y dime Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? –dijo Syaoran

- Dadada babajaa –decía la beba

- Tienes toda la razón… soy el tonto más grande del planeta –Syaoran

- Gagatata –Sakura

- Si ya se… ¿cómo se me ocurrió convertirte en una bebe? –Syaoran

- Adadatatat –Sakura

- Perdóname… estoy muy nervioso –Syaoran

- Adadadada –Sakura

- Si ya se… me imagino que tú también estas nerviosa –Syaoran

- Gagatata –Sakura

- Pero dime… hace tan solo unos días estaba muy emocionado porque me había ganado una beca para estudiar en el extranjero y mira a dónde venimos a parar –Syaoran

- Tatataaaa –Sakura

- Si… me imagino que tú te sientes igual –Syaoran

- Dadada –Sakura

- Sabes… me caes bien… no es que tenga algo en contra tuyo… lo que pasa es que bueno… yo soy estudiante de prepa… soy mayor que tu… tu estas en secundaría apenas… y la verdad… pareces estudiante de primaria… te vez muy niña… no es que tenga algo de malo las niñas… yo también fui niño… solo que a mi edad pensamos más en las jóvenes de nuestra edad… o mayores… que en chicas de secundaría… y la verdad… ese día que nos conocimos… no fue un encuentro muy agradable… pues chocamos… y nos caímos… por cierto… discúlpame… desde luego que no fue mi intención tirarte ni chocar con tigo… lo que pasa es que se me había hecho tarde para la escuela… por eso choque con tigo… aunque me imagino que también a ti se te había hecho tarde porque ibas también corriendo junto con tu amiga… y por eso chocamos… sabes cuándo me dieron la noticia de este viaje me sentí muy feliz… y la verdad el saber que lo iba a compartir con tigo me dio gusto… aunque no lo pensé compartir de esta forma –Syaoran

Sonrío Syaoran y volteo a ver a Sakura pero la pequeña Sakura ya estaba bien dormida

- Te vez preciosa pequeña –dijo Syaoran dándole un beso tierno en la frente

- Ya casi llegamos bebita –dijo sonriendo viendo a la beba acurrucada entre su pecho y su brazo

Y cuando regreso su vista al camino se sorprendió al ver que había una hermosa casa enfrente casi de donde estaban

- ¿Y esta casa? –se preguntó Syaoran

- No pasamos por ninguna casa… y regresamos por el camino donde veníamos… y empezaba en la cueva –Syaoran

- "Bueno… no importa… con que tenga donde cuidar de Sakura… está bien" –pensó Syaoran

Se acercó a la casa… toco, pero nadie abría en eso vio que la puerta se abrió

¿Eso significa que puedo pasar? –se preguntó Syaoran

Entro y lo primero que hizo fue soltar el equipaje, vio un sillón y con cuidado lo volteo contra la pared para que quedara como cuna y acostó a Sakura para que no se fuera a caer y no se despertara

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Vio a su alrededor, era una pequeña casa… pero curiosamente tenia de todo, en un rincón tenía una pequeña cocinita, había comida de todo tipo incluida comida de bebé

- Bueno Sakura al menos vas a poder comer –Syaoran

En la otra esquina había varias cosas para cuidar de un bebé, así como una mesa donde cambiarle los pañales y vestirla después de bañarla pues al levantar la tapa de la mesa se encontraba una bañera de bebés

También vio mamilas y juguetes para bebes… había de todo para cuidar a un bebé

- Bueno… si hay tantas cosas para cuidar de un bebé… seguro alguien vive aquí con uno… espero no se enojen si tomo algunas cosas para cuidar de esta beba –Syaoran

En eso vio que había una computadora y que tenía Internet

- Esto es una locura… pero ¿Podré escribir a casa? –pensó Syaoran

- Bueno el Internet es algo internacional… quizás aquí también se pueda usar –Syaoran

Entro en Internet… entro a su cuenta y como si estuviera en su casa todo era igual

Así que aprovecho para mandar unos correos electrónicos a sus papás y a los papás de Sakura diciendo que estaban bien y que les había tocado estar juntos en la misma casa

Así que no se preocuparan que él iba a cuidar de que Sakura comiera y se bañara todos los días

Claro que escribió algo como si fuera Sakura la que escribía… para que no se dieran cuenta de que ella no mandaba ese mensaje

Además que busco la dirección de correo electrónico entre las cosas de Sakura para avisarles que estaban bien pero que no sabían bien cuando iban a poder mandar otro mensaje… pero que no se preocuparan

Syaoran mando el correo y apago la computadora… en eso Sakura empezó a llorar

- ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? –se preguntó Syaoran viendo a Sakura que acababa de despertar y cual bebé lloraba

- Yo no sé nada de bebés ¿Qué hago? –Syaoran

Sakura lloraba… solo lloraba al fin de cuentas es lo único que sabe hacer un bebé… claro para llamar la atención y pedir que necesita algo

En eso Syaoran ve las mamilas

- Hay que darle de comer –Syaoran

Y fue de inmediato a preparar la mamila… vio agua en una mamila pero le faltaba algo… debe de haber leche por aquí… abrió una alacena y vio una lata de leche en polvo… en donde se especificaban las indicaciones para preparar la mamila con leche… y la prepara y se la da… Sakura toma la mamila… pero no la sostenía muy bien que digamos

- ¿Te tengo que cargar para darte la mamila? –pregunto Syaoran viendo a Sakura claro que Sakura volvió a llorar

- Bueno está bien te cargo –Syaoran

La cargo y al momento de cargarla sintió que el pañal había cumplido su misión… estaba sucio… y olía peor

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? –decía Syaoran cargando a Sakura con las manos y los brazos extendidos lo más lejos que podía de él pero Sakura solo lloraba

- ¿No me digas que te tengo que cambiar? –Syaoran decía viéndola

Sakura solo lloraba

En eso voltea y ve de nuevo la mesa para cambiar a los bebés

- Ni modo –Syaoran dijo

Y puso a Sakura sobre la mesa le levanto el vestidito y el pañal ya se había salido todo y Sakura estaba batida por todos lados

- Niña… ¿qué hago? es que eres niña… y bueno en realidad no eres una beba… yo te convertí en una… pero eres una chica de 14 años… como te voy a ver –Syaoran

Sakura solo seguía llorando

- Niña… ¿qué hago?… ni modo… he visto mucho anuncios de pañales… no debe ser difícil cambiar un pañal –Syaoran

La acuesta y le desabrocha el pañal desde luego que Syaoran casi se vomita al llegarle el olor

- Niña que es esto –dijo Syaoran

Con ganas de vomitar… pero Sakura sonrío al sentir que le quitaba el pañal y empezó a platicar

- Dadadada –Sakura

- Que fácil lo dices… esto es muy complicado niña… mira… aquí hay otros pañales, pero como te limpio… porque hay que limpiarte antes de ponerte el pañal… bueno… aquí dice que esto sirve para limpiar muchas cosas… manos… cara… y… bueno ¿tu entiendes verdad? –dijo Syaoran a la beba

- Tatatatata –Syaoran procedió a limpiarla y ponerle un pañal limpio con cara de no sabe qué hacer

- Bueno ya una vez limpia y puesto el pañal… ahora te pondré esta pijama de bebés para que estés calientita y no te vayas a enfermar… hay que cuidarte… y por lo menos en el tiempo que estemos aquí no nos vamos a enfermar… estás de acuerdo –Syaoran

En eso de nuevo empieza a llorar Sakura

- ¿Y ahora qué? ya estas limpia… que más -decía Syaoran cuando vio la mamila

- A perdón la mamila –acuna entre sus brazos a Sakura y le da la mamila… y esta se la toma muy rápido

- ¿En verdad tenías hambre niña? –dijo Syaoran

La sentó en una alfombra en el piso y fue a preparar otra mamila… pero Sakura ya no la quiso y seguía llorando

- ¿Pero si no quieres leche?… ya estas cambiada… ¿porque sigues llorando? –Syaoran

Le daba juguetes que había ahí… pero ella seguía llorando fue a ver que más le podía dar y vio que había algunos frascos con alimento para bebés

- Vamos a ver si esto es lo que quieres

Abrió el frasco tomo una cucharita y le empezó a dar de comer y desde luego que Sakura empezó a comer alegremente

- Bueno por lo menos ya sé que hacer –Syaoran

- En la escuela muchos querían venir también con migo… sabes… hay una chica… Wakako es mi compañera de salón… nos sentamos juntos… es muy bonita… aunque me imagino que quiere que seamos novios… pero sabes... a mí no me gustaría tener muchas novias... no me gustaría tener una relación que no funcione… he visto como algunos amigos han sufrido por que sus relaciones no funcionan y la verdad no me gustaría tener una desilusión así –Syaoran

Sakura lo veía que hablaba y después de un rato se volvió a quedar dormida, Syaoran la vio

- Niña... te vez preciosa... ojala cuando tenga mis hijos tenga una hija tan bonita como tú –Syaoran

Syaoran vuelve a acostar a Sakura y ve que hay un baño con tina en donde se mete a bañar... claro que no cierra la puerta pues tenía que estar al pendiente de Sakura que dormía

Después se acostó en una cama y se llevó a la beba para estar al pendiente de ella

¿Cómo se me ocurrió convertirte en beba?

¿Es más porque te convertiste en bebé?

¿Desde cuándo se cumplen los deseos que uno tiene tan fácilmente?

Hay gente que toda su vida quiere que se le cumpla por lo menos un deseo

¿Por qué a él se le estaban cumpliendo todos sus deseos?

Tenía que tener más cuidado con sus deseos

Tengo que encontrar a alguien que me pueda ayudar

¿Pero cómo me van a ayudar?

Siempre he escuchado que existe una fuente de la juventud

¿Pero no abra también una fuente de la vejes?

Y pensando en eso se quedó dormido

Al otro día ya con Sakura bañada y desayunada Syaoran se dispuso a salir

Se encontró una cangurera o porta bebes para poder llevar a Sakura en el frente de él y a la vez tener las manos libres para poder llevar las cosas

Tenía que salir para ver si encontraba a alguien que le pudiera dar algo o le dijera dónde encontrar la fuente de la vejes para que recuperara su edad

Tomo el equipaje de los dos, bueno ahora ya solo llevaba una mochila pues acomodo todo en una sola mochila para no tener que cargar con las dos mochilas y a Sakura

También llevaba una bolsa con biberones y pañales y algunas cosas que pudiera necesitar para atender a la beba Sakura

Iba caminando, ya no sabía ni que pensar le daba miedo pensar en cualquier cosa pero tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con alguien

Quizás un vendedor ambulante, él ha visto que en las viejas películas del oeste americano hay muchos vendedores de medicamentosa milagrosos

Ya sabía que no estaba en el viejo oeste, ni en una película pero tenía la esperanza de encontrarse en el camino a no sé dónde… donde se dirigiera encontrarse a algún vendedor que le vendiera algo que lo ayudara

Y así fue, él iba caminado cuando vio un carruaje que estaba parado en una orilla, se acercó a preguntar si había alguien que le pudiera dar alguna información... la que fuera

- Buenos días –dijo Syaoran acercándose al carruaje

- Un cliente un cliente –se escuchó que decían y un matrimonio mayor se asomo

- Buenos días –volvió a decir Syaoran

- Bueno días –dijeron los dos

- Le podemos ofrecer cualquier cosa... ollas de todos los tamaños, para cualquier tipo de comida... platos de todos los tamaños para esas comidas

- También vasos y jarrar para cualquier tipo de bebida

- Dadada –dijo Sakura sonriendo al ver a los señores enseñando varias cosas

- O trae a su hija –dijo la señora

- Para ella tenemos de todo tipo de ropa

- La que quiera... o cobijitas

- También traemos juguetes para entretenerla

- Disculpen –dijo Syaoran viendo todas las cosas que le mostraban

- También tenemos esta hermosísima carreola debe ser cansado tener que cargarla todo el tiempo... con esta carreola la puede llevar a cualquier lado y solo con empujarla se va a librar de los dolores de espalda que pueda tener por cargarla

- Los niños son una bendición de dios y por muy tranquilos que sean causan cansancio y dolores de cabeza tener que cuidarlos

- Cualquier tipo de medicina... tés o ungüentos que necesite se lo podemos ofrecer... para que usted no tenga ningún dolor y para que pueda ofrecerle toda la atención que merece su hija

- Lo que usted quiera, Cualquier cosa

- ¿Qué le podemos ofrecer? –dijeron los señores esperando escuchar lo que Syaoran necesitaba

Syaoran solo los veía sorprendido de todo lo que vendían y a la vez la rapidez con la que hablaban

- ¿Disculpe? ¿le podemos ofrecer algo? ¿Para su hija o usted? –preguntaron de nuevo los señores viéndolo

- Ella no es mi hija –dijo Syaoran sorprendido por su comentario

- ¿Su sobrina? –preguntaron los señores viendo a Syaoran y acercándose a ellos

- No... tampoco es mi sobrina –contesto Syaoran

- ¿Su hermanita? –volvieron a preguntar

- No... tiene apenas unos días que la conozco –contesto Syaoran

- Es un roba chicos –gritaron los señores tratando de quitarle a la niña

- Nooo... está niña es mía –grito Syaoran

Jalando a Sakura y abrazándola lo más fuerte que pudo para no soltarla y que se la fueran a quitar esos desconocidos

Desde luego que Sakura se asustó y empezó a llorar

- Ven lo que provocaron –grito enojado y a la vez asustando Syaoran abrazando fuertemente a la pequeña Sakura

- Pero si solo tiene unos días que la conoce... desde luego que es una niña que se robó... y sus papás deben de estar muy preocupados –decía la señora

- No... sus papás me la encargaron –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Sus papás te la dejaron? –preguntaron los señores sorprendidos

- Si –dijo Syaoran al sentir que lo soltaran

- ¿Le paso algo a sus papás? Pues eres muy joven para encargarte tu solo de cuidar de una bebé –preguntaron los señores

- Lo que pasa... es que no somos de aquí –dijo Syaoran

- ¿No son de aquí? –preguntaron los dos

- No... no somos de aquí... venimos en un viaje de estudios –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Ustedes son los estudiantes de intercambió? –preguntaron los señores sorprendidos

- Si –contesto Syaoran

- ¿Pero no se supone que son dos jóvenes y no un joven con una bebé? –pregunto el señor

- Si... pero –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Dónde está la joven y de donde salió esa niña? –pregunto la señora

- Ese es mi problema –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Su problema? –preguntaron los dos

- Si... esta niña es la joven que también llego aquí con migo –Syaoran dijo dando un suspiro

- ¿Esa bebé es la joven que lo acompaña es su viaje? –preguntaron los señores sorprendidos

- Si –dijo Syaoran

- Pero a quien se le ocurre traer de intercambio a una bebé... ella no puede aprender nada a esa edad –dijeron los señores

- Es que no es una bebé... es una hermosa joven de 14 años... pero –dijo bajando la cabeza Syaoran meneando su mano eso parecía tranquilizar a Sakura quien empezaba a dejar de llorar

- ¿Esa niña es su acompañante y tiene 14 años? –Los señores

Syaoran meneo su cabeza en forma afirmativa

- ¿Pero porque se convirtió en bebe? –preguntaron los señores más que sorprendidos

- La verdad... pues no se... pero desde que llegamos todo lo que deseamos se ha vuelto realidad –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Todo? –preguntaron los señores

- Si –afirmo triste Syaoran quien seguía meneando su mano y la beba ahora sonreía al agarrar sus dedos

- Pero... eso es imposible... imagínate todo lo que podríamos tener si todo lo que deseáramos se hiciera realidad –dijo el señor emocionado

- Quizás eso sea bonito para quien no puede tener lo que quiere... pero eso nos ha traído muchos problemas –dijo melancólico Syaoran

- Pero muchacho... si puedes tener todo lo que deseas... imagínate todo lo que puedes tener –dijo el señor

- Si... por ejemplo una beba –dijo la señora

- Si una beba ¿qué dices mujer? –protesto el señor a su esposa

- Que deseo convertir a su amiga en una beba y se le cumplió ¿o me equivoco? –dijo la señora viendo a la niña

- No... no se equivoca... le dije que se comportaba como una beba... y pues se convirtió en una –dijo Syaoran abrazando fuertemente a la niña

- Todo lo que hemos deseado se ha cumplido –dijo con un nudo en la garganta Syaoran

- Y ahora no sé cómo regresarla a su edad –dijo viendo al piso apretando el puño de la mano que tenía libre

- Para eso tenemos lo que necesitas –dijo el señor tratando de animar a Syaoran

- ¿Tenemos lo que necesita? –pregunto la señora

- Si... espérame un momento –dijo el señor entrando a buscar algo

- Y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? –pregunto la señora

- Este es nuestro tercer día –dijo Syaoran

- Su tercer día ¿Y están solos? –pregunto la señora sorprendida

- Esa es otra historia –dijo triste Syaoran

- ¿Nadie los fueron a recibir? –pregunto la señora

- Si... un grupo de –se quedó callado Syaoran sin saber que contestar

- Un grupo de peluches... son un grupo genial –dijo el señor llegando con un frasco

- Si –afirmo Syaoran a la vez sorprendido

¿Cómo sabían quiénes eran ellos y lo de los muñecos?

- Ellos son los mejores maestros que puedan tener –volvió a decir el señor

- ¿Los mejores? –pregunto sorprendido Syaoran

- Si... ellos son muy buenos enseñando... casi todos alguna vez hemos estudiado con ellos –dijo la señora

- ¿Pero porque no están con ellos?... si ellos hubieran estado con ustedes no les hubiera sucedido esto –señalando a Sakura

- O les hubieran ayudado a resolver el problema –dijo el señor

- Es que nos dijeron que teníamos que pasar un tiempo solos pero luego nos iban a encontrar –dijo rápido Syaoran

Para no tener que explicar dónde estaban todos esos peluches que él hizo desaparecer

- Pues solo que sea esa la razón –dijo el señor tratando de encontrar una lógica a que estuvieran solos

- Esta es agua de la fuente de la vejes –dijo el señor

- Yo no sabía que existía la fuente de la vejes… aunque tenía la esperanza –dijo Syaoran

- Claro… existe al igual que la fuente de la juventud… solo que como casi todos quieren ser jóvenes... es la fuente más conocidas... aunque no sé si con esta cantidad sirva para regresarla a su edad –dijo el señor dándole el frasco

- ¿Y cómo hay que usar el agua? –pregunto Syaoran

- Hay que bañarla con ella –dijo el señor

- Espero funcione –dijo Syaoran

- Si gustas yo te puedo ayudar a bañarla –dijo la señora

- ¿Nos podemos quedar con ustedes hasta que Sakura regrese a su edad? –pregunto Syaoran

- Claro, no hay problema... en nuestra carreta no hay mucho espacio... pero bien nos podemos acomodar –dijo el señor

Y así le dio a la señora a la beba, para ayudarlo a bañar a la niña, pusieron una tina y calentaron el agua para bañar a la niña, claro que era un frasco pequeño y no tenía mucho agua

Pero no podían perder la esperanza

Pero en todos existía la duda de si con esa agua alcanzaría

Le echaron el agua en la cabeza pero no pasó nada... quizás como tenía tiempo con el frasco... el agua ya era vieja y no funcionaba o quizás era agua simple que le habían vendido al señor y él pensó que era original de la fuente de la vejes ¿que podían hacer?

- No funciona –dijo Syaoran

- A lo mejor me engañaron –dijo el señor

- Pero la persona que nos la vendió... nos ha vendido otras cosas y nunca habían fallado –dijo la señora

- Quizás si esperamos –dijo Syaoran

- Quizás –Los señores

Así pasaron ese día y se fueron a dormir

Desde luego que Syaoran se acostó con Sakura

No quería separarse de ella para nada pues se sentía culpable de lo que le estaba pasando

La acuno entre sus brazos y se quedaron dormidos

Cuando Syaoran sintió algo de movimiento entre sus brazos pero estaba tan cansado que no se fijó hasta el amanecer

CONTINUARA:

Feliz Año nuevo 2005

Comentarios a ameliasalazar62 de hotmail (punto) com o aquí abajo

Hoy es 7 de enero de 2005 cumpleaños de mi sobrino Beto, Feliz cumpleaños corazón y de paso también felicidades a mi sobrina Mitzi Violeta que cumple años el 10, a mi hijo que su cumpleaños es el 13 de enero y a mi esposo que su cumpleaños es el 28 de este mismo mes y felicidades a todos los lectores que también fue su cumpleaños el mes pasado o en este mes.

Revisada 26 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	4. Que bueno que regresaste a tu edad

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Ya lo pude subir... por fin hoy es 19 de abril, ya tenía más de un mes con él y no lo podía subir, bueno también casi pierdo el capítulo por un virus, en fin lo bueno es que ya está

ILUSIÓN

POR AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 4:

QUE BUENO QUE REGRESASTE A TU EDAD

Así pasaron ese día y se fueron a dormir

Desde luego que Syaoran se acostó con Sakura, no quería separarse de ella para nada pues se sentía culpable de lo que le estaba pasando

La acuno entre sus brazos y se quedaron dormidos

Cuando Syaoran sintió algo de movimiento entre sus brazos pero estaba tan cansado que no se fijó hasta el amanecer

Al momento que quiso mover el brazo y sintió mucho peso

Se puso rojo a más no poder no quería ni ver a la joven que estaba dormida a su lado

Tenía el brazo dormido, no sentía muy bien el peso que cargaba su brazo

Pero la sola idea de que Sakura hubiera recuperado su edad y estuviera dormida en sus brazos lo impulsaba a salir corriendo de ahí

Claro cualquier movimiento brusco de él la iba a despertar de inmediato y no quería ni imaginar que iba a hacer Sakura al descubrir que se había dormido con él

Claro que él se justificaba dándose la razón que cuando se durmieron… bueno ella era una bebé y para cuidarla, para que no se fuera a caer de la cama fue que la abrazo

Claro... se daba todas la razones lógicas que podía... pero no quería voltear a ver

Cuando escucho un bostezo muy tierno y voltio a ver a Sakura y se encontró con una hermosa niña como de tres años a su lado

- Hola pequeña Sakura –sonrío y a la vez descanso Syaoran viendo a la niña

- Hola ¿quién eres? ¿Dónde está mi mamá? –pregunto la niña viendo a ese desconocido y hablando muy claramente para su edad

- Hola pequeña... tu mamá no está ahora, al rato la vamos a ir a buscar... pero me encargo que te cuidara, espero no te moleste –dijo Syaoran

- No... si tú me cuidas voy a estar bien –sonrío la pequeña Sakura

Syaoran no sabía que hacer

Esa inocente niña estaba confiando plenamente en él y él era quien la había convertido en bebé

Tenía que hacer algo para regresarla de inmediato a su edad, bueno el agua con que la bañaron había resultado ser original pues había crecido, aunque como pensaron era muy poca

Tenía que ir a donde nacía esa agua para meter a Sakura en esa fuente y así recuperara su edad

Los señores le dieron un mapa que también les habían dado cuando les dieron el agua y así Syaoran se dispuso a ir al lugar donde marcaba el mapa

Claro que cada vez que veía el mapa y volvía a ver el camino se sorprendía pues el medio que lo rodeaba cambiaba

Quizás eran imaginaciones de él

Pero cuando estaba en la llanura no veían nada a lo lejos

Y ahora cada vez que veía que el mapa marcaba un lugar

Un bosque, un río, una roca estas aparecían

No sabía bien que pensar... pero le gustaba ir encontrando las cosas que aparecían en el mapa

Y mientras encontraban las fuentes de la juventud y la vejes que le dijeron que estaban juntas, iba platicando con la pequeña Sakura

- ¿Y mi mamá te encargo que me cuidaras? –decía Sakura

- Si... sabes... estamos de viaje y venimos aquí a estudiar –decía Syaoran

- ¿Pero entonces no vamos a ver a mi mamá? –decía Sakura

- Si... aunque por el momento no –decía Syaoran

Impaciente y a las vez sin saber cómo contestar a la niña

- Oye... sabes... estas bien guapo –dijo la niña

Syaoran se puso de colores al escucharla... pues dicen que los niños siempre dicen la verdad

- Y sabes... mientras este con tigo yo sé que voy a estar bien –dijo la niña

- Te prometo que no te va a pasar nada –sonrío Syaoran

Cuando vio las dos pozas frente a ellos

- Ya llegamos pequeña –dijo Syaoran

- ¿A dónde? –pregunto la niña

- Mira... esta dos fuentes son las fuentes de la juventud y de la vejes –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Te quieres convertir en niño? –pregunto ingenuamente Sakura

- No... en realidad no es para mí... necesito que entres en ella para que recuperes tu edad –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Mi edad? Yo estoy muy contenta con mi edad –dijo la niña

- Si... me imagino –Syaoran no sabía cómo convencer a la niña para que entrara en la fuente

- Pero... mira si entras en ella te vas a volver muy bonita –dijo por fin Syaoran

- ¿En verdad? –sonrío Sakurita

- Si... si te metes en esta fuente te vas a convertir en una niña hermosa –dijo Syaoran sonriéndole

- Soy una niña fea –se soltó a llorar Sakura

- No... no... bueno... un poco –por fin dijo Syaoran tenía que convencerla de alguna forma

- Y si me meto ahí ¿me voy a volver bonita? –pregunto la niña

- Claro... te vas a volver preciosa –dijo Syaoran sonriéndole

- Oye... ¿pero no que esta era para volverse viejo? –dijo la pequeña Sakura

Syaoran no supo que decir la niña se daba cuenta de todo

- No... mira... aquí dice que es la fuente de la belleza –dijo señalando un letrero que tenía la fuente

- ¿Si? –pregunto la niña

- Claro, mira aquí dice... Fuente de la belleza –dijo señalando el letrero

- ¿Sabes leer? –pregunto la niña

- Claro... ¿tú no? –pregunto Syaoran

Tenía que convencerla de alguna manera para que entrara en la fuente

- Si... aquí dice fuente de la belleza –dijo la niña

- Ya vez... no hay problema –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y si me meto en esta fuente? –señalando la fuente de al lado dijo Sakura

- Mira... en esa no... en esa te vuelves muy fea... ¿te quieres volver fea? –dijo Syaoran

- Nooo... quiero ser bonita –dijo la pequeña

- ¿Verdad? Entonces te metes en esta fuente –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Solo me meto? –pregunto la niña

- No... espera... te envolvemos en esta sabana... para que no se moje tu ropa –dijo Syaoran

Que sabía que al recuperar su edad desde luego la ropa que tenía puesta le iba a quedar chica, la envolvió en la sabana y la niña muy feliz entro a la fuente

- Mete un poco tu cabeza –dijo Syaoran

La niña obedeció y para sorpresa de Syaoran Sakura empezó a crecer ante sus ojos

Estaba tan sorprendido de cómo iba creciendo que no se dio cuenta que paso de la edad que la tenía que sacar

Ante sus ojos una preciosísima mujer como de 24 años envuelta en una sábana mojada apareció

A Syaoran se le caía la baba de lo hermosa que se volvió Sakura

Sakura se sentía mareada no sabía que estaba pasando cuando sintió que la aventaron a la otra poza

Ella callo en la otra poza y se levantó de inmediato gritándole a Syaoran

- Oye ¿qué te pasa? –dijo Sakura

De 14 años saliendo de la poza, con el alboroto el mapa callo dentro de la fuente y se deshizo

- Que bueno que estas bien –dijo Syaoran

Abrazando a Sakura quien al darse cuenta que Syaoran la abrazaba y ella únicamente tenia puesta una sábana mojada se puso roja a más no poder

- ¿Qué haces?... ¿por qué tengo solo esto puesto? –dijo Sakura

Sorprendida y alejándose de Syaoran para ocultarse detrás de unos arbustos

- Perdóname Sakura... es que –no supo que decir Syaoran

- ¿Por qué estoy envuelta en esta sabana mojada? ¿en dónde estamos? ¿Por qué me aventaste a la poza? y ¿Por qué me estabas abrazando? –decía Sakura desesperada pues no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado

- Perdóname Sakura... aquí tienes tu ropa –Syaoran

Dándole la mochila donde estaba su ropa, Sakura tomo la mochila y se empezó a vestir

Ya una vez vestida Sakura se acercó a Syaoran y le volvió a preguntar

- ¿Qué paso? –dijo muy sería Sakura

- Perdóname... es que te convertí en una bebé y bueno tuve que traerte a estas fuentes que son las fuentes de la juventud y de la vejes... para que recuperaras tu edad –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Por eso me aventaste? –pregunto Sakura

- Bueno... no... lo que pasa es que te pasaste del tiempo y te empezaste a convertir en viejita –dijo Syaoran

Para salir del apuro... nunca iba a decirle lo hermosa que la vio desde luego

Sakura se acercó a las pozas y vio que una decía fuente de la juventud y la otra fuente de la vejes en eso vio que algo flotaba en el agua

- ¿Y esto? –pregunto Sakura

- Era el mapa –dijo Syaoran viendo los pedazos de papel flotando

- ¿Los sacamos? –dijo Sakura

- No... no... no vallamos a cambiar nuestras edades de nuevo por querer recuperar esos papeles... lo importante es que estas bien –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno si tú lo dices –Sakura

Así se empezaron a alejar del lugar

- Eras una beba hermosa –Syaoran sonriendo

- Gracias... pero ¿cuánto tiempo paso? –Sakura

- Dos días –Syaoran

- ¿Dos días? Tardaste dos días en regresarme a la normalidad –grito Sakura

- No sabía que hacer... me costó mucho trabajo investigar lo de la fuente de la vejes y la juventud... si no hubiera sido por ese matrimonio –se defendía Syaoran

- Eres un lento –protestaba Sakura mientras se alejaban del lugar

- Oye... tuve que hacer muchas cosas... yo solo tuve que resolver el problema –Syaoran

- Pero tardaste mucho en encontrar la solución –Sakura

- Pero tú no sabes lo que es tener que cuidar de una niña llorona –Syaoran

- Yo... ¿una niña llorona? acabas de decir que era una niña hermosa –Sakura

- Cuando estabas dormida –Syaoran

- Pues ni modo... fue algo que tu pediste –Sakura

- Eras mejor como una bebé –Syaoran

- ¿Me vas a volver a convertir en una bebé? –grito Sakura

- No... en tu vida te vas a volver a convertir en una bebé –afirmo Syaoran

- Sabes... te comportas como un anciano quejándote de esa forma –dijo Sakura

Y dicho eso ahora Syaoran se empezó a convertir en anciano

Sakura no creía lo que estaba viendo, un anciano de 90 y tantos años apareció frente a ella sosteniéndose en bastón

- Mira lo que haz hecho chiquilla –grito Syaoran

- ¿Pero? ¿por qué? –Sakura

- Por la misma razón que te convertiste en una recién nacida... eres una torpe –Decía –Syaoran meneando su bastón

- No hay problema... solo tenemos que regresar por el camino de dónde venimos y vamos a encontrar esas fuentes –Sakura

- Que fácil lo pones –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué no va a ser fácil? venimos de las fuentes solo tenemos que regresar y las encontramos –Sakura

- Pues yo no creo que eso sea fácil –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué no? –Sakura

- Porque todas las veces que he regresado por el mismo camino que venimos, ninguna vez he regresado al lugar donde estábamos –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que no has regresado al lugar donde estábamos? –Sakura

- Te acuerdas que pasamos la noche en una cueva y comenzamos a caminar... y te convertiste en bebé –Syaoran

- Me convertiste en bebé –Sakura

- Bueno te convertí en bebé... bueno como no sabía a donde ir ni si encontraríamos a alguien o no... preferí regresarme a la cueva donde pasamos la noche... pero nunca llegue a esa cueva –Syaoran

- ¿No? –Sakura

- No... encontré una hermosa casa como la que te estabas imaginando –Syaoran

- ¿No regresaste a la cueva? –Sakura

- No... así que no creo que si regresamos encontremos las fuentes –Sakura

Los dos voltearon para ver el camino por dónde venían y se encontraron con que ya era otro paisaje

- No... no puede ser –decía Sakura desesperada

- Haber señorita sabelotodo ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Syaoran

- ¿Yo? –Sakura

- Yo te convertí en bebé y logre regresarte a tu edad yo solo –Syaoran

- Pero... no tenías a quien preguntar... pero tú me puedes ayudar –Sakura

- A no señorita... usted me convirtió en anciano... usted ve como me regresa a la normalidad –Syaoran

- Oye... pero tú te puedes acordar más o menos donde estaba el lugar... pues hace un rato me llevaste –Sakura

- Mmm... si lo pienso... –Syaoran

Se sienta en una piedra y se pone a pensar y se queda dormido

- Syaoran... Syaoran –lo meneo Sakura para despertarlo

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? –despertó asustado –Syaoran

- Syaoran te quedaste dormido –Sakura

- Oye... ¿te conozco? –Sakura

- Claro que me conoces... somos compañeros de viaje... y hace rato me regresaste apenas a la normalidad –Sakura

- ¿Yo? –Syaoran

- Por favor Syaoran... no bromees con migo –Sakura

- Pero no recuerdo quien eres –Syaoran

- Syaoran... ya basta soy yo Sakura –Sakura

- Así... tú debes ser mi nieta... aunque no me acuerdo de haber tenido nietas... ni hijos... tampoco me acuerdo de haberme casado –Syaoran

- Es que no has tenido ni nietos, ni hijos, ni esposa... acabas de cumplir apenas 17 años hace unos días –Sakura

- Creo que te gusta bromear... está bien que me veo joven... pero como crees que yo sea un adolescente inexperto de 17 años –Syaoran

- Pues en realidad eso es lo que eres... un adolescente de 17... aunque te sientes el que todo lo sabes –Sakura

- Es que yo lo sé todo... y por cierto jovencita ¿quién dices que eres? y ¿cómo te llamas? y ¿cómo dices que me llamo? –Syaoran

- Te llamas Syaoran... soy tu compañera de viaje... y me llamo Sakura... –Sakura

Sé acordó que muchas veces los ancianos pierden la memoria con la edad

- Oye... eres una compañerita muy bonita... aunque me hubiese gustado más una compañerita un poco más grandecita –Syaoran

- ¿Una compañera más grandecita? –Sakura

- Si... una jovencita como de 80 años para poder hacer travesuras –sonrío Syaoran

- ¿Travesuras? –Sakura

- Eres una niña... hay cosas que no se le pueden decir a una pequeña niña como tú –Syaoran

- Viejo rabo verde –grito Sakura

- Pero eres una niña muy bonita –dijo Syaoran para quitarle el enojo

- Por favor Syaoran... no soy una niña –Sakura

- ¿No?... pues pareces una niña de 10 años si no me equivocó –Syaoran

Y cuando dijo eso Sakura se convirtió en una niña de 10 años

- Oye mira lo que me hiciste –grito sorprendida Sakura

- ¿Yo te hice eso? –dijo Syaoran

Viendo cómo se convirtió en niña y agarrando sus brazos tratándola de jalarla para hacer más grande

- ¿Qué haces? –Sakura

- Intento regresarte a la normalidad –Syaoran decía viendo a la niña

- Pero así no vas a lograr nada –dijo Sakura saltándose de Syaoran

- ¿Pero?... ¿Por qué te convertiste en niña? –dijo sorprendido Syaoran

- Deberás no recuerdas nada –Sakura

- ¿Debería de acordarme de algo? –Syaoran

- Si... hace un momento me regresaste a la normalidad en la fuente de la vejes y la juventud –Sakura

- Pues si existen esas fuentes vamos a ellas para regresar a la normalidad –Syaoran

- ¿Si te acuerdas del camino? –Sakura

- Claro es aquí adelantito –Syaoran

Y Así Syaoran empezó a caminar y Sakura a seguirlo pero lógico, no sabían a donde iban

- ¿Estas segura que es por aquí? –pregunto Syaoran

- Pero si tú me dijiste que conocías el camino –dijo Sakura

- ¿Yo?... Así... es por aquí –Syaoran

Y seguían caminado pero no llegaban a ninguno lugar en particular

- Sabes que Syaoran... ya me canse... no vamos a ningún lugar... no recuerdas dónde están esas fuentes –dijo Sakura sentándose

¿Pero qué podemos hacer? –dijo el anciano triste viendo a la niña

Sakura sintió una opresión en el corazón, ella era responsable de haberlo convertido en anciano

Era un anciano tierno y por su misma edad ya no se acordaba de muchas cosas... ella tendría que resolver sola el problema

- ¿Sabes que deseo? –pregunto Sakura

- ¿Que deseas pequeña? –sonrío el anciano

- Que regresemos a nuestras edades... y que todo vuelva a la normalidad –dijo Sakura

Y después de decir eso... los dos regresaron a la normalidad y volvieron a aparecer en la llanura

- ¿Qué paso? –dijo sorprendido Syaoran

- No sé... solo dije que deseaba que regresáramos a nuestras edades y que todo volviera a la normalidad –Sakura sorprendida también

- ¿Con solo desearlo se hizo realidad? –Syaoran

- Si... tu estas de testigo de eso –Sakura

- Es verdad... entonces todo lo que estamos deseando se está cumpliendo –Syaoran

- Creo que sí... aunque yo encontré más rápido la solución al problema que tu –dijo Sakura feliz

- Esta bien... tienes la razón –dijo Syaoran reconociendo que tenía la razón

- ¿Reconoces que encontré la solución más rápido que tú? –Sakura

- Es de sabios reconocer tus errores –Syaoran

- Bueno creo que sí... pero y entonces ¿qué está pasando? –Sakura

- No sé... pero solo hay unos seres que nos pueden aclarar las cosas –Syaoran

- ¿Quiénes? –Sakura

- Pues los peluches parlanchines... quien más –Syaoran

- ¿Ahora si reconoces que hablan? –Sakura

- Mira... nos han pasado cosas tan raras en este mundo que todo es posible –Syaoran

- Pero los hiciste desaparecer –Sakura

- Pues mira... Quiero que vuelvan a aparecer todos los muñecos o seres que estaban aquí para recibirnos cuando llegamos –Syaoran

En ese momento todos los muñecos que los estaban esperando y habían desaparecido aparecieron

- Te dije que no tardarían mucho en regresarnos –decía uno de ellos

- Oye 3 días no es regresarnos de inmediato que digamos

- Bueno... pero lo logro

- Pero si hubiera sido Sakura ella nos habría regresado antes

- Pues no lo hizo

- Pero como querías que lo hicieras... la convirtió en bebé... así no podía dar ideas pues no sabía hablar

- Pero luego cuando tuvo 3 años no dijo nada

- Pues no dijo nada porque no sabía nada... pero de haber sabido ella lo habría solucionado

- Además... ella no encontró la solución sola... solo deseo que nada hubiera pasado y así que chiste

- Pues como fuera... ella encontró la solución... y no él

- Pero él tuvo que cuidar a la beba, y cambiarla... lo hizo muy bien... fue un excelente padre

- Pues eso sí... pero paso casi dos días con el problema... y Sakura solo unas cuantas horas... por no decir minutos... ella encontró la solución... y él no

Sakura y Syaoran no sabían bien que hacer... solo veían como estaban discutiendo todos

- Disculpe que los interrumpa... ¿pero nos pueden decir que es precisamente lo que hacemos aquí? –Syaoran

- O perdón... creo que tenemos que iniciar todo desde el principio –dijo el gorila

- ¿Esta vez ya no nos van a desaparecer? –pregunto una pequeña coneja de peluche

- No... lo que pasa es que no sabíamos que pasaba... y la verdad en mi mundo... bueno no es muy común que los muñecos de peluche hablen –Syaoran

- Primero... este también es su mundo porque si no... no habrían podido venir –dijo el Gorila

- ¿También es nuestro mundo? –preguntaron los dos sorprendidos

- Si... lo que pasa... es que este es su reino –dijo otro de los peluches

- ¿Este es nuestro reino? –dijo Sakura viendo solo la enorme llanura

- ¿Cómo va a ser nuestro reino? si nosotros venimos de la tierra –Syaoran

- Es verdad... lo que pasa es que ustedes pertenecen a los dos mundos... y fueron enviados por dedición propia... bueno de ustedes para ayudar a los dos mundos –dijo otro de los peluches

- Pero hubo algún problema... al nacer como humanos... y perdieron toda la memoria de su vida y su misión

- Por eso fue que esperamos hasta ahora que ya entienden un poco más las cosas para que empezaran de nuevo su entrenamiento... pues se puede decir que lo van a empezar de cero

- Te gane yo tengo 14 años y tú ya tienes 17... los hombres son unos inmaduros –dijo feliz Sakura

- Verdad que si –observo una hermosa osa blanca

- Ya sabes que eso no es verdad... solo estábamos esperando a que la señorita Sakura cumpliera los 14 para traerlos pues él desde los 12 estaba capacitado para venir

- ¿Qué decías? –Syaoran

- No es verdad... los dos para venir tenían que tener 14 solo que algo paso y el joven Syaoran llego antes que la señorita... y por eso es mayor... por eso nos tuvimos que esperar a que la señorita cumpliera los 14

- Bueno... quienes somos ¿este es nuestro reino? y ¿cuál es nuestra misión? –Sy

- Bueno... este no es su reino... desde luego, este es una llanura que es donde van a realizar su entrenamiento... como habrán notado... ustedes pueden hacer muchas cosas... y eso es porque tienen poderes mágicos

- LOS CUALES NUNCA VAN A PODER APRENDER A USAR PORQUE YO SOY EL REY DE ESTE LUGAR Y NO SE LOS PERMITIRE –Dijo Touya

Apareciendo y haciendo que todos volaran por diferentes lados

Cuando Sakura y Syaoran despertaron estaban solos en medio de la nada

Syaoran en el desierto y Sakura en la cima de una montaña

CONTINUARA:

Perdón por la tardanza pero he tenido muchísimas cosas que hacer y aquí quiero pedirles ayuda, ya tengo muchas ideas para continuar esta historia, pero muchos de ustedes me han dicho que les gustaría hacer una historia pero no tienen idea de que hacer ¿les gustaría participar en esta, solo tienen que mandarme un muñeco de peluche que les guste, y en donde lo quieren encontrar, ya tengo 4, un oso en un bosque dentro de un castillo, y un conejo cerca de una cascada, y dos más que Sakura y Syaoran van a encontrar en donde están

También me piden que dedique esta historia, bueno se las dedico a todos los que les gustan mis historias, gracias por leerme ya son más de 3 años y medio que estoy escribiendo, y desde luego que he recibido muchísimas felicitaciones y opiniones, gracias a dios todas buenas, son más de 300 personas las que me han escrito, me es imposible mencionarlos a todos, todas sus opiniones tienen mucho valor para mí, y respecto a eso de las opiniones, bueno, hay una que me dejaron no hace mucho y precisamente en esta historia una tal 8... creo... Bueno contestando su mensaje

¿Sabes porque empecé a escribir Historias? Y yo creo que la mayoría de nosotros escribimos, bueno, porque aquí dudo muchísimo que un experto literario o un maestro de español lea estas historias, nada pasa de las tonterías que escribimos, a decir verdad yo escribo porque me gusta, y es fascinante cada vez que recibo un correo felicitándome por todas las loqueras que se me ocurren... no puedo creer seguir recibiendo felicitaciones por mis historias que escribí hace más de 3 años, claro que me gusta muchísimo, y recibir una crítica negativa por que a alguien no le gusto la historia, bueno con que no la leas resolvemos tu problema, pero es muy ofensivo que digas que desaparezca esta historia por que a ti no te gusta, desafortunadamente o afortunadamente más de 300 lectores tienen más peso que la estúpida opinión de un experto literario

Sobre de la falta de imaginación respecto a los muñecos que hablan... bueno en eso te tengo que dar toda la razón, porqué desafortunadamente no los imagine, no salieron de algo que me imagine, el gorila... bueno cuando yo tenía como 8 años de edad vivíamos en un departamento, éramos 4 hermanos, y dormíamos en una sola recamara, en litaras, mi hermano 4 años mayor que yo, y mi hermana un año menor que yo, dormían en las camas de arriba, yo soy sonámbula desde que empecé a caminar, o sea de herencia, mi papá lo fue y mi abuelita también lo fue, que en paz descansen, bueno por eso yo dormía en la cama de abajo pues tenían miedo de que alguna vez caminara dormida y me fuera a caer de la cama, por eso dormía abajo, en la otra cama de abajo dormía mi otra hermana dos años menor que yo... no me acuerdo bien que día era, pero ese día no teníamos que levantarnos temprano para ir a la escuela, yo estaba entre dormida escuchando a mi hermano y a mi hermana que dormían arriba platicar, yo me quejaba para que me dejaran seguir durmiendo, cuando empecé a sentir que alguien se quería meter debajo de las cobijas por la parte de los pies, desde luego yo pensé que era mi hermano que me estaba molestando, y le empecé a dar de patadas, mi hermano me decía que él no estaba haciendo nada, desde luego que yo no le creía pues yo estaba sintiendo a alguien que se estaba metiendo debajo de las cobijas... yo seguía pateando, y cundo ya estaba yo muy enojada con mis dos manos agarre la mano que yo pensé era la de mi hermano para demostrarle que era él el que me estaba dando lata... cuando mi hermano se asomó por la parte de arriba de la cama para verme y preguntarme ¿qué era todo lo que estaba diciendo?... desde luego cuando yo lo vi que se estaba asomando desde la parte de arriba de mi cama... voltee a ver qué era lo que estaba agarrando y era una mano peluda negra con garras... y todo el dueño de esa mano estaba debajo de mis cobijas... desde luego que salí corriendo y gritando de la recamara... nunca supe ni quiero saber quien estuvo ese amanecer en mi cama... y nadie me creyó... pero de que yo agarre una mano peluda con garras negras... la agarre... de ahí salió el gorila de la historia

De los muñecos que hablan... bueno... ya muchos de ustedes saben que soy mayor tengo 42 años, y soy casada con dos hijos ahora jóvenes los dos, 19 y 18 años, Feliz cumpleaños amor, ayer mi hija cumplió 19 años... bueno hace como 11 años, mi marido trabajaba en la ciudad de México, como a 2 horas de Cuernavaca, para quienes no conocen México, él se iba el domingo en la tarde y regresaba a vernos el sábado en la tarde, un domingo después que se fue, no sé porque a mí me dio mucho sueño, en esa época yo vivía con mi mamá, ella dormía en la planta de abajo y nosotros dormíamos en el segundo piso, había tres recamaras, aunque mis hijos por ser chicos dormitan juntos, mi hijo tenía como 7 años, y mi hija 8, bueno como decía me quede dormida, lo increíble es que era como las siete de la noche, muy temprano, tenía la luz encendida, y me quede dormida sobre la cama vestida, de repente empecé a escuchar voces las cuales llamaron mi atención... siendo mamá cualquier ruido hay que investigar para ver si no pasa algo con los hijos... yo abrí los ojos del lado derecho de la cama había un ropero el cual tenía una puerta abierta, tenía la sección donde estaba toda la ropa colgada, había una pequeña división donde abajo se podía poner calcetines y otras cosas, bueno sobre esa división había un montón de muñecos de peluches, hablando... desde luego que yo me levante como resorte no es muy común escuchar y ver muñecos hablando, eran como 10 yo alcance a ver a una coneja que era la que estaba más cerca de mi... pero eran muchos muñecos, desde luego que desaparecieron... yo me asome y vi que había luz abajo vi que estaba mi mamá con mi padrastro... pero nada fuera de lo normal... desde luego que de eso solo lo platique con mi marido... pero como a los 15 días mi hijo entro una noche muy asustado diciendo que estaba dormido y de repente lo despertaron un montón de muñecos que estaban platicando... pero que no eran de los muñecos que ellos tenían... esa noche se quedó a dormir con nosotros, mi esposo me regaño, porque le había dicho a los niños de los muñecos que vi... pero yo le dije que como cree que le iba a decir algo a ellos, pues eran unos niños, y si nosotros que somos adultos, nos impresionamos... pues más fácilmente los niños... hasta ahora no les he dicho yo nada de esos muñecos, pero siempre me quede con la duda de quienes eran esos muñecos que hablan

Bueno... en ellos me estoy basando para mi historia claro hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas... hoy es viernes santo...25 de marzo, ahora vivimos en nuestra casa... su casa... la hemos construido con mucho esfuerzo... pero una cosa rara nos pasa... y es que sentimos que nos están viendo... los tres, mis dos hijos y yo... hace un año precisamente antes de construir la escalera teníamos una escalera de madera improvisada... eran como las 9 de la mañana, y como teníamos visitas, todos estaban levantados, con excepción de mi marido que se había dormido muy tarde y seguía dormido... el sol entraba fuertemente por las ventanas... yo estaba al lado de la escalera con una amiga... cuando vimos una sombra que caminaba por el pasillo, desde luego que pensamos era mi marido yo me subo a la escalera para ver el pasillo y no había nadie... y seguíamos viendo la sombra... la verdad nunca supimos que fue lo que vimos... pero esa sombra la han visto mis hijos también... no es un fantasma por que los fantasmas no tienen sombra... es una sombra... pero bueno... en fin... hay cosas que no se pueden explicar y mencionarlas de alguna otra manera no veo que sea malo

Los que no les guste la historia pues simplemente no la lean... también me han preguntado cuando voy a terminar mi historia... lo siento pero esta historia en particular no va a ser corta... ya lo había dicho, lo aviso para todos los que no les gusta esperar las actualizaciones y ya quieren dejar de leerla... gracias por leerme... los quiero muchísimo y ya saben cualquier comentario a ameliasalazar62 hotmail punto com de los que me conocen ya saben que no me gusta escribir mucho después de terminada el capítulo, pero ahora lo tuve que hacer para explicar muchas cosas

Amelia Salazar besos.

p.d. yo quería poner algunas direcciones o nombres de los que me han escrito, pero por el momento no tengo Internet y para ya no demorar mucho con este capítulo lo dejare para más adelante, este lo voy a poner desde un ciber besos a todos

Bueno, hoy es 17 de abril, y como verán tampoco pude poner esta capitulo por medio del ciber, me han pasado tantas cosas tan raras que mejor ya decidí que pase lo que quiera y este capítulo lo voy a poder subir cuando me lo permitan, ahora ya tengo Internet pero está muy lento, voy a tratar de subirla al rato pero a ver si puedo

Besos

Amelia Salazar

Revisada 26 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	5. ¿Que pasa aquí?

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN

CAPITULO 5 ¿QUÉ PASO?

POR AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

- Bueno... quienes somos ¿este es nuestro reino? y ¿cuál es nuestra misión? –Syaoran

- Bueno... este no es su reino desde luego, esta es una llanura que es donde van a realizar su entrenamiento… como habrán notado ustedes pueden hacer muchas cosas y eso es porque tienen poderes mágicos

- LOS CUALES NUNCA VAN A PODER APRENDER A USAR PORQUE YO SOY EL REY DE ESTE LUGAR Y NO SE LOS PERMITIRE –Dijo Touya

Apareciendo y haciendo que todos volaran por diferentes lados

Cuando Sakura y Syaoran despertaron estaban solos en medio de la nada

Syaoran en el desierto y Sakura en la cima de una montaña

Cuando Syaoran despertó no sabía dónde estaba, se sentía mareado, en realidad despertó porque estaba empapado en sudor, se sentía mal

¿Pero qué había pasado?

Fue viendo todo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en medio del desierto, recordó lo que unos minutos antes había sucedido

Y muchísimas dudas giraban en su mente

¿Quién era esa persona que apareció?

Dijo que era el Rey de ese lugar y que no iba a permitir que ellos aprendieran a usar sus poderes

Pero si él era el rey del lugar

¿Por qué esos muñecos habían dicho que ellos eran los reyes, y que ese era su reino y su mundo?

Solo veía todo a su alrededor, desierto a todos lados donde volteaba y como cuando estaba en la llanura empezó a caminar

En un principio camino en cualquier dirección pero de repente checo el sol… cuando estaban en la llanura siempre lo vio arriba de ellos y en este momento el sol no estaba arriba, más bien estaba al norte… no sabía que pasaba pero al menos ya sabía a donde dirigirse

Caminaba, se sentía débil, cuando se acordó de lo que le dijeron los muñecos que ellos tenían poderes mágicos y la persona que apareció les dijo que no les iba a permitir que desarrollaran esos poderes

Cómo fuera, tenía que hacer algo, de lo contrario se podía morir deshidratado y estando ahí en medio de la nada solo pensó que su única solución era hacer magia

Se concentró y pensó en aparecer algo para tomar y con todas las dudas del mundo pero con muchísima sed se concentró y para su sorpresa apareció un refresco en su mano

Desde luego que se lo tomo, no lo podía creer pero se sentía feliz, no sabía en donde estaba pero una cosa si sabía y era que ellos tenían poderes mágicos y que los tenían que aprender a usar

Se volvió a concentrar y apareció un sombrero para cubrirse del sol

Se volvía a concentrar y apareció su mochila con sus cosas como lo habían deseado antes sus equipajes eran ligeros

Por lo menos ahora ya tenía sus cosas y sabía que tenía que ir hacia el norte, no sabía cuánto tiempo le iba a tomar encontrarse de nuevo con Sakura pero esa era su principal meta, encontrarla ojala Sakura estuviera bien y pensando en ella pensó:

¡Que lo que Sakura necesite aparezca!

Pasará lo que pasara tenía que encontrar a Sakura

Mientras Sakura también despertó mareada

Pero con mucho frío

¿En dónde estaba?

Voltio a su alrededor y estaba en la cima de una montaña cubierta de nieve

Con el pánico que le tenía a las alturas

¿Qué estaba haciendo allá arriba? tenía tanto frío que tenía ganas de dormir

Pero no hace mucho en una de sus clases le hablaron de la hipotermia que era cuando el cuerpo humano descendía a temperaturas debajo de lo normal que no le dolía nada pero que si no se cuidaba y se quedaba dormida podía morir congelada

Desde luego que eso le dio miedo y empezó a caminar en círculos pues no sabía cómo hacer para bajar de esa montaña

Se empezó a acordar que les dijeron que tenían poderes mágicos y que estaban ahí para empezar a aprender a usarlos

Bueno si eso era verdad tenía que empezar a practicar y aparecer algo antes que se congelara

En ese momento apareció un traje completo para la nieve en color rosa

Botas, calcetines, pantalones, polo, guantes, gorra, pasa montañas, chamarra y hasta lentes especiales para la nieve todo lo que necesitaba

No sabía de donde o porque había aparecido eso pues apenas estaba pensando que tenía que hacer magia cuando aparecieron esas cosas

Pero más tardo en aparecer que en lo que Sakura ya se lo había puesto

El traje era con pantalón bastante ligero se podía menear con libertad y lo que más le sorprendió fue que era de su medida

Lo que hubiera pasado se sentía feliz porque había aparecido ese traje y desde luego el frío que tenía poco a poco se le fue quitando

Bueno si tenían poderes mágicos había que empezar a practicar

Desde luego que lo primero que pensó fue en aparecer de nuevo en esa llanura

Pero por más que se concentraba no lograba nada

Ese señor que apareció y los había separado tenía que estar interviniendo porque la vez pasada que deseo eso apareció de nuevo en la llanura y ahora por más que lo intentaba no lograba nada

Ni hablar tenía que bajar de alguna forma bueno ya tenía la ropa para el frio pero a la vez checo que también era para escalar

Ahora tenía que hacer algo, tenía que bajar

No hace mucho había ido con sus amigos a escalar en uno de esos lugares modernos artificiales que hay hoy en día para la gente que vive en ciudades y no tienen oportunidad de ir a la montaña

Fue poco lo que aprendió ese día pues como le tenía miedo a las alturas apenas si la lograron subir un poco pero si aprendió como poner una "estaca"

(Sé que tienen un nombre especial pero no me acuerdo)

Y que la cuerda tenía que ir adentro de cada estaca, esa cuerda tenía que estar bien atada porque si se podía resbalar prácticamente su vida iba a depender que tan fuerte estuviera amarrada esa cuerda y la estaca

¿Qué podía hacer?

Pensó en su equipaje y apareció la mochila en la que se había convertido su maleta, cuando la vio sonrío

- ¡Que pueda sacar de ella todo lo que necesite! –dijo Sakura viendo la mochila

Y cuando la abrió vio que había cuerdas, estacas y todo lo necesario para escalar

- Bueno por lo menos hay de todo y voy a estar bien... lo único que me falta es encontrar el valor para empezar con esto... pero animo Sakura tienes que hacerlo... de lo contrario puedes morir aquí lejos de tu familia y de Syaoran –Sakura

En eso vio la comida que llevaba y se acordó que ella era la que llevaba la comida y no Syaoran

- "Que no le falte de comer a Syaoran" –pensó Sakura

Syaoran caminaba cuando de repente frente a él apareció un envoltorio

- ¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó –Syaoran tomando el paquete y abriéndolo

Sonrío cuando vio que era comida

Seguro Sakura se lo había mandado… no sabía como pero por lo menos podía tener contacto con Sakura

Concentrándose pensó en poder hablar con Sakura

- Sakura... Sakura... ¿me escuchas? –dijo Syaoran

Sakura se sorprendió cuando empezó a escuchar la voz de Syaoran

- Si Syaoran ¿dónde estás? –Sakura dijo volteando para todos lados

- Estoy en medio del desierto... al sur de donde estábamos en un principio

- ¿Al sur? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... ¿en dónde estás? –Syaoran

- En la cima de una montaña... ven por mí... tengo mucho miedo... le temo a las alturas... no sé cómo bajar –Sakura

- Me gustaría muchísimo ayudarte Sakura... pero creo que estamos en lugares opuestos, no tengo idea en donde puedas estar pues solo veo arena –Syaoran

- ¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer? –Sakura

- Tienes que ver cómo le puedes hacer para bajar... es algo muy fácil –Syaoran

- Fácil para ti... que estas en el desierto... hace mucho frío –Sakura

- Busca algo con que taparte –dijo preocupado Syaoran

- No... De eso ya estoy vestida... tengo un traje completo para protegerme de la nieve... ¿no me lo mandaste tú? –Sakura

- Creo que sí... pedí que lo que tú necesites aparezca –Syaoran

- A... este traje está muy completo... tiene de todo... y está muy bonito... tienes buenos gustos –Sakura

- Bueno... gracias aunque no sé qué fue lo que pedí –Syaoran

- Un traje de alpinista en rosa muy bonito y calientito –Sakura

- A bueno... gracias por la comida –Syaoran

- ¿Por la comida? –Sakura

- Si... acaba de aparecer un recipiente con bastante comida –Syaoran

- Bueno... solo deseé que no te faltara que comer –Sakura

- Y yo que tuvieras lo que necesitabas –Syaoran

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –Sakura

- Bueno yo estoy tratando de regresar a la llanura... tu intenta bajar... trata de aparecer cuerdas para que bajes amarrada y si te resbalas no te vayas a caer –Syaoran

- Ya tengo de todo... pero tengo que encontrar en donde amarrar esto –Sakura

- Fíjate que sea algo en donde se pueda atorar la cuerda que no se resbale si se afloja y a cierta distancia ve poniendo las estacas, para que no te resbales –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura

- ¿La montaña es muy alta? –Syaoran

- Creo que sí... no veo el suelo... hay nubes debajo de mi –Sakura

- Pues tienes que empezar a bajar y pues así cualquier camino es igual –Syaoran

- Si ¿cómo me gustaría que me pudieras decir por donde irme? –Sakura

- Y a mí poder guiarte... pero no te puedo ver –Syaoran

- Ojala me pudieras ver –Sakura

En eso en su mente Syaoran empezó a ver a Sakura

- Sakura... Sakura te estoy viendo –dijo sorprendido Syaoran

- ¿En verdad? –Sakura

- Si... me gustaría que Sakura viera en donde estoy –Syaoran

Y en ese momento Sakura empezó a ver a Syaoran

- Syaoran... también te veo –dijo feliz Sakura

- Bueno eso nos puede servir... como veras esto es un desierto y solo tengo que caminar al norte... espero encontrar un oasis para descansar... no me siento muy bien –Syaoran

- Ojala... ¿puedes ver por donde tengo que bajar? –Sakura

- Si... ve por el oeste ¿si te sabes los puntos cardinales verdad? –Syaoran

- Claro... no soy una niña de primaria... pero... estando aquí como me oriento –Sakura

- ¿No ves nada a lo lejos? –Syaoran

- No... No ves que veo solo nueves –Sakura

- Si... aunque creo que yo puedo ver más que tu... qué raro... pues puedo ver por donde puedes bajar –Syaoran

- Yo todo lo veo igual –Sakura

- ¿En dónde ves el sol? –Syaoran

- En el cielo –Sakura

- Ya sé que lo ves en el cielo... en que parte del cielo –Syaoran

- Casi arriba de mi ¿creo? –Sakura

- A ver... cuando estábamos en la llanura estaba exactamente arriba de nosotros... ¿en dónde lo ves? –Syaoran

- Pues arriba a un lado –Sakura

- Bueno... esta arriba porque son cerca de las doce del día... el sol corre de este a oeste... pero a qué lado lo ves –Syaoran

- Bueno... viendo eso... se puede decir... que al sur –Sakura

- Bueno así ya te orientaste... ahora ve para el oeste –Syaoran

- Está bien... ya está amarrada esta cuerda... empiezo a bajar –Sakura

Pero Sakura no se meneaba de donde estaba, solo dio dos pasos pero nada más

- Sakura... avanza –Syaoran

- No puedo... no puedo moverme –Sakura

- Tienes que hacerlo... mira... ya vi... solo tienes que bajar un tramo pequeño... luego hay un camino –Syaoran

- ¿Estás seguro? –Sakura

- Si... tienes que empezar a hacer algo... si no te puedes quedar ahí congelada –Syaoran

- Está bien –Sakura dijo empezando a bajar

Tenía mucho miedo, pero ni hablar, tenía que hacerlo de lo contrario se podía morir congelada

Syaoran nada más caminaba viendo a Sakura como bajaba y a la vez desesperado de no poder ayudarla

Le indicaba en donde tenía que pisar, Sakura pisaba en donde le decía Syaoran pues tenía tanto miedo que no quería pensar

Sabía que si pensaba le iba a dar tanto miedo que no lo iba a hacer sabía que estaba sola bajando pero por lo menos al escuchar a Syaoran le daba ánimos para bajar y no sentirse sola

- Hay una pequeña explanada un poco más abajo… ahí puedes descansar un rato –dijo Syaoran

Sakura ya tenía bajando como una hora

- ¿Podré creerte? –Sakura

- ¿Por qué no me vas a creer? –Syaoran

- Porque ya tengo más de una hora bajando y me dijiste que solo era un pedacito –Sakura

- Bueno... tenía que hacer que empezaras a bajar de alguna forma –Syaoran

- Si... eso sí... tengo hambre y sed –Sakura

- ¿Por qué no tomas algo? Te puedes detener y tomar algo de agua por lo menos –Syaoran

- Y tener que soltar la cuerda... estás loco... di que estoy bajando... y colocando estas cosas y metiendo la cuerda... la verdad no tengo idea ni si lo estoy haciendo bien –Sakura

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, no te has resbalado y eso es uno de los principales logros que has hecho –Sakura

- Pero tengo muchísimo miedo –Sakura

- Solo voltea un poco para abajo y vas a ver que ya casi llegas –Syaoran

- Ni loca... confió en ti –Sakura

- Solo pisa un poco más abajo... ya llegaste –Syaoran

- ¿Ya llegue? –Sakura

- Si Sakura ya llegaste... tienes que ver el piso... ya te puedes mover un poco –Syaoran

- ¿Podré confiar en ti? –Sakura

- Sakura tienes más de una hora bajando y confiando en mí... ¿por qué tienes que dudar ahora de mí? –Syaoran

- Porque dijiste que solo era un tramo pequeño... y mira todo lo que he bajado –Sakura

- Pero lo has hecho bien... no te ha pasado nada –Syaoran

- Bueno eso sí –Sakura

Sakura voltea y ve y efectivamente era un sobresaliente

- Por lo menos pudo descansar un rato –Sakura

- ¿Ves que no te mentí? –Syaoran

- Gracias... no sé qué hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda –Sakura

- No sé en donde estamos... pero qué bueno que podemos tener contacto –Syaoran

Sakura se sentó un rato a descansar y comer y tomar algo

Syaoran seguía caminando, él ya había acabado de comer

Cuando de repente se detuvo

- ¿Qué pasa? –Sakura

- Esta temblando –Syaoran

- ¿Está temblando? –pregunto Sakura

Cuando vio que algo venía en dirección de Syaoran

- Corre –grito Sakura

- ¿Qué? –Syaoran

- Corre –Sakura

Y sin más Syaoran empezó a correr como desesperado... no sabía que pasaba... pero la forma en que Sakura estaba gritándole no era muy normal... a pesar que sentía como se meneaba el piso... el seguía corriendo

- Corre... corre... no te detengas –Sakura

- ¿Qué pasa? –Syaoran

- Salta a un lado –Sakura

El salto y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio un gran muro aparecer enfrente de él

- Syaoran... ¿estás bien? –preguntaba Sakura asustada

Syaoran no respondía no sabía que era lo que había pasado, el temblor seguía y de repente dejo de temblar

¿Qué había pasado?

Sakura lo veía, él estaba tirado en el suelo viendo el muro de arena frente a él, ella podía ver el lugar desde arriba, eso era la ventaja que tenía Sakura de la misma forma que Syaoran veía toda la montaña por donde tenía que bajar Sakura, a pesar de estar separados se podían ayudar

- Syaoran ¿estás bien? –Sakura

- Si... ¿qué paso? –Syaoran

- Como que la tierra se partió y se dividió en dos partes... tu estas en la parte de abajo... pero solo se ve que se sumió como un metro –Sakura

- ¿Solo un metro?... algo así en una ciudad y la ciudad hubiera sido devastada... imagínate cuantos edificios o casas hubieran sido destruidos... si algo así hubiera pasado en un lugar habitado –Syaoran

- Bueno eso sí... qué bueno que paso ahí en el desierto y que tu estas bien –Sakura

- Si... no me paso nada más que un buen susto –Syaoran

- Oye... fíjate que a lo lejos se alcanza a ver algo en donde se abrió la tierra... no sé si puedas ir a investigar –Sakura

- Bueno yo creo que sí... al fin me queda de camino –Syaoran

- Sabes... todos los lugares tienen sus riesgos... yo pensé que a ti allá en el desierto no te iba a pasar nada y que a mí me iba a pasar de todo... pero no me ha costado mucho trabajo bajar... ya no tengo tanto miedo... y a ti casi te come la tierra –Sakura

- Ves... nunca pienses que donde estés es el peor lugar o el mejor... porque uno nunca sabe... ¿ya descansaste? –Syaoran

- Si... yo creo que ya puedo continuar –Sakura

- Mira ya me fije y si caminas un poco a tu derecha viendo la montaña se empieza a ampliar el camino... y se ve como un camino quizás puedas bajar más fácilmente por ahí –Syaoran

- Está bien... a mi derecha viendo la montaña... si... ya se ve el camino y baja, lo voy a seguir –Sakura

Y así los dos continúan caminando

De repente Syaoran ve un bloque de hielo, él se sorprende al ver un bloque de hielo en medio del desierto con el calor que estaba haciendo, se acerca y ve que dentro del bloque de hielo hay un camello de ojos cafés... era uno de los peluches que los fueron a recibir

- Sakura... mira esto –Syaoran

- ¿Qué es eso? –Sakura

- Parece un bloque de hielo y dentro esta uno de los peluches que nos fueron a recibir –Syaoran

- ¿Un bloque de hielo en el desierto? –Sakura

- Si... es muy raro... lo voy a sacar –Syaoran

- Ten cuidado... es mucha arena a tu alrededor... y está en donde se formó ese muro –Sakura

- Si... no te preocupes... creo que si la puedo amarrar y jalar no corremos riesgos –Syaoran

Y así Syaoran empezó a excavar en la arena para sacar ese cubo que se había encontrado, le amarro una cuerda para jalarla y cuando estaba por sacarla volvió a empezar a temblar abriéndose una grieta enorme

Syaoran solo jalaba con fuerzas pues no quería ni imaginar que era lo que les podía suceder si se llegara a caer ese bloque y si se rompía que sucedería con el peluche que se encontraba dentro

Syaoran solo jalaba, Sakura gritaba viendo todo lo que les estaba sucediendo

Si Syaoran no jalaba con fuerzas y sacaba ese cubo se podían ir a una enorme grieta que se estaba abriendo donde apareció el muro que vio antes Syaoran

Continuara:

Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo está loca historia que se me está ocurriendo, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han escrito y dejado reviws, claro que estas solo son algunas cuantas pues la mayoría me han escrito directo a mi correo

Mitzi , tijo-magic, Mina Orimoto, el caballero de la luna, gaby, hillary, yoko (mica), MyBabyGirl, Norma, serenity-princess, Shary, Ely-chan, princessserenity, K-gome, sl (ccssl), HanaKT, luna-kotori, Linda Sakurita,Celina Sosa,

Bueno respecto a sus muñecos los voy a ir poniendo poco a poco, aunque algo diferentes pues ya estoy algo adelantada con la historia pero si me gustan los muñecos que me mencionan, los voy a poner en lugares diferentes, por lo pronto ya apareció el camello que me sugirió Aura

Gracias por escribirme y lo de los muñecos, bueno cuando los vi me sorprendí… no supe bien que pensar aunque no me dieron tanto miedo, lo de la garra que agarre pensando que era mi hermano… eso si me dio pavor… a pesar de que han pasado casi 35 años de eso… nada más acordarme me da cierto temor

Besos a todos ya saben dejen reviws o escriban mi correo es ameliasalazar62 de Hotmail lo pongo así porque al subir la historia al poner la dirección completa alguien o algo la quita… y por cierto a todos los que me leen, les recomiendo que lean EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA, que fue mi primar historia, y que me sorprendí hace poco cuando me entere que algunos de ustedes todavía no la leen, pues casi todos los que me han conocido ha sido por esa historia

Saludos

Revisada 27 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	6. Syaoran un oso me esta viendo

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 6: SYAORAN… ME ESTA VIENDO UN OSO

Y así Syaoran empezó a excavar en la arena para sacar ese cubo que se había encontrado, le amarro una cuerda para jalarla y cuando estaba por sacarla volvió a empezar a temblar abriéndose una grieta enorme

Syaoran solo jalaba con fuerzas pues no quería ni imaginar que era lo que les podía suceder si se llegara a caer ese bloque y si se rompía que sucedería con el peluche que se encontraba dentro después de todo era un ser con vida

Syaoran jalaba con fuerza, Sakura gritaba viendo todo lo que les estaba sucediendo

Sí Syaoran no jalaba con fuerzas y sacaba ese cubo se podían ir a una enorme grieta que se estaba abriendo donde apareció el muro que vio antes Syaoran

- Con esto tienen que morir… o al menos resultar seriamente lastimado –Touya

- Ojala solo lastimado –guardian 1

- De parte de quien estas –Touya

- De usted… pero usted no es ningún asesino –guardián 1

- Tienes razón… solo los queremos asustar –Touya

- Pues la reina Sakura está muy asustada por como grita –guardián 2

Viendo preocupado a Sakura que estaba muy asustada gritando

- Ella no es ninguna reina… ellos ya no son los reyes –Touya

- Discúlpenos señor –dijeron los dos

- ¡SEÑOR! –grito Touya

- Discúlpennos mi rey –corrigieron

Los dos asustados pero más por lo que estaban viendo que les pasaba a los jóvenes que por los reclamos del supuesto rey

Syaoran jalo con fuerzas y logro sacar el bloque

De repente comenzó a calmarse todo, dejo de temblar

Syaoran veía a su alrededor una enorme grieta o más bien barranco en lo que se convirtió el muro que antes había aparecido, no sabía bien que pensar

- ¿Estás bien? –Sakura

- Si… ya estoy bien… pero que puede ser esto –Syaoran

Examinando el cubo donde se encontraba ahora un camello de peluche

- No se… ¿pero ese pequeño camello no era uno de los muñecos que nos fue a recibir? –Sakura

- Si… aunque con el calor que está haciendo no comprendo cómo es que esta en este especie de bloque de hielo ¿qué está pasando? –Syaoran

- Oye… más adelante como a un kilómetro de donde estas veo un oasis –Sakura

- Ahí podré descansar y pasar la noche porque no tarda en oscurecer… creo que un poco más adelante de donde estas hay una cueva… ahí podrás pasar la noche –Syaoran

- Está bien –Sakura

Y así Sakura se dirigió al lugar visto por su acompañante

Sakura llego a la cueva a simple vista era una cueva pequeña muy reducida pero por lo menos podría pasar protegida la noche

Saco la lata de alcohol que llevaba y la encendió a manera de fogata, pues en donde estaba ni un solo árbol había como para juntar leña y encender una fogata

Saco la bolsa para dormir que llevaba pero para su sorpresa también vio un pequeño paquete… bueno no tan pequeño… pero al ver la etiqueta descubrió que era una pequeña tienda de campaña

- Mira Syaoran –Sakura

- ¿Que podrá ser eso? –Syaoran

- Creo que es una tienda de campaña de una sola persona –Sakura

- Creo que son de esas que les llaman ratoneras por lo chiquitas que son… pero si la armas podrás dormir en ella sin que pases frio –Syaoran

- ¿En verdad no voy a pasar frío? –Sakura

- No… ese tipo de tiendas son especiales para que una sola persona duerma bien y calientito –Syaoran

Y así Sakura se puso a armar la tienda la cual no fue tan difícil porque al momento de jalar una cuerda que encontró esta se armó prácticamente sola

Syaoran estaba distraído viendo cómo podía hacer para llevarse el cubo de hielo con el camello y no vio lo que Sakura hizo

- Mira Syaoran ya está –Sakura

- ¿Ya está? ¿cómo le hiciste para armarla tan rápido? –Syaoran

- Cuando sabes cómo hacer las cosas no es tan difícil… ¿y cómo vas a llevarte ese bloque? no lo puedes dejar abandonado –Sakura

- Claro que no… me lo voy a tener que cargar yo creo que tenemos que encontrar a todos los peluches para saber qué es lo que está pasando –Syaoran

- Yo creo que hay que encontrarlos… pero así como no saber lo que pasa… bueno, en primer lugar ganamos un premio para venir acá y aprender a usar unos supuestos poderes mágicos que tenemos… los cuales creo que por el momento no podemos usar muy bien… porque un supuesto rey loco nos dijo que no permitiría que los aprendiéramos a usar… ya que según creo él es el rey y no nosotros como nos dijeron esos peluches –Sakura

- Pero todo esto es muy raro –Syaoran

Amarrando a su espalda un trapo en donde coloco el bloque de hielo en donde estaba el camello

- Si… es muy raro, no sé cuántos poderes tenemos pues nos podemos comunicar con la mente –Sakura

- Aparte de que estamos apareciendo todo lo que estamos necesitando –Syaoran viendo a lo lejos el oasis

- ¿Cómo que supuesto rey? yo soy el rey de este lugar… ellos mismos me nombraron rey de este lugar hasta que ellos regresaran claro ¿qué tiene de malo tratar que ellos tarden más de lo que tenían planeado? además ¿Por qué se pueden comunicar con la mente? –Touya

- Por qué la unión que existe entre ellos dos es muy fuerte y difícil de romper… es única en el universo… por eso son los emperadores –guardián 1

- Eso no es cierto… y se los voy a demostrar… tenemos que hacer algo más… ¿pero qué? –Touya

Una vez Syaoran llego al oasis busco el mejor lugar para poder dormir… saco también la bolsa de dormir se dio un baño… antes de advertirle a Sakura que se iba a bañar y desde luego que no lo fuera a ver, mientras Sakura se preparaba para cenar

Todo transcurría aparentemente normal dentro de todo lo extraño que era la situación, Syaoran encendió una fogata y se dispuso a cenar

Cada que abría el molde de comida se sorprendía porque siempre había bastante que comer, como Sakura lo había pedido

Sakura termino también de cenar y para sorpresa de ella también apareció una pequeña almohada como Syaoran lo había pedido

"Todo lo que Sakura necesitara que lo tuviera"

A pesar de estar en lugares opuestos los dos se sentían contentos pues al tener ese tipo de comunicación estaban juntos

Los dos se dispusieron a descansar Sakura entro en la pequeña tienda de campaña y Syaoran se acostó al aire libre con la fogata encendida para que no se acercara cualquier tipo de animal

La noche era tranquila, cosa que agradecieron los dos sobre todo Syaoran pues estaba muy preocupado por Sakura de que fuera a hacer mal tiempo en la montaña estando ella sola

- Tienen que ir y ponerles algún animal para que se asusten… tienen que desear regresar a su planeta… mientras más pronto regresen a su tierra menos posibilidades de recuperar sus poderes tienen –Touya

- Pero que tienen de malo que tengan poderes –guardián 2

- Pero si eres torpe… al recuperar todos sus poderes… recuperan también su reinado… recuerden que yo soy el rey… mientras ellos no estén aquí… o no tengan poderes –Touya

- No se preocupe… se van a llevar un buen susto con los animales que les vamos a poner –guardián 1 llevándose al otro guardián

Quienes eran estos guardianes, pues eran los guardianes de los antiguos reyes, o sea Sakura y Syaoran

Ellos eran los Ángeles más hermosos del planeta… los cuales fueron creados por Sakura y Syaoran

Ellos eran los únicos que podían hacer aparecer a los ángeles

Había bastantes ángeles que cuidaban de todos en el planeta, pero había un problema y era que Touya nunca había tenido un ángel y aunque varias veces se lo pidió a Sakura o a Syaoran que le dieran un ángel a él… ellos solo sonreían suavemente y solo le decían:

- No te preocupes tu tendrás tu propio ángel

Pero nunca le dieron uno pero

Cuando Syaoran y Sakura se "tuvieron que ir" les dijeron a ellos sus dos ángeles que protegerían y serían los ángeles de Touya y solo podían obedecer órdenes de Touya

Hasta que ellos recuperaran todo sus poderes y recuerdos, para que eso los ayudara a ellos a recuperar más rápido sus poderes

Cosa que en un principio les alegro, ellos serían como una especie de premio por recuperar sus antiguos poderes

Pero ahora ya no sabían que pensar pues al regresar o tener su nueva vida como terrícolas habían perdido la memoria y si no recordaban a todos esos peluches parlantes, que ya habían visto o medio hablado con ellos que podían esperar ellos que no los habían visto y desde luego no recordaban ni siquiera su existencia

La noche transcurría aparentemente en calma

Cuando de repente Sakura despertó pues sentía que la estaban observando

Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio quien o quienes la estaban observando

La pequeña puerta de la tienda de campaña estaba abierta y por ella la observaban

Tenía ganas de gritar pero a la vez temblaba del pánico que sintió al ver a un gran oso observarla… junto con águilas, ardillas, ratones y otros animales que se ve vivían en esa montaña

Syaoran dormía tranquilamente cuando empezó a sentir que Sakura lo llamaba

- Syaoran… Syaoran –Sakura

- Mmm –decía todo dormido

- Syaoran… despierta… hay un oso enorme y otros animales observándome –dijo Sakura

Lo que hizo que Syaoran despertara de sopetón

Pero antes de poder concentrarse y ver lo que pasaba con Sakura él mismo se sorprendió al verse rodeado de Escorpiones, víboras, ratas, tarántulas y demás animales típicos del desierto

- Esto es sorprendente… yo pensé que por tratarse de ellos no me iban a querer ayudar… pero que bueno es que estén de mi lado… al fin de cuentas esas fueron sus órdenes… obedecerme solo a mi hasta que ellos recuperen todos sus poderes… estoy sorprendido y a la vez agradecido con ustedes… esto es más que magnifico pues cuento con su ayuda incondicional –sonrío Touya

- Nuestro deber es solo obedecerlo a usted –guardián 1

- Esas fueron nuestras ordenes… y aunque no nos guste haremos todo lo que nos pida… que bueno que le gusto nuestra idea –guardián 2

Syaoran no sabía bien que hacer

- Syaoran… despierta… hay un oso afuera de la tienda viéndome –Sakura

- No tengas miedo… no hagas nada –dijo Syaoran

Sentándose lentamente al verse rodeado de tan particulares visitas y al saber que la picadura o mordedura de algunos de esos singulares visitantes le podían ocasionar la muerte prácticamente instantánea

- ¿Pero qué hago? –Sakura

- Hay veces que los animales están buscando que comer… deja que se lleven todo lo que quieran –Syaoran viendo a sus visitantes

- Pero… no están tomando nada de las cosas… solo me están viendo –Sakura

- ¿Solo te están viendo? –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura

- Lo mismo me pasa a mí –Syaoran

- A ti también… ¿hay osos en el desierto? –pregunto ingenuamente Sakura

- No… son arañas, escorpiones, hormigas, víboras y no sé qué tantos animales del desierto más los que me están viendo –Syaoran

Los dos estaban más que sorprendidos viendo a los animales que los veían, muchos enemigos por naturaleza pero en estos momentos todos juntos viendo a los jóvenes que estaban ahí

- Buenas noches –dijo Syaoran

Al no ocurrírsele nada que hacer pues no comprendía el por qué los estaban solo observándolos

Los animales que estaban con Syaoran hicieron una inclinación con sus cabezas en señal de respeto y después se retiraron dejando a Syaoran sin entender nada

- Sakura… salúdalos –Syaoran

- ¿Qué los salude? –Sakura

- Si… salúdalos –Syaoran

- ¡Hola! –solo dijo –Sakura

Todos los animales que estaban con Sakura incluido el oso hicieron una inclinación con la cabeza en señal también de respeto y se retiraron

- Syaoran… ya se fueron –Sakura

- También los que estaban con migo se fueron –Syaoran

- Pero ¿qué paso? –preguntaron los dos sorprendidos y quedando de nuevo solos

- Eso… ¿qué paso? –Touya sorprendido

- No sabemos amo… cumplimos sus órdenes como usted nos dijo… ¿quizás los animales sepan quiénes son? –guardián 1

- Pero si los animales nunca supieron que paso con los antiguos reyes –Touya

- Pero los antiguos reyes podían platicar con los animales… quizás ellos se dieron cuenta que ellos son los antiguos reyes –guardián 2

- Quizás… pero ahora tienen solo el aspecto de unos niños y cuando se fueron pues los dos eran adultos mayores… ¿Cómo se pudieron dar cuenta de que ellos son los antiguos reyes? –Touya

- No sabemos… ¿quizás sus energías? –guardián 1

- Quizás… pero bueno parte del plan se cumplió porque deberás que estaban asustados –Touya sonrío

Los guardianes se retiraron

En eso Syaoran empezó a buscar algo y ya Sakura tranquila lo volvió a ver

- ¿Qué buscas?

- Una tienda de campaña como la tuya… pero no la encuentro –Syaoran

- Pues yo no la pedí… solo apareció –Sakura

- ¿Por qué tu si tienes una y yo no? –Syaoran

- No sé –Sakura

- Yo también quiero una tienda como la tuya… es chiquita practica… y durmiendo en ella estas un poco más a salvo que durmiendo al aire libre –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué no deseas una? –Sakura

- Bueno… ahora que me pongo a analizar las cosas… nos han pasado cosas tan raras… que bueno todo puede suceder… deseo una tienda de campaña como la de Sakura –Syaoran

Esperaron un momento:

- No pasó nada –Syaoran

- ¿Pero porque? Yo si tengo la tienda y no la pedí –Sakura

- Hay que pensar porque tu si tienes la tienda y yo no tengo una… no voy a dormirme hasta no tener una tienda… que tal si regresa alguno de esos pequeños animales y no se comportan amistosos como hace un rato… tenemos que pensar por que tu si tienes la tienda y yo no –Syaoran desesperado

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? –Sakura

- Me está dando hambre de los nervios –dijo Syaoran

Cuando un molde con comida apareció de nuevo frente a él

- ¿Y eso? –Sakura

- Es comida… ¿pero porque apareció? Si yo lo que quiero es una tienda –Syaoran

- Bueno si… pero acabas de decir que tenías hambre… y como yo pedí que no te faltara comida quizás –Sakura

- Eso es… yo pedí que no te faltara nada… quizás por eso apareció la tienda… y tu pediste que no me faltara que comer… por eso cuando me da hambre aparece algo de comer –Syaoran

- ¿Si pido que tampoco te falte nada crees que aparecerá la tienda?

- Quizás… no pierdes nada con intentarlo –Syaoran

- Que aparezca todo lo que Syaoran necesite –Sakura

Y dicho y hecho en ese momento apareció otro envoltorio como él de Sakura

- Lo lograste –sonrío Syaoran

- Pues ármala –Sakura

Pero cual fue la sorpresa de Syaoran cuando empezó a desdoblar pero no encontraba la forma de la casa

- Así no… tienes –Sakura

- No me digas… si tu pudiste yo también puedo –Syaoran

- Pero lo estás haciendo mal –Sakura

- Que no me digas… yo la puedo armar –Syaoran

Desdoblando más la tienda y sin saber cómo armarla

- Pero Syaoran… no seas terco –Sakura

- Yo no soy terco… si tu pudiste sin mi ayuda… yo puedo sin tu ayuda –Syaoran

- Esta bien –Sakura

Mientras los guardianes platicaban

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió llevarle un oso a la reina Sakura? ¿querías que le diera un infarto? –guardián 1

- Yo no le lleve ningún oso… sabemos que cuando tenían sus poderes ellos podían hablar con todos los seres con vida o sin ella, pues hablaban con animales, rocas, nubes, ellos podían hablar con todos o todo –guardián 2

- Entonces ¿Por qué le llevaste un oso? –guardián 1

- Ya te dije que yo no lleve ningún oso, ella no le tiene o tenía miedo a nada… pero ahora que perdieron la memoria no les podemos dar un susto como ese… yo les dije a dos ardillas para que medio le asustaran… ya sabes que a la reina Sakura le encantan ver a las ardillas… por eso les dije que fueran… pero no entiendo porque se reunieron tantos animales… además que ¿qué me dices a mí? tú también no te mediste con esos alacranes, escorpiones y víboras que llevaste y todavía te atreves a reclamarme –enojado guardián 2

- Oye yo aprecio demasiado al rey Syaoran como para hacerle algo así… yo solo les dije a dos zarigüeyas –guardián 1

- ¿Entonces que paso? –guardián 2

- Quizás se enteraron que ellos son sus majestades y fueron a darles sus respetos… ya sabes que todos en el planeta aman a sus majestades –guardián 1

- Pues esa es la única explicación –guardián 2

- Pero lo que no me gusta son recibir las ordenes de Touya –guardián 2

- No te preocupes…esas son nuestras ordenes… y por lo que paso los reyes pueden solucionar cualquier problema –guardián 1 sonriendo

Después de un rato

- Está bien… ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –enojado Syaoran

- Bueno… tienes que volver a doblarla –Sakura

- ¿Volver a doblarla? –Syaoran viendo todo como estaba hecho bolas

- Si –Sakura

- Está bien –Syaoran volviendo a tratar de dejarla como en un principio

- Ya está –Syaoran

- ¿Vez esa pequeña cuerda que sale por esa orilla? –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- Pues solo jálala –Sakura

- Solo la jalo –Syaoran dijo

Y jalándola la tienda se armó casi al instante

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que solo tenía que jalar esta cuerda? –Syaoran

Más enojado con él mismo que con –Sakura

- Pues yo te quería decir pero tú no me dejabas –Sakura

- Perdón… lo que pasa es que ya no se ni que pensar –Syaoran se disculpo

- No te preocupes… yo también estoy nerviosa con todo esto –Sakura

- Es que me siento impotente con todo esto que está pasando… y ahora más que no sé dónde estás –Syaoran

- Estoy en una montaña –Sakura

- Ya sé que estas en una montaña… pero no sé en qué montaña… si te llegara a pasar algo… dime que puedo hacer yo –Syaoran molesto con él mismo

- Esperemos que no pase nada… ya verás que los dos lo lograremos y nos volveremos a reunir –Sakura

- Si… tienes razón… nada de lo que pase aquí no va a separar… encontraremos la forma de volvernos a reunir –Syaoran sonrió

- Bueno yo creo que mejor intentamos volver a dormir –Sakura

Después de un rato los dos se durmieron pero los dos estaban más confundidos que antes… les habían pasado tantas cosas tan raras, pero nada como en esa noche

CONTINUARA:

Hola a todos, estos son a todos los que les dedico mis historias, como les dije, casi todos me han escrito directamente a mi correo, no por eso son menos importantes para mí, si tuve que quitar los arrobas, porque al subir las direcciones a la página no sé porque pero los borra, aquí menciono a gente que me ha seguido desde que empecé a escribir EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA, también hay paginas en donde he publicado, o de donde me han pedido publicar, claro que también me faltan muchos que con el pasar del tiempo he perdido contacto con ellos, pero nunca me olvido de ellos, por ejemplo mi primer felicitación me llego de una Pág. Que solo publico 2 capítulos míos, fue de una persona de Argentina, por problemas en el Internet perdí esa dirección, pero me dio mucho gusto recibir ese correo aquí están a todos los que dedico mis historias

ceresostismki, clandeloscardcaptors,group..., elenalabomba,hotmail..., eowynmimi, , erikapalomareshotmail.c..., erikapalomareshotmail.c..., fioreandrea14,hotmail..., flordecerezo11,hotmail... flordecerezo11,hotmail..., flordecerezoscc,hotmail..., hgrefrigpla., , igrubinatinicia,.es, karlahdez21,hotmail.c..., lindayusi014,hotmailcom, magdalitalindura,hotm..., marcialeoluense,hotmail.c..., mayefriends,hotmail.c, meghangreene,hotmail., meligise2002,hotmail.c..., mpatorishiapm,hotmail..., nati-chan, , sakurakinomotoli,hotmail..., silviacarrasco15,hotmail.., silviacarrasco15,hotmai, sole350, thebadgirl19, theclow8,

zazzil880, aheaven, alenay14, alfa127, aliverastegui, anahibombon, anahipenasierra48, anisakura, arwenl24, asuka, aura1990, bbt34, bodachan, brisa27, brisila30, burbujacsp13, cardcaptorargentina, carlosprivatt, caroeli91, cataco11, ccssl, ceresostismk, ceresostismki cesar1986504, chokomanyis, chokorita, clandeloscardcaptors,group cooliogp6, cornameta7darkmegumi, deymi25cw, doncarlos82, doncarlos82, dorca02, eleanton, elenalabomba, elisvillar,elsaiyajin, elymat341, enrique989, enrique989, eowynmimi, eowynsakura, erikapalomares, erikapalomares, estefany555555, evasakuram , fatench25, fdelgado3, fioreandrea14, flordecerezo11, flordecerezo11, flordecerezoscc, Fuu5, Fuu5, galy7, greki89, Hanasama87, Hanasama87, HanaKTCCS,HanaKTCCS, hector, hgrefrigpla., hiromu, hoshi112, igrubinatinicia, inufanatica12, joacata88, joanangelica, kaoru947, karlahdez21, karula02, kiokaro, ladykaoru2, lanenacw, lanenacw, lenypavito, leylavanessa, lindayusi014, lisloveriol,

liz16namo, llunaxx,lothlorien90,sakurabeun, lunallena9, lupi97, mavd1222, magdalitalindura, makigigi, maldicion32, marlikinomoto, marcialeoluense, Marinali40, mayefriends, mayumiminamino meghangreene, meligise2000yahoo. meligise2002, mikkichan01, michiprinsesa, mimimitzi, miruchichan, miruchixl, monsegcs, mpatorishiapm, nati-chan, nick66, nuriana1, orfd851118, palia13, percycpa, perlalira, pikachukatty, pinkuinazuma, puchlock, puchlock, ramosvc, rebe118,regelpera, robguegon, robotchet, sakuracc1, sakurakinomotoli, sakura20, Sakurita1, saraymdza, satoerli, sayaasakura, shadirtaraza,sharinee79, silviacarrasco15, silviacarrasco15, solsito 127, slayersrina85, smlazo, sole350, star14901, thebadgirl19, thebadgirl19, theclow8, tigrejopi,tigrejopi, vickybyrne09, yesscaro, yokoyuki16, danny772001.

Gracias por escribirme y a pesar del paso del tiempo, seguir siendo mis amigos. Espero les guste este capítulo y espero pronto seguir escribiendo el otro capítulo. Dejen rewius, o ya saben escríbanme mi correo es ameliasalaza62 de hotmail punto com, espero que la cosa esta de fanfiction no me borre mis contactos que felicito.

Bueno creo que si borro algunos, les tuve que quitar parte de la dirección de donde los mandan, de todos modos se los dedico a todos los que les gustan mis historias

Amelia Salazar

Revisada 28 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	7. Chapter 7

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN

POR Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

CAPITULO 7¿Y ESTE TRAJE?

Anotaciones al final

"- - - " –sueño

Después de un rato los dos se durmieron pero los dos estaban más confundidos que antes, les habían pasado tantas cosas tan raras, pero nada como en esa noche

Sueño

"Sakura iba corriendo pues ya se le había hecho tarde para asistir a una reunión con unas amigas de la escuela, pero ella tenía como 21 años, cuando de repente tropezó con alguien que la alcanzo a tomar por una mano para que no se cayera, era Syaoran pero como de 24 años

Los dos se vieron y desde ese momento se enamoraron, ellos que nunca habían creído en el amor a primera vista, no lo podían creer, de solo verse sintieron que se conocían de toda la vida

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Syaoran sonrojado

- Si… disculpa… es que tengo un poco de prisa y no me fije por donde iba –Sakura también sonrojada

- En ese caso será mejor que te vallas, deben de estar esperándote –Syaoran

- Si… no… no importa… mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto –Sakura

- Yo soy Syaoran Li… encantado de conocerte –Syaoran

- Disculpa… como te mencione… tengo una reunión, pero me gustaría volver a verte –se sorprendió Sakura misma al darse cuenta lo que dijo y se puso roja a más no poder

- Si quieres te puedo acompañar… si no es mucha molestia –Syaoran sonriendo encantadoramente

- ¿No tienes algún compromiso? no me gustaría que se enojaran contigo por irte con una persona que no conoces –Sakura

- En realidad no sé si es una locura… pero siento que no puedo dejarte ir –Syaoran ahora él mismo sorprendido por lo que dijo

- ¿Es que? –los dos sin saber que decir

En ese momento Sakura sintió como Syaoran con una mano le tomo por el mentón y con la otra por su cintura y acercándose los dos se besaron tiernamente

Los dos se sentían en las nubes... era un momento mágico... los dos estaban sorprendidos

Pero como dije antes, sentían que se conocían de toda la vida

Syaoran estaba sorprendido por haber besado así a una desconocida

Pero era la mujer más bella que había visto y la persona con quien le gustaría compartir su vida, no sabía que era lo que sentía y no lo pensó dos veces

Se dejó llevar por eso que empezó a sentir al momento que tomo la mano de Sakura para que no se cayera, pero no solo eso

Sakura le correspondió el beso, él pensó en recibir en cualquier momento una cachetada, pero se sorprendió más al sentir que Sakura le correspondía su beso y se abrazaba de él

Sakura por su parte, al momento que sintió que la tomo por el mentón y por la cintura acercándola a él para besarla desde luego que lo iba a empujar por allá y a darle una cachetada que la recordaría por el resto de su vida

Pero al momento que la beso, se sintió tan bien, nunca nadie la había besado, era su primer beso… un beso robado

A decir verdad la reunión a donde se dirigía la estaban organizando sus amigas para que conociera a unos jóvenes para ver si alguno le gustaba porque como decían:

- Ya todas tenemos novios

- A tu edad ya debes de tener un novio más formal

- ¿Cómo puede ser que nunca hallas aceptado a nadie

- Es que no he encontrado al hombre especial con quien me gustaría compartir el resto de mi vida –Sakura solo contestaba

Pero si no aceptas a nadie ¿Cómo lo piensas encontrar?

Sakura se sentía tan bien al sentir como Syaoran la besaba y como la abrazaba que inconscientemente ella correspondió el abrazo, y el beso

Se sentían en las nubes, era un momento mágico, un momento tan romántico que no querían terminar ese beso...

Cuando terminaron de besarse... los dos se sorprendieron aún más al darse cuenta que en verdad estaban en las nubes

No sabían que pensar... en su vida nunca les había pasado algo así

Si los dos sabían que tenían algo de poderes mágicos

¿Pero aparecer en las nubes por sentirse en las nubes?

¿Qué les estaba pasando?

Los dos sonrieron y se abrazaron

No sabían que era lo que les estaba pasando pero que agradable era está nueva sensación para los dos y se volvieron a besar"

Los dos se despertaron más que sorprendido

¿Qué era ese sueño?

¿En verdad ellos se conocían de antes?

¿Era cierto que ellos eran los reyes y que tenían poderes?

Al otro día

- Sakura ¿ya estas lista para continuar? –Syaoran

- Si… ya empaque todo –Sakura

- Bueno sigue por el camino por donde ibas –Syaoran dijo él amarrando a su espalda el cubo

- Hay que envidia te tengo –Syaoran

- ¿Envidia? ¿Por qué? esta cosa pesa ¿la quieres cargar? –Syaoran

- No... envidia porque tú ya te has bañado varias veces y yo donde estoy ni pensar en bañarme... pero descansas más con un bañito –Sakura

- Bueno eso sí… hace tanto calor acá que qué bueno que me he encontrado con estos oasis y me he podido bañar… pero no te preocupes, ya verás que pronto encontraras un lugar para poder bañarte –Syaoran

- Con el frío de esta montaña... estás loco las aguas deben de estar heladas –Sakura

- Pero acuérdate que también hemos encontrado aguas termales –Syaoran

- Eso es verdad… como me gustaría encontrar un lugar con aguas termales… aunque dudo poder bañarme… hace demasiado frío –Sakura

- Bueno lo importante es que termines de bajar la montaña –Syaoran

- Esta montaña es enorme... yo sigo viendo solo nubes debajo de donde estoy... claro que ya las nubes las veo más de cerca –Sakura

- Bueno hay que seguir caminando –Syaoran

Y así los dos siguieron caminando

Con Syaoran pues no había ningún problema pues solo caminaba en el desierto, hacía mucho calor... además de ir cargando el cubo

Aunque Syaoran no perdía de vista a Sakura pues ella por donde iba era un camino con muchas piedras y a pesar que se veía el camino Sakura iba amarrada pues Syaoran no quería que por alguna piedra suelta al momento de pisarla Sakura se resbalara y se fuera a caer

A determinada distancia ponía una estaca y amarraba la cuerda

Así los dos siguieron caminando, parando de vez en cuando para descansar, cuando Sakura vio a lo lejos algo

- Mira Syaoran... adelante hay una cueva de donde sale vapor –Sakura

- Ve a investigar pero ten cuidado –Syaoran

Se acerca y para sorpresa de Sakura era una cueva enorme, y efectivamente había muchas fosas de aguas termales y como estaba en la cueva Sakura se podía bañar perfectamente sin que le afectara el clima

- Syaoran... son aguas termales... aquí me puedo bañar –Sakura

- Vez como podías encontrar un lugar donde poder bañarte –Syaoran

- Bueno... me voy a bañar pero no me vallas a ver –Sakura

- Ni quien te quiera ver... estas tan flaca –Syaoran

- ¿Qué dijiste? –Sakura

- Que te bañes sin preocupación... a lo lejos veo otro oasis yo llego ahí y también me baño... así no nos apuramos y quizás podamos descansar y seguir nuestro camino mañana –Syaoran

- Está bien –dijo Sakura

- Esa es una excelente idea –Touya

- ¿Cuál? –guardianes

- Syaoran va a ver a Sakura desnuda –Touya

- ¿Pero... si son esposos... que tiene de malo que se vean desnudos? –guardián 2

- Fueron esposos y fueron una gran pareja… pero ahora apenas si se conocen ¿Cómo va a ser posible que Syaoran vea a Sakura desvestida? Haga lo que haga Sakura… Syaoran la va a ver desvestida… vamos a volverlo loco hasta que desee regresar a su mundo –Touya sonriendo hizo un hechizo

Ya Sakura en la cueva, vio en donde podía dejar sus cosas se desvistió se envolvió en una toalla y acercándose a una de las fosas que vio no era profunda se metió dejando la toalla al lado

El agua era muy caliente pero también llegaba agua fría de la nieve que se derretía y la combinación de las dos hacia una rica agua para meterse en ellas bañarse y descansar

Sakura después de darse un bañito se acostó dentro de la fosa a descansar, era más de un día que había estado expuesta al frio de la nieve y todos sus músculos le dolían por tanta tención de estar bajando y por el frio

Además del susto que se llevó cuando los animales la estaban observando, así que se acomodó dispuesta a descansar un rato en esas aguas

Syaoran por su parte llego al otro oasis, dejando también sus cosas se dispuso a bañarse, las aguas de los oasis eran frías, pero como hacia tanto calor apenas meterse en esas aguas para refrescarse

Los dos se sentían tan bien que se quedaron dormidos

"Sakura entraba con un hermoso vestido blanco a la iglesia, Syaoran la esperaba feliz, por fin se iban a casar... los dos estaban felices por la gran boda y la gran fiesta que les hicieron por su boda pero no solo eso

Estaban impresionados de la forma en que sus poderes se habían desarrollado

Se fueron de luna de miel

Les habían prestado una casa en las orillas del mar en un lugar de ensueño

La noche era preciosa, pero más que estar contemplado la noche o el lugar se contemplaban ellos mismos, estaban felices, nunca habían pensado todo lo que les iba a pasar desde el momento que se conocieron

Pues prácticamente aparte de la necesidad de estar juntos que nació en los dos

Sus escasos poderes empezaron a aumentar de una forma increíble y aunque ninguno de los dos sabía bien el significado de eso

Empezaron a disfrutar de sus poderes pues entre los dos podían hacer grandes cosas

Cuando entraron a la alcoba nupcial Syaoran la llevaba cargando, la coloco en el piso

Los dos se sentían felices, se abrazaron y Syaoran procedió a bajar el cierre del vestido de Sakura, el cual cayó al piso dejando a Sakura nada más con medias y una prenda interior"

Sakura y Syaoran despertaron de sopetón

¿QUÉ ERA ESE SUEÑO?

Sakura se enderezo un poco... aunque todo su cuerpo aún estaba bajo el agua, meneando la cabeza

¿Qué era ese sueño?

Syaoran también meneo la cabeza

¿En que estaba pensando?

En verdad Sakura se veía realmente hermosa, pero que significaban esos sueños… quizás ellos fueron pareja en su vida pasada

Pero ahora apenas si se conocían,

Él estaba más preocupado por salir con bien de ese mundo que pensar en alguna otra cosa

¿Por qué era que les estaba pasando eso?

Además en sus sueños los dos son más grandes, ahora los dos eran apenas unos adolescentes, si se podía llamar adolescente a Sakura pues tenía su cuerpo como el de una niña

Y "nada más pensó eso"

Syaoran vio a Sakura que estaba desnuda en la fosa

- ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO? –grito Syaoran al verla

- ¿Por qué estoy viendo a Sakura? –Syaoran

Syaoran no sabía que hacer

Por más cosas que hacia no podía quitarse la visión de Sakura de la mente y a pesar de que hasta ese momento la veía con cuerpo de niña, viéndola bien su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña... pues ya se le empezaban a formar su cadera y se empezaba a marcar su cintura... y sus...

¿En que estaba pensando?

Por más cosas que hacia no podía dejar de ver a Sakura, esa agua era demasiado cristalina y la estaba viendo completamente desnuda

¿Qué podía hacer?

Syaoran se salió del agua se secó y se vistió tratando de borrar de su mente la imagen de Sakura pero por más cosas que hacía, nada resultaba

Todo el tiempo la veía como dios la trajo al mundo, que era como se estaba bañando desde luego

Ya no sabía que hacer

Tenía que decirle que se saliera de ahí y que se vistiera

Pero si le decía eso... la iba a ver más directamente

¿Qué podía hacer?

- ¡Ya se! –Syaoran

Sakura después de despejarse de ese sueño volvió a meterse en el agua apenas saliendo su cabeza

Así estuvo durante un rato cuando sintió que se le puso un traje de baño

Pero no un traje de baño cualquiera

Era un traje de baño de los antiguos que se usaban a principios del siglo 20, que tapaban debajo de los codos y de las rodillas, y todo lleno de holanes y desde luego un faldón también con muchos holanes

- ¿Qué es esto? –Sakura saliendo de la fosa toda escurriendo

- Perdóname Sakura… pero tuve que ponerte eso –Syaoran

- ¿Me estabas espiando? no lo puedo creer ¿Cómo pudiste? –Sakura

- Perdón... pero no te estaba espiando… tuve un sueño muy extraño… y después de ese sueño por más cosas que he hecho no he podido dejar de verte sin... bueno como estabas… y ese traje fue lo único que se me ocurrió ponerte –Syaoran

- ¿Tú también tuviste ese sueño? –Sakura sonrojada

- Oye ¿tú crees que de verdad fuimos esposos en otra vida? –Syaoran

- Pues ya no sé qué pensar... esos sueños parecen tan reales… que quizás –Sakura

- ¡Quizás! pero que tengo que hacer ¿para dejar de verte? –Syaoran

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? qué se yo… yo solo te veo cuando me lo propongo… yo no tengo la mente cochambrosa –Sakura

- Oye… que insinúas… yo no quiero ver a una flacucha como tu… yo solo te veía cuando pensaba en verte… pero ahora nada más te veo a ti… por más cosas que hago solo te veo… no soy un pervertido… o ¿por qué crees que te puse ese traje? –Syaoran

- Está bien... te creo... ahora deja me cambio y sigo mi camino –Sakura

- Pero si te quitas el traje te voy a ver –Syaoran rojo

- Mira no te preocupes... armo la tienda me meto en ella y me cambio –Sakura

- Hay pues claro ¿verdad? –Syaoran

Y Así Sakura armo de nuevo la tienda y se metió... pero

- Sakura... no lo hagas... te estoy viendo –Syaoran

- ¿pero si estoy dentro de la tienda? –Sakura

- Estoy viendo dentro de la tienda –Syaoran

- ¿Tanto así? –Sakura

- Si Sakura... no soy ningún pervertido y no quiero verte como te cambias... ya no tienes el cuerpo de una niña… aunque con tu ropa así lo parezca –Syaoran rojo a más no poder

- ¿En serio me viste completa? –Sakura roja a más no poder también

- Si... y la verdad... no creo que sea yo por el momento la persona correcta para verte –Syaoran

- Ya se... si me envuelvo en esta toalla así ya no me podrás ver –dijo Sakura

Se envolvió en la toalla y se empezó a bajar la parte de abajo del traje

- Sakura no lo hagas... veo a través de la toalla –Syaoran

- ¿Qué? pero –Sakura

- Lo siento... pero te vas a tener que quedar así –Syaoran

- ¿Así? Pero así no voy a poder seguir bajando... hace mucho frio allá afuera –Sakura

- Mira yo tampoco voy a avanzar hasta que encontremos una solución –Syaoran

- Y ¿Qué solución vamos a encontrar? –Sakura

- No sé… algo se nos ocurrirá –Syaoran

- Por lo menos aquí no hace frio... aunque me gustaría que se secara este traje... pesa mucho –Sakura

En eso aparece una secadora de pelo de pilas

- ¿Y esto? –Sakura

- ¿Qué es? –Syaoran

- Una secadora de pelo –Sakura

- ¿Una secadora de pelo?... quizás te tengas que secar ese traje con esa secadora –Syaoran

- ¿Qué? ¿me tengo que secar el traje de baño con esta secadora? –Sakura

- Pues si apareció es porque la necesitas –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- Perdóname... pero no sé porque te veo desnuda –Syaoran

- Está bien... me voy a secar el traje de baño con esto –Sakura resignada

- No puede ser... ¿cómo fue que le puso ese traje de baño? pero a ver quién se cansa primero –Touya

Así Sakura se secó el traje que por cierto le llevo bastante tiempo porque tenía muchos holanes y se sentó pues no sabía que hacer

Syaoran por su parte se puso a ver si podía de alguna forma romper el cubo para liberar al pequeño camello

Sakura veía que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero se estaba aburriendo, ahora estaba extrañando el bajar por la montaña

Tanto miedo que le daba pero al menos era hacer algo, después de un rato cenaron y se fueron a descansar

Claro que antes de acostarse surgió el primer problema

Sakura quería ir al baño

¿Qué podía hacer?

- Syaoran... Syaoran –Sakura

- ¿Qué pasa? –Syaoran

- Tengo que ir al baño –Sakura

- ¿QQQQQuuuuuuuuuééééééé? No… te voy a ver –Syaoran

- Lo que escuchaste... ni modo... me vas a tener que ver... tengo que ir al baño –Sakura

- Pero Sakura –Syaoran

- Pero Sakura nada... me he aguantado toda la tarde... pero ya no puedo... tengo que hacer del –Sakura

- Eso sí... y es que aunque me tapo los ojos te veo dentro de mi mente –Syaoran

- Bueno yo también te veo dentro de mi mente... aunque solo cuando yo lo pido –Sakura

- Si ya se... a mí también me pasaba así... pero... ahora no sé qué pasa –Syaoran

- Bueno... pues ni modo me vas a tener que ver –Sakura

Sakura se fue a un lado de la cueva en donde vio un hoyo y se bajó los pantaloncillos del traje de baño y se sentó en el hoyo

Pera bueno ¿qué podían hacer?

Syaoran estaba rojo a más no poder

No lo podía evitar estaba viendo a Sakura en contra de su voluntad

Pero cual fue su sorpresa que al sentarse Sakura el faldón la tapo y no la vio

- Hay que bueno –Syaoran

- Oye... ya sé que me tienes que ver... pero por lo menos no hables –Sakura roja a más no poder

- Es que no te veo –Syaoran

- ¿No me vez? –Sakura

- Bueno... si te veo pero el faldón del traje de baño te tapa y no te veo –Syaoran

Feliz y a la vez tranquilo pues el antiguo traje de baño que le había puesto a Sakura por lo menos le estaba sirviendo para también taparla

Bueno por lo menos ese problema ya lo habían resulto

Al otro día Sakura bueno después de haber hecho quien sabe cuántos juegos de gato con Syaoran en la arena y la nieve y entretenerse metiéndose un ratote en el agua y nadando y haciendo cuantas cosas se imaginaba pero sobrándoles mucho tiempo y aburriéndose pensó en estudiar y resolver problemas

Y se les aparecieron a los dos sus libros de la escuela, iban a tener que estudiar solos, pero Syaoran le explicaba a Sakura las cosas pues ya las había visto, porque no sabían cómo pasar el tiempo

Y ya Syaoran se había dado por vencido de romper ese cubo pues nada de lo que hacía funcionaba y ni un rasguño le había hecho

Había intentado derretirlo en una fogata, con un martillo y cincel, metiéndolo al agua fría y calentándolo, pero nada funcionaba

Tendría que seguir cargándolo, aunque por el momento se habían quedado en ese lugar hasta que Syaoran dejara de ver a Sakura

Al fin de cuentas no tenían prisa por llegar a ningún lado

Si estaban preocupados por estar separados, pero con lo que les estaba pasando estaban más juntos que estando juntos

Una noche después de que Syaoran se durmió Sakura intento de nuevo cambiarse de ropa, Sakura ya una vez que vio que Syaoran estaba bien dormido, se empezó a quitar el pantaloncillo del traje

"Syaoran soñaba que estaba en la escuela en la clase de educación física, no había tenido novia, pero eso no le impedía el poder disfrutar de las chicas que vestían pantalones cortos... muy cortos y playeras que dejaban ver sus curvas... Syaoran junto con sus amigos bromeaban viendo a las chicas y cuál de ellas estaba mejor, cuando de repente en medio de todas apareció Sakura"

- Mira esa niña –dijo uno de los amigos

- Está muy chica para compararse con cualquiera de nuestras compañeras –dijo otro

- Pero mira... ella quiere que la veamos ¿o si no porque se está desvistiendo en medio del patio –dijo otro

- Sakura... no lo hagas –grito Syaoran despertando de sopetón

- Pero... si estabas dormido –Sakura subiendo el traje rápidamente

- También sueño con tigo... te veo todo el tiempo –Syaoran tocándose la cabeza

- ¿Qué? –Sakura

- Oye por cierto... ¿Por qué no te pones unos calcetines por lo menos? para que no te de tanto frío –Syaoran

- Oye Syaoran... tengo puestas calcetas y guantes ¿Qué no los ves? –Sakura

- No... solo veo que traes ese traje de baño –Syaoran

- ¿Solo vez que traigo el traje? –Sakura

- Si... solo veo el traje –Syaoran

- A ver… vez esta bufanda –Sakura

- Si... claro –Syaoran

Sakura toma la bufanda y se la enrolla en el cuello

- La acabo de dejar de ver –Syaoran asustado

- ¿Y vez estas botas? –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

Sakura se las pone y

- Ya no las veo –Syaoran alarmado

- Eso quiere decir que si me pongo cualquier cosa tu no la vas a ver... solo vas a ver mi cuerpo... a excepción de este traje de baño... que me pusiste –Sakura

- Creo que sí –Syaoran

- Entonces mejor ya no insisto en cambiarme... porque me ponga lo que me ponga me vas a ver "sin nada" –Sakura

- Eso creo –Syaoran

- Oye y porque se te ocurrió ponerme este traje –Sakura

- Es que hace poco hicimos una exposición de trajes de baño y su evolución... y ese fue uno de los primeros que hubo... la verdad nos dio mucha risa ese traje pues tapaba todo... pero como te empecé a ver... bueno me acorde de ese traje... no quiero verte... no quiero ofenderte y pues con ese traje… solucionamos muchas cosas ¿o no? –Syaoran

- Si lo pones así... pues si –Sakura

Después de eso empezaron a entrar en una rutina, ya tenían todo lo que tenían que hacer a lo largo del día

Desayunaban, estudiaban un rato, se metían a bañarse mucho rato, nadar y después Sakura secaba el traje

Jugaban, estudiaban otro rato, platicaban con los pequeños animales que los visitaban, ardillas a Sakura y zarigüeyas a Syaoran, y después a dormirse

Syaoran ya estaba tranquilo pues ya no veía a Sakura sin ropa

Bueno, como ya no trataba de quitarse el traje de baño, ya no estaba preocupado por verla sin ropa

Y se pasaban horas platicando, los dos estaban más que sorprendidos, nunca habían pasado tantas horas platicando con alguien del sexo opuesto

Pero no teniendo otra alternativa solo pensaron en ver el lado bueno de lo que les pasaba

- 10 días... no puede ser... 10 días han pasado desde que mande ese hechizo y ya tienen resuelto el problema ¿qué se piensan quedar ahí sin hacer otra cosa? –Touya

- Parece ser que si –guardián 1

- Ya tienen ocupado todo el día... no tienen que ir a algún lado en especial... ellos ya resolvieron su problema –guardián 2

- Pero solo tenían que desear regresar a su mundo y resolvían el problema –Touya

- Eso sí... pero quien sabe por qué no quieren regresar a su mundo –guardián 1

- Si quien sabe –guardián 2

- HAYYYYYYYYY que coraje me da... tendré que quitarle el hechizo ya me canse de que no encuentren la solución a ese problema –Touya

Y con un movimiento de manos, deshizo el hechizo

Syaoran y Sakura estaban jugando Gato en la arena y la nieve cuando de repente Syaoran checo algo

- Ya puedo ver tus guantes, tu bufanda y tus botas Sakura –Syaoran

- ¿Ya puedes verlos? ¿eso qué significa? –Sakura

- Que quizás ya puedas cambiarte y no te vea… déjame ver –Syaoran

Piensa "ya no quiero ver a Sakura''

Y la deja de ver

- Ya no te veo –Syaoran

- Entonces ya me podré cambiar –Sakura

- Si... tenemos que seguir nuestro camino... cámbiate a ver cuánto más podemos avanzar –Syaoran

- Está bien Sakura

Y así termino la pesadilla a la que se habían habituado nuestros amigos

CONTINUARA:

Bueno espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y que haya cumplido con el romanticismo que me han pedido, aunque a lo mejor estuvo algo atrevido... pero así tenía que ser

El primer beso... y si es robado mejor... MENTIRA... MENTIRA mi primer beso fue robado y que horror... para que nadie les diga que los besos robados son los mejores, y peor si es el primero eso no es verdad

Comentarios dejen reviws o ya saben mi correo es ameliasalazar62 de hotmail besos a todos

Revisada 29 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	8. Chapter 8

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 8: ¡¿PUEDO PRETENDER A SAKURA?!

Syaoran y Sakura estaban jugando Gato en la arena y la nieve cuando de repente Syaoran checo algo

- Ya puedo ver tus guantes, tu bufanda y tus botas Sakura –Syaoran

- Ya puedes verlos ¿eso qué significa? –Sakura

- Que quizás ya puedas cambiarte y no te vea… déjame ver –Syaoran piensa ya no quiero ver a Sakura

Y la deja de ver

- Ya no te veo –Syaoran

- Entonces ya me podré cambiar –Sakura

- Si... tenemos que seguir nuestro camino... cámbiate a ver cuánto más podemos avanzar –Syaoran

- Está bien –Sakura

Y así termino la pesadilla a la que se habían habituado nuestros amigos

Así prosiguieron su camino

Sakura empezó a caminar por un camino con muchas piedras aun había nieve pero ya era menos que en la parte de arriba por eso tenía una soga atada para no caerse

Cuando vio una cueva por donde entrar cuando examino la cueva la vio más segura que seguir por la parte de afuera, pues prácticamente era un barranco y prefirió entrar en la cueva y ver si tenía salida que tratar de descender de nuevo colgada de las piolas, aunque también existía la posibilidad de llegar a un camino cerrado y tener que regresarse, pero el que no arriesga no gana

Y así prosiguió su camino desde luego que mientras caminaba iba amarrada a la cuerda para no perderse en caso de tener que regresar o en caso de alguna caída estuviera segura

Syaoran por su parte siguió caminando cuando vio a lo lejos una ciudad, quizás ahí encontraría a alguien que lo pudiera ayudar

Sakura caminaba, llevaba una lámpara para alumbrarse al caminar pues a cada paso la cueva se iba haciendo más y más oscura, de repente empezó a ver luz, ella se animó pues pensó que quizás ya era la salida

Los dos estaban bastante animados

Cuando Syaoran llego, sintió un gran escalofrió pues la ciudad era enorme, le recordaba la ciudad de Tokio pero no había nadie

Cómo era posible eso... si sabía que en el mundo una de las ciudades más pobladas era precisamente Tokio

¿Cómo podía ser posible que no hubiera nadie?

Aunque pensándolo bien no podía ser Tokio, pues ellos estaban en otro mundo

Fue a varios lugares pero en ninguno encontró a nadie

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ya iba a iniciar su camino para salir de la ciudad cuando vio un gran brillo y fue a ver de qué se trataba

Sakura caminaba y llego al lugar de donde venía esa luz y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver enormes diamantes brillando era un espectáculo precioso

Parecía que estaba en otro mundo, no en el interior de una cueva era tal el resplandor de tantas piedras preciosas que perecía de día y cuál fue la sorpresa de Sakura cuando vio diminutas hadas jugando y corriendo por el lugar

Syaoran se dirigía al lugar del resplandor cuando escucho la voz de Sakura

- Syaoran ya viste –Sakura

- ¿Qué pasa? –Syaoran

- Hay una pequeña ciudad de hadas en este lugar –Sakura

- Sakura ¿no estas ya grandecita para creer en hadas? –Syaoran

- Nos han pasado tantas cosas aquí... y dudas que pueda haber hadas... míralas por ti mismo –Sakura

Syaoran se concentra y efectivamente ve la diminuta aldea y ve a muchas hadas, bueno familias completas de hadas, a pesar de su incredulidad, no lo puede negar aunque nota algo raro

- Efectivamente es una colonia de hadas pero ¿no notas que están preocupadas? –Syaoran

- Es verdad... parece que algo les preocupa... deja ver si les puedo ayudar –Sakura

Sakura se extrañó y no precisamente por encontrarse con aquello sino porque a pesar de su tamaño no la han notado pues el tamaño de las hadas y hados, de los altos era del tamaña de un dedo de la mano y desde luego que ella vendría a ser un gigante entre todos ellos

Sakura se acercó y con timidez toco el techo de una de las casa para llamar la atención de los que estaban ahí

- Disculpen –Sakura

Desde luego que Sakura pensó en asustar a todas aquellas hadas y hados pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando la saludaron

- Alteza ¿cuantos años han pasado desde la última vez que nos vino a visitar? –se escuchó una voz de una señora hada saludando

- ¿Alteza? –se sorprendió Sakura

- Si alteza... qué bueno que vino a visitarnos... aunque es una lástima que después de tantos años que por fin viene y es para ayudarnos en un problema –Dijo un anciano

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? –pregunto Sakura antes de tratar de saber más del porque la conocían

- Hay alteza... nos gustaría darles algo de comer antes de molestarla con nuestros problemas... pero –dijo otra hada

- No se preocupen... en que puedo ayudarlos y si puedo hacerlo con gusto los ayudare –sonrío Sakura

- Es que hace unos días cayo un gran bloque de un material muy raro... y dentro creo que esta uno de sus amigos... y por más cosas que hemos intentado de hacer para liberarlo... simplemente no podemos

- Y la verdad está bloqueando la entrada de la cueva donde guardamos nuestras provisiones –dijo otro anciano

- Por el momento todos todavía tenemos alimentos en nuestras casas pero en algunos días más esto se convertirá en un gran problema –dijo el representante de los hados

- ¿Si puedo ayudarlos? Con gusto lo haré –Sakura

- Desde luego que puede ayudarnos según me han platicado ustedes pueden hacer cualquier cosas –dijo un niño

- Vamos a ver en que puedo ayudar –Sakura

Y así la llevaron en donde se encontraba el gran bloque, bueno era un poco más pequeño del que Syaoran llevaba pero para las hadas desde luego que era enorme

Sakura vio el bloque en él estaba una osa blanca preciosa de los peluches que los fueron a recibir

Sakura vio el bloque y lo levanto para quitarlo de la entrada a la cueva donde guardaban sus provisiones

Aunque todos estaban sorprendidos de que había usado la fuerza en lugar de la magia

- ¿Alteza? ¿le sucede algo? –por fin pregunto uno de los ancianos

- ¿Disculpen? no fue nada difícil menear ese cubo –Sakura

- ¿Pero no utilizo su magia? –dijo otro anciano asombrado

- ¿Mi magia? –Sakura

- Si alteza... usted todo lo que hace o casi todo lo que hace lo hace con magia y eso usted nos lo enseño –dijo otro anciano

- Disculpen... pero es que yo no soy su alteza... soy según me han platicado su reencarnación –Sakura

- ¿reencarnación? –preguntaron

- Si... no sé muy bien que pasa... cuando llegamos aquí varios de estos peluches nos dijeron que estábamos aquí para aprender a utilizar magia de nuevo... en realidad en el planeta de dónde venimos no podemos hacer nada de magia... pero aquí sí... bueno podíamos por que apareció una persona que según dijo era el rey y nos separó a todos y ahora estamos encontrando a estos simpáticos peluches pero encerrados en estos cubos –Sakura

- ¿Se refiere a su alteza Touya? –hado

- No estoy segura de su nombre –Sakura

- ¿Pero porque los está atacando? –anciano

- Pues solo dijo que él era el rey de este lugar y que no iba a permitir que aprendiéramos a usar nuestros poderes –Sakura

- Pero si el acuerdo fue que él iba a ser el rey de este lugar hasta que ustedes regresaran... por ser él el de mayor poder mágico en este planeta... bueno después de ustedes –hada

- ¿Entonces él es hijo mío? –Sakura

- Desde luego que no –dijo otro hado

- ¿Entonces por qué lo dejamos como rey? –Sakura

- Es que en este planeta solo pueden ser gobernantes las personas con mayor poder, hay veces que si son los hijos de los reyes... pero hay veces que puede ser alguna de las personas de las familia de las hadas

- O duendes,

- O fantasmas...

- O humanos...

- ¿Entonces? –Sakura

- Touya es un joven que desde que era un niño ustedes adoptaron, pues ustedes no pudieron tener hijos y como desde chico lo adoptaron lo enseñaron a usar su magia de una manera asombrosa y como seguían las cosas al morir ustedes él era la persona adecuada para ocupar su lugar

- Aunque si hubieran tenido hijos y los poderes de Touya eran superiores... de todos modos él sería el sucesor –hada

- Pero algo paso... que solo ustedes saben... por lo que decidieron darle su lugar a Touya e irse a otro mundo... pero regresarían y ustedes tomarían su lugar como los reyes que son y Touya dejaría de ser rey

- Por eso es que nos está atacando... no quiere regresarnos nuestro trono –Syaoran

- ¿Estas escuchando? –Sakura

- ¿Claro... que crees que te voy a dejar sola sin saber si estás bien con ellos? –Syaoran

- Usted siempre cuidándola alteza –Hado anciano sonriendo pícaramente

- ¿También lo pueden escuchar? –Sakura

- Si alteza... a los dos los podemos escuchar... eso indica que todavía tienen ese gran nivel de magia –Hada

- ¿Pero? desde que nos separó apenas podemos hacer magia –Sakura

- ¿Por eso fue que levanto el bloque en lugar de hacer magia?

- Si... casi no podemos hacer magia –Sakura

- Aparte que como verán estos bloque donde están encerrados con nada se pueden romper –Syaoran

- Bueno eso es porque son mágicos... y solo al despertar sus poderes completamente los van a poder liberar

- Si... al unir ustedes sus poderes fueron que se convirtieron en los emperadores más poderosos del planeta pero solo hasta que se conocieron... porque antes si tenían poderes pero pocos... al encontrarse los dos esos poderes crecieron de una manera sorprendente... al grado que al poco tiempo después de que se casaron, los emperadores que eran en ese momento fantasmas los nombraron a ustedes como sus sucesores, al año de que se casaron tomaron posesión del trono porque su magia ya era por mucho superior que la de los fantasmas

- Y una de nuestras reglas es que solo el de mayor poder en la magia puede ser nuestro rey o reyes –hada mayor

- Pero… si nos ponemos a pensar… Touya los está atacando pero con todo el derecho pues él está defendiendo su trono

- Pero si nosotros somos los emperadores... porque nos ataca –Sakura

- En realidad en estos momentos el rey Touya es el de mayor poder en el planeta... ustedes solo están aprendiendo... y mientras ustedes no recuperen su nivel anterior de magia... Touya no les puede regresar su trono

- ¿No que éramos sus reyes? –Sakura

- Pues en realidad fueron nuestros reyes... y aún conservan sus auras... pero por el momento hasta que no superen los poderes de Touya... nadie los va a volver a aceptar como los reyes

- ¿Y existe la posibilidad de que no tengamos los poderes que teníamos antes? –Syaoran

- Desde luego que sí... porque sus cuerpos son diferentes –contesto el anciano del pueblo

- Ellos tienen razón... mientras no puedan superar mis poderes... ellos no me pueden quitar de este lugar –Touya

Feliz al escuchar también la conversación

Los guardianes al escuchar también eso se pusieron pálidos

Pues quizás nunca recuperarían los poderes que antes tenían sus amos y ellos tendrían que quedarse a ser los guardianes de Touya

No era algo que les desagradara al contrarío estaban contentos de cuidar de él pues él era la persona que más querían sus amos

Bueno antiguos amos, pero los hados tenían razón

Existían una gran posibilidad de que ellos por haber renacido en otros cuerpos ya no tuvieran los poderes que antes tuvieron

Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron cayados pensando viendo los cubos en los que estaban encerrados esos pequeños peluches por ellos tenían que dar su mejor esfuerzo

- Alteza ¿Por qué no intenta sacar con magia a esa osa? –pequeña hada

- Por favor... ya no me llamen alteza... no soy su reina... por el momento lo es el rey Touya –Sakura

Triste pensando en la posibilidad que tenia de recuperar sus poderes

- Hágalo alteza... nosotros tenemos fe en ustedes

- Pero –Sakura triste

- No te preocupes Sakura... ya verás que juntos lo vamos a lograr –Syaoran

Para animar a Sakura pues sabía cómo se sentía

Pero tú ya has intentado con muchas cosas... pero no lo has logrado –Sakura

- Pero tú has tenido más fuerza en la magia que yo... y has encontrado la solución a los problemas más rápido que yo –Syaoran

- Eso es verdad –Sakura

- Inténtalo –Syaoran

Sakura se concentra... pero había duda en su corazón y por más cosas que hizo no logro nada

- No se preocupe alteza

- Por favor... me llamo Sakura –Sakura

- No te preocupes Sakura... ya verás que si sigues intentando lo vas a lograr –niña hada

- Bueno pero hay que festejar que Sakura está aquí –y organizaron una gran fiesta en un momento

Syaoran noto la tristeza y preocupación de Sakura

Que ganas le dieron de abrazarla, de apoyarla, de hacerla sentir que no estaba ella sola, que era algo que ellos dos tenían que hacer juntos, pero él mismo no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer

Llego al lugar donde vio ese gran resplandor y se sorprendió

Era un gran agujero de donde salía una gran energía pero le llamo la atención que esa energía tenía como forma de espiral, de resorte, pero al tocarla sintió que esa energía... ese poder era de él

¿Pero cómo podía ser eso posible?

Ese era un gran poder... ni siquiera cuando vio a Touya sintió ese poder

¿Qué era eso?

- Buenas tardes –se escuchó una voz de un joven

- Eriol ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? –Syaoran

- Qué bueno que te acuerdas de tus amigos –sonrío Eriol

- ¿Pero? ¿Por qué te conozco? –se sorprendió Syaoran viéndolo

- ¿No sabes quién soy? Y acabas de decir mi nombre –Eriol

- Disculpa... es que no se bien que fue lo que paso... al verte pensé conocerte... pero ahora que te veo bien... bueno no creo haberte conocido –Syaoran

- Tú me lo dijiste, que tenían que enfrentar el problema más grave que jamás nadie había enfrentado... pero que si no intentaban hacer lo que iban a hacer... todos corríamos un gran peligro, que esa era la única solución al problema que encontraron, hicieron una magia y desaparecieron del planeta... no había tenido noticias de ustedes hasta ahora, yo volví a renacer para que fuéramos de la misma edad, para cuando ustedes regresaran no todos sus amigos fueran ancianos –Eriol

- ¿Ancianos? ¿cuantos años tendríamos? –Syaoran

- Arriba de los 80, los dos, por eso pensé en renacer, para que cuando regresaran no estuvieran solos y ese problema lo resolvamos entre más gente... y no ustedes solos –Eriol

- Y ¿Cuál es ese problema? –Syaoran

- Esa información se la llevaron ustedes y no se la quisieron decir a nadie –Eriol

- ¿Nadie sabe el por qué hicimos esto? –Syaoran

- No... nadie... ni siquiera Touya –Eriol

- ¿Ni siquiera él? –Syaoran

- No... todos en el planeta nos sorprendió su decisión y después de que se fueron hicimos una gran investigación... pero no logramos descubrir nada... todos en el planeta por muy poca magia que tuvieran ayudaron... logramos reunir un gran poder... pero por más cosas que hicimos no logramos descubrir que fue lo que paso o va a pasar por lo que ustedes se tuvieron que ir –Eriol

- Mmm... ese si es un gran problema pues se puede decir que nosotros perdimos la memoria y me podrías recordar algo de nuestra vida pasada ¿si no es molestia? –Syaoran

- Desde luego –Eriol

- Sakura –Syaoran

- Dime –Sakura

- Me encontré con una persona y me dice que nos conoce de cuando éramos los reyes y me va a platicar ¿quieres escuchar? –Syaoran

- Me gustaría pero por el momento estoy en una reunión con las hadas y no creo poner mucha atención… se me hace una descortesía pues ellos están haciendo una gran fiesta por qué estoy con ellos y yo ignorarlos por poner atención a lo que te digan ¿Por qué no mejor me platicas después de que te hablo? –Sakura

- Está bien –Syaoran

Y así Sakura siguió en la fiesta con los hados y Syaoran presto atención a Eriol

- Y dime ¿cómo fue que nos conocimos? –Syaoran

- Nos conocimos cuando estudiábamos en primaria, y somos los mejores amigos... estuvimos juntos hasta la preparatoria cuando entramos a la universidad cada quien entro en diferentes escuelas, pero aun así nos seguíamos viendo muy seguido por ser los mejores amigos, después cuando te recibiste entraste a trabajar en una empresa muy importante, ganabas muy bien... me conseguiste trabajo en esa misma compañía y pues nos volvimos inseparables e íbamos seguido a reuniones y bares... pero éramos los incasables... y desde luego teníamos a cuantas mujeres queríamos... por así decirlo... porque no sé porque pero tú no querías tener a nadie hasta que no encontraras a esa persona especial en tu vida... cuando se trataba de reuniones en general no tenías problema pero cuando queríamos que fueras a citas te hacías del rogar para tener citas con las chicas... entre los amigos ya estábamos pensando que a lo mejor... bueno... claro que a todos nos sorprendiste cuando te hiciste novio de una Chica llamada –Eriol

- Sakura –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Eriol

- El otro día tuve un sueño donde conocí a Sakura –Syaoran

- Y dime... sigue siendo tan bonita como siempre... era una preciosura a pesar de tener más de 60 años... se conservaban muy bien... desde luego que ninguno de los dos representaba la edad que tenían y todos decíamos que era por el amor que se tenían ¿Qué tal esta? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de novios? o ¿ya están casados? –Eriol

- Nada de eso –Syaoran sonriendo

- ¿Cómo que nada de eso? –Eriol sorprendido

- No... apenas si la conozco... no tiene mucho tiempo que la conozco y no fue un encuentro muy agradable que digamos cuando la conocí –Syaoran

- ¿Qué? –Eriol

- Que cuando la conocí fue porque choque con ella y nos caímos –Syaoran

- Pero así se conocieron la primera vez... aunque creo que tu impediste que se cayera... pero de todos modos... en el momento que chocaste con ella supiste que ella era la persona con la que querías compartir toda tu vida –Eriol

- Pero… eso no sucedió en esta ocasión –Syaoran

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no sientes nada por Sakura? –Eriol

- Bueno… es una niña… que puede inspirar una niña… aunque –Syaoran

Poniéndose rojo recordándola como la estuvo viendo y que ya no era tan niña

- Disculpa… me estás diciendo que no sientes nada por Sakura –Eriol

- Pues así como no sentir nada… nada… pues no… me inspira ternura... pero nada más –Syaoran

- Me estás diciendo que te inspira ternura ¿pero nada más? –Eriol

- Pues sí… es una niña… que tanto puede inspirar una niña –Syaoran

- Oye… disculpa… si ya no crees que Sakura te inspire tanto como en tu vida pasada... que quizás en esta vida haya otra persona para ti… ¿Puedo pretender a Sakura? –Eriol

- ¿Disculpa? –Syaoran

- Qué si me das permiso de pretender a Sakura –Eriol

- ¿Pero por qué me preguntas eso a mí? –Syaoran

- Es que como tú –Eriol

- Disculpa... Sakura es mi compañera de viaje... una amiga pero nada más, si tú quieres pretenderla… pues puedes hacerlo… aunque te llevaras un chasco cuando la veas y de todos modos yo creo que eso solo lo tendrías que ver con ella, ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? –Syaoran

- Es que como ustedes eran esposos… bueno –Eriol

- Bueno... fuimos esposos... pero ahora solo somos compañeros de viaje... la vida de ella es de ella y mi vida es mía y no sentimos algo especial el uno hacia el otro –Syaoran

- ¿Entonces la puedo pretender? aunque ahora es una niña... pero va a crecer ¿sabes? –Eriol

- Pues si va a crecer... pero me imagino que tiene que haber algo más que pura atracción física y Sakura bueno la veo como si fuera mi hermanita –Syaoran

- Bueno... aunque no te acuerdes… habíamos varios de tus amigos que hubiéramos dado cualquier cosa por que Sakura se hubiera fijado en alguno de nosotros y te hubiera dejado... aunque se sentía un ambiente muy agradable al sentir el amor que se tenían y desde luego que eso nos quitaba las esperanzas de que terminara con tigo –Syaoran

- Pues si ahora te hace caso no creo que tengamos problemas pues yo solo la veo como a una hermana –Syaoran

- ¿Estás seguro? –Eriol

- Si... ella me inspira ternura... pero no hay nada entre nosotros... oye... por cierto ¿sabes que es esta ciudad? ¿Por qué está vacía? Y ¿Qué es esta energía? Y no sé si tengas algún mapa de este mundo –Syaoran

- Mira –Eriol

Hace un movimiento de manos y aparece un mapamundi tridimensional

- Este es nuestro planeta, nosotros estamos aquí –Eriol marcando una zona desértica y la ciudad

- ¿Deberás puedo pretender a Sakura? –Eriol sorprendido por Syaoran

Continuara:

Espero sus comentarios en mi correo ameliasalazar62 de hotmail

Me llegaron dos correos protestando contra las administradoras, en donde decían que había que juntar un mínimo de 200 firmas para quejarse de que no se puede contestar los rewius, bueno yo los contesto porque me llegan a mi correo o aquí al final y no he tenido ningún problema, el problema que yo vi es que están pidiendo que pongamos nuestras claves de acceso para las historias y nuestro correo, para demostrar que son nuestras cuentas... por favor si hacen eso les están dando rienda suelta a todos los hackers o quien quiera que entren en nuestras cuentas y roben nuestras historias, por favor si reciben un correo así elimínenlo. No sean tontos. Perdón pero me da coraje que hagan cosas así para abusar de la ingenuidad de muchos escritores. Por favor han quitado paginas completas que los hackers han tomado, esta página quizás hay que hacer muchos tramites pero todo eso ha ayudado a que la pagina sea segura, por favor no sigan esos juegos

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 30 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	9. Chapter 9

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN

CAPITUTULO 9 ¡Cuidado Sakura!

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

- Mira –Eriol

Hace un movimiento de manos y aparece un mapamundi tridimensional

- Este es nuestro planeta, nosotros estamos aquí –Eriol marcando una zona desértica y la ciudad

- ¿deberás puedo pretender a Sakura? –Eriol sorprendido por Syaoran

- Ya te dije que si… que solo somos conocidos –Syaoran

- Conste que te avise... no te vayas a enojar –Eriol

- Desde luego que no... oye como hiciste eso –Syaoran

Viendo el mapamundi sorprendido

- Con magia... como quieres que lo haga... claro que comparado con tus poderes yo no tengo... pero esta es magia elemental –Eriol sorprendido

- Perdón... pero casi acabo de saber que tengo magia y pues no se bien cómo usarla –Syaoran

- ¿No sabes cómo usarla? –Eriol

- No... y me sorprende este lugar... se ve tenebroso –Syaoran

- Bueno... tus locas ideas... hiciste muchas ciudades así... y Sakura te ayudo... esa fue una de las cosas que nunca nos explicaste –Eriol

- Pero esta ciudad es igual a la ciudad de Tokio –Syaoran

- ¿De Tokio? ¿en dónde queda eso? pero por diferentes partes hicieron ciudades como estas lo más raro fue que la mayoría fue hecha sobre el mar y todas están vacías y existe una prohibición de que nadie del planeta puede entrar en estas ciudades –Eriol

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí? –Syaoran

- Bueno supe que iban a venir y te quería saludar... claro que no contamos que Touya los fuera a separar y me costó trabajo localizarte –Eriol

- ¿Y cómo lo hiciste? –Syaoran

- Con magia –Eriol

- Ya sé que aquí casi todos hacen magia –Syaoran enojado

- En realidad no... son pocos los que pueden... eso sí... cuando alguien demuestra habilidad para hacer magia pues todos nos ayudamos –Eriol

- ¿Cómo es eso? –Syaoran

- Si aquí en el planeta hay muchos tipos de seres... hadas que ellas casi todos pueden hacer magia... duendes y gnomos que ellos están más preocupados por cavar minas y encontrar tesoros que por la magia, Fantasmas... Elfos... Genios... Enanos... los seres de peluche y desde luego que nosotros los magos... y claro los animales y las plantas –Eriol

- Haber... pero todos esos son seres que solo existen en la imaginación –Syaoran

- ¿Qué es lo que dices? –Eriol admirado

- Que todos esos seres son solo imaginarios –Syaoran

- Y tú no estás aquí... estoy hablando con el aire... pero que conste que ya me diste permiso de pretender a Sakura –Eriol

- Perdón... es que a pesar que nos han pasado cosas muy raras y he visto más cosas raras... todavía no entiendo bien que pasa –Syaoran

- Mira... este es un mundo donde todo lo que te quieras imaginar existe... desde luego que hay personas normales que no tienen poderes, pero todos saben que cualquiera puede tener poderes y el que sea más fuerte en poderes mágicos... bueno esos son los reyes –Eriol

- Ustedes por ejemplo han sido unos de los más poderosos... es más a ustedes nadie los quito ustedes se fueron... fue algo muy raro –Eriol pensativo

- O sea que siempre hay alguien más fuerte que derroca a los reyes... deben de ser batalla fantásticas –Syaoran

- Estás loco... no somos primitivos... aquí nadie se pelea con nadie –Eriol sorprendido

- ¿Y entonces? –Syaoran

- Bueno en este mundo en todas las épocas hemos existido todos, claro que hace muchísimas milenios la verdad era todo diferente y todos los pueblos peleaban entre sí... y a la vez se escondían para que no los explotaran –Eriol

- ¿Explotaran? –Syaoran

- Si... imagínate antes cualquiera que atrapara a un genio o un hada o gnomos, podían pedir cuantos deseos quisieran... se volvían sus dueños y los seres mágicos pues sus esclavos –Eriol

- O a las personas que sabían que tenían poderes pues les hacían cosas muy feas por pensar que les podíamos hacer daño... hasta las llegaron a quemar –Eriol

- Esas épocas debieron ser muy duras para todos los que tenían poderes, pero gracias a Dios apareció una persona con poderes mágicos muy poderosos y logro que tanto se reconociera la magia de los diferentes seres –Eriol

- Cómo que aunque agarraran a un ser mágico estos no pueden cumplir sus deseos y así ya nadie persigue a nadie –Eriol

- Porque ya saben que no podrán cumplir nadie sus deseos y todos empezaron tanto a respetar a los diferentes seres en el planeta como a aceptar que se pueden tener poderes mágicas y no por eso hacerle daño a alguien –Eriol

- ¿A qué bueno y sabes cómo se llamó ese mago? –Syaoran

- Es el poderoso mago Clow... Li Clow –Eriol

- ¿Li? ¿también se llama Li? –Syaoran

- Desde luego... es más ese mago viene a ser un antepasado tuyo –Eriol

- Pero... yo vengo de la tierra... allá no hay magos... ¿por qué tengo el mismo apellido? –Syaoran

- Y como sabes que no hay magos... a lo mejor tu no los has visto... pero de que pueden haber también magos los puede haber –Eriol

- Pues sí... ya no puedo negar nada de lo que estoy viendo... pero ¿cómo le hacen para saber quién tiene más poderes? Y quien debe ser su Rey o Reyes ¿hacen un concurso de magia? –Syaoran

- Desde luego que no... como te decía... aquí cuando alguien descubre que tiene magia recibe ayuda de todas las personas o seres que estén cerca de esa persona –Eriol

- De la edad que sea... porque muchas veces no se descubren sus poderes hasta que ya son mayores... como paso con ustedes –Eriol

- Desde luego que cuando empiezan a saber de sus poderes pues uno de los maestros peluches se va a vivir con la "persona" "hada" "duende" o quien sea para empezar su entrenamiento –Eriol

- Y conforme van avanzando en el entrenamiento se va sabiendo que tan poderosos pueden ser –Eriol

- Claro que en su caso... nunca se supo en realidad cuantos poderes tenían pues nunca llegaron a un límite –Eriol

- Pero al momento de que se demuestra mayor poder que el rey que está gobernando –Eriol

- En ese momento es el propio rey el que entrega su título pues ya llego la hora de que alguien más fuerte le ayude con su tarea –Eriol

- Y bueno... llegaron ustedes aunque cualquier cosa que se les presentaba lo resolvían con mucha facilidad –Eriol

- Hasta que se presentó ese problema por el cual se tuvieron que ir –Eriol

- y dejaron a Touya en su lugar pues por el momento él es el de mayor poder en el planeta –Eriol

- ustedes lo querían mucho como si fuera un hijo... no sé por qué les hizo esto –Eriol

- A lo mejor porque le gusta ser rey... y no quiere que lo quiten –Syaoran

- Pero él sabe que en el momento que aparezca otra persona o ser con más poderes mágicos que él... tiene que dejar el trono –Eriol

- Y si por algo llega a morir el de mayor poder en el planeta será el sucesor del trono –Eriol

- Aquí no existe eso de que te encierran hasta que te muras y nadie sabe nada de ti para que no destrones al rey –Eriol

- Aquí en el planeta todos sabemos al momento de que aparece alguien con poderes mágicos –Eriol

- Y si es el de mayor poder mágico aquí simple y sencillamente no lo puedes ocultar –Eriol

- Mira... todos en el planeta se enteran de inmediato y todos van a buscarlo –Eriol

- Por eso nadie puede ocultar la magia de nadie aquí… las personas con poderes mágicos los puedes ver aquí –Eriol

Señalando el mapamundi

- ¿Aquí? ¿Cómo? –Syaoran

Eriol hace un movimiento con sus manos y aparecen muchas lucecitas diminutas de diferentes colores

- Aquí puedes ver diferentes puntitos de colores según es la raza… gnomos, hadas, elfos, son los colores que ves... esta por ejemplo es una ciudad de elfos –Eriol

- Que hermoso color azul celeste –Syaoran

- Bueno como vez... cada raza tiene su color... pero las personas o seres que pueden tener mayores poderes cambian su color por un tono amarillo –Eriol

Señalando dos puntos amarillos en donde están ellos, claro que uno apenas si se veía y el otro es brillante

- Y ¿puedes saber en dónde está Sakura? –Syaoran

- Bueno... quizás sí –Eriol

- ¿Cómo quizás sí? ¿Sabes o no sabes? –Syaoran molesto

- En realidad –Eriol

Hace otro movimiento y aparecen solo las luces amarillas

- Como puedes ver... aquí están todos los seres que tienen poderes... pero no sé cómo localizarla –Eriol

- Y ¿Cómo me encontraste a mí? –Syaoran más molesto

- Bueno... sabía lo que te había hecho Touya... me imagine que te había mandado a un lugar donde te sea difícil estar y viendo el mapa... pues tu eres el único que está solo –Eriol

- ¿El único que estaba solo? –Syaoran

- Y cómo puedes ver... no hay nadie más solo –Eriol

Señalando el mapa Eriol viendo la cara de tristeza que puso Syaoran

- ¿Pero si sabes algo de ella podemos intentar encontrarla? escuche que te puedes comunicar con ella –Eriol

- Si… es verdad... sé que está en una montaña muy alta con mucha nieve y dentro de esa montaña hay una aldea de hadas –Syaoran

- A ese lugar es la montaña de los deseos... y está aquí –Señalando otro lugar Eriol

- ¿La montaña de los deseos? ¿No que no se pueden cumplir deseos? –Syaoran

- Lo que pasa es que ese lugar es muy alto y difícil de llegar y si alguna persona que no tenga magia logra llegar ahí y a alguna de las hadas le cae bien esa persona –Eriol

- Y si ve que el deseo es para bien pues a veces se lo cumplen –Eriol

- Claro que es muy raro que cualquiera valla allá porque a muchos no les cumplieron sus deseos –Eriol

- así que solo si en verdad deseas algo... pues te puedes animar a ir ahí... pero correr el riesgo de que no te lo cumplan –Eriol

- Si... pero aquí solo se ve una luz amarilla grande –Syaoran viendo el lugar

- Lo que pasa es que todas las hadas y hados tienen magia... pero mira –Eriol

Hace otro movimiento de manos Eriol y acercando la imagen se ven muchísimas lucecitas amarillas y se ve una grande

- ¿Y esa luz grande? –Syaoran

- Esa luz debe de ser Sakura –Sonríe Eriol

- Mira –Eriol

Y con un movimiento de manos aparece una imagen y aparece Sakura en la fiesta con las hadas

- Bueno por lo menos ya sé dónde está –Syaoran

- Pero se puede decir que está del otro lado del planeta –Eriol señalando la distancia

- ¿Habrá alguna magia que no lleve allá? –Syaoran

- Bueno... mis poderes no nos pueden llevar allá... creo que nadie tiene esos poderes para viajar esa distancia –Eriol muy serio

- Ni modo... tendremos que seguir caminando... pero ya es tarde ¿por qué no buscamos dónde dormir? –Syaoran

- Permíteme –Eriol

Y con un movimiento de manos Eriol apareció una casita con todas las comodidades

- ¿Por qué no entramos a cualquier departamento? nadie vive aquí –Syaoran

- A pesar que tu estas aquí... existe una prohibición que hay que respetar... no debemos vivir aquí... por ningún motivo –Eriol

- Pero como solo vamos a pasar esta noche... espero que no haya problemas... pero dentro de esta casa mágica si llega a pasar algo... pues vamos a estar un poco más protegidos –Eriol

- Quizás tengas razón... oye por cierto... puedes quitar la imagen de Sakura... ya vimos que está bien... y por esta noche no creo que pase nada –Syaoran

Aunque no lo quería reconocer le daba coraje que Eriol también la pudiera ver

- Veo que te quedas viendo mucha esta espiral de energía –Eriol

Meneando la mano y desapareciendo la imagen de Sakura y viendo que Syaoran está muy serio

- No lo vas a creer... pero siento que esta energía es mía –Syaoran

- Claro es tuya y de Sakura –Eriol

- ¿De los dos? –Syaoran

- Bueno ustedes hacían todo juntos... a decir verdad cada uno por separado tenia poderes pero sus verdaderos poderes aparecieron cuando se conocieron –Eriol

- Ustedes eran la pareja ejemplo para todos, hacían un buen matrimonio, en los festivales que se organizaban era sorprendente ver todo lo que podían hacer juntos –Eriol

- Cascadas de luces, hacer de día en plena noche o viceversa, hacer lagos para competencias en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ustedes podían hacer instalaciones para cualquier tipo de evento –Eriol

- ¿Cómo? –Syaoran incrédulo escuchando a Eriol

- Si... aquí existen unos juegos en donde cualquiera puede competir... se llaman olimpiadas –Eriol

- Por un monte que se llamaba Olimpia y en donde nuestros dioses hacían competencias... según cuentan desapareció en un gran terremoto –Eriol

- ¿Olimpiadas? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Si... son unos juegos donde todos pueden competir... los que no tienen poderes... bueno lo hacen deportivamente –Eriol

- Y los que sí tienen pues tratan de hacer las cosas que pueden hacer lo mejor que pueden... como todos saben no todos tienen la misma capacidad pero aquí lo que cuenta es que lo hagan... lo hagan bien y no impresionante como muchos han querido hacer –Eriol

- ¿Cómo? –Syaoran

- Por ejemplo en la última competencia uno de los magos hizo una gran muralla con magia... y un niño hizo un pequeño muro –Eriol

- Desde luego que tienen que resistir ciertas pruebas las cuales el pequeño muro resistió muy bien y aunque pareciera que la gran muralla resistiría muchísimo más bueno se derrumbó –riendo Eriol

- Y eso te causa gracia –Syaoran

- Es que yo fui el de la muralla... te digo que mis poderes no son tan grandes –Eriol riendo

- ¿Y cómo que sus dioses? –Syaoran

- ¿No sabes de los dioses? –Eriol

- Bueno... en mi mundo hay un dios todo poderoso... pero hay regiones donde se cree que existen diferentes dioses... como el dios de la lluvia, del fuego... de la tierra... aunque solo son creencias –Syaoran

- Bueno… aquí viven esos dioses… claro que solo son dioses de este planeta porque también está el dios todo poderoso que es dios de todo lo que existe –Eriol

Él no vive aquí... aunque según tengo entendido viene de vez en cuando... aunque solo para visitar a los dioses del planeta –Eriol

- ¿Y Si viven aquí dioses para que tienen unos reyes? –Syaoran

- Es que los Dioses son los guardianes del planeta... ellos están encargados del clima... las cosechas... la lluvia y quien sabe cuántas cosas más –Eriol

- Y aunque con magia se puede hacer muchas de esas cosas… los poderes de un mago nuca se van a comparar con la fuerza de un dios –Eriol

- Ellos nos cuidan pero nunca se entrometen con los que habitan este mundo por eso son los reyes para guiar a todos en el planeta –Eriol

- ¿Y solo hay unos reyes en el planeta? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Si –Eriol extrañado

- ¿Y cuantos países hay? –Syaoran

- ¿Países? ¿qué es un país? –Eriol

- En mi mundo hay diferentes territorios y cada territorio tiene un rey o un presidente como ellos quieran a esos territorios se les llama países y para viajar de un lugar a otro necesitas pasaporte y visas… mira –Syaoran saca su pasaporte para que lo vea

- ¿Qué es eso? –Eriol

Pregunto extrañado viendo el documento

- Es un pasaporte… lo sacamos para poder venir acá… son papeles que cualquiera que quiera ir a otro país necesita para viajar –Syaoran viendo la cara de confusión de Eriol

- Es como acá... dices que en la montaña donde esta Sakura viven las hadas y hay otro lugar donde viven los elfos... los gnomos... todos viven en diferentes lugares –Syaoran

- ¿Qué complicados? Pero aquí nadie necesita nada especial para ir a donde sea –Eriol sorprendido

- Por cierto... ¿qué idioma hablan los elfos? –Syaoran

- Que preguntas tan raras haces ¿cómo que qué idioma hablan los elfos? el mismo que habla cualquiera –Eriol

Viendo lo tonto de su pregunta

- Es que de dónde vengo creo que mínimo son como 70 idiomas diferentes –Syaoran

- ¿70? ¿y cómo le hacen para entenderse? –Eriol sorprendido

- Por eso existen los diferentes países... hay países que hablan solo un idioma, como el italiano que solo se Habla en Italia... hay un continente... el continente Americano en donde sus idiomas predominantes son el español y el inglés... claro se hablan otros idiomas y dialectos –Syaoran

- ¿Qué es un dialecto? –Eriol

- Es como un idioma pero solo lo habla un pequeño pueblo... un pequeño número de gentes –Syaoran

- Para ser un idioma lo tienen que hablar mucha gente… en mi mundo hay tres idiomas que más se hablan –Syaoran

- El Chino, por que China es el país más grande y con la mayor cantidad de gente –Syaoran

- El español por que España conquisto muchos países en donde les enseño su idioma –Syaoran

- Y el inglés... que se puede decir es el idioma que hablan los que son de los países económicamente más fuertes o ricos –Syaoran

- Hay otros idiomas más como francés, alemán, japonés, etc. –Syaoran

- Qué complicados –Eriol

- Pues sí... nunca me había fijado en eso –Syaoran

Sorprendido pero como este mundo está así organizado

- Bueno... será mejor que descansemos ya es tarde –Eriol

- Gracias por venir a buscarme... me hacía falta platicar con alguien que supiera algo más de lo que nos está pasando –Syaoran

- No te preocupes amigo… yo te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda… no te voy a dejar hasta que te tengas que ir –Eriol

- Sakura... ya me voy a dormir ¿Cómo estas tu allá? –Syaoran

- Bien gracias... yo también creo que pronto se va a acabar la fiesta y nos vamos a dormir... no te preocupes estoy bien –Sakura

- Que descanses –Syaoran

- Salúdala de mi parte –Eriol

- Te manda saludos Eriol –Syaoran

- ¿Quién? –Sakura

- La persona que me está platicando más cosas de este lugar –Syaoran

- Así... también mándale saludos de mi parte... aunque no me acuerdo de él –Sakura

- Dice que te manda saludos pero que no se acuerda de ti –Syaoran burlándose de Eriol

- Bueno... tú tampoco te acordabas de mí... así que no importa ¿si la puedo pretender verdad? –Eriol

- Ya te dije que si –Syaoran

Así se acuestan los dos

La casa se veía graciosa parecía una casa de plástico y como estaba al lado de la energía parecía que brillaba

Los dos se quedaron dormidos pero después de un rato Eriol se despertó porque sentía una gran energía

No lo podía creer la energía que estaba afuera envolvió a Syaoran y lo introdujo dentro de la espiral

Eriol no sabía qué hacer, solo veía como su amigo entraba en ese cúmulo de energía

Syaoran dormía tranquilo pero estaba absorbiendo ese poder

Al otro día Syaoran se sentía muy bien con mucha energía pero al despertarse se le hizo raro que Eriol no estuviera en su cama a lo mejor ya se levando

Salió de la casa y se encontró con Eriol que dormía afuera en el suelo

- Eriol... Eriol... ¿Qué haces aquí? no que íbamos a estar más seguros adentro –Syaoran

Meneando a Eriol para que despertara

- ¿Qué paso? –Eriol viendo a Syaoran

- Eso es lo que te pregunto ¿Qué haces dormido acá afuera? –Syaoran

- COMO QUE QUÉ HAGO DORMIDO ACÁ AFUERA –Eriol

Enojado y sintiendo dolor por diferentes partes del cuerpo por haberse quedado dormido en el piso

- Si ¿qué haces acá afuera? –Syaoran

- Que qué hago acá afuera... que qué hago acá afuera... esa energía te tomo y durante horas estuviste ahí en medio de esa energía flotando –Eriol

- Por más cosas que hice simplemente no puedes entrar en esa energía nadie puede y lo único que pude hacer es esperar a que la energía te soltara –Eriol

- Pero me quede dormido y no vi que paso hasta que me despertaste –Eril gritándole a Syaoran

- ¿Nadie puede? –Syaoran

- No... nadie –Eriol

Estiro su brazo intentando tocar la energía pero la energía boto su brazo

- ¿A ver? –Syaoran

Estira su brazo y puede meterlo sin ningún problema

- ¿VES? –Eriol

- ¿A ver? –Syaoran

Entrando en la energía y empieza a flotar en ella

- Oye esto es fantástico... se siente como si estuviera en una cámara de aire –Syaoran

- ¿Una cámara de aire? –Eriol

- Es un cuarto donde echan aire con una máquina para entrenar a los astronautas que salen al espacio aunque también ya hay juegos así yo estuve en uno de esos –Syaoran

- A sí... aquí también hay de esos... ¿Por qué no sales de ahí y vamos a desayunar? Hay que viajar mucho para llegar con Sakura –Eriol

Molesto viendo a Syaoran y que él ni siquiera se puede acercar

- Está bien... pero al estar aquí me siento muy bien –Syaoran girando dentro de la energía

Desayunan y se preparan para seguir su camino Syaoran se carga el bloque donde está el pequeño camello

- ¿Y eso? ¿es uno de los maestros? ¿por qué esta encerrados ahí? –Dijo Eriol

- Cuando su rey nos separó encerró en estos bloques a los peluches que estaban en ese momento con nosotros –Syaoran

- Pero es una magia muy poderosa –Eriol observando el cubo

- Pues a lo mejor y creo que vamos a tener que hacer algo para liberarlos –Syaoran

- Bueno yo creo que no van a tener problemas... solo con que demuestren su poder yo creo que se va a poder romper estas cosas –Eriol tocando el cubo

- Bueno ¿por dónde nos vamos? –Syaoran

- Por acá... a las afueras de la ciudad deje mi coche –Eriol

- ¿Tienes coche? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Cualquiera puede tener coche... que ¿tú no tienes? –Eriol

- Desde luego que no... no puedo manejar hasta que sea mayor de edad... además que pues no tengo dinero –Syaoran

- ¿Qué es el dinero? –Eriol

- Es lo que se usa para poder comprar cualquier cosa –Syaoran

- De qué mundo vienen... me hablas de cosas muy raras –Eriol

- Mejor olvídalo y sigamos –Syaoran

- Es muy complicado el mundo de donde vienen –Eriol

- Sakura... ya vamos a continuar el camino... ya sé dónde estás... aunque creo que estas al otro lado del planeta –Syaoran

- ¿Al otro lado? –Sakura

- Si... Eriol me enseño un mapamundi y estas al otro lado de este planeta –Syaoran

- Si quieres mi reina Sakura te podemos mostrar en donde están ellos –Dijo una de las señoras hadas

- Ya les dije que no soy su reina –Sakura

- Si alteza... y a pesar que fueron ustedes mismos quienes renunciaron a ser reyes... para muchos en el planeta ustedes son nuestros reyes... por muy poderoso que sea el rey Touya –Señora hada

- ¿Bueno en dónde están? –Sakura

Las hadas aparecen también un mapamundi se veía hermoso parecía como un globo flotando

- ¿Alguna señal para localizarlos? –Hado

- Bueno... están en un desierto –Sakura

- Estamos en una ciudad que creo construimos nosotros –Syaoran

- Desierto y ciudad... debe ser aquí... donde hay dos lucecitas –Dijo el hado

- ¿Dos lucecitas? –Sakura

- Si... todos los seres con poderes mágicos se pueden ver en este mapa por las luces amarillas... nosotros estamos acá –hado señalando la montaña

- O sea... estoy del otro lado del planeta –Sakura

- Por lo menos estamos en el mismo continente –Syaoran

- Pero te imaginas todo lo que tengo que viajar para llegar hasta donde están –Sakura viendo el mapa

- No te preocupes tanto... tu solo sal de esa montaña... Eriol tiene auto nosotros llegamos a donde estas al fin ya sé cómo localizarte –Syaoran

- Bueno en ese caso sigo descendiendo... si hay salida ¿verdad? –Sakura

Los hados se le quedaron viendo raro

- Usted puede salir por donde quiera –hada

- Bueno ¿pero si sigo por este camino puedo llegar hasta el fondo de la montaña y salir de ella? –Sakura

- Desde luego que si –hada

- Bueno me voy... y muchas gracias por la fiesta de anoche –sonrío Sakura

- De nada y cualquier cosa venga de nuevo a visitarnos –hadas despidiéndose de Sakura

Sakura siguió el camino por donde iba

Syaoran y Eriol llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad y se subieron al auto

Era muy simpático ese auto, era pequeño de dos pasajeros uno adelante y uno atrás

Pero lo más extraño era que no tenía llantas, ni vidrios

(Algo así como los autos de los supersónicos pero sin la parte de arriba)

Eriol abrió la cajuela para colocar ahí el equipaje de Syaoran y amarraron arriba de la cajuela el bloque que llevaban

Se suben y empiezan su camino ahora en auto el cual a las órdenes de Eriol avanzaba flotando por los caminos

Eriol de vez en cuando solo pasaba su mano por encima de un tablero

Prácticamente solo le dijo el lugar de su destino y el vehículo se dirigió asía donde estaba Sakura

Syaoran estaba más que sorprendido viendo cómo se manejaban los autos ahí de veras así cualquiera puede manejar

Sakura seguía avanzando casi todo era de bajada y las piedras brillaban como si fueran luces por eso no necesitaba lámparas

Pero de todos modos llevaba una cuando de repente llego a una especie de barranca

Syaoran y Eriol a pesar que avanzaban veían una imagen de Sakura para ver por dónde iba al igual que Sakura veía por donde iban avanzando en el vehículo

- ¿Y ahora qué hago? –Sakura

Viendo la barranca al frente suyo

- Vas a tener de nuevo que descender escalando –Syaoran

Viendo por varias partes para ver si Sakura tenía otro lado por donde ir

- Pero –Sakura

- Si quieres puedes regresar por dónde vienes –Eriol

- Estás loco... es más de un día de camino... aunque esto se ve muy feo –Sakura

Asomándose y no viendo fondo

- No te preocupes Sakura... ya lo hiciste una vez... lo puedes hacer de nuevo –Syaoran

- Claro ¿qué te puede pasar? –Eriol

- Que gracioso ¿qué me pude pasar? –Sakura

Sacando las cuerdas y las cosas que necesita para empezar a descender no sabe por qué pero pone varios clavos y amarra muy bien la cuerda alrededor de varias piedras para que si se suelta alguna piedra las otras la sostenga

Se amarra más fuerte el cubo que ella lleva a su espalda y resignándose empieza a bajar

No se ve el fondo pero igual tiene que bajar

- Vas bien Sakura... piensa que no pasa nada –Syaoran

- Claro que no pasa nada –Eriol

- Si Syaoran voy bien –Sakura

Viendo por donde pisaba e ignorando a Eriol ¿Cómo él no está bajando?

- Vas bien Sakura... tu puedes ya lo hiciste una vez puedes volver a hacerlo –Syaoran animándola

Eriol les empieza a seguir la corriente no comprende porque están tan nerviosos

- Así Sakura vas bien –Eriol

Sakura sigue bajando

Syaoran y Eriol siguen avanzando a lo lejos ya se empiezan a ver montañas y verde ya están en las orillas del desierto

Sakura a pesar que sigue bajando sigue viendo por donde van

Vuelve a llegar a un tramo donde ya puede de nuevo caminar, aunque está inclinado y hay mucha humedad y agua en el piso

Así que sigue caminando sin soltarse de las cuerdas cuando a lo lejos del camino por donde van Eriol y Syaoran alcanza a ver a unos animales fantásticos

- Syaoran ¿ya viste? –Sakura

- ¿Qué pasa? –Syaoran observando más a Sakura y su camino

- Hay dinosaurios –Sakura

Más que sorprendida nunca imagino ver en su vida a tales animales

- ¿Dinosaurios? –Syaoran sorprendido también

- Si... mira esta es una de las zonas donde viven los dinosaurios –Dijo Eriol

Señalando a los animales tan majestuosos enfrente de ellos

Sakura detuvo su marcha para admirar a semejantes bestias, los dos no sabían bien que pensar

¿Qué clase de lugar era este?

Cuando Syaoran alcanzo a ver una sombra de un ángel por donde estaba Sakura

- Cuidado Sakura –fue el grito de Syaoran cuando vio como el ángel corto la cuerda de Sakura

- AAAAAAAAAAA –fue el grito de Sakura

Quien cayó al piso y empezó a deslizarse por el camino como si fuera resbaladilla por el agua que había en él

- ¡SAKURA! –fue el grito de Syaoran

Lanzándose a través de la imagen que tenía al frente para alcanzar a Sakura por los brazos y detener su caída pues adelantito había un precipicio

Eriol alcanzo a tomar por las piernas a Syaoran para irse con él y un gran poder se sintió en todo el planeta de ILUSION

Continuara:

Esta historia se las dedico a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mis historias, a todos los que me han dejado reviews a pesar que hay veces que no se pueden pero se toman la molestia hasta poder dejarlos, a todos aquellos que a pesar de no poder dejar reviews me han escrito directo a mi correo, y sobre todo a todos aquellos que han seguido mis historias a lo largo de 5 años que llevo escribiendo, en esta página tengo como 2 años publicando, pero hay personas que me siguen desde la primer página donde publicaron mis dos primeros capítulos de "EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA", que por cierto estoy volviendo a publicar, desafortunadamente mis historias las mande a diferentes lugares pero muchas de esas páginas o ya las quitaron o mis historias son muy grandes para que las puedan publicar

De nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos por leer mis historias mi correo es ameliasalazar62 de hotmail espero sus comentarios

Besos a todos Amelia Salazar

11-oct-06

Revisada 30 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	10. Chapter 10

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Hola a todos antes que nada quisiera agradecer infinitamente a todos y cada uno de ustedes que les gusta leer mis historias a los que me dejan reviws, yo sé que muchas veces no se puede porque a mí me ha pasado, a todos los que me han escrito directamente a mi correo, que desde que empecé a escribir no ha pasado una sola semana que no reciba un correo de alguno de ustedes felicitándome y eso me hace inmensamente feliz, y a todos los que me agregan en sus Messenger para saber más de mí, muchísimas gracias a todos quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todos los que por alguna razón no me han escrito pero se han tomado su tiempo para leer mis historia simplemente no tengo ni idea de la cantidad de seguidores de las loqueras que se le ocurren a esta escritora... los quiero a todos y de nuevo gracias por dedicarme su tiempo para leer mis historias... Y eso que en muchas páginas no he publicado por que como son tan grandes las historias simplemente no tienen la capacidad para publicarlas, pero me halagan al pedirme que les dé permiso para publicarlas... de nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos... los quiero mucho

Amelia Salazar Miércoles 25 de Octubre de 2006

Acuérdense por favor que en esta historia solo tomo los nombres de los personajes para publicar pero esos nombres se pueden cambiar pues no me estoy basando en Sakura Card Captor por los que me lo preguntan seguido

ILUSIÓN

CAPITUTULO 10 ¡Son todos los miembros de su reino altezas!

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

- Syaoran ¿ya viste? –Sakura

- ¿Qué pasa? –Syaoran

Observando más a Sakura y su camino

- Hay dinosaurios –Sakura

Más que sorprendida nunca imagino ver en su vida a tales animales

- ¿Dinosaurios? –Syaoran sorprendido también

- Si... mira esta es una de las zonas donde viven los dinosaurios –Dijo Eriol

Señalando a los animales tan majestuosos enfrente de ellos

Sakura detuvo su marcha para admirar a semejantes bestias, los dos no sabían bien que pensar

¿Qué clase de lugar era este?

Cuando Syaoran alcanzo a ver una sombra de un ángel por donde estaba Sakura

- Cuidado Sakura –fue el grito de Syaoran

Cuando vio como el ángel corto la cuerda de Sakura

- AAAAAAAAAAA –fue el grito de Sakura

Quien cayó al piso y empezó a deslizarse por el camino como si fuera resbaladilla por el agua que había en él

- ¡SAKURA! –fue el grito de Syaoran

Lanzándose a través de la imagen que tenía al frente para alcanzar a Sakura por los brazos y detener su caída pues adelantito había un precipicio

Eriol alcanzo a tomar por las piernas a Syaoran para irse con él y un gran poder se sintió en todo el planeta de ILUSION

- Te tengo Sakura... no te voy a soltar –Syaoran

Agarrando fuertemente a Sakura de los brazos

- Pensé que me iba a matar –Sakura

Algo más tranquila colgando del precipicio pero sintiendo como la sostenía Syaoran

- ¿Cómo fue posible cruzar más de medio planeta en fracción de segundos? –Eriol mas que sorprendido

- De que hablas... hay que sacar a Sakura de aquí –Syaoran

Utilizando todas sus fuerzas para no dejar caer a Sakura

- AAAAAAAAA en donde estoy –osa blanca colgando de la espalda de Sakura

- ¿Qué está pasando? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Permítanme un momento –osa blanca

Hace un movimiento con sus manos y todos son bajados a tierra firme en una esfera sin problema para nadie

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –preguntaron Syaoran y Sakura

- Que han demostrado un gran poder... mayor del que tenían antes de irse –Eriol

- Pero ¿Cómo? –Syaoran

- Cruzaste medio planeta en fracción de segundos ¿Cómo? qué ¿Cómo? –Eriol sorprendido

- ¿Que hicieron qué? –Jazmín osa blanca

- Lo que escucho maestra... al ver a Sakura en peligro Syaoran cruzo más de medio planeta en fracción de segundos desde el desierto del atlántico sur hasta la montaña magia que es en donde estamos –Eriol

- ¿En cuestión de segundos? –Jazmín

- Un segundo es mucho... en fracción de segundo ya estábamos acá –Eriol

- Pero ¿cómo fue eso posible? en la historia de todos los reyes que han existido nadie ha tenido esos poderes –Jazmín

- Hay que entrenarlos bien para prepararlos para lo que se viene –Eriol

-¿Pero qué es lo que se viene? –Sakura y Syaoran

- A nadie le dijeron esa información... solo que cuando tuvieran la edad adecuada los trajéramos para entrenarlos lo mejor posible para despertar al máximo sus poderes para tratar de enfrentar ese problema lo más fuertes que pudieran –Jazmín

- Mmm –Syaoran y Sakura

- Bueno ya que estamos hasta acá abajo y tienen que practicar ¿Por qué no abren una puerta para salir de aquí? –Eriol

- Esa es una muy buena idea –Jazmín

- ¿Qué no hay salida? las hadas me dijeron que podía salir por acá –Sakura

- Puedes con magia –Jazmín

-Y ¿Cómo hacemos eso? –Syaoran

- Acabas de cruzar medio planeta y ¿no sabes cómo cruzar una pared de una montaña? –Eriol

- No... A decir verdad no sé cómo lo hice... solo el impulso de salvar a Sakura me hizo hacer lo que hice... no tenía ni idea que efectivamente iba a llegar con ella... de saberlo antes... la hubiera alcanzado desde que estaba en la cima de la montaña –Syaoran

- Eso sí... yo he bajado sola la montaña enfrentándome al miedo a las alturas tan fuerte que tengo... si él me hubiera acompañado a lo mejor no hubiera pasado esto –Sakura

- ¿Miedo a las alturas? –Eriol y Jazmín

- Si... las alturas me dan un miedo espantoso –Sakura

- No entiendo porque... ¿Qué puede pasar? –Eriol

- ¿Cómo que qué puede pasar? Con la fuerza que me estaba deslizando y Salí disparada me hubiera matado ¿Cómo que qué hubiera pasado? –Sakura

- ¿Por qué? –Eriol

- ¿Qué pregunta tan tonta? por el golpe que se hubiera dado... porque va a ser –Syaoran

- ¿El golpe? ¿Cuál golpe? ¿Qué es un golpe? –Eriol y Jazmín

- Cuando te caes... normalmente te golpeas... te lastimas... te duele te pegas contra las cosas y eso duele –Syaoran

Eriol se le queda viendo y se deja caer... en ese momento aparece como un colchón de aire e impide que se lastime

- Aquí no puedes lastimarte... si te fijas Sakura a pesar que caíste una buena distancia no tienes ningún golpe –Eriol

- Eso es verdad –Sakura viéndose los brazos y las piernas

- Y tú Syaoran a pesar del salto que diste no tienes golpes en el pecho... ni en ningún otro lado –Eriol

- Oye... eso es verdad, no estoy lastimado ni dolido por el esfuerzo que hice... ¿pero porque? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Es que aquí nadie se puede lastimar... ¿no sabían eso? -Jazmín

- Desde luego que no... Eso es contra toda lógica –Syaoran

- Él tiene razón... eso no puede ser –Sakura

- ¿Que se pueden lastimar en su mundo? –Eriol y Jazmín

- Desde luego que sí... todos en el planeta entero nos podemos lastimar –Syaoran

- Que planeta tan raro... no hablan el mismo idioma... necesitan papeles para ir a donde sea y se lastiman, que extraño es ese lugar –Eriol

-¿Qué aquí no es igual? –Sakura

-Desde luego que no... Todos hablamos el mismo idioma y vivimos en paz –Jazmín

- Qué lugar tan raro –Sakura

- Yo también he pensado lo mismo –Syaoran

- Viendo las cosas prefiero siempre vivir acá que en ese planeta... es demasiado raro –Eriol

- Bueno... no hay problema... por lo menos supimos de los poderes de los que son capases de tener en un momento de emergencia –Jazmín

- ¿Nos podrías decir tu nombre? Te he visto varias veces pero no sé cómo llamarte –Sakura a la osa

- Soy Jazmín una de sus instructoras en la magia... perdón pero no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar –Jazmín

- Mucho gusto... mi nombre es Syaoran Li y ella es Sakura Kinomoto –Syaoran

- Bueno... eso ya lo sabemos todos y hacemos lo que ustedes nos indicaron –Jazmín

- Eriol Jiraguisawa –Dijo Eriol tomando la mano de Sakura y besándola

- Sakura Kinomoto –dijo Sakura roja a más no poder y sorprendida

- Me da muchísimo gusto volver a verte y saber que no tienes ninguna clase de compromiso con nadie o ¿me equivoco? –Eriol

- No... No te equivocas... no tengo novio si es lo que preguntas –Sakura

- Eso precisamente es lo que quería saber –Eriol con una sonrisa encantadora

-Y ¿sientes algo especial por tu compañero de viaje? –Eriol

- No... Bueno si... amistad... pero solo eso –Sakura sorprendida

Eriol hace un movimiento con sus manos y aparece un gran ramo de flores muy bonitas aunque raras para Sakura y Syaoran

- Son para ti –Eriol entregando el ramo a Sakura

- Que flores tan hermosas –Sakura con una sonrisa encantadora

- Qué bueno que te gusten –sonríe Eriol

- Son flores que en nuestro planeta están en peligro de extinción... las vi en un documental –Syaoran

- Yo nunca las había visto... pero están preciosas –Sakura

- Perdón... aquí son flores comunes pero no pensé en algún tipo de flor en especial... solo en darte un presente por verte de nuevo… que bueno que te gustaron –Eriol sonriéndole

- ¿Nos conocemos? –Sakura

- Desde luego que sí... en su vida pasada yo fui amigo de ustedes... aunque me sorprendió saber que ahora no son pareja –Eriol

- ¿No son pareja? –Jazmín

- Bueno... somos una pareja de viajeros –Sakura

- Si... eso somos –Syaoran

- ¿Pero son novios? –Jazmín

- ¡No! –Sakura y Syaoran

- ¿NNNNOOOO? –Jazmín

- No... Solo somos compañeros de viaje –Sakura y Syaoran sorprendidos

- No... Eso no puede ser... ustedes son una de las parejas más fuertes en el amor... se puede decir que son el ejemplo de un matrimonio ejemplar... valga la redundancia –Jazmín

Tratando de juntar a Sakura y Syaoran y tratando de que se abracen y se besen, botando las flores que tenía Sakura en las manos

- Oye mis flores –Sakura

Los dos viendo muy extraños a Jazmín

- Pero tienen que ser pareja –Jazmín

- Pues si somos pareja... somos una pareja de viajeros –Syaoran

-No ese tipo de pareja... entre ustedes tiene que haber algo especial que el amor es su principal fuerza –Jazmín

Siguiendo dando vueltas tratando de que se abracen

- Pero si sentimos algo especial... tenemos una gran amistad la cual la hemos reforzado acá –Sakura

- Y yo por esa amistad fue que cruce medio planeta para salvar a Sakura –Syaoran

- Entonces ya no hay amor entre ustedes –Jazmín muy triste

- ¿No has escuchado del amor entre amigos? ese también es muy fuerte –Sakura

- Si... pero no es lo mismo –Jazmín

- Pues no... Pero no podemos hacer nada... si en esta nueva vida no están destinados a ser matrimonio... además que por amistad yo también volví a renacer –Eriol

- Pues sí... ese es un problema... y lo sabían... aun así corrieron el riesgo... y tenemos que aceptarlo... y entrenarlos –Jazmín muy triste

- Eso es lo principal –Eriol

- Bueno ¿cómo tenemos que hacer? lo que tenemos que hacer –Syaoran

- Es muy fácil… solo concéntrate en hacer un hueco en la montaña y este aparecerá –Jazmín

- Así –Dijo Syaoran

Poniendo su mano tocando un lado de la montaña con la palma de la mano se concentró y su mano brilla levemente, pero le viene un mareo y empieza a caer

- Syaoran ¡cuidado! –Grito Sakura

Tratando de sostenerlo pero desde luego que el peso y el tamaño del muchacho la venció y los dos cayeron claro siendo sostenidos por la especie de colchón que apareció al momento que cayeron

Jazmín y Eriol se acercaron para verlos pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando los vieron y los dos estaban dormidos

- Usaron muchísima energía –Jazmín

- Desde luego que sí... cruzamos más de medio planeta en cuestión de fracción de segundos eso debió cansarlos

- No pensé que esto pasara –Jazmín

- A decir verdad no sé cómo fue que se mantuvieron en pie platicando después de todo el poder que se sintió y usaron para protegerse era natural que si prácticamente no saben cuánto poder tienen ni cómo usarlo se desmayaran –Eriol

- ¿Ya viste? –Jazmín

Viendo los círculos de energía en los que eran envueltos los dos

Estos círculos de energía servían para varias cosas

Uno era para ver cómo estaban de su salud, este círculo no había aparecido antes pues cuando llegaron al planeta como estaban sanos, pero en estos momentos como se habían desmayado este círculo los estaba controlando para ayudarlos a recuperarse

En realidad este círculo verde claro aparece en caso de algún problema físico grabe

La cama de aire en donde estaban recostados era transparente y no desapareció pues al estar inconscientes no tienen control de sus movimientos y se pueden caer o lastimar si se quedan dormidos sobre el suelo

Había otro circulo Azul cielo que Jazmín y Eriol sabían era para juzgar que tanto de lo que hacían lo hacían al propósito y arriesgando así sus vidas

Pero después de un momento este desapareció pues todo lo que hacían nada lo habían hecho a propósito pues ellos no sabían eso de que hicieran lo que hicieran en este planeta nadie se puede lastimar y son juzgados por los riesgos que toman

Si estos riesgos que toman los superan bien son premiados por puntos a su favor con los cuales pueden adquirir cosas pero si no son aprobados tienen que estar encerrados en estos círculos que se vuelven como prisiones para que cumplan sus sentencias

Sin tener que correr riesgos los demás de juzgar bien o mal a los demás

Son como el sistema jurídico del planeta

Y así no existe nada de eso de él era inocente y lo encerraron por que el otro tenía más dinero, o porque él estaba ahí al momento de que paso algo o que se yo cuantas irregularidades hay en nuestros sistemas de justicia

Esos círculos todos los conocían, muchas veces ellos mismos habían estado en ellos

Pero había algo alrededor de Sakura y Syaoran y que ellos nunca habían visto y era un círculo dorado, muy hermoso pero ese círculo nunca en su vida y en todo el planeta nadie habían visto antes

¿De qué era ese círculo dorado?

Era muy hermoso y sentían que representaba algo muy especial pero

¿Qué era?

Eriol y Jazmín estaban sorprendidos por ese círculo en particular el cual en lugar de desaparecer se introdujo en ellos

El ángel guardián que había provocado todo esto solo los veía de lejos, no sabía bien que pensar sus amos ya habían sido juzgados y habían salido libres de cualquier culpa y se sentía muy feliz por ellos

Cómo le hubiera gustado muchísimo a él ser juzgado por lo que había hecho pero al ser el un guardián no podía ser juzgado por sus actos pues ellos solo obedecen ordenes de sus amos

En este caso él había obedecido lo que Touya le había ordenado y sería él el que tendría que pagar por las órdenes que dé

- Ve a fuera de la montaña ahí nos veremos –Guardián

Oyó la voz de Touya que le hablo

- Está bien –Guardián

Solo contesto dirigiéndose a un muro de roca que estaba a un lado de él y con magia salió de la montaña

- Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros amo? estando encerrado en el círculo de justicia no puede hacer nada –Guardián

Dirigiéndose a Touya quien estaba encerrado en un círculo azul marido por sus últimos actos realizados tratando de hacerles daño a Sakura y Syaoran

- Yo solo quería que desearan regresar a su planeta... nunca los quise lastimar –Decía Touya

- Pero sus método no estaba bien y se lo dijimos –guardián

- Bueno como sea... necesitamos llegar a la montaña mágica... solo me tienen que subir a un camión donde quepa para ir a la montaña mágica y entregar la corona –Touya

- Enseguida pido ayuda a la corte para irnos a la montaña mágica –Guardián saliendo para solicitar ayuda

Desde luego que todos los miembros de la corte, desde los de más alto rango hasta los mozos se sorprendieron al ver a su rey Touya encerrado en ese círculo de justicia

Es más lo que los sorprendía más era el tono del azul que era ese círculo

Según es el mal que cometieron era el tono azul que se tornaba la esfera

Pero su sorpresa era mayor pues en siglos de reinado nunca habían estado en círculos de justicia ningún rey

No era de que los reyes no pudieran ser juzgados, todos en el planeta ocuparan el rango que ocuparan debían ser juzgados si sus actos lo ameritaban

Pero todos los reyes anteriores eran todos tan buenos y hacían su labor tan bien que no necesitaban ser juzgados por malos actos

¿Qué era lo que había hecho el rey Touya para tener que ser juzgado?

Además que sabían que ya no era por más tiempo su rey

Pues todos sintieron un gran poder que se sintió en todo el planeta y eso indicaba que pronto iban a haber nuevos reyes

Bueno más bien que sus antiguos reyes habían vuelto pues todos sintieron que ese poder era de sus reyes anteriores

Desde la última vez que ellos estuvieron aquí hasta ahora habían pasado cerca de 20 años

Si bien los más jóvenes o menores de 25 años no recordaban a sus antiguos reyes o no conocían sus poderes, si habían oído hablar mucho de ellos

Y sus antiguos reyes habían vuelto

Por el poder que se sintió no había vuelta de hoja, ellos eran las personas más poderosas en el planeta y tenía que volver a ocupar su lugar como emperadores

Había que ir a verlos de inmediato y felicitarlos por sus grandes poderes

Subieron a Touya en un camión y todos sin excepción se dirigieron a la montaña de los deseos

Porque a pesar que el poder se sintió en todo el planeta se concentró en ese lugar, por lo tanto había que ir ahí porque todos sabían que sus reyes estaban en ese lugar

Mientras dentro de la montaña Eriol y Jazmín habían ya adaptado todo para pasar el tiempo que fuera necesario en ese lugar

Habían aparecido una casa alrededor de los reyes para que descansaran bien en lo que se recuperaran pues no tenían ni idea del tiempo que iban a estar dormidos Sakura y Syaoran cuando:

- Altezas... altezas... que alegría es saber que ya recuperaron sus poderes –pequeña hada que fue la primera en llegar al lugar

- Buenas tardes –Saludo Jazmín al hada

- Qué bueno que ya te liberaron de ese cubo donde estabas encerrada ¿Qué fue lo que hizo su alteza Sakura para liberarte? –hada viendo a Jazmín

- En realidad tuvieron un problema que fue por lo que liberaron todos sus poderes... no hicieron nada especial... pero creo que al superar los poderes del rey Touya se rompió el hechizo –Jazmín

- Hay no... El maestro Eduardo... también estaba en un cubo con nosotros cuando dimos el salto ¿espero que este bien? –Eriol

¿Qué había pasado con el pequeño camello?

Pues cuando el automóvil sintió que el peso que llevaba desapareció

El vehículo se detuvo en el acto y un camello de peluche no daba crédito en donde estaba

Amarrado a la cajuela del vehículo que se acababa de parar

Se soltó de los amarres y volviendo al lugar del piloto solo dijo que continuara con su camino y el auto volvió a flotar rumbo a su destino no sabía nada de lo que había pasado pero el vehículo lo llevaría al destino a donde se dirigía y sabría más de lo que sucedía

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos los demás hados de la aldea y a la vez sorprendiéndose de saber que los reyes estaban dormidos recuperando fuerzas

Y aunque nadie lo creía pasaron 48 horas cuando poco a poco se fueron despertando desde luego que con un gran susto por parte de los dos al darse cuenta que dormían abrazados

Syaoran se sentía muy bien al ir despertando cuando al intentar menear su brazo sintió un gran peso en él

Sakura empezó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos se sentía tan bien acurrucada en donde estaba dormida

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba abrazada por alguien

Se giró y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a frente con unos ojos cafés claros los cuales veían a esos ojos color esmeralda con una gran sorpresa

- AAAAAA ¿Qué está pasando? –Sakura y Syaoran levantándose los dos asustados y muy nerviosos

- Qué bueno que ya despertaron altezas –dijo una señora hada

Que los estaba cuidando en ese momento pues todos se estaban encargando de turnarse para no dejar a sus altezas solos

- Ya habíamos aclarado que no era su alteza –Sakura

- Usted lo ha dicho... no era nuestra alteza... pero con los poderes que demostraron ahora ya lo es –hada sonriendo

- ¿Que es esa esfera verde que te rodea? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué dormimos juntos? –Syaoran

Viendo la esfera que rodeaba a Sakura y como se habían dormido

- No sé... pero mira tú también tienes una –Sakura

- Esas esferas son esferas de curación... si llega a pasarle algo a quien sea estas esferas los protegen y hasta que no se recuperen bien desaparecen… hace dos días te desmayaste y al tratar de Sakura detenerte ella también se desmayó y pues se quedaron juntos –Jazmín

Entrando en la habitación al escuchar el grito de los dos

Los dos se vieron y se pusieron rojos a más no poder, habían dormido juntos por más de

- ¿Días? –Sakura y Syaoran viendo a Jazmín

- Si… con los poderes que utilizaron para ayudarse… de golpe demostraron todos sus poderes y eso los canso muchísimo por eso hasta ahora es que se despiertan –Eriol entrando también a verlos

- Mmm no tengo ganas de ir al baño... y es algo que hago siempre al despertarme –Sakura

- Eso lo hacemos todos... pero tampoco tengo ganas –Syaoran

- Ya les dije… la energía verde que los rodea se encarga de todas sus necesidades físicas hasta que estén bien –Jazmín

- Tengo algo de hambre –Sakura

- Yo también –Syaoran

- Porque no salimos y comen algo… podemos organizar una fiesta para celebrar sus poderes –Hada

Sakura y Syaoran solo se ven

¿Qué está pasando?

- Bien vamos –solo dijo Syaoran

Y Así todos salen y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a todos los miembros de la aldea de hadas en ese lugar

- ¿Y esto? –preguntaron los dos

- Es para festejar sus nuevos poderes y que de nuevo son nuestros reyes –Jazmín

Hay una enorme mesa en donde se sientan todos y esperan a que los reyes terminen con los preparativos de la fiesta

Sakura y Syaoran se sientan en la cabecera de un lado donde hay dos sillas muy bonitas especiales para ellos

Pero sobre la mesa no hay nada

Los dos solo ven la mesa y sus invitados y se ven ellos

No saben que hacer

- Bien empecemos con la cena –dice Jazmín

- ¿Pero no hay nada? –Sakura y Syaoran sorprendidos

- Eso es porque ustedes tienen que hacer magia y aparecer todo –Eriol

- ¿QQQUUUÉÉÉ? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Que ustedes con su magia tienen que hacer todo –Hada

- Discúlpenos por nuestra ignorancia... pero no sabemos cómo hacerlo –Syaoran

- ¿No saben? –Hadas

- No... No sabemos –Sakura

- No hay problema ahora yo les explico lo que tienen que hacer –Jazmín

- Te lo agradeceremos –Syaoran

Ya no viendo otra salida más que hacer caso a lo que les indiquen

- Es simple solo piensa en aparecer los mejores manjares para celebrar –Jazmín

- Es muy sencillo que no lo ves –Sakura

Sarcásticamente sin entender lo que está pasando ni lo que tiene que hacer

- Bueno... vamos a intentarlo –solo contesto Syaoran

Y concentrándose apareció sobre la mesa un gran banquete

-¿Eso era todo? –Sakura y Syaoran sorprendidos

Pero al Eriol intentar tomar algo desapareció todo

- ¿Que paso? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Le falta fuerza inténtalo tu Sakura –Jazmín

Sakura se concentra y vuelve a aparecer de nuevo el banquete pero con los mismos resultados todo desapareció al Eriol tratar de tocarlo

- Quizás aún están muy débiles –Eriol

- Quizás... aunque ya no están tan débiles porque ya se despertaron y tardaron bastante en despertar –Jazmín

- Pero no lo pueden hacer –Eriol

- ¿Y si lo hacen al mismo tiempo? –una niña hada

- Buena idea a lo mejor si los dos se concentran ahora si puedan –Jazmín

Y así los dos se concentran y todo vuelve a aparecer y para sorpresa de todos, esta vez nada desapareció y empezaron a festejar los nuevos poderes de los reyes

Claro que ese título no les gustaba pues eran unos inexpertos respecto a todo lo que representaba ese planeta pero que podían hacer así que solo les siguieron la corriente ya posteriormente aclararían todo

- Que comience la fiesta –Dijo Syaoran

Viendo todo y como estaban todos felices cuando poso su vista en su plato y vio lo que tenía

Un vasito de jugo, un plato con algo de gelatina un vasito de leche, dos rebanadas de jamón, unos pedacitos de brócoli y un pedazo de pan

- ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO? –fue el grito de Syaoran que retumbo en todo el lugar

Sakura también estaba sorprendida viendo su plato

¿Qué era eso que tenía enfrente?

Todos estaban disfrutando de un gran banquete, pero a ellos que tipo de comida les estaban dando

¿Qué significaba esto?

Era una dieta blanda

- Altezas... acaban de recuperarse de un gran gasto de energía... estuvieron sin tomar alimento por dos días... eso es lo indicado para ustedes... y no podemos hacer nada –Jazmín viendo preocupada a Sakura y Syaoran

- No... Eso no puede ser –Syaoran dijo

Tratando de tomar una pierna asada que había cerca de él pero esta desapareció

-Nooo… Nooo… Nooo puede ser –dijo Syaoran

Tratando de agarrar otra cosa que también desapareció

- Syaoran cálmate... no podemos hacer nada –Sakura

- Cómo quieres que me calme... ve todo lo que hay y ve lo que tenemos que comer nosotros no es justo... esta es la montaña de los deseos... nadie puede cumplir mi deseo –Syaoran desesperado

- Alteza... aunque se lo cumplamos... su salud es mayor y va a desaparecer –Hado mayor

- ¿QQQUUUÉÉÉÉ? –Syaoran

- Mire alteza –

Y aparece un gran bistec con papás al frente de él

Pero al Syaoran tocarlo desapareció

-¿QQQUUUÉÉÉÉ? –Syaoran desesperado

Sakura solo ve como Syaoran está desesperado pero por lo que ve hagan lo que hagan se tienen que conformar con lo que les dieron para la cena

Entonces se quedó pensando

- "No podemos cambiar el tipo de alimento que debemos comer... pero podría tomar otra forma para calmar la idea de hambre de Syaoran" –Sakura

Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando los platos delante de ellos cambiaron

- Syaoran... Syaoran... ya viste –dijo Sakura

Señalando sus platos que ahora lucían muy apetitosos

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –Syaoran sorprendido viendo a Sakura

- No sé... pero qué tal si comemos –Sakura

- Gracias por lo que sea que hayas hecho –Syaoran sonriendo a Sakura

Y dándose cuenta que estaba comportándose como un tonto

- Comamos –solo sonrío Sakura

- Siempre ha sabido como calmarlo –hada a Jazmín

- Por eso hacen una gran pareja –Jazmín

Claro que bajito para que no escucharan pues ellos ya habían dicho que no eran pareja por lo menos no de esa forma

Syaoran se comió casi todo, sabía lo que estaba comiendo

Gelatina y jamón

Pero con el aspecto que apareció por lo menos engañaba a su mente pensando en esto es un manjar

Y la dieta que se le había dado estaba muy bien calculada pues no se acabó la porción que le dieron

Tenían razón él o lo que le había indicado lo que debía comer, esta especie de bola verde que se mantenía alrededor de los dos

Debía saber qué hace y cuando se empezó a enojar se puso de un tomo más oscuro tratando de calmarlo

¿En qué tipo de mundo estaban?

Esa noche no durmieron mucho pues acababan de despertar de 48 horas de estar dormido

Así que empezaron a tratar de hacer magia

Que aunque lo intentaban y lo intentaban Jazmín levantaba una piedra con magia y ellos las piedras que intentaban levantar salían disparadas

Por más cosas que intentaban no podían controlar su poder

Al otro día empezaron a tratar de abrir una puerta en la montaña

Pero con los mismos resultados… bueno con resultados más desastrosos los cuales hasta pequeños temblores provocaron

- ¿Por qué no lo vuelven a intentar juntos? –dijo otra niña hada

- A lo mejor resulta –Sakura viendo ya el desastre que habían hecho

- Intentémoslo -Syaoran ya no sabiendo que hacer

Y así los dos se concentran y una gran puerta labrada hermosamente enfrente de ellos aparece y todos los destrozos en la montaña se arreglaron

Dieron un paso al frente y la gran puerta se abrió dando paso a la gran vista frente de ellos

La cual los sorprendió

Duendes, Elfos, Gigantes, gnomos, fantasmas, magos, personas normales y demás seres todos esperando a ver a sus reyes

Todos al ver que aparecía la gran puerta supieron que los reyes estaban por aparecer y se pusieron en pie viendo en dirección de la puerta la cual al abrirse todos se inclinaron

- ¿Y ESTO? –Sakura y Syaoran

Viendo incrédulos la muchedumbre que se inclinaba ante ellos más allá de donde alcanzaba su vista

-¡Son todos los miembros de su reino altezas! –Jazmín

También haciendo una reverencia junto con Eriol y todos los miembros de la aldea de hadas

CONTINUARA:

Saludos a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia... hoy 13 de noviembre de 2006 termino con este capítulo que no quedo tan corto como yo creía, es más yo pensaba que iban a ser más largas mis anotaciones que el capítulo espero sus comentarios a ameliasalazar62 de Hotmail... o dejen reviws

Un comentario más... cuando termine de escribir la nota que esta abajo a los dos días después se fue la luz en toda la calle de mi casa por casi 8 días... una persona me comento que si no sería alguna premonición o era una coincidencia... la verdad no se a lo mejor alguien no quería que publicara esto... aunque todavía voy a tardar algo en publicar pues tengo que checar más de 100 mensajes que tengo que no revise durante esos días y desde luego que cuando tuve de nuevo luz me dedique a terminar este capitulo

Saludos a todos de nuevo

Los quiero a todos besos Amelia Salazar

2-noviembre-2006

Por cierto coincidencia o no pero ayer no pude subir la historia espero lograrlo hoy 19 de noviembre del 2006

Comentario que dejo aquí, quite donde platico lo de mi sueño y una historia que titule historias raras, por que entre más cosas raras escribía más cosas raras me pasan o me entero de cosas que puede causar un gran revuelo, y la verdad aunque las sepan nada se puede evitar así que mejor los elimine para no complicarme, claro nadie me ha comentado nada pero en fin

Sábado, 10 de octubre del 2009

Revisada 2 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	11. Chapter 11

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN

CAPITUTULO 11 ¡Touya ya no puede seguir siendo el Rey!

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Y así los dos se concentran y una gran puerta labrada hermosamente enfrente de ellos aparece

Y todos los destrozos en la montaña se arreglaron

Dieron un paso al frente y la gran puerta se abrió dando paso a la gran vista frente de ellos

La cual los sorprendió

Duendes, Elfos, Gigantes, gnomos, fantasmas, magos, personas normales y demás seres todos esperando a ver a sus reyes

Todos al ver que aparecía la gran puerta supieron que los reyes estaban por aparecer y se pusieron en pie viendo en dirección de la puerta la cual al abrirse todos se inclinaron

- ¿Y ESTO? – Sakura y Syaoran

Viendo incrédulos la muchedumbre que se inclinaba ante ellos más allá de donde alcanzaba su vista

- ¡Son todos los miembros de su reino altezas! –Jazmín

También haciendo una reverencia junto con Eriol y todos los miembros de la aldea de hadas

- Ya se... al entrar en la puerta del aeropuerto nos golpeamos y estamos en coma –Sakura tratando de ver algo lógico a todo lo que le estaba pasando

- Es una buena opción... y no se me había ocurrido a mí pensarla... a pesar que he intentado de justificar tantísimas cosas raras que nos han pasado... pero cuando una persona o dos o tres están en coma no comparten su vida –Syaoran viendo la lógica

- Pero estos seres solo viven en la imaginación de la gente –Sakura

- Como te dije aquí en el planeta hay muchos tipos de seres... todos vivimos en armonía, hablamos el mismo idioma y todos nos ayudamos a que este mundo sea un mundo mejor –Eriol

- ¿Cómo? ¿Tú sabías de su existencia? –Sakura

- Eriol me hablo de ellos... aunque tenía mis dudas –Syaoran viendo a todos

- Altezas... qué bueno que ya están de vuelta –Raúl miembro de la corte del castillo

- Discúlpenos... pero nosotros no podemos ser sus altezas –Syaoran

- ¿Perdón? –Irma otro miembro de la corte

- Lo que escucharon... nosotros no podemos ser sus reyes... por muchas razones... pero la principal... es que nosotros solo estamos aquí de paso... tenemos que regresar a nuestro mundo –Syaoran

- A lo mejor se tengan que volver a ir... pero por el momento ustedes son las personas de mayor poder mágico en el planeta por lo tanto tienen que ser nuestros reyes –Enrique otro miembro de la corte

- Discúlpenos... pero es que ni siquiera sabemos que tienen que hacer los reyes –Sakura

- Eso es fácil... tienen que mantener controlada la magia que nos ayuda a todos a vivir en armonía –Oscar el gorila de peluche que era el regalo de Syaoran

- Pero ustedes ya tienen un rey... el rey Touya... no nos necesitan a nosotros –Sakura

- En realidad si los necesitamos pues nos acabamos de quedar sin rey ¡Touya ya no puede seguir siendo el Rey! –Manuel Uno de los elfos señalando a Touya dentro del circulo azul marino donde estaba

- ¿Él es el rey Touya? –Syaoran y Sakura

- Si... y como pueden ver... hizo algo... no sabemos qué pero está siendo juzgado y por el momento él no puede suplirlos –Efraín Gigante hablando

(Cabe aclarar que los gigantes aquí son personas como cualquiera pero miden más de 2.50 metros de altura a 3.00 metros más altas que las personas normales pero no enormes)

- ¿Está siendo juzgado? ¿Pero cómo? –Syaoran y Sakura

- El circulo en el que está envuelto es el círculo de justicia... y al ver su color se puede ver que hizo algo muy malo –Marcos otra persona de la corte

- Pero... nosotros también estamos siendo juzgados –dijo Sakura

Tratando de encontrar una solución a sus problemas y verse ellos también envueltos en los círculos verdes

- ¿Disculpen? ¿Ustedes juzgados? –la mayoría de la gente

Que estaba ahí escuchando todo lo que se decía por que no por estar lejos de los reyes no se escuchaba, todos tenían derecho a escuchar y por eso todos escuchaban lo que se decía

- Si... Su rey Touya está siendo juzgado... por qué esta en ese círculo azul –Sakura

- Si –contestan todos

- Pues nosotros también estamos siendo juzgados por que estamos en estos círculos verdes –Sakura viendo la logia

Una risa generalizada se dejó escuchar

- ¿Pero que dije? ¿Qué no estamos también en un círculo? –Sakura

- Si... eso es verdad... nosotros también estamos en un círculo mágico o ¿no? –Syaoran

- Visto desde ese punto de vista... pues si... pero no –Jazmín

- ¿Cómo que si pero no? –Sakura

- A decir verdad mientras estaban inconscientes fueron juzgados... el circulo de justicia apareció los analizo pero después de un breve momento desapareció... eso quiere decir que lo que han estado haciendo nada lo hicieron a propósito –Jazmín

- ¿A propósito? ¿A Propósito? Convertirla en una bebe, convertirme en un anciano... volar por los aires hasta parar en un desierto... y ella en la punta de esta montaña... En qué cabeza cabe pensar que con solo tener o expresar una idea aquí se pueda cumplir... como vamos a hacer algo a propósito si ni siquiera entendemos cómo podemos tener lo que deseamos... como pensar en hacernos daño... y menos pensar en que alguien se caiga a propósito... y menos la caída que tubo Sakura –Syaoran viéndolos enojado

En eso la esfera donde estaba Touya se puso más oscuro

- ooooooo –solo se escuchó una expresión generalizada viendo el círculo de Touya

Syaoran y Sakura voltearon a ver el círculo donde estaba Touya y lo oscuro que se estaba volviendo...

Sin saber por qué pudieron escuchar la voz de Touya hablando en sus mentes para que nadie escuchara

- Discúlpeme... yo fui el que les ocasiono todos los problemas... bueno lo del bebe y el anciano no... pero lo demás si... pero yo solo deseaba que quisieran regresar al mundo de donde vinieron –Touya

- ¿Por qué? –pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo para contestar a Touya de la misma forma en que él les hablaba y que nadie se enteraran de lo que había hecho

- Ustedes me dejaron encargado de todo... yo soy la persona con más poder después del de ustedes y por lógica al ustedes morir yo sería su sucesor –Touya

- Pero ustedes no murieron... sino que se fueron y al irse ustedes –Touya

- Ustedes prometieron regresar... y no todos me aceptaron como su nuevo rey pues siempre mantuvieron la esperanza de que ustedes regresen –Touya

- Con el tiempo poco a poco me fueron aceptando... pero ahora que por fin ya me habían aceptado todos ustedes tenían que regresar ¿Por qué? con tanto trabajo que me ha costado que me acepten como rey –Touya

- ¿Por qué tenían que regresar? –Touya

La burbuja que envolvía a Touya se volvió muchísimo más oscura casi casi negra

Todos se mantenían cayados no sabían que estaban hablando pero por los movimientos y cambios de color de la esfera sabían que Touya les estaba hablando a los reyes

- Si deseaban regresarse a su mundo con solo pensarlo lo podían hacer... pero no sé porque no desearon regresar a su mundo –Touya

Syaoran señalo al grupo de peluches que estaban cerca de ellos observándolos

- Por ellos... no supimos que había pasado pero cuando nos topamos con el señor camello en ese cubo... supimos que teníamos que hacer algo para liberarlos –Syaoran

- Yo lo intente pero ni un pequeño rasguño pude hacer... a lo mejor si no lo hubiera encontrado si hubiéramos deseado regresar a nuestro planeta –Syaoran

- Pero pensándolo bien... a pesar de todo lo que nos ha pasado... y de todo lo extraño que es este mundo y la muy poca información que saben –Syaoran

- Y que por lo que veo nosotros perdimos la memoria... hay algo que va a pasar para que nosotros hayamos hecho algo así –Syaoran

- Nos vamos a quedar a entrenar... es muy interesante esto de poder hacer magia –Sakura sonrió

- Pero vamos a seguir necesitando de tu ayuda –Syaoran

- Si... nosotros no podemos ser sus reyes... no sabemos nada de ser sus reyes –Sakura

- Pero... yo ya no lo puedo ser –Touya

Triste por su comportamiento y viendo que a pesar del daño que les hizo ellos siguen confiando en él

- Ya verás que si –Sakura sonriendo acercándose a la esfera

- Todo va a salir bien –Syaoran también acercándose a la esfera

Los dos la tocaron y en ese momento la esfera que casi estaba negra empezó a cambiar de color ante los ojos expectantes de todos sorprendidos

La esfera quedo de un azul bastante claro aunque no desapareció

- ¿Pero? ¿cómo hicieron eso? –Raúl

- ¿Cómo hicimos qué? –Syaoran viéndolo

- Como cambiaron el color de la esfera... nadie puede hacer eso... solo con el tiempo de que se valla cumpliendo la condena esta va cambiando de color –Enrique

- Es que en realidad tampoco quiso hacernos daño –Sakura viendo la lógica

- En realidad por lo poco que entiendo... Touya es un gran rey –Syaoran

- Si... lo es... pero cometió un delito y por eso está encerrado –Dijo otra persona de la corte

- Pero en realidad no es tan grave lo que hizo... por eso me imagino que cambio el color... además que gracias a él descubrimos los supuestos poderes que tenemos –Syaoran

Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista pues si tenían razón

En realidad cuando apareció Touya en el lugar, todos se sorprendieron al verlo en esa esfera

Nadie dijo nada porque ni idea tenían del por qué estaba encerrado ahí

Pero al ver que Touya mantenía una plática con Sakura y Syaoran pues supieron que fue algo que él les había querido hacer a ellos

Pero como decían no debió ser algo tan grave pues el color de la esfera cambio

- Bueno ¿y ahora que se supone que tenemos que hacer? –dijo Syaoran viendo a todos los presentes

- Bueno... vamos a organizarnos y para eso yo creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir al castillo y ahí que vallan representantes de cada una de los diferentes pueblos que hay en el mundo para que sus majestades los conozcan –dijo otro miembro de la corte

- ¿Bueno en que nos vamos?... yo he caminado muchísimo en estos últimos días –Sakura

- No se preocupe alteza... aquí tenemos su transporte –Dijo Irene

Otra miembro de la corte señalando un gran vehículo que estaba a un costado de la montaña

Sakura lo veía y lo veía

¿Qué era eso?

Era un vehículo de eso no tenía duda era grande a decir verdad había muchos de ellos

Pero lo que más llamo su atención es que a pesar que se veía como un gran estacionamiento estos vehículos no tenían ni toldos ni llantas

¿Qué clase de transporte eran esos?

- Son unos transportes interesantes... y cualquiera los puede conducir –Syaoran

Con una sonrisa al ver el asombro en el rostro de Sakura... se imaginó que él puso la misma cara cuando vio el transporte de Eriol

- ¿No se supones que tienes que saberte un montón de cosas para manejar? Minino las reglas de transito –Sakura

- Este es un planeta muy peculiar –Syaoran

Ya no dándole tanta importancia a sus nuevos descubrimientos

- ¿Enserio? –Sakura sorprendida

- Si gusta alteza... usted puede manejar el vehicula hasta el palacio –Dijo Elsa

Otra miembro de la corte al ver la fascinación en Sakura al contemplar los vehículos

- ¿Puedo hacerlo? –Sakura sorprendida y emocionada

- Claro –Raúl

- Dejen ver como los manejan para ver si yo me animo... nunca he manejado algún vehículo... apenas acabo de cumplir 14 para manejar cualquier cosa –Sakura

- Te aseguro que también lo puedes manejar tú –Syaoran

Viéndola y acordándose de lo que hizo Eriol

Cual fue la sorpresa de Sakura cuando empezó a ver a las diferentes personas o seres subiéndose a sus respectivos transportes y solo decir a donde iban y estos elevándose

De un momento a otro el cielo estaba siendo cruzado por un sinfín de vehículos y estos no chocaban entre sí, todos circulaban en un perfecto orden

- Ves como cualquiera puede manejar aquí –Syaoran con una risa burlona

- Pues así si –Sakura

Viendo todo desilusionada y borrándosele todo lo que estaba pensando de cómo coger el volante, cómo acelerar o frenar y no golpear a algún otro vehículo o como estacionarse

- A mí también me sorprendió... estos vehículos prácticamente piensan solos –Syaoran

- He oído de algunos lugares donde ya los carros frenan solo por medio de censores que controla una computadora... aunque aún están en experimentos –Sakura

- Si yo también... pero esto es totalmente diferente a todo lo que conocemos... y no sé por qué pero hay que empezar a acostumbrarnos para todo lo que vamos a seguir viendo –Syaoran

- Si –solo afirmo Sakura

Viendo como la mayoría de los transportes ya se alegaban del lugar

- Altezas antes de irse les podemos pedir de favor que cierren las puertas y la desaparezcan... hay que dejar el lugar tal y como estaba –Hada

- Si no hay problema –contestaron Sakura y Syaoran

Una vez todos los miembros de la aldea de hados estaban adentro sin pensarlo se tomaron de las manos pues sabían que tenían que hacerlo juntos

- Desaparece puerta –Dijeron los dos

La puerta desapareció la montaña volvió a su forma original pero cual fue la sorpresa para todos los de la corte y los peluches que quedaban ahí cuando los vieron cómo se iban cayendo

De nuevo un colchón de aire se formo

- Todavía están muy débiles –Eriol viéndolos caer

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –Irma preocupada

- Pues vamos a llevarlos al castillo como lo teníamos planeado no se pueden quedar aquí –Juan

Haciendo un movimiento con sus manos y elevándolos para guiarlos al vehículo que también fue adaptado con magia para que apareciera una cama donde los acostaron

Y así fueron llevados al castillo donde desde luego fueron llevados a sus aposentos aunque Jazmín insistiera que no deberían quedarse juntos

- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? Jazmín... son nuestros reyes... son pareja... ellos deben dormir juntos –Irma

- Es que en realidad son solo amigos... no son pareja –Jazmín

- Tonterías tuyas Jazmín como crees que no son pareja –Oscar el gorila

- Pero Jazmín dice la verdad... no son pareja –Eriol

- Bueno sean o no pareja se tienen que quedar juntos por que esta agarrados de las manos... y no los podemos separar –Marcos señalando las manos entrelazadas de los jóvenes

- Además que puede pasar... mientras no estén casados no hay ningún problema y aunque estuvieran casados tampoco hay problema –Irma viendo todo con calma

- Pero se van a asustar por dormir juntos –Jazmín

- Si... pero no pasa de eso –Raúl riendo por la preocupación de la pequeña osa

Estaban planeando quienes se quedaban a vigilarlos mientras dormían

Pero los que aparecieron por fin y se acercaron fueron los guardianes, Yue y Smeraldtsuki quienes habían estado todo el tiempo solo observando lo que pasaba en la montaña de los deseos pero no habían hablado ni se habían acercado para presentarse

A decir verdad había muchos ángeles entre todos los presentes, todos ellos guardianes también y como los jóvenes estaban más que sorprendidos al ver tantos seres tan diferentes que no los notaron a ellos en particular

- Nosotros nos quedamos a vigilar que estén bien –Dijo Yue

- ¿Ustedes? ¿dónde estaban? ¿Por qué no se habían presentado antes? –Irma

- Ustedes son los principales guardianes de ellos en donde se habían metido –Raúl

- Si... lo sabemos... pero –Smeraldtsuki

- ¿Qué pasa? Por qué esa cara de tristeza –Oscar el gorila

- Es que a pesar que estábamos al lado de Touya ellos no nos reconocieron –Yue muy serio

- Eso es muy simple... y es por que acuérdense que ellos al renacer en otro lugar corrían el peligro de perder la memoria y así les paso perdieron la memoria de toda su vida anterior... todo en este mundo es nuevo para ellos –David

- No solo el saber que tienen poderes mágicos es nuevo para ellos sino que todo –Jazmín

- El hecho que parecemos muñecos de peluche iguales a los que existen en ese planeta los sorprendió –Jazmín

- Cuando los fuimos a buscar les causo una gran impresión... se pusieron muy nerviosos y la verdad no sabían y no sabíamos nosotros tampoco cómo reaccionar –Jazmín

- Por eso no se preocupen ahora lo mejor que pueden hacer es cuidarlos... no sabemos cuánto tiempo les tome de nuevo despertar –Eriol

- La vez anterior fueron 48 horas que estuvieron dormidos aunque no creo que esta vez tarden tanto en despertar –Eriol

- Después venimos a ver como siguen y reemplazarlos para que ustedes también descansen –Irma

- No se preocupen nosotros ya no nos vamos a separar de ellos –Smeraldtsuki con afirmación de Yue

- Me da gusto escuchar eso –Raúl

Y así salieron todos tranquilos porque ya sus guardianes estaban con ellos

A su vez ellos estaban contentos de estar de nuevo con sus reyes

Se veían muy jóvenes para ya estar pasando por todos ese problemas

Pero ellos más que nadie sabían que tenían que pasar por "eso"

Ellos al igual que todos no sabían que era lo que iba a suceder pero sabían que era algo muy grave que ponía a todos en peligro

Lo que hacían era por el bien de todos como les explicaron ellos mismos antes de partir

Físicamente se ven totalmente diferentes a como ellos mismos los conocieron pues fueron creados al poco tiempo de que se convirtieron en reyes la vez anterior

Pero ya eran mayores como unos 25 años el rey Li

Y cuando se fueron eran personas mayores de los 60 años pero nunca se imaginaron verlos como adolescentes casi casi como niños

Pero como fuera, estaban contentos de volver a ser sus guardianes

Sobre todo que estando ellos ahí y al no ser Touya el rey ellos podían cuidarlos libremente, se sentían felices por volver a ocupar su lugar de guardianes de ellos

Los guardianes estaban sorprendidos por tantos años de vida que han tenido

Lo normal es que al morir los reyes todos los guardianes creados por ellos desaparecían

Y el nuevo rey o los reyes eran encargados de volver a crear nuevos guardianes

Pero en esta ocasión como no murieron sino que se fueron pues todos los guardianes se quedaron

Razón por la que Touya no pude crear él sus propios guardianes

También había magos que podían crear guardianes, pero solo para ellos

Pero solo los reyes podían crear guardianes para dárselos a los demás generalmente para hacerles compañía a las personas que por alguna razón se quedaban solas

Algunos ayudaban también cuando llegaba un nuevo bebé a los hogares para ayudar con la crianza

Y que los matrimonios no se alejaran por su nuevo cambio de vida de matrimonio joven a familia

Pues siempre un nuevo miembro en las familias viene a alterar toda la convivencia entre las parejas

Muchas veces al pasar un tiempo y ver que los nuevos padres se adaptan bien a su nueva condición de padres los guardianes se van a otros hogares para ayudar con sus nuevos hijos

Pero también hay lugares donde a pesar de aceptar su nueva condición de padres, les piden a los reyes que si se pueden quedar en su familia por que se acostumbran tanto a su presencia que también los adoptan como un miembro más en la familia por eso pasan a ser parte de la familia

Aunque paso algo curioso y fue que a pesar de los años transcurridos Touya nunca ha podido crear guardianes

Y los guardianes que habían a los antiguos reyes marcharse pues su número ya no aumento

Y ahora todos los guardianes eran cuidados como joyas porque sabían que la gente iba en aumento pero los guardianes no

Ahora ya prácticamente los guardianes estaban destinados a estar con las nuevas familias pero al pasar el tiempo los guardianes se iban con nuevas parejas que estaban próximas a tener familia

Todavía había gente mayor que tenía el privilegio de poder contar con guardianes como compañeros pero ya eran muy pocos

Cuando un guardián se quedaba solo por su "amo" morir, regresaba al palacio en donde se le asignaba a una nueva pareja para ayudarlos

Pero ya todos sabían a la perfección que no podían quedarse con ninguna de esas familias

Es más muchas veces debido a la demanda de nuevos padres se solicitó la ayuda tanto de Smeraldtsuki como de Yue

Pero estos por ser los guardianes del rey Touya y guardianes principales nunca se les obligo a acudir a realizar ese tipo de misión principal para todos los guardianes

Y ahora para ayudar en esa labor los peluches ayudaban a las familias para aceptar su nueva condición de padres, pasado algunos meses al igual que los guardianes ellos se retiraban también

Las horas pasaban y los guardianes se paseaban con impaciencia por la recama

Era una enorme habitación toda en blanco, cortinas de ceda también en blanco, tanto la colcha como toda la ropa de cama eran también en blanco, los closet, los muebles, las paredes todo era de un blanco único

Esa era la vieja habitación de los reyes, a pesar de que Touya se quedó como rey, nunca uso esa habitación

Él tenía su propia habitación en palacio que compartía junto con su esposa y cerca de la de él estaban las habitaciones de sus hijos

Touya se había quedado como rey a la edad de 26 años más o menos la edad que tenía Syaoran cuando se convirtió en rey

Touya había sido adoptado por los reyes al él haber quedado huérfano porque sus padres murieron al mismo tiempo

Iría a parar a una casa hogar muy bonita donde todos los niños de padres que por diferentes circunstancias morían iban a dar a ese tipo de hogar

Eran hogares donde habían muchos niños y también padres adoptivos que cuidaban de todos como si fueran sus propios hijos

Pero como desde que llego demostró ser muy hábil con la magia y como los reyes no tenían hijos ellos decidieron adoptarlo como su hijo

Ya los reyes eran algo grandes cuando lo adoptaron pues ya los dos eran mayores de los 45 años

Pero se sentían felices por haber formado una familia al lado de Touya

Touya no era tan pequeño pues ya tenía 8 años cuando sus padres murieron y fue adoptado

Pero aun así fue muy feliz al saber que eran los reyes quienes lo adoptaron

Lo enseñaron a utilizar sus poderes al máximo y acepto quedar como el siguiente rey en ausencia de ellos pero le paso algo inconscientemente

A pesar que acepto la responsabilidad de quedar al mando de todo como rey le dolió volver a quedarse sin sus padres y le dolió muchísimo

Por lo mismo y la promesa de sus padres de regresar no se casó hasta después de los 31 y también tardo en tener a sus hijos pues quería compartir esa dicha con sus padres

Pero pasaron 20 años... 20 años

Y al volver a verlos que decepción eran unos niños

Que fue lo que hicieron sus padres para ahora el ser el adulto y ellos unos niños... bueno jóvenes pero niños

Ana la esposa de Touya era una mujer hermosa tenían 15 años de casados

Pero ella no tenía poderes mágicos así que cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con magia, pues simplemente no intervenía

Por eso no supo lo que Touya les estaba haciendo a los antiguos reyes

Sus hijos eran niños d años y hasta el momento no habían demostrado tener alguna habilidad mágica, así que también se mantenían al margen cuando de magia se trataba

Aunque cuando vio a su esposo envuelto en esa esfera casi le da un infarto de la impresión

Claro que en ese momento apareció una esfera de salud para controlarla porque muchas enfermedades aparecen a raíz de algún susto

Ella había visto esas esferas cuando alguien hacia algo malo o pensaba en hacer algo malo

Pero el ver a su esposo dentro de una de esas y de un color tan oscuro le asusto

Pues sabía que nadie podía tener contacto con las personas dentro de las esferas y por su color casi casi representaba cadena perpetua

Ella estaba muy preocupada junto con sus hijos

Mientras estuvieron en la montaña y vieron cómo se oscurecía más y más la burbuja para ellos era un infierno pues a pesar de que ellos eran inocentes se verían marcados por el comportamiento del jefe de la familia

Pero se sorprendieron de una manera muy grata cuando vieron como tanto Sakura como Syaoran tocaban la esfera y el color cambio de una manera tan rápidamente

No desapareció pero eso significaba que su sentencia había sido reducida a solo algunos meses dentro de la esfera y eso les hacía inmensamente feliz

Sabían que su marido y padre había hecho algo malo que ellos al igual que todos ignoraban así es la justicia en este lugar

Solo la persona que es sometida a un juicio sabe lo que hizo y no es sometido al juicio de nadie más

Para no quedar marcados por nadie

No sabían bien que iba a pasar ahora con ellos pues ya habían aparecido los nuevos reyes y al aparecer nuevos reyes pues la familia entera se tiene que cambiar de casa

Ellos solo esperaban a que los nuevos reyes despertaran para despedirse, felicitarlos y buscar otro lugar donde vivir

Claro, en cualquier parte del mundo donde quieran vivir los recibían con mucho gusto

Yue estaba viendo por la ventada ya fastidiado por tantas horas de espera

Ya estaba amaneciendo y se veía como se iluminaba la habitación con un gran resplandor por la luz que entraba por las ventanas

Del otro lado Smeraldtsuki solo estaba sentada esperando a ver en qué momento se despertaban

Si lo sabían la vez pasada tardaron 48 horas dormidos pero existía la posibilidad que esta vez no fuera así

Sakura y Syaoran poco a poco fueron abriendo los ojos y se sorprendieron al ver donde estaban

Todo a su alrededor era blanco de un blanco impresionante ellos tenían puestas también pijamas blancas de telas muy finas

No querían moverse solo giraban sus ojos vieron al ángel que estaba fastidiado esperando algo y luego vieron al otro ángel

- "¡¿ESTAMOS MUERTOS?!" –fue el pensamiento de los dos al mismo tiempo

CONTINURA:

Hola a todos y de nuevo perdón por tardar en actualizar aunque ahora no tarde tanto, pero como paso navidad y año nuevo por cierto feliz 2007 y varios cumpleaños de mis sobrinos mi hijo etc. Pero bueno ya esta esté capitulo espero su opinión... ameliasalazar62 de hotmail

Y como muchos de ustedes saben a lo largo de mi vida me han pasado cosas raras y pues este final me paso a mí

Hace ya como 14 años más o menos un día al momento que me desperté me vi en otra recamara toda en blanco, yo traía un camisón blanco y efectivamente vi un ángel que estaba viendo por la ventana con cara de aburrido la puerta estaba abierta y tenía tentación de salir corriendo a ver a mis hijos la verdad no sabía qué hacer si hablarle al ángel, ir a buscar a mis hijos y si me movía y resultaba que efectivamente estaba muerta la verdad me dio muchísimo miedo pensar en mis hijos yendo a ver por qué su mamá no los despertaba y me encontraran muerta, en ese entonces ellos tenía años, volví a voltear los ojos asía donde estaba el ángel y él ya me estaba viendo con cara de sorprendido, lo único que se me ocurrió fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza, los puños y pensar no pasa nada no pasa nada y cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba de nuevo en mi recamara, muchas veces he deseado volver a ver a ese ángel y preguntarle ¿qué pasa? pero nunca más se ha repetido ese encuentro, muchas veces mis hijos me dijeron, porque no le hablaste, pero con la simple idea de que estuviera muerta y que les iba a pasar a mis hijos basto para no hablarle

Bueno saludos a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 3 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	12. Chapter 12

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Antes que nada quiero dar gracias a todos los que a pesar de las complicaciones que he tenido con esta historia me siguen leyendo, no lo puedo creer que sigo recibiendo reviws para que continúe, les pido disculpas con esta historia, pero a los que me siguen ya saben que esta historia en particular es especial y espero ya poder continuarla sin problemas porque ya tengo pensada segunda y tercera parte y me da coraje no poder terminar con esta parte, pero bueno he escrito otras historias, aunque también tuve algo de problemas con "Que alegría que eres tú" casi pierdo uno de los capítulos pero ya la termine, creo que voy a poder hacer este capítulo, bueno en realidad ya lo tengo a la mitad, y después sigo con "una persona muy especial" aunque esa la interrumpí por estar escribiendo otras, eran muchas ideas juntas y solo me revolvía, al terminar con una persona muy especial voy a escribir otra historia que la tengo pensada desde el 4 de julio del 2007 "Hasta que la muerte nos separe", pero me puse la meta de terminar primero con mis otras historias que estoy escribiendo, bueno sin contar esta

Besos a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.

ILUSIÓN

CAPITUTULO 12

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Yue estaba viendo por la ventada ya fastidiado por tantas horas de espera

Ya estaba amaneciendo y se veía como se iluminaba la habitación con un gran resplandor por la luz que entraba por las ventanas

Del otro lado Smeraldtsuki solo estaba sentada esperando a ver en qué momento se despertaban

Si… lo sabían la vez pasada tardaron 48 horas dormidos pero existía la posibilidad que esta vez no fuera así

Sakura y Syaoran poco a poco fueron abriendo los ojos y se sorprendieron al ver donde estaban

Todo a su alrededor era blanco de un blanco impresionante ellos tenían puestas también pijamas blancas de telas muy finas

No querían moverse solo giraban sus ojos, sentían que estaban agarrados de las manos

Vieron al ángel que estaba fastidiado esperando algo y luego vieron al otro ángel

- "¡¿ESTAMOS MUERTOS?!" –fue el pensamiento de los dos al mismo tiempo apretándose las manos

- ¡Ya despertaron! –fue el grito de felicidad de Smeraldtsuki

- ¡¿No estamos muertos?! –preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran

- Desde luego que no –dijo Yue con una sonrisa al verlos despiertos

- Yo a ti te he visto –dijo Syaoran señalando a Smeraldtsuki

- Claro que me han visto… somos sus guardianes… los primeros que crearon y los responsables de su bienestar… que bueno que se acordaron de nosotros… ¿verdad Yue? – Smeraldtsuki a Yue sonrío al ver que se acordaban de ellos

- ¿Nuestros guardianes? lo siento… no recuerdo nada de eso… pero tú fuiste quien corto la cuerda de la que Sakura estaba atada… yo te vi –Dijo Syaoran

Levantándose de la cama y yendo a reclamar a la guardiana muy enojado

- Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada –Irma entrando a la habitación de los reyes y escuchando los reclamos del rey

- ¿Cómo que no tiene la culpa de nada? yo vi como cortaba la cuerda con la que se sostenía Sakura –Syaoran

Muy molesto y Smeraldtsuki se empezó a sentir muy mal y sus ojos empezaron a brillar por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

- Pero él no es responsable de nada… los guardianes solo cumplen ordenes… y quién paga el castigo fue quien les ordeno hacer eso… en este caso me imagino que fue Touya quien lo mando y ya está cumpliendo su condena –Raúl

Entrando también en la habitación y escuchando lo que se hablaba

- ¡¿Entonces aquí no se castiga al que hace las cosas?! –Syaoran

Sakura solo los observaba y se dirigió hacia la guardiana para tratar de controlar su llanto

- No… quien cumple órdenes siendo guardián no es castigado por que solo están haciendo lo que les mandaron –Enrique

- No te preocupes no pasa nada –Sakura

Hablándole a la guardiana con una gran sonrisa que la tranquilizo y acariciando su cabello

- Y Yue y Smeraldtsuki solo están cumpliendo la orden de ustedes –Irma

- ¿La orden de nosotros? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Si… su orden… ustedes les ordenaron que cumplieran las ordenes de Touya… por consiguiente si ellos hacen algo es por orden estrictamente de ustedes –Jazmín

- Que tonto eres Syaoran… que no vez lo simple de las cosas –Sakura

- Mejor no sigamos con esto… déjenme tranquilizarme… todo lo que sucede me sigue sorprendiendo –Syaoran

- Si hay que dejarlo tranquilizar… nunca en mi vida lo he visto tan enojado –dijo Yue

Sorprendido de verlo en ese estado y reclamándole a una de sus creaciones más queridas aunque como dijo… no se acordaba de ellos

- Bueno sus altezas que les párese si comemos algo mientras se tranquilizan –Raúl

- Si… tengo un poco de hambre y me imagino que tú también ¿no Sakura? –Syaoran

- Si… aunque antes quisiera aclarar una cosa –Sakura viendo la recamara y su atuendo

- En donde nos podemos cambiar… y no somos matrimonio –Sakura viendo la cama en donde estaban acostados

- A eso… Jazmín nos lo dijo… pero como estaban tomados de las manos pues los tuvimos que acostar juntos ¿además que pude pasar? –Irma

- No… pues nada –Sakura y Syaoran rojos a más no poder

- Y de una vez avisamos porque creo que se puede repetir… cada vez que se desmayen y estén tomados de las manos van a despertar juntos ¿algún problema? –Raúl

- No… pues si lo ponen así no –Sakura y Syaoran apenados

- Pero no se preocupen que no van a tener que dormir juntos salgan por favor –Irma

Todos salen y una vez en el amplísimo pasillo que más que pasillo era una estancia muy amplia que daba a todas las habitaciones

Vieron como Irma hacia un conjuro y aparecía otra puerta a unos pasos de donde estaban volvieron a entrar en la puerta por donde habían salido y cuál fue su sorpresa al verla hermosamente decorada para una joven, en tonos rosados

- Esta es su recamara reina Sakura Kinomoto –Irma con una amplia sonrisa

- Y Smeraldtsuki será tu guardiana –Jazmín

- Muchas gracias –Sakura viendo la hermosísima habitación

- Ahora vengan –Raúl

Todos salen y entran en la otra habitación

- Esta será su recamara rey Syaoran Li –Raúl

- Y Yue será tu guardián –Jazmín

- Muchas gracias –Syaoran

Los dos solo ven la habitación era realmente hermosa también pero con toques masculinos, pero lo que más les llamo la atención o más bien a Syaoran era que no era azul… sino verde su color favorito varios tonos de verde

- ¿Por qué es verde y no azul? –pregunto Sakura

- Porque ese es el color favorito de rey Syaoran –Enrique

- ¿Es eso verdad? –Sakura

- Si… me gusta el verde ¿pero eso de que somos sus reyes? –Syaoran

- Y ¿Por qué él si tiene un color diferente? las niñas rosa y los niños azul… por eso pensé que mi cuarto es rosa –Sakura

- Bueno… no… en realidad es rosa porque ese es uno de sus colores favoritos… pero desde luego que puede cambiar de color –Irma

- ¿Puedo cambiar el color? –Sakura

- si… cuando lo quieras –Jazmín

- ¿A ver? –Sakura

Todos regresan al cuarto de Sakura

- ¿Cómo lo cambio? –Sakura

- Solo piensa en cambiarlo –Irma

Sakura se concentra en el color morado y gran parte del cuarto cambia de color, aunque no todo

- ¿Qué raro? –Irma

- A lo mejor todavía está cansada –Jazmín

- ¿Qué pasa? –Sakura

- Que tenía que haberse cambiado todo a morado… diferentes tonos, pero todo en morado –Irma

- Pero todo está en tonos morados –Sakura

- No… en realidad no… faltaron las paredes… siguen siendo rosa –Raúl

- ¿Tenía que cambiarlo todo? –Sakura

- Si –Smeraldtsuki

- Solo me imagino que te tienes que concentrar –Syaoran

Sakura se concentra piensa de nuevo en morado y cual va siendo la sorpresa para todos, efectivamente las paredes cambiaron a morado pero Sakura se desmayó

Syaoran alcanzó a sostenerla pero todo el cuarto volvió a color rosa, en eso un círculo dorado rodeo a Syaoran y entro en él

- ¿Qué paso? –fue la pregunta por parte de todos

Mientras Syaoran cargaba bien a Sakura en sus brazos

- Se volvió a desmayar –Syaoran

- No… eso no –Irma

- Acuéstala en su cama –Smeraldtsuki señalando la cama

Syaoran la acuesta y voltea a ver a todos que lo miran extrañados

- ¿Qué pasa?... ella fue la que se desmayó ¿por qué me miran así? –Syaoran

- ¿Qué fue ese círculo dorado que entro en ti? –Raúl

- ¿Qué se yo?... si se fijan… también estamos rodeados de un circulo verde… al otro señor lo tienen en un círculo azul… que cambio de tono ni idea porque… y quieren que yo les diga de que era ese círculo dorado y ¿por qué entro en mí? –Syaoran

- El circulo azul es el de la justicia… si has hecho cosas malas serás juzgado por ese círculo aunque nadie sabrá que es lo que has hecho y cuando termine tu sentencia solo desaparece… el tono de azul es el tiempo que tendrás que estar en él… conforme se va aclarando quiere decir que tu sentencia va disminuyendo –Enrique

- Y el verde… es de la salud… si te fijas ahora el verde que rodea a la reina es más fuerte que el que te rodea a ti… eso quiere decir que ella está más débil que tu –Jazmín

A Syaoran ya le estaba cansando eso de rey y reina pero después aclararían eso… por el momento primero estaba Sakura

- La primera vez que se desmayaron… también los rodearon los círculos… la energía que impidió que se lastimaran… la de justicia que desapareció –Jazmín

- Y de que nos tienen que juzgar… estamos en un mundo extraño para nosotros… no podemos ser culpables de nada porque no conocemos su justicia… quizás para ustedes sea normar matar a alguien pero para nosotros no… pero quizás para ustedes algo que sea justo no lo sea para nosotros… ¿qué pasa con Sakura? –Syaoran molesto

- Respecto a la justicia no hay problema… se puede decir que son leyes elementales en todos los planetas… no mataras, no robaras, no dirás mentiras… ese tipo de cosas… que no se deben de hacer desde luego –Enrique

- Y qué pasa con la reina… bueno sigue estando débil… y solo tenemos que esperar a que se recupere… pero ese círculo dorado… nunca lo habíamos visto por eso nos llama la atención –Irma

- Bueno… la primera vez que se desmayaron… estando el joven Eriol y yo, también vimos eso circulo dorado y entro en los dos… la verdad no tengo ni idea de que sea -Jazmín

- ¿O sea que no es la primera vez que aparecen? -Raúl

- No… y ¿Por qué sigues impidiendo que se caiga? si ya sabes que aquí no le va a pasar nada –Jazmín

- La costumbre… y eso no lo voy a dejar de hacer porque aquí no pasa nada… pero en mi mundo alguien se puede lastimar por no sostenerlo -Syaoran muy serio

- Bueno ¿no gusta algo de comer? –Enrique

- Tengo hambre… pero no quiero dejar sola a Sakura –Syaoran

- No hay problema… puede quedarse aquí hasta que la reina se recupere en seguida le traemos algo de comer –Irma

- Que no sea dieta blanda –Syaoran

- Lo sentimos… eso nosotros no lo podemos controlar es más –Enrique

Haciendo un movimiento de manos y apareciendo una mesa con el desayuno que debe comer Syaoran

Un par de huevos estrellados, con unas rebanadas de pan, un platito con arroz, un vaso de jugo, un plato con diferentes frutas y unas galletas un vaso de leche con chocolate

- Al menos ya no se ve tan mal –Syaoran viendo su desayudo

- Que bueno que le guste alteza pues por el momento la reina está dormida y no puede cambiar el aspecto de la comida –Jazmín

- No hay problema –Syaoran meneando la cabeza y acordándose de todo el ridículo que hizo la vez pasada

- Bueno alteza lo dejamos al rato regresamos para ver cómo sigue la reina

- ¿Nosotros también nos tenemos que ir?... somos sus guardianes –Smeraldtsuki

- Si… hay que dejarlos solos –Enrique

Y así todos salen dejando únicamente a Syaoran en la habitación cuidando de Sakura

- Yo tengo que cuidar de ella –protestaba Smeraldtsuki

- Dejémoslos tranquilos… todavía no se acostumbras a nuestro mundo ni a nosotros –Jazmín

- ¿pero? –Smeraldtsuki

- ¿pero? –Yue

- Todos absolutamente todos nos vamos al rato regresamos… necesitan estar a solas para empezar a aceptar su destino… si nosotros que estamos aquí… no conocemos el motivo por el que se fueron y solo sabemos que tenemos que ayudarlos a ejercitar su magia… imagínense como se sienten ellos que perdieron la memoria y todo es desconocido para ellos –Enrique

Y así se alejan

Syaoran ve su desayuno por lo visto ya puede comer más, solo sonríe

¿Qué clase de mundo es este?

Después de algún tiempo Sakura despierta y ve a Syaoran

- ¿Qué paso? –Sakura

- Te desmayaste al tratar de hacer magia para cambiar los colores de la recamara –Syaoran

- Este es un lugar muy raro… quiero regresar a casa –Sakura

En ese momento apareció frente de ellos una especie de círculo en donde podían ver el parque que estaba cerca de la casa de los dos

- ¿Qué es eso? –Sakura viendo el círculo

- Se parece al parque pingüino que está cerca de nuestras casas –Syaoran

En eso ven a Tomoyo que va caminando por el parque con Rocío otra de las compañeras de Sakura

- ¿Y no has tenido noticias de Sakura? –Rocío

- No… la única vez que tuvimos noticias de ellos fue cuando mandaron un correo electrónico recién se fueron y decían que estaban bien… pero que quizás no se iban a poder comunicar seguido con nosotros –Tomoyo

- Pero eso… no se… ¿estarán bien? –Rocío

- Bueno ya sabes el dicho las noticias malas tienen alas –Tomoyo

- Pero ya es un mes desde que se fueron –Rocío

- Si… ojala pronto se comuniquen con nosotros… deben de estar estudiando mucho… no cualquiera se gana un viaje así de interesante… deben estar muy ocupados –Tomoyo

Syaoran y Sakura solo escuchaban la conversación

- Han pasado tantas cosas que no me había dado cuenta que no nos hemos ni siquiera comunicarnos con nuestras familias –Sakura

- Cuando estabas en bebé en la casa donde nos quedamos había una computadora busque entre tus cosas vi tu dirección de correo electrónico y mande correos avisando que estábamos bien a tu familia y a la mía –Syaoran

- Pero ya paso 1 mes desde entonces –Sakura

- Sabes… creo que esto era a lo que se refería el rey Touya –Syaoran

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Sakura

- Tu dijiste que querías regresar a casa y apareció esta puerta –Syaoran

- Si es verdad… ¿o sea que en el momento en que lo queramos nos podemos ir? –Sakura

- Creo que si –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- Ellos están cumpliendo con una orden que nosotros hemos dado… siento que es un planeta de locos… pero tratan de que estemos contentos ¿será cierto que fuimos los reyes de este lugar? –Syaoran

- Si eso es cierto… hay mucho que hacer –Sakura

- Es una locura… pero creo que efectivamente tenemos poderes mágicos –Syaoran

- Bueno si eso es verdad podemos empezar a practicar apareciendo unas computadoras para escribirles a todos y avisarles que estamos bien –Sakura

Sakura se empieza a concentrar pero Syaoran la detiene

- No te esfuerces… mejor lo hago yo… no vayas a desmayarte de nuevo –Syaoran

- Está bien… inténtalo tú –Sakura

Mueven las manos y hacen desaparecer la puerta y Syaoran se concentra para tratar de aparecer dos computadoras

- Me concentro en dos computadoras… y va a brillar mi mano –dice Syaoran

- Creo que si –Sakura

- ¿Te das cuenta que si hacemos esto es porque a pesar que podemos regresar no lo vamos a hacer y vamos a entrenarnos como ellos nos digan? -Syaoran

- Si… hay que ver que nos han pasado cosas demasiado raras para no creer en lo que nos han dicho –Sakura

Y Así Syaoran se concentra brilla su mano

- Que aparezcan dos computadoras… que aparezcan dos computadoras –Syaoran

Pero en eso hay una gran explosión

Ellos son envueltos por círculos rojos y terminan flotando en estos círculos y todo a su alrededor como si hubiera explotado una pequeña bomba quemado, destrozado y negro

Desde luego que esa explosión se escuchó en todo el castillo

Y todos fueron a ver qué había pasado pues nunca había habido una explosión en el castillo

A decir verdad una explosión era de las cosas raras en el planeta a menos que fuera una erupción volcánica

Claro que solo se aproximaron los más cercanos a los reyes, desde luego los primeros en llegar fueron Yue y Smeraldtsuki

- Altezas ¿Qué paso? –Yue y Smeraldtsuki

- ¿Qué paso? –Irma y Raúl viendo todo a su alrededor

- Quise aparecer unas computadoras para poder escribir a nuestras casas… y decir que estamos bien… pero no sé qué paso –Syaoran

Los dos flotando en las esferas

- Dejen que arreglemos este desorden –Jazmín con Eriol

Hacen unos movimientos y dicen algunas palabras y todo regresa a como estaba antes

Sakura y Syaoran empiezan a bajar y la esfera desaparece

- Esa esfera es para protección –Dice Irma

- Mmm –Sakura y Syaoran

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal? –Syaoran

- En realidad nada… lo que pasa es que la reina Sakura está muy débil en la magia y tú tienes tus poderes sobrecargados –Eriol

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? –Syaoran

- Bueno… me imagino que quieren las computadoras para comunicarse con sus familias –Jazmín

- Si… desde que venimos solo una vez Syaoran se comunicó con ellos y por lo que escuche ya tenemos un mes acá –Sakura

- ¿y cómo lo lograste? –Irma

- En la casa donde pase la noche cuando la convertí en beba había una computadora y mande mensajes –Syaoran

- ¿Por eso quieres aparecer las computadoras? –Enrique

- Si –Syaoran

- Bueno este día lo vamos a tomar de descanso… que se comuniquen con sus familias de la tierra y mañana los llevamos a una escuela donde van a empezar con los estudios básicos –Raúl

- ¿Quieren escribirles o les gustaría hablar por teléfono? –Irma

- ¿Si se pueden las dos cosas? –Sakura

- Claro –Irma haciendo un movimiento de manos y apareciendo dos teléfonos y dos computadoras

- ¿Y cómo marcamos? –Syaoran

- Cómo marcarían de cualquier parte de su mundo… si se registra el número de donde llaman va a ser un número de la tierra… no se preocupen… también ellos pueden hablar acá… aunque sería conveniente que no lo hicieran… pero en caso de emergencia… que tengan donde comunicarse –Enrique

- Gracias –Sakura y Syaoran

- Bueno los dejamos solos para que se comuniquen con sus familias mañana empezamos con su entrenamiento enserio… ya perdimos un mes muy valioso –Raúl

- En realidad no fue tan perdido… de no haber tenido ese problema a lo mejor no hubiéramos podido despertar nosotros esos poderes –Jazmín

- Quizás… pero de todos modos estamos muy retrasados –Raúl

- Bueno los dejamos… al rato regresamos para ver qué otra cosa necesitan… Smeraldtsuki… Yue… vámonos –Irma

- ¿Pero? y ¿si tienen otro contratiempo? –Smeraldtsuki

- No creo que tengas complicaciones más grandes que la explosión que tuvieron y no les paso nada así que están seguros –Irma

- Bueno –Smeraldtsuki y Yue saliendo también dejándolos solos

- Podemos hablar a nuestras casas ¿pero cómo explicaremos que no les hemos hablado en todo este tiempo? –Sakura

- Hay familias y pueblos completos que están en contra de lo moderno… podemos decir que estas familias son así… y que hasta ahora nos permitieron comunicarlos pues nos llevaron a un establecimiento fuera de su comunidad… para informarles que estamos bien… y que esperamos ahora poder comunicarnos más a menudo con ellos –Syaoran

- Esta bien… pero me gustaría platicarles todo lo que hemos hecho… pero como les decimos de los poderes mágicos que tenemos –Sakura

- Desde luego que no les podemos decir nada de poderes mágicos… ni siquiera nos creerían… hablamos por teléfono –Syaoran

- Y les decimos que les vamos a mandar un correo electrónico donde después de revisarlo bien lo mandamos –Syaoran

- No queremos preocuparlos mucho… cuando hablemos puedes mencionar que te llevaron de excursión a la montaña… y a unos baños termales y yo a un desierto para enseñarnos sobre vivencia –Syaoran

- Pero todo lo explicamos en el correo electrónico que les vamos a enviar… por teléfono lo menos que podemos hablar

- Pon de pretexto que no les gusta mucho este tipo de aparatos –Syaoran

- Esta bien –Sakura

Y así primero Sakura marca el teléfono de su casa:

- Bueno

- Bueno ¿mamá? Habla Sakura –Sakura

- Sakura mi amor… ¿Cómo están? –Nadeshiko

- Bien mamá… disculpa por no haber hablado antes… pero las familias son muy raras –Sakura

- Estamos bien… pero no les gusta nada los aparatos modernos… y por eso no habíamos podido comunicarnos antes –Sakura

- Solo recién que llegamos y ahora que nos trajeron a otro poblado para poder comunicarnos con ustedes –Sakura tratando que todo fuera creíble

- ¿Y no tienen correo? –Nadeshiko

- Si claro… hemos escrito… ¿no han llegado las cartas? –Sakura

- No… ni una… aunque ya se me hacía extraño que ni siquiera escribieran -Nadeshiko

- Syaoran también ha escrito ¿tampoco han recibido correo de él? –Sakura inventando cada palabra para que la mentira sonara real

- No… tampoco sus padres han recibido cartas de él… hemos tenido contacto con ellos desde que se fueron… y no han recibido nada ellos –Nadeshiko

- Bueno mamá no sé qué habrá pasado al rato mando un correo electrónico para volver a contarles todo lo que nos ha pasado… estamos bien… salúdame a papá y a todos por allá me tengo que ir –Sakura

- Si hija… ojala puedas hablar más seguido –Nadeshiko

- Ojala mamá… no sé el teléfono… no sé si se registró -Sakura

- Si hija aquí aparece –Nadeshiko

- Bueno creo que en caso de emergencia pueden dejar recado aquí y ellos nos localizan –Sakura

- A qué bien… en seguida apunto el teléfono en caso de emergencia –Nadeshiko

- Bueno mamá ¿de casualidad esta mi papá? –Sakura

- Si hija… te lo paso –Nadeshiko

- Hija ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te han cuidado bien? ¿Tu amigo no se ha aprovechado de ti? Mi niña inocente –Fujitaka

- Papá… que tonterías dices… desde luego que estoy bien… y Syaoran me cuida muchísimo… claro cuándo puede porque también hemos estado separados –Sakura

- ¿Syaoran? –Fujitaka

- Si papá nos hemos hecho buenos amigos y nos hablamos por nuestros nombres –Sakura

- ¿Solo amigos? –Fujitaka

- Si papá solo somos amigos… pero por lo que he notado muchos les gustaría que fuéramos algo más… pero yo creo que para eso tiene que haber algo más ¿no papá? –Sakura

- Desde luego que si Sakura… una relación no hay que tomarla a la liguera –Fujitaka

- Entonces no te preocupes papá… solo somos amigos… bueno papá me tengo que ir… no sé cuándo les pueda volver a hablar –Sakura

- Pero estamos bien… le decía a mamá que a este teléfono nos pueden llamar en caso de emergencia –Sakura

- No estamos aquí pero nos pueden mandar mensaje y nos comunicamos con ustedes y al rato les mandamos un correo contándoles de nuevo todo lo que nos ha pasado –Sakura

- Esta bien amor disfruta de tu viaje –Fujitaka

- Gracias papá y besos a todos –Sakura

- Adiós amor que estén bien –Fujitaka

Y cuelgan el teléfono

Syaoran marco a su casa y contó lo mismo que Sakura

Después de eso encendieron las computadoras y empezaron a revisar sus correos

Tenían más de 300 correos cada uno, de sus amigos que periódicamente les escribían para contarles como les iban a todos en la escuela y preguntar cómo estaban ellos

Los dos se pusieron a escribir una gran carta en donde explicaban más o menos o en lo que podían sus aventuras

Sakura:

Hola a todos, disculpen por no contestar sus correos, hemos estado muy ocupados, la gente de acá es medio "extraña" no les gusta lo moderno

Así que aquí no tienen ni teléfonos, ni computadoras, nos trajeron a otro sitio donde si hay cosas modernas

Pero la hemos pasado muy bien, cuando llegamos a Syaoran lo llevaron a una guardería infantil para que conozca cómo cuidar de los bebés porque dicen que cuando los niños nacen no solo las mamás tenemos que atenderlos

Desde luego que yo me moría de la risa porque a mí solo me permitían ver pero desde luego que no lo ayude

Pero luego me tocó a mí… yo pensé que tenía que cuidar también un bebé pero a mí me toco cuidar de un anciano

Aunque lo hice tan bien que solo lo cuide por unas horas y a Syaoran fueron dos días

- Oye… tu no tuviste tantos problemas como yo –Syaoran

- O sea que soy más inteligente que tu –Sakura

- Cómo el burro que toco la flauta… no encontraste la solución solo deseaste y así que chiste –Syaoran

- Deseo o no yo encontré la solución –Sakura

- Esta bien tu ganas –Syaoran

- No me des por mi lado –Sakura

- ¿Te enojas porque te doy la razón? –Syaoran

- Dejémoslo así… en que íbamos –Sakura

Después nos llevaron a un curso de sobre vivencia… aunque a Syaoran lo llevaron al desierto y a mí a una montaña elevada

Qué horror con el miedo que le tengo a las alturas y tuve que aprender a escalar aunque no lo crean lo poco que aprendí la vez que me llevaron a la fuerza a hacer alpinismo artificial me sirvió muchísimo

Perdón con todos los que me enoje sobre todo tu Tomoyo que casi me llevaste a rastrada con tal de que fuera

También me llevaron a unos balnearios con aguas termales que bien se siente meterse en ese tipo de aguas

Pero también tenía toboganes y me aventaron por el más grande y yo sentí muy feo… sentía que me iba a morir cuando llegara al final

Pero no pasó nada llegue con bien y desde luego que ya tenemos muchos amigos

Syaoran me enseño unas fotos de un zoológico que fue pero no es un zoológico cualquiera sino uno de animales prehistóricos

Claro todos son robot artificiales… la verdad no les entiendo van en contra de lo moderno y tienen animales robotices

Pero son impresionantes se ven tan reales… creo que también hay restos fósiles, a ti papá te encantaría

Ya sé que te especializas en culturas antiguas… pero los hallazgos fósiles son impresionantes… ojala me lleven a mí también

Estamos bien no sé cuando volvamos a comunicarnos con ustedes pero que bueno que no se olvidan de nosotros

Agradezco a todos por escribirme, a mí me es imposible contestar a cada uno de ustedes, pero gracias y besos

Y sobre todo a ti mamá y también a ti papá

Sakura Kinomoto

- - Léelo para ver si no cambio algo –Sakura

- - Ellos no saben que nos tocó viajar juntos –Syaoran

- - A si… solo mis papás entonces –Sakura

P.d. creo que ya lo notaron… pero por si acaso no lo saben aún, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto nos encontramos con Syaoran Li

El chico de preparatoria que es su cumpleaños el mismo día que el mío… él también se ganó un viaje como él mío

Vamos a estar el mismo tiempo de intercambio, nos vemos seguido y dentro de lo que podemos nos cuidamos y nos ayudamos

Aunque como mencione nos tocaron actividades por separado aunque es algo lógico por la diferencia de edad pero creo que pronto vamos a asistir a una escuela de actividades extras de la escuela y ahí si vamos a estar juntos

Bueno me despido ahora sí, besos

Y lo envía a todos sus amigos

Syaoran escribió una carta por el estilo a la de Sakura

Hola a todos

No sabíamos que no han recibido la correspondencia que hemos enviado

A grandes rasgos voy a tratar de contarles como nos ha ido y hablo en plural porque cuando estaba en el aeropuerto resulto que Sakura Kinomoto, la chica de la secundaría que parece de primaria también se ganó un viaje como el mío y viajamos juntos

Recién llegamos me encontré con que tenía que tomar un curso para el cuidado de los niños

Aunque decir niños es mucho eran bebés y a mí me toco una niña… bueno me fue bien, al principio no sabía qué hacer y cuando lloran y no sabes que hacer… que horror

Pero después te adaptas y no es complicado… a mí me toco una niña adorable, aunque no se lo vayan a decir a Sakura… a ella le toco cuidar un anciano… pero creo que lo hizo tan mal que solo le dejaron cuidar de él por unas cuantas horas

- Que mentiroso –Sakura

- Y no fue eso cierto… solo me cuidaste por unas horas… y no tuviste que hacer absolutamente nada… en cambio yo te cambie, te bañe, te alimente… y te arrulle para que te durmieras –Syaoran

- Pero dices que fui una niña adorable –Sakura señalando el reglón escrito

- Lo borro –Syaoran

- No… no… ya no te interrumpo aunque ya me lo has dicho… porque todos tienen que saber que parezco niña de primaria –Sakura

- Ya todos mis compañeros te conocen o al menos la mayoría… pero para que te identifique bien quien eres –Syaoran

- Que grosero –Sakura

- ¿Puedo continuar? –Syaoran

- Adelante –Sakura haciendo un ademán con la mano

Después nos tocó tomar un curso de sobre vivencia, yo pensé que quizás nos tocaría juntos, pero no a ella la llevaron a una alta montaña donde tuvo que aprender alpinismo

Y a mí me toco en el desierto… es impresionante ver a tu alrededor y no ver más que arena a cualquier lado que volteaba… y caminar y con tus reservas de comida limitada… sobre todo el agua

- Que mentiroso… alimento no nos faltó –Sakura

- Pero ellos no lo saben… y al principio no teníamos nada… ni modo que les diga que conforme tenía hambre o sed se aparecían las cosas –Syaoran

- O que resulta que tenemos poderes mágicos… o que aquí existen seres fantásticos como los elfos, los gnomos, los gigantes, hadas o cuantos seres solo creíamos que existían en nuestra imaginación –Syaoran

- Tienes razón –Sakura

- ¿Puedo seguir?… ya que no hemos disfrutado mucho de este viaje ¿por lo menos puedo disfrutar de lo que escribo? –Syaoran

- Está bien sigue –Sakura

Solo caminaba pero lo bueno era que había oasis y ahí podía descansar bañarme y tomar agua

Y al otro día seguir caminando… hasta que llegue a una ciudad en donde ya me esperaban

Pero si tarde algunos días en llegar a la ciudad… claro a pesar que no recibimos ayuda nos vigilaban para que no corriéramos peligro

Después me llevaron a un zoológico increíble… con dinosaurios robóticos increíbles por que parecen de verdad

Y como es un lugar donde también hay fósiles es algo impresionantes para no gustarles la tecnología es un lugar fantástico

Creo que no he mencionado que a la gente de donde llegamos no les gusta nada lo moderno, no tienen teléfonos mucho menos computadoras

Por eso no nos habíamos comunicado… aunque si escribíamos cartas aunque hace un rato que hablamos por teléfono con nuestros padres nos enteramos que no han llegado esas cartas

Bueno como sea por eso escribimos ahora que nos trajeron a este lugar… no sé cuándo podamos de nuevo contestar pero que bueno que no se olvidan de nosotros, nosotros nos acordamos mucho de todos ustedes y estamos muy bien

Me despido de todos que estén bien

Syaoran Li

Y así pasaron el día leyendo correos y como les llevaron su comida o más bien les aparecían su comida en la habitación pues no salieron a ningún lado fue prácticamente un día exclusivo para ellos

Ya en la tarde como la puerta estaba abierta y de vez en cuando solo les iban a ver si estaban bien, no se fijaban mucho en las personas que se asomaban

Hasta que a Sakura le llamo la atención unos niños que de vez en cuando se asomaban y se asomaban

No entraban solo se asomaban y se iban hasta que se quedaron en la puerta hablando

- Pero yo no creo que ellos sean –niño 1

- Claro que si… mi mamá nos dijo que ellos eran –niño 2

- Pero casi casi pueden ser nuestros hermanos mayores… bueno él porque ella parece mi hermana menor –niño 1

Sakura solo veía a Syaoran como preguntándose quienes eran esos niños

Hasta que:

- ¿Disculpen? ¿se les ofrece algo? –Syaoran

- Ves te lo dije… ya nos vieron –niño 2 a punto de correr

- No se vallan… solo queremos saber quiénes son ustedes –Sakura

- Bueno yo no creo… es más se me hace imposible… pero todos dicen que ustedes son –niño 1 dudando

- Nosotros quien se supone que somos –Syaoran

- Nuestros abuelos –dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo

- ¿CÓMO? –Sakura y Syaoran

CONTINUARA:

Por fin ya está otro capítulo de Ilusión y muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, ya saben que no soy yo la que indica el ritmo de esta historia más bien son las cosas raras que me pasan… si me lo permiten espero no tardar en publicar otro capítulo pero ya saben en esta historia en particular me pasan muchas cosas raras que prefiero ya no hacerles caso pero esas cosas son las que hacen posible que siga haciendo esta historia y cuando la voy publicando

Besos a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki 30 de Enero del 2008

Revisada 5 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	13. Chapter 13

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN

ILUSIÓN

CAPITULO 13

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

- Nosotros quien se supone que somos –Syaoran

- Nuestros abuelos –dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo

- ¿CÓMO? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Verdad que eso no puede ser –niño 2

- Bueno… quizás tengan razón –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que quizás tengan razón? ¿Por qué? –niño dos

- Bueno… primero porque no se presentan y vemos si tienen o no razón –Sakura

- Yo me llamo Touya Li… es el nombre de mi papá… el rey anterior a ustedes… y tengo 6 años –niño Touya

- Y yo soy Syaoran Li… me pusieron el nombre de mi abuelo en su memoria y tengo 8 años –niño Syaoran

- ¿Te pusieron mi nombre? –Syaoran

- ¿En verdad te llamas Syaoran? –los niños

- Si… Syaoran Li –Syaoran

- ¿Entonces es verdad que son nuestros abuelos? –niños sorprendidos

- Creo que si –Sakura

- ¿Y tú eres nuestra abuelita Sakura Li? –niños

- Si soy Sakura… aunque no soy Li –Sakura

- Entonces como puedes ser nuestra abuela… además que estas muy chica como para ser abuela –niño Touya

- Bueno… eso es porque antes de nacer como somos ahora creo que vivíamos en este planeta y si tu padre Touya era nuestro hijo –Syaoran

- ¿Entonces si son nuestros abuelos? –niños

- Pues se puede decir que si –Sakura

- Qué alegría ahora que se acerca el día de campo de la familia… por fin podemos llevar a nuestros verdaderos abuelos –niño Touya

- Si… es verdad… y no creo que nadie le gane a nuestros verdaderos abuelos en carreras –niño Syaoran

- Niños… niños… ¿de qué hablan? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Que este fin de semana se celebra el festival de las familias… y en todo el planeta en todas las escuelas se celebran días de campo, siempre que ha habido un día de campo… van alguien en representación de ustedes… nuestros papás si van… pero nuestros abuelos pues no… por que no estaban… pero ahora que regresaron… nadie los va a remplazar –niño Syaoran

- Pero no sé si podamos… nos han dicho que estamos muy retrasados en nuestros estudios –Syaoran

- Pero la familia es lo más importante del planeta… todos siempre nos lo han dicho –niño Touya

- Bueno pero eso hay que platicarlo con los demás… no sabemos si se pueda o no –Syaoran

- Además que no creo que nadie crea que nosotros somos abuelos –Sakura

- Quizás estén muy chicos para ser abuelos de cualquiera pero son nuestros abuelos y eso lo saben todos –niño Syaoran

- Es verdad… nadie lo pondrá en duda –niño Touya

- Bueno hay que ver que vamos a hacer… que día es hoy y cuando es el evento –Syaoran

- Hoy es miércoles… pero si vamos a ir al evento tenemos que irnos mañana por que nos toca a nosotros ir con los elfos este año y para llegar a tiempo -niño Syaoran

- ¿En dónde están? –Sakura

Haciendo un movimiento de manos aparecen un mapamundi tridimensional como el que hizo Eriol

- Nosotros estamos acá –niño Syaoran señalando un lugar

- Y los elfos viven acá –señalando el lado opuesto del planeta niño Touya

- ¿Del otro lado del planeta? –Sakura y Syaoran viendo la distancia

- Bueno si… mañana todo el mundo se estará dirigiendo a la zona en donde les toca su convivencia –Niño Syaoran

- ¿Cómo? –Syaoran

- Si… todos tenemos convivió, pero siempre nos toca en ciudades diferentes así podemos conocer a todos los del planeta –niño Syaoran

- O sea que todos van a ¿cualquier parte del planeta? –Syaoran

- Claro es una de las formas que tenemos para conocernos todos –niño Syaoran

- Así como a nosotros nos tocó ir para este lugar, hay muchos que vienen acá a la escuela, y a los que les toca este año recibir a la gente este año el año que viene no se pueden quedar aquí tienen que salir –niño Touya

- A nosotros nos toca el año pasado recibir a gente aquí, por eso no nos toca este año aquí, tenemos que salir de paseo, y así conocer a mas seres del planeta –niño Syaoran

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo se hacen en cruzar el planeta? –Syaoran

- más o menos unas 15 horas… pero hay que descansar un día, para el sábado y el domingo todos estemos descansados para competir con toda la energía del mundo –niño Syaoran

- ¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta? –Syaoran

- Desde luego abuelo –Niño Touya

- ¿Qué? –Syaoran y Sakura se empezó a morir de la risa

- ¿Por qué te ríes abuelita? –los niños

- ¿Qué? –Sakura

- ¿De qué te reías? –Syaoran

- A ver niños… vamos a aclarar una cosa… yo ni siquiera tengo edad para ser mamá… así que menos tengo edad para ser abuelita de nadie –Sakura

- ¿Verdad? –niño Syaoran

- Pero nos acaban de decir que en su vida pasada fueron nuestros abuelos –niño Touya empezando a llorar

- Es que en eso tienen razón… en nuestra vida pasada –Sakura

- Pero si están aquí es porque así lo pidieron para ser nuestros abuelos y los papás de mi papá –niño Syaoran

- Eso entra dentro de todo ¿verdad? –Sakura viendo a Syaoran

- Me temo que si –Syaoran acercándose al niño Touya para darle un abrazo de apoyo que se sintiera que no estaban solo

- Si… somos sus abuelos y vamos a hacer todo lo que quieran y podamos desde luego –Syaoran

- ¿Enserio? –niños sonriendo

- Si… somos sus abuelos aunque no lo parezcamos –Sakura

- Sabían que mientras mi papá este en esa esfera de justicia, nadie lo podemos abrazar –niño Syaoran

- ¿Cómo? –Syaoran y Sakura

- Si… mientras esté cumpliendo su sentencia no podemos abrazarlo solo determinado días, y a ciertas horas… pero nada más –niño Syaoran

Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron viendo, no tienen idea de cómo se hace la justicia ni siquiera en la tierra, pero eso ya les suena a sentencia ¿y que pueden hacer ellos?

- No se preocupen niños… aquí estamos nosotros para lo que quieran –Syaoran sonriendo

- Si… aquí estamos nosotros… ahora hay que preguntar qué es lo que tenemos que hacer para prepararnos para este fin de semana –Sakura

- ¿Y por cierto abuelo cual era la pregunta que nos querías hacer? –niño Syaoran

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se hace de aquí a acá… la montaña de los deseos? –Syaoran señalando la distancia que había entre los dos puntos

- Más o menos unas 16 horas me imagino si se dan cuenta hay más distancia para acá que la que hay para acá –niño Syaoran

- ¿Por qué? –niño Touya

- Porque esa es la distancia que recorrió tu abuelo el otro día en cuestión de segundos –Eriol uniéndose al grupo

- Solo ellos tienen derecho a decirnos abuelos –Syaoran molesto

- Está bien… está bien… es una pena hacer de la joven Sakura una abuela –Eriol con una sonrisa y besando la mano de Sakura

- ¿Por qué besas a nuestra abuela y delante de nuestro abuelo? –los niños colocándose entre Sakura y Eriol

- Ven niños porque les decimos que no podemos ser sus abuelos –Syaoran

- ¿QQQQUUUÉÉÉÉ? –niños

- Lo que pasa niños que en esta vida no somos pareja –Sakura

- Y si no son pareja… yo puedo acercarme a ella… ¿verdad que es una mujer preciosa? –Eriol

- ¿Una mujer preciosa? Creo que estas algo mal del cerebro… vela parece una niña –Syaoran

- ¿No es una niña? –niños

- Desde luego que no lo soy –Sakura

- No seas grosero… quizás ahora sea algo joven… pero te aseguro que se convertirá en toda una belleza –Eriol

- Eso si –niño Touya

- Y porque estas tan seguro pequeño Touya –Syaoran

- Por el simple hecho que es mi abuela –niño Touya

- ¿Quieres más motivos? –Eriol

- ¿En serio no eres una niña abuela? –niño Syaoran

- Desde luego que no… tengo 14 años –Sakura

- Yo pensé que tenías 7 años –niño Syaoran

- Pues yo pensé que tenía 10 años –niño Touya

- Mmm que consuelo –Sakura viendo molesta a los niños

- No te preocupes pequeña Sakura… cuando menos te des cuenta serás toda una belleza y nadie se va a poder comparar con tigo –Eriol

- Eso si… pocas mujeres van a rivalizar con su belleza –Enrique entrando también al cuarto junto con otras gentes

- ¿Cómo se sienten? –Raúl

- Bien gracias –contestaron Sakura y Syaoran

- Nuestros abuelos van a ir con nosotros a la reunión familiar de este fin de semana –los niños muy contentos

- ¿Cómo? –los mayores que se iban reuniendo en la habitación

Aunque era algo normal para los habitantes del planeta, para Sakura y Syaoran no… o sea que él lugar se iba agrandando para que todos estuvieran bien

- Los niños nos estaban diciendo que somos sus abuelos y que por lo tanto tenemos que asistir a una reunión que se celebra cada año en donde conviven todas las personas del planeta o algo así –Syaoran

- Si… en realidad es una convivencia que hacemos ya desde muchísimo tiempo atrás y si convivimos diferentes familias, en diferentes lugares –Enrique

- Y si todos en el planeta tenemos que participar hagan lo que hagan… todos tienen que ir con sus familias –Irma

- O sea que si hubiéramos estado aquí desde un principio, ¿también tendríamos que ir? –Syaoran

- Desde luego y hubieran conocido a su familia desde antes… pero eso ya no importa –Raúl

- Bueno les decíamos a los niños que ustedes nos dicen que estamos muy retrasados en nuestro entrenamiento y que a lo mejor no podemos ir –Sakura

- Bueno… viendo que todo lo referente al planeta es nuevo para ustedes… cualquier cosa que hagan es parte de su entrenamiento –Jazmín

- Además que se tiene que hacer una junta para ver qué es lo que va a pasar con los poderes de palacio… ustedes son los nuevos reyes… o más bien son los antiguos reyes… pero prácticamente no saben nada de lo que se tiene que hacer –Enrique

- Y necesitamos hacer una reunión con todos los representantes de los diferentes pueblos del planeta… pero esa reunión solo se podrá realizar después de la semana de la familia –Irma

- Así que no vemos por qué no puedan participar –Raúl

- Si… yo creo que todos podemos ir y a la vez que participan, eso también les sirva de entrenamiento –Eriol

- Nos indicaban que el lugar donde tenemos que ir está del otro lado del planeta –Syaoran

- Si… nuestros vehículos nos pueden llevar allá sin ningún problema… son como 15 horas pero no hay problema –Alma otra joven del palacio

- Bueno… esta sería una oportunidad de oro para que repitan la hazaña –Eriol

- ¿A qué te refieres? –todos viendo a Eriol

- Que podemos ver de nuevo si es capaz de llevarnos a todos de nuevo al otro lado del planeta –Eriol

- Estas loco –Syaoran

- Yo no creo eso… tu cruzaste desde este punto hasta acá en fracción de segundos… claro solo me llevaste a mi… pero sería interesante ver si nos puede llevar a todos –Eriol

- Estas loco –de nuevo Syaoran

- Esa sería una manera de ver que tan fuertes son nuestros reyes –Oscar el gorila

- Si… sabemos que son fuertes… pero quizás solo fue por instinto que dio ese brinco –Raúl

- Quizás… pero si necesitan practicar para que las cosas que hagan por instinto las hagan poniéndose metas… que mayor prueba que ver si nos pueden llevar al lugar donde nos toca la reunión –Eriol

- Pues viéndolo así… es una manera de que empiecen a practicar –Oscar

- ¿Y vamos a competir como sus abuelos?… les vamos a ganar a todos –Sakura

- Desde luego que no… ustedes competirán con gente de su edad –Enrique

- No… ellos tienen que competir como nuestros abuelos –niños

- Y si lo van a hacer… pero no pueden competir con gente de 80 años que sería la edad que más o menos tendrían ¿verdad? –Enrique

- No sería gusto para nadie ¿no creen? –Alma

- No pues no… pero yo quería que mis abuelos ganaran al menos un premio –niño Touya

- ¿Oye tu qué piensas que no podemos competir con gente de nuestra edad? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Yo siempre he ganado primeros lugares en lo que compito –Syaoran

- Yo también –Sakura

- Ya ven niños seguro ganan algún premio –Eriol

- Desde luego que ganan todos son los mejores –Yue uniéndose al grupo

- Es verdad niños… nunca duden de sus abuelos –Smeraldtsuki uniéndose al grupo también

- Aunque hay que ver en qué cosas pueden competir… ya saben que esas competencias solo las eligen los Dioses –Irma

- ¿Los Dioses? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Te acuerdas que te había platicado algo de los dioses… bueno estos días vienen los dioses a visitarnos y ellos dejan a Ángeles que junto con los Ángeles guardianes como Yue y Smeraldtsuki que fueron creados aquí en el planeta son parte de los jueces del planeta –Eriol

- O sea ¿qué tal vez Yue o Smeraldtsuki pueden estar a favor de nosotros? –Syaoran

- No… ellos son sus guardianes personales y como sus guardianes ellos van a donde ustedes van… así pasa con todos los guardianes… ellos ayudan a los ángeles visitantes, pero no pueden estar a favor de ustedes mientras sean sus jueces –Enrique

- ¿O sea que no nos pueden ayudar? –Sakura

- ¿Ayudar? ¿Cómo? no pueden estar junto a ustedes mientras compiten si a eso se refieren –Irma

- No… no… me refiero a que si me equivoco en algo vote por mi –Sakura

- ¿Por qué habría de votar por ti si lo haces mal? –Smeraldtsuki

- No… nada olvídalo –Syaoran comprendiendo

- "Creo que aquí no hay injusticias Sakura" –Syaoran solo pensándolo pero Sakura lo escucho como cuando hablaron con Touya

- Niños ya es tarde… y están molestando a sus abuelos –Ana esposa de Touya

- Disculpa ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Syaoran

- Soy Ana Li… esposa de su hijo Touya y la madre de estos niños latosos –Ana

- Mmm –Syaoran

Sakura solo la observaba que podían hacer

- ¿Cuantos años de casados tiene? –Syaoran

- 15 señor –Ana

- Disculpa… somos menores que la mayoría de ustedes y desde luego que no somos señores –Syaoran

- Por favor solo somos jóvenes… jóvenes… a los únicos que les autorizamos decirnos abuelos son a estos chicos… pero solo a ellos –Syaoran señalando a los niños

– Recuerden que todos son personas nuevas para nosotros… no conocemos a nadie… y a pesar de la misión de la cual ustedes ignoran y nosotros perdimos la memoria y no tenemos idea de ella, nos vamos a entrenar –Syaoran

- "Algo va a pasar" que todos ignoramos… quizás al momento que se acerque ese evento lo recordemos y vamos a hacer todo lo posible por entrenarnos lo mejor que podamos –Syaoran

- Quizás aunque lo dudo mucho, sea buena idea la de llevarlos a todos desde aquí hasta donde tengamos que ir –Syaoran

Pero no nos traten como si fuéramos adultos… como si tuviéramos grandes poderes, como si supiéramos la solución a todos los problemas… porque eso sería el peor error que cometerían –Syaoran viéndolos molesto

Todos se quedan viendo, en realidad tienen razón, si ellos no saben nada solo que los tienen que entrenar

Muchísimo menos Sakura y Syaoran que vinieron a otro planeta sin idea siquiera de nada de lo que les está pasando y por consiguiente cómo quieren que tomen el mando del planeta, o solucionen sus problemas

- Discúlpenos altezas… tienen razón… el miércoles que entra se hará una junta en la que se presentaran todos los representantes de todos los pueblos del planeta

- Y aunque ustedes no tomen el control del planeta por diferentes circunstancias… una de ellas que efectivamente dentro de algunos meses tienen que regresar a su planeta

- Ya veremos qué solución le damos al problema… por lo pronto mañana veremos lo de él transporte a la aldea de los elfos… por ahora será mejor que todos nos retiremos a descansar y que dejemos a la familia para que se conozcan mejor –Oscar

- Gracias –solo dijo Sakura

Y así todos salieron dejando a los niños, a Ana, Yue, Smeraldtsuki con Sakura y Syaoran quienes veían sorprendidos como la habitación reducía de tamaño

- ¿Es mi imaginación o la recamara se agranda y reduce con forme entran y salen personas de él? –Syaoran

- Si… yo también lo vi –Sakura

- Eso es lo normal en cualquier parte del mundo –Touya

Sorprendido escuchando su pregunta y entrando tímidamente al cuarto donde estaban platicando los jóvenes

- Del mundo donde venimos eso desde luego que es imposible –Syaoran viendo al señor frente de ellos envuelto en una esfera azul claro

- ¿En su planeta no se amplían las cosas o se reducen según sea lo que se necesita? –Smeraldtsuki

- No… eso es contra las leyes de la física o ¿la química? –Sakura

- Es contra toda lógica –Syaoran

- Que extraño planeta del que vienen –niño Syaoran

- Niños… compórtense –Ana

- Bueno nos presentamos de nuevo… ya sabemos que todos los seres de este planeta saben bien quienes somos… pero nosotros no –Syaoran

- Así que me presento ante ustedes… yo soy Sakura Kinomoto… mis padres son Fujitaka Kinomoto y Nadeshiko Kinomoto… estudio el segundo año de secundaria en la ciudad de Tomoeda Tokio Japón y nací en esa ciudad –Sakura

- Yo soy Syaoran Li… estudio el segundo año de preparatoria, en la ciudad de Tomoeda, porque ahí hay una universidad que es en la que me gustaría entrar, yo nací en Mino Osaka Japón del planeta Tierra hay que agregar –Syaoran

- Si… del planeta Tierra, soy la mejor estudiante de la escuela… por eso pensé que me había ganado este viaje… aunque pensé que era para un país de mi mundo –Sakura

- Yo también soy el mejor estudiante de mi escuela y también como Sakura pensé que me había ganado este viaje por ser el mejor estudiante de la escuela –Syaoran

- Y aunque nuestras escuelas están juntas no nos conocíamos hasta como un mes antes de venir acá pues chocamos de frente –Sakura

- Yo la verdad me sorprendí… pero creo que era algo que tenía que pasar para conocernos… quizás una coincidencia… porque a pesar de estar en escuelas juntas nunca nos habíamos fijado el uno en el otro –Syaoran

- Después de ese "choque" nos saludábamos por cortesía –Sakura

- Todos en mi escuela me decían que cómo podía tener una amiga de primaria, habiendo tantas bellezas en la escuela –Syaoran sonriendo

- ¿Qué dices? –Sakura enojada

- Es la verdad… aunque paso algo raro… que pensándolo bien quizás no tenga nada de raro… y todo fue preparado –Syaoran

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Sakura

Viendo a Syaoran mientras los niños, los guardianes, Ana y Touya escuchaban

- Qué nuestros cumpleaños son el mismo día –Syaoran

- Es verdad… son el mismo día –Sakura sorprendida

- Saben niños… su abuela es una persona muy especial… y fue por lo que yo le seguía saludando –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué abuelo? –niños

- Cómo les decía yo la saludaba pero mis amigos me insistían en que me olvidara de ella, que a pesar de no ser una niña de primaría… lo parecía –Syaoran

- Y si pensabas eso ¿por qué no me dejaste de hablar? –Sakura más enojada

- Ya te dije… hay algo en ti que me agrada… no para ser mi novia… pero si para ser una muy buena amiga –Syaoran

- Gracias –Sakura sonrojada

- Cómo les decía… el día de nuestro cumpleaños es el mismo día… pero ese día nadie se acordó que era mi cumpleaños… o yo así lo creía –Syaoran

- A pesar de todo mis compañeros me pidieron que los acompañara para adornar la casa de otro amigo para un festejo que le querían hacer a un compañero muy especial para todos ellos –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo? ¿no se acordaron de tu cumpleaños y te pidieron que los ayudaras para el festejo de ese amigo especial? –Yue y Smeraldtsuki

- Y como yo me sentía tan solo… acepte –Syaoran

- Pero abuelo –niños

- Pues si… mis papás no viven en Tomoeda… yo voy a visitarlos cada fin de semana… y ellos me habían hablado diciéndome que tenían un compromiso importante y que no iban a estar ese fin de semana –Syaoran

- Mis bisabuelos tampoco se acordaron de tu cumpleaños –niños

- Así parecía… aunque les daría un ataque al corazón saber que son bisabuelos a su edad –sonrío Syaoran

- Entonces no los llamaremos así –niños

- Me alegro oír eso –Syaoran

- ¿Y entonces? –Touya muy interesado en la historia

Y sin darse cuenta todos bueno la familia cercana a ellos que eran ya los únicos que estaban pues todos ya habían salido

Para dejar que los jóvenes conocieran más íntimamente a su familia que son los niños Syaoran y Touya, Smeraldtsuki, Yue, Ana y Touya

Ya estaban sentados sobre diferentes sillones y los niños sobre la alfombra muy cerca de Sakura y Syaoran

Quienes sonreían al verlos a todos y también se dieron cuenta de algo que los demás no habían notado

Touya ya no estaba en la esfera… y abrazaba a su esposa que se había recargado en él

- Así que acepte ayudarlos… lo menos que quería era regresar a mi departamento donde no iba a ver nadie y les ayude con la decoración y los preparativos para la fiesta –Syaoran

- Que malos –Smeraldtsuki

- Pues con tal de distraerme no me molesto en lo más mínimo… si me sentía triste pero me distraía –Syaoran

- Bueno eso si –Touya

- En eso alguien dijo que faltaban los refrescos y que los fuéramos a comprar y me llevaron con ellos –Syaoran

- Pues si –Ana viendo la lógica de todo

- Cuando llegamos al centro comercial… había muchas tiendas y de repente me encontré con su abuela que sus amigas la acababan de dejar afuera de uno de los almacenes a que esperara –Syaoran

- Si… yo estaba ahí viendo cómo se alejaban todas mis amigas y me dejaban cuando vi a su abuelo… que se acercó a criticarme como era su costumbre… pero de repente todos dijeron sus amigos y mis amigas que como estábamos con nuestros novios nos dejaban en buena compañía –Sakura

- Desde luego les dijimos cómo últimamente les decimos a todos… que no somos novios –Syaoran

- Pero igual nos dejaron –Sakura

- Yo apenas si saludaba a su abuela… pero vio que me sentía triste y me quiso animar le platique que era mi cumpleaños y me invito a que compartiera su cumpleaños para que no estuviera solo en un día tan especial –Syaoran

- ¿En serio abuela? –niños animados

Con la historia nunca habían tenido historias de sus abuelos

- Si… la verdad se veía realmente triste… y a pesar que en ese momento prácticamente no nos conocíamos… pues lo invite para animarlo –Sakura

- ¿Enserio abuelo se olvidaron todos de tu cumpleaños? –niños

Todos más atentos a la historia

Touya a pesar de ser el adulto del grupo estaba tan atento y sorprendido como sus hijos

- En realidad no… pero antes de llegar a ese punto… estando ahí fue cuando su abuela vio a todos los seres de peluche… en nuestra planeta solo hay personas y animales… pero los peluches pues son solo muñecos que no tienen desde luego vida… y la verdad de solo verlos ella supo que eran diferentes –Syaoran

- Si… y resulto que esos muñecos que vimos en la vitrina fueron nuestros regalos de cumpleaños… los chicos para mí y el gorila para su abuelo –Sakura

- ¿No que no te iban a hacer nada? –niños

- Eso fue lo que me hicieron creer… pero resulto que esa fiesta que estaban organizando era para mí… y la verdad todos me sorprendieron mucho por que como yo estuve ayudando para organizarla… nunca me imaginé que era para mí… me engañaron bien… y sus bisabuelos también estuvieron ahí junto con un primo mío –Syaoran

- ¿De verdad? –todos emocionados

- Si… esa fiesta que ayude a preparar era para mí… me engañaron muy bien… pero eso me gustó muchísimo –Syaoran

- Claro que las fiestas estuvieron bien… lo que no… fue lo que nos pasó durante la noche después de las fiestas –Sakura

- Eso… pasamos una noche de pesadilla –Syaoran

- De pesadilla es decir poco… de terror… yo despertó y cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba ya estaba gritando de miedo –Sakura

- ¿Por qué? –niños

- Bueno yo en realidad no grite… pero ganas no me faltaban… pero como estaba con mi primo pensé que solo era imaginación mía por el cansancio -Syaoran

- ¿Pero por qué? –niños de nuevo

- Porque sus amigos… o maestros como he escuchado a varios que les llaman fueron nuestros regalos de cumpleaños –Syaoran

- Y desde luego que el escuchar platicar a supuestamente juguetes que no tienen vida… bueno uno debe de estar volviéndose loco por ver con vida a esos seres –Sakura

- Claro… en nuestro mundo solo existes dos tipos de vida… la animal y la vegetal –Syaoran

- por lo menos eso es lo que en nuestro planeta conocemos… el vegetal son las plantas y los árboles como aquí… aunque ya he visto flores que en nuestro planeta son muy raras –Sakura

- Y el animal… en ese grupo entramos nosotros… pero también se divide en dos… los animales todos y los seres pensantes… o sea los seres humanos… nosotros –Syaoran

- En nuestro planeta no existen muñecos de peluche parlantes desde luego –Sakura

- Ni elfos, ni gnomos, ni hadas, ni gigantes, ni Ángeles, ni guardianes, ni fantasmas… ni tantos seres diferentes como existen aquí en este planeta –Syaoran

- Bueno que no existen… existen –Sakura

- A que te refieres abuela –niño Syaoran

- Bueno… en realidad hemos oído hablar de todos esos seres… pero siempre se nos ha dicho que solo existen en nuestra imaginación –Sakura

- Si… tienes razón… sobre todo los fantasmas… hay muchos videos y mucha gente que en la actualidad habla de fantasmas –Syaoran

- Y de gnomos –Sakura

- ¿De gnomos? –Syaoran

- Si… escuche en la televisión que si quieres saber si hay gnomos en tu casa que extiendas harina o talco en una superficie… y que pongas caramelos en el centro… y que si al otro día no están algunos dulces y hay piecitos marcados en la harina es que si hay duendes o gnomos en tu casa –Sakura

- Que miedo –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué? –todos

- Porque en el planeta de dónde venimos… esos seres no deben existir –Syaoran

- Pues no… pero a lo mejor… todo puede suceder… solo que se esconden para que los humanos no los vayan a destruir –Sakura

- A estas alturas ya no te puedo negar nada… ya sé que todo puede suceder –Syaoran

- Y ¿Qué les dijeron los maestros cuando los vieron? –niños

- Nada… desde luego, se quedaron quietos simulando ser seres sin vida desde luego… y los metí en una caja que tenía y puse muchas cosas encima para que no se fueran a salir –Sakura

- Y yo lo saque de mi recamara y cerré la puerta con llave para que no pudiera entrar por si se volvía a mover –Syaoran

- ¿Les tuvieron miedo? –Touya sorprendido

- Pues claro que les tuvimos miedo –Sakura y Syaoran

- No me imagine eso –Touya

- Imagina estos muebles en donde estamos… no se mueven… no tienen vida… ¿o me equivoco? –Syaoran

- No… no tienen vida –Yue

- Bueno imagina estos muebles que conoces de toda tu vida, que sabes que son para tu comodidad, para que estés a gusto, contento, descanses en ellos… y de repente empiezas a escuchar que hablan entre si… ¿Qué pensarían? –Syaoran

- Mmm pues que miedo –Ana

- Verdad –Sakura

- Al otro día me encontré con Sakura en el parque y le platique lo que me paso y ella lo que le paso… fuimos a la casa de cada quien donde yo conocí a los papás de Sakura y ella conoció a mis papás… pero los muñecos parecían solo muñecos no notamos nada raro –Syaoran

- El lunes siguiente nos encontramos con la sorpresa de la beca de estudios que nos habíamos ganado que la verdad nos olvidamos de todo y además ni cuenta nos dimos que ya casi ni nos veíamos –Sakura

- Hasta el día de la partida… que nos encontramos en el aeropuerto –Syaoran

- Si… nos sorprendió saber que los dos íbamos a hacer el mismo viaje y al mismo lugar –Sakura

- Nuestros padres desde luego que nos encargaron muchísimo que nos cuidáramos ya que por lo menos nos conocíamos y así no íbamos a estar solos en un país diferente al nuestro –Syaoran

- ¿País? Ja jajaja –los niños riendo a carcajadas

- Cuando escuchamos que supuestamente nuestro vuela ya se preparaba para salir –Syaoran

- Y empezamos a caminar por los pasillos… Syaoran me iba regañando porque me había tardado muchísimo en despedir –Sakura

- Y toda la gente ya se estaba adelantando y cuando pasamos por una puerta en donde no se veía a nadie… pero como yo iba regañando a Sakura, no me fije que al cruzar la puerta ya no estábamos en la tierra –Syaoran

- Sino en una enorme llanura donde nos esperaban todos los peluches –Sakura

- Si la verdad no se ni en donde quedo después de que su padre nos separó –Syaoran

- Discúlpame papá… sabes por cuanto tiempo espere su regreso para que ahora resulta que vienen convertidos en unos niños –Touya molesto

- Hijo… que quieres que te digamos… la verdad no tenemos idea de que esté pasando y si ustedes no saben por qué tomamos esta decisión… nosotros la verdad menos pues perdimos la memoria de toda nuestra vida pasada -Syaoran

- Solo sabemos que somos tus padres porque nos dijeron que te adoptamos… pero nada más –Sakura

- Y lo que vaya a pasar… me imagino que debe de ser algo verdaderamente malo y peligroso… porque lo poco que he alcanzado a ver de este mundo… comparado con la tierra que es de dónde venimos es algo así como vivir en el cielo e ir al infierno –Syaoran

- Me imagino de debió ser algo muy poderoso para tener que renunciar a estar cerca de un hijo –Sakura

- De una gran familia… de unos grandes amigos… y de todos los seres de este planeta que por lo poco que hemos llegado a ver… nos quieren de verdad –Syaoran

- Se ve que es un planeta hermoso… lo tienen todo… cualquiera en la tierra daría lo que fuera por vivir como se vive en este planeta… y eso que es muy poco lo que sabemos de él –Sakura

- Y lo principal de todo… me imagino que lo que vaya a pasar… es algo tan poderoso… que nos arriesgamos a algo que todos daban por un hecho –Syaoran

- ¿Por un hecho? –todos

- Todos en el planeta… o por lo menos la mayoría con los que nos hemos cruzado… no pueden creer que no somos pareja –Syaoran

- ¿Qué no son pareja? –Touya, Ana, Smeraldtsuki y Yue

- Lo que escucharon… no somos pareja… no existe entre nosotros esa chispa de amor que es lo que une a las parejas –Syaoran

- No puede ser –Touya viendo a los dos

- Ella es una persona muy especial… como se los dije hace un rato –Syaoran

- Y él también es especial… pero solo nos inspiramos amistad –Sakura

- ¿Cómo? ¿No puede ser? son mis papás –Touya

Desesperado viéndolos a los dos y parándose para acercarse a Syaoran

Sakura y Syaoran también se paran

- Lo siento mucho hijo… pero creo que sabíamos a que nos exponíamos al tomar esta decisión –Syaoran

- Si… me imagino que tomamos en cuenta todas las cosas que podían pasar –Sakura

- Y a pesar de todo… debió ser la mejor decisión por que la realizamos a pesar de saber todas las consecuencias –Syaoran

- Quizás con alguna esperanza de recordar algo –Sakura

- Pero creo que no fue así… y a pesar de todo… sigue siendo la mejor decisión –Syaoran

En eso Sakura estira la mano y le toca el vientre a Touya y retira la mano en un movimiento rápido

- Te gane te gane –dijo Sakura feliz

- Pero estaba distraído mamá… así no se vale –Touya

- ¿Qué? –Sakura sintiéndose mareada

Todos los veían sorprendidos

- Te acordaste mamá –Touya

- Si hijo creo que si –Sakura sonriéndole

- Es verdad… así jugaban cuando eras niño hijo –Syaoran también recordando ese pequeño detalle

- Quizás ya no recuerden más de su vida pasada… pero para mí con este recuerdo mamá… papá… me han hecho el hombre más feliz del universo… pensé que nunca se iban a acordar de mi… pero me siento inmensamente feliz de que recuerden que soy si hijo –Touya

- Hijo –Sakura y Syaoran

Extendiendo sus brazos para abrazar a Touya

Claro un abrazo raro… puesto que Touya ya era un hombre de mediana edad 46 años pues cuando ellos se fueron él tenía 26 y ya han pasado 20 años… y Syaoran pues tiene 17 y Sakura tiene 14

En realidad a pesar que era un abrazo de su hijo abrazando a sus padres parecía un abrazo de dos hijos abrazando a su padre

Después de que comenzó el abrazó

Syaoran y Sakura junto con Touya se unieron los niños, luego Ana y después los guardianes

Todos se sentían felices de la familia que formaban

Después de esto como ya era tarde todos se despidieron aunque paso algo curioso, y fue que Ana y Smeraldtsuki se quedaron con Sakura para ayudarla tanto a ver dónde estaban sus cosas y explicarle más a fondo su recamara

Cómo Yue, Touya y los niños se fueron al cuarto de Syaoran también para explicarle más sobre su recamara

Desde luego con un Touya muchísimo muy feliz porque sus padres se acordaron de él

- Bueno… esta es tu cama… Ama Sakura –Smeraldtsuki

- Solo díganme Sakura quieren –Sakura

- Está bien –Ana y Smeraldtsuki

- Me decías… esta es mi cama… tiene una colcha… pero si hace frío… ¿dónde hay más ropa de cama? –Sakura

- ¿Perdón? –Ana y Smeraldtsuki

- Si… si hace frío en donde puedo tomar otra cobija… o algo más para que no pase frío –Sakura viendo la lógica

- AAAA si cambia el clima no tienes por qué preocuparte… la colcha cambia según el clima… no hay problema –Ana

- ¿Nooo? –Sakura sorprendida

- ¿Has pasado frío en el planeta? –Smeraldtsuki

- Bueno… cuando fui a parar a la cima de la montaña si… aunque cuando me cambie de ropa ya no –Sakura

- Es que aquí en el planeta toda la ropa que hay es para adaptarse al clima… si se sienten cambios de clima desde luego… pero la ropa nos ayuda a adaptarnos al clima –Ana

- AAAA con razón –Sakura

- También mientras estés aquí en el castillo prácticamente todo lo que desees se cumple… se puede decir que este es un castillo mágico –Smeraldtsuki

- ¿Mágico? –Sakura

- Si… por ejemplo di… quiero mi pijama puesto –Ana

- Quiero mi pijama puesto –y a Sakura se le aparece un camisón largo muy bonito con su bata y una pantuflas

- Siempre he soñado con un camisón así –Sakura dando vueltas con el

- Es fácil tener lo que se quiera aquí –Ana

- ¿Aquí? yo diría que en todo el planeta –Sakura

- ¿En todo el planeta? –las dos

- Si… en todas partes en donde hemos estado hemos podido hacer magia y se han cumplido todas las cosas que deseamos… por eso ya nos da miedo desear cualquier cosa –Sakura

- Bueno eso quiere decir que tienen magia –Ana

- Si… ya nos dimos cuenta de eso –Sakura

- Si te da hambre… puedes apretar este timbre y alguien de la cocina puede traerte algo para comer… para que no hagas mucha magia… acuérdate que sigues débil –Smeraldtsuki

- Lo tendré en cuenta –Sakura

- ¿Alguna cosa más en que te podamos ayudar? –Ana

- Bueno si… me gustaría ver un doctor –Sakura

- ¿Un doctor? –las dos

- Si… un doctor ¿que no conocen los doctores? –Sakura

- Pues la verdad no –las dos

- Que hace un doctor –Ana

- Cuando te enfermas te sientes mal… hay que consultar a un doctor para que te revise y te diga que es lo que tienes y te mande medicina y te controle para que te mejores –Sakura molesta

- Mmm no sé si estoy equivocada… ¿pero eso no es lo que hace la esfera verde en la que estás? –Smeraldtsuki

- Si… eso hace esa energía te checa que estés bien –Ana

- ¿Te sigues sintiendo mal? –Smeraldtsuki

- Bueno… mal mal lo que se llama mal no… lo que pasa es que… bueno según nos han dicho tenemos ya más de un mes aquí… y bueno no me ha bajado –Sakura

- ¿Bajado? –las dos

- Si… no me ha bajado… se supone que "eso" a toda mujer le tiene que bajar cada mes –Sakura

Quien sabe que sucedió pero cuando Sakura se dio cuenta parecía como que todas las mujeres, o seres del sexo femenino estaban en su recamara tratando de ayudar a Sakura con su problema que ninguna de ellas entendía

- Pero ¿Qué es lo que te tiene que bajar que no te ha bajado y que a todas las mujeres les pasa? –alguien

- A ver si me explico con esto… cuando una niña deja de ser niña para convertirse en mujer empieza con la menstruación… o regla… una tiene que reglar cada mes para en un futuro pueda tener hijos –Sakura

- ¿Pero no estás muy chiquita para tener hijos? –Irma

- Además que para tener hijos debes de estar casada –Alma

- Si… debes estar casada… y por lo que vemos el Rey Syaoran no es tu pareja… así que hasta que no sepas con quien te vas a casar… no puedes tener hijos –Jazmín

- Ya sé que no puedo tener hijos… soy muy chica para tenerlos –Sakura

- Entonces cual es el problema –Bertha

- Pues ese es el problema que no tengo la regla –Sakura harta de que nadie la entienda

- Pero no es problema… hasta que no te cases y decidan tener hijos vas a tener la regla –Ana ya desesperada por que Sakura no las entiende

- ¿Cómo? –Sakura

- Que hasta que no te cases y decidan que quieren tener hijos… no vas a tener tu regla –Irma

- ¿Cómo? –Sakura

- Que aquí en el planeta… hasta que no te cases y decidan tener hijos no puedes tener reglas –alma

- ¿Qué? –Sakura

- Si… por ejemplo… yo cuando me case con Touya decidimos esperar para ver si regresaban ustedes –Ana

- Y hasta 5 años después de casados pensamos en tener a nuestro primer hijo –Ana

Tardamos un tiempo en encargarlo… pero solo durante ese periodo se puede tener la regla –Ana

- Después como decidimos tener en seguida nuestro segundo hijo, bueno… no suspendimos los periodos… encargamos a Touya y ya naciendo él –Ana

- lo suspendimos… si decidimos tener otro hijo, pues solicitamos el permiso para volver a encargar… pero por el momento no tenemos periodos a menos que lo pidamos –Ana

- Ese es el sueño de cualquier mujer en la tierra –Sakura

- ¿Cómo? –todas

- En mi planeta… bueno cuando una niña se empieza a convertir en mujer… bueno uno de los cambios es que le empieza la regla… y eso es cada mes durante no se cuentos años… hasta que te llega el periodo de la menopausia… que es cuando se retira la regla… y si algún mes no se cumple este periodo hay que ir al doctor para ver si no hay algún problema, porque eso no es normal –Sakura

- Que horror –dijeron la mayoría

- Bueno así es en la tierra –Sakura

- Bueno aquí no… y esa es una seña que ya eres parte de la gente del planeta –Jazmín

- ¿Cómo que soy parte de la gente del planeta? –Sakura

- Si… como mujer de Ilusión… pues solo vas a tener tus periodos hasta que tú con tu esposo decidan que es tiempo de tener hijos antes no –Ana

- Y todos esos años de periodos que dices… pues bueno no los vas a tener por ser un ser de Ilusión –Irma

- ¿Enserio? –Sakura sorprendida

- Por lo menos no mientras estés en el planeta creo… no sé cómo reacciones cuando regresas a tu planeta –Jazmín

- A bueno gracias por la información y a todas por preocuparse por mi –Sakura

- Bueno para eso estamos… cualquier problema duda o lo que sea pregúntenos –Jazmín

- Gracias y buenas noches –Sakura

- Buenas noches alteza –todas retirándose ya a descansar

Y que paso con Syaoran mientras tanto

Bueno con él no paso tanto desde luego solo Touya platicando con su padre de cuando era chico y veía a su papá para arriba

Que no lo podía creer… cuando lo rebaso en estatura estaba feliz… aunque fue por solo un centímetro que lo paso

Aunque ahora no había que olvidarse que estaban en papeles al revés… Syaoran estaba creciendo y Touya ya no… así que ahora Syaoran podía rebasar a su hijo

Y bromeando le explicaron también lo de la cama y como se podía cambiar de ropa

Y que descansara porque al otro día iba a tener que tratar de ver a cuantas personas podía llevar desde la ciudad hasta el otro lado del planeta

Y con los nervios de no saber si lo lograría se durmió sin darse cuenta que en el cuarto de al lado casi había una reunión de estado por un problema de Sakura

CONTINUARA:

Por fin lo acabe… espero les guste y sus opiniones, gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias y principalmente esta

El juego que menciono de tocar el vientre era un juego que jugaba con mi hijo cuando era chico le encantaba que jugáramos así… hasta que entro en la secundaria y desde luego creció y se dio cuenta que casi siempre yo le ganaba por el largo de mi brazo que desde luego era más grande que el de él

Besos a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki 20 de mayo del 2008

Mmm el 24 es mi cumpleaños saludos a todos

Revisada 7 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	14. Chapter 14

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los lectores seguidores de mis historias por sus felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños, gracias muchas gracias

Por otro lado quiero hacer un comentario o dos o varios, uno ya sé que a muchos no les gusto el último capítulo de "una persona muy especial" pero acuérdense que hay veces que se tiene que decir ciertas cosas para que se entiendan otras que vienen más adelante, hay veces que hay capítulos aburridos pero que entran dentro de la historia

Gracias especialmente a todos aquellos seguidores que leen mis historias desde hace 7 años que fue cuando empecé a escribir o sea cuando yo tenía 39 años, increíble pero cierto, soy mayor, me encanta Sakura y tengo dos hijos de 22 y 21 años estudiantes de universidad, y tengo 23 años de casada, ya en algunas de mis historias menciono que soy casada y con hijos y a todos los que me contactan por el Messenger o me escriben directamente a mi correo se los digo, porque ya he tenido ciertas propuestas, que bueno. "Me han pedido que sea su novia" y mi marido y mis hijos desde luego que ya no querían que siguiera escribiendo

Y es que la mayoría piensa que tengo como 16 años, por toda la imaginación que tengo al escribir, la verdad ni yo me creo todo lo que he escrito, ya más de 20 historias, actualmente estoy con dos, ya no me quiero complicar la vida escribiendo todas las ideas que se me vienen a la mente al mismo tiempo, me paso hace poco mientras escribía "que alegría que eres tú" porque también estaba con una persona muy especial, Ilusión, y aunque no la había subido estaba escribiendo también "aceptas a" y llego un momento que no me concentraba en ninguna por tantas ideas diferentes, por eso termine con unas ahora estoy adelantando con "una persona muy especial" y espero ahora si poder terminar con la primera parte de "Ilusión" leyeron bien esa historia que no sé por qué no la puedo continuar como me gustaría, va en tres partes, o sea Ilusión 1,2 y 3 ilusión 1 pues es la que estoy escribiendo ahora, la dos un avance, son retos que van a tener aquí en la tierra, para seguirse entrenando y la 3 pues en donde saben cuál es el problema por lo que hicieron todo

Les comento todo esto porque me llego un reviws que me sorprendió y más por ser de una persona con la que se puede decir tengo contacto y me ha escrito a mi correo, si alguien les gusta ver los comentarios que me dejan ahí va a estar ese comentario, y la verdad me sorprendió que me escribiera que si era yo quien escribía las historias o sea la autora… bueno a las personas que dudan que sea yo la que escribo les platico algo

Hace como 7 años más o menos, estaba yo aquí en la casa… la casa la hemos ido construyendo con mucho esfuerzo, vivimos aquí pero no hemos podido aplanar las paredes están en tabique pero es nuestra y nadie nos saca

Ahora es una casa de dos 2 plantas pero en ese momento la casa estaba en una sola plata y no tenía ventanas ni nada… no vivíamos aquí era solo la obra negra como se les dice, pero a mí me gustaba muchísimo venir y estar en la casa viéndola nada más, que otra cosa podía hacer… y un día eso si me acuerdo ya había visto la película dos de Sakura que conseguí en japonés y desde luego toda la serie de Sakura, y de repente en mi mente se apareció un señor mayor con calva pelo cano y vestía túnica blanca, se me quedo viendo… ¿Cómo? no lo sé, porque a pesar que yo sabía que estaba dentro de mi mente lo veía a los ojos, vio una tabla que sostenía en las manos, y vio unas hojas en donde tenía anotadas un montón de cosas y me busco en ella como a la mitad de la primero hoja yo creo que aparecí y me dijo escribe historias de Sakura y aprende japonés, cosa que todavía hago, yo pensé que con una sola historia que escribiera d capítulos tenia, y con estudiar algo de japonés también… pero ya son 7 años y sigo escribiendo y como la mayoría sabe… solo puedo escribir historias de Sakura una de Inuyasha, pero todas de Sakura, y a pesar que muchísimas veces mientras estudiaba japonés estuve tentada a dejar de estudiarlo, es un idioma muy difícil, sigo escribiendo y estudiando japonés, es más ojala se haga, hay una solicitud para maestra de japonés, que desde luego ya que termine el curso completo me gustaría enseñar

Hay muchas cosas que se pueden seguir aprendiendo de un idioma y tengo en mente otra historia que el 4 de julio se cumple un año que se me ocurrió, que no sé muy bien como la voy a titular, pero la empiezo cuando termine con "una persona muy especial", o sea no he escrito nada, pero ya la tengo en mente… y me gustaría preguntar a ese señor que se me apareció ya son muchas historias que escribo… y por qué precisamente japonés… desde luego no tengo dinero y me gustaría muchísimo ir a Japón para perfeccionarlo, pero me pregunto a mi ¿para qué me servirá escribir historias, y aprender un idioma que a lo mejor nunca tengo la posibilidad de hablar con personas que lo hablen?

En fin ya saben algo más de las cosas raras que me han pasado, tengo idea de escribir una historia en donde mencione tantas cosas raras que me han pasado, pero como me leen muchos niños… no los quiero asustar, en fin a tu pregunta "si" soy yo la que ya no quiere escribir ni estudiar japonés la que escribe y sigue estudiando japonés

Muchas veces he pensado que ya he escrito tantas historias que bien ya puedo dejar de escribir… no me dijeron cuántas historias tenía que escribir pero cuando a una se le viene una idea a la mente por lo menos yo no dejo de pensar en ella hasta que la escribo y bueno lo mismo me pasa con el japonés… ya estaba pensando dejar de estudiar cuando me enviaron un libro de la NHK WORLD RADIO JAPON para empezar junto con ellos un curso nuevo está muy bonito y bueno lo voy a seguir estudiando

Si alguien no le gusta mis historias, si a alguien no le gusta como escribo, ya lo dije una vez… la mayoría que escribimos historia no lo hacemos por dinero al menos ese no es mi caso y miren que lo necesitamos, pero yo no recibo ni un centavo por lo que escribo, y desde luego si alguien duda que yo sea la que escribo, bueno con dejar de leer mis historia ya solucionaron sus problemas, nadie les obliga a leerme y ni modo yo seguiré escribiendo así todo el mundo no esté de acuerdo con migo, por que recibí una orden de quien sabe quién y pues yo la cumplo ya más de 20 historias, ni yo me lo creo

ILUSIÓN

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDSTUKI

CAPITULO 14

Syaoran tardo en dormirse pensando en la práctica que le habían planteado pero para él más que practica era un gran reto lo de transportar tanta gente

A decir verdad no tenía ni idea como hacer eso pues él mismo no sabía que había hecho

De lo único que se acordaba era que había saltado al ver cómo caía Sakura para tratar de detener su caída

Pero desde luego que fue un acto reflejo que sabía era imposible de realizar, algo totalmente fuera de lógica

Claro que viendo todo lo que le ha pasado en este planeta desde luego que cualquier cosa fuera de lógica era totalmente normal

Como era posible que un cuarto se pudiera convertir en dos

O que los cuartos se agrandaran o redujeran ¿según las personas que entraban en él?

¿Cómo iba a cumplir semejante reto?

Aunque pensándolo bien a lo mejor no tenía que pensar en nada solo hacerlo como lo había hecho antes

Lo más ilógico era lo que funcionaba acá así que a ver qué pasaba

Sakura también le costó trabajo dormir

Pero a ella por lo que le habían dicho que les pasaban a todas las mujeres del planeta Ilusión

Pero ella no era de ese planeta

¿Por qué estaba siendo afectada de esa forma?

¿Qué le iba a pasar cuando regresara?

¿Sería afectada como todas las mujeres o hembras del planeta?

¿Cómo lo son los de aquí?

Que planeta tan raro… si había oído decir a muchas mujeres

¿Por qué no solo se activa la matriz únicamente en el momento en que una quiere tener hijos?

¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por años y años de esto?

Y después sufrir con la menopausia también

En realidad Sakura estaba sorprendida, era algo que pues por el momento iba a disfrutar

A ella no le preocupaba el salto que iban a tener que intentar porque a decir verdad ni idea tenia de que era lo que había hecho Syaoran para dar ese salto

Ella… bueno los dos seguían dentro de esas esferas verdes para según le habían comentado la salud

Aunque la de Sakura era de un verde mucho más fuerte que la de Syaoran pero bueno a ver que intentaban mañana

Al otro día los dos salieron de sus recamaras y se quedaron ahí pues no tenían ni idea a dónde dirigirse o qué hacer, cuando llegaron los niños Syaoran y Touya

- Abuelos qué bueno que ya se levantaron –niños

- Si ya nos levantamos… pero no sabemos a dónde ir o qué hacer –Syaoran

- ¿No conocen el castillo? –niño Touya

- ¿Estamos en un castillo? –Sakura

- Si… este es el castillo en donde deben vivir todos los reyes del planeta –niño Syaoran

- Mejor no hago comentarios a eso –Syaoran

- Bueno ¿a dónde debemos ir? O ¿qué debemos hacer? –Sakura

- Me imagino que al comedor para desayunar –niño Touya

- Me imagino que si… ¿nos llevarían? –Sakura

- Desde luego abuelos –los niños empiezan a correr jalando a Sakura y Syaoran

Así llegan al comedor donde ya casi todos estaban

- Buenos días altezas –Saludaron varios

- Por favor ya les hemos dicho –Syaoran

- Discúlpenos… ya encontraremos una manera de llamarlos… por el momento les pedimos que acepten que les llamemos así –Oscar

- Bueno está bien –Sakura y Syaoran

- Si gustan sentarse –Irma señalando la mesa y unos lugares a la cabecera de esta

- ¿Van a querer que aparezcamos el desayuno de todos? –Sakura

- No… por ahora solo se tienen que concentrar en recuperar todas las fuerzas que puedan para la magia que van a intentar al rato –Eriol

- ¿Al rato? –Syaoran

- Si… porque si no pueden tenemos que viajar todo el día de hoy como lo teníamos planeado –Jazmín

- Si… no se preocupen por eso… por ahora hay que desayunar –Raúl

Moviendo una mano y apareciendo el desayuno de todos

Así todos se sentaron a desayunar aunque Syaoran se sorprendió porque mientras el desayuno de Sakura prácticamente seguía siendo una dieta blanda gelatina, leche, etc. el de él era abundante, con carne y pan, Syaoran ahora vio su desayuno con extrañeza

- No me digas que ahora quieres otra cosa –Sakura

Viendo ahora el desayuno abundante de Syaoran comparado con el de ella

- Según dicen son las raciones que podemos comer… o las indicadas a nuestras necesidades –Syaoran

- Si… eso dicen –Sakura

- Entonces quiere decir que sigues débil –Syaoran

- Eso parece por eso me volvieron a dar esta dieta –Sakura

- Pero creo que exageraron con migo ¿no crees? –Syaoran

Viendo todo lo que había frente a él casi casi lo de una muy buena comida, para varias personas

Papas al horno, 2 diferentes sopas, tres diferentes guisados, agua de diferentes sabores, postres al por mayor, refrescos, vinos, cervezas

- Eso quiere decir que ya estás bien y puedes comer lo que se te antoje –Eriol

- Pero todavía estoy en esta esfera de color verde –Syaoran

- Si… pero ya es muy clara y pronto va a desaparecer –Irma

- Quien te entiende… yo debería quejarme, mira lo que me volvieron a dar de comer y mira todo lo que tú ya puedes comer… y ahora te quejas –Sakura

- Esta bien… con que tengamos que comer agradezco a Dios por lo que nos da –Syaoran

Y así todos empezaron a desayunar

Y Sakura estuvo satisfecha con lo que tenía servido

Y aunque el mismo Syaoran se sorprendió comió más de lo que se imaginaba

Comió casi de todo lo que tenía al frente, ni él se lo podía creer pero la comida estaba tan rica que en un momento dado ni le importo

Aunque algo curioso también noto… la comida estaba tan rica, que tenía ganas de comer hasta ya no poder moverse

Pero algo pasó… y fue que al momento de estar comiendo y se empezó a sentir satisfecho en ese momento las cosas empezaron a desaparecer

- ¿Y ahora? –Syaoran viendo como desaparecían los platillos

- Que ya estas satisfecho… comer más no te hará bien… al contrario si comes más solo te puedes volver a enfermar –Eriol

- ¿Te quedaste con hambre después de comer tanto? –Sakura

- La verdad no… pero todo estaba tan rico que quería seguir comiendo –Syaoran

- Eso es malo –Irma

- Bueno abuelos ¿ya están listos para irnos? –niño Touya emocionado

- No hay que hacer equipaje o algo así –Syaoran

- Desde luego –Enrique

Llegando con varias maletas de todos los del castillo

- Pero tenemos que preparar nuestras cosas –Sakura

- No hay problema… estas son sus mochilas –Enrique enseñándoles las mochilas con las que habían viajado durante el tiempo que habían estado tanto en el desierto como en la montaña

- ¿Pero cómo saben que cosas vamos a necesitar? –Syaoran

- Acuérdense de una cosa… aquí prácticamente todo se mueve por magia, así que es la magia la que aparece todo lo que ustedes van a necesitar… así que ya todos listos que tal si nos preparamos para partir –Enrique

- Bueno… hay que ver cómo le voy a hacer para llegar al lugar donde tenemos que ir –Syaoran

- Bueno primero nos tenemos que reunir con todo el grupo que va a ir con nosotros hasta la ciudad de los elfos –Raúl

- ¿Que no somos todos los que estamos aquí? –Sakura

- Desde luego que no mamá… la mayoría de la gente del castillo va con diferentes grupos a diferentes partes del planeta, pero todos nos reunimos abajo del castillo para partir a diferentes lugares, del mismo modo que también hay quienes se quedan para recibir a todos los que van a venir aquí este año, hay una zona muy amplia que por cierto ustedes ya conocieron –Touya

- ¿Una zona muy amplia? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Es la zona donde los fuimos a recibir –Jazmín

- Aaaa la llanura –Syaoran

- Si… ahí es donde nos reunimos… vengan vamos –Touya

Acompañado de su esposa, ahora de nuevo Touya está envuelto por la energía azul clara por eso ya no lo puede tocar nadie

- Yo no me acuerdo de haber visto un castillo por ninguna parte… es más no me acuerdo a ver visto nada, ninguna zona habitada –Sakura

- Y yo solo vi a esos dos ancianos vendedores de cosas –Syaoran

- Aaaa eso es porque el castillo solo es visible cuando uno sabe que está ahí… de otra forma el castillo está oculto a la vista de cualquiera –Raúl

- Aaaa eso lo explicaría –Sakura

- Si… y como se logra eso… con magia ya lo sé –Syaoran

- Pues si –Eriol

Y Así todos salen del castillo pero cual va siendo la sorpresa para Sakura cuando al salir se da cuenta que el castillo está flotando

En el cielo

Hay un camino que baja a un lado conectando con tierra firme

Sin darse cuanta Sakura abrazo fuertemente a Syaoran a la altura del pecho con sus dos brazos y subió sus piernas también abrazándolo en la parte alta de las piernas de Syaoran en un movimiento de pavor

Sakura estaba temblando del pánico que sintió al descubrir en donde estaban

Con el miedo tan grande que le tiene a las alturas, al saber que estaban flotando en el cielo… simplemente no podía controlar su miedo

Syaoran a forma de protección de inmediato abrazo también a Sakura para tratar de tranquilizarla, pero por más que le hablaba no la podía sacar del estado de shock en que se encontraba

A decir verdad eso de que le tuviera miedo a las alturas era algo nuevo para todos en el planeta completo nadie comprendía bien que era eso de tener miedo a algo

A su forma de ver el miedo a caerse que Eriol y Jazmín habían escuchado no representaba nada pues ya le habían enseñado que nadie en el planeta completo se podía lastimas

No sabían bien que hacer, la forma más fácil de bajar y que a la mayoría de los niños les gustaba era aventándose al vacío, claro que abajo pues al aparecer los colchones que detenían la caída pues no les pasaba nada a nadie

Otra forma era desde luego los vehículos, o también estaban los Pegasos, o sea caballos alados que se tenían para practicar equitación o dar paseos aéreos desde luego

Pero Sakura estaba en pánico total y simplemente no se soltaba de Syaoran

Al contrario se apretaba más a él del pánico que sentía, era a tal grado que Syaoran prefirió entrar de nuevo al castillo para tratar de calmarla

Adentro Eriol trato de ayudar a Syaoran para que Sakura aflojara el abrazo, pero por más cosas que hacían ella no respondía

Era tal el pánico que simplemente no escuchaba nada ni a nadie

- Échenme una cubeta de agua fría por favor –Syaoran

- ¿Una cubeta? –todos sorprendidos

- Sakura tiene pavor a las alturas… hay que ayudarla –Syaoran

- Pero ya sabe que aquí no le puede pasar nada –Eriol

- Eso ya lo sé… pero cuando alguien tiene una fobia a algo por muchas explicaciones que den y lógicas de las cosas el miedo es tan grande que prácticamente se pierde la razón –Syaoran

- ¿Se pierde la razón? –todos sorprendidos

- No saben que es una persona sin razón –Syaoran sorprendido

- No –fue la respuesta colectiva

- Bueno en el mundo de dónde venimos hay muchísimas cosas que creo acá no hay –Syaoran

- Cómo por ejemplo médicos porque con estas energías que nos rodean se curan –Syaoran

- Bueno en mi planeta estas energías no existen y nos pegamos, nos enfermamos y nos pasan muchísimas cosas que acá no pasan –Syaoran

- Unas de ellas son los miedos y cuando uno entra en estado de miedo extremo, excesivo es un estado de terror que se puede llegar a perder la razón o sea que no se entienden nada de lo que se diga por mucha lógica que se tenga –Syaoran

- ¿Como el que tiene en este momento la reina Sakura? –Irma

- Si… ¿alguien me puede ayudar y echarme esa cubeta de agua fría? –Syaoran

- ¿Y eso la va a ayudar? –Raúl

- Por favor… es peligroso que este mucho tiempo en ese estado –Syaoran

Y diciendo eso a Syaoran y Sakura le cayeron como 10 cubetas de agua fría

El agua fría hizo volver en si a Sakura quien de inmediato soltó a Syaoran

- ¿Qué paso? –Sakura

- Estas bien Sakura no pasa nada –Syaoran tomando la mano de Sakura

- ¿Cómo que no pasa nada?... ¿por qué estoy empapada? –Sakura

Escurriendo en agua al igual que Syaoran

- No pasa nada Sakura… acuérdate que estamos en Ilusión… y no nos va a pasar nada –Syaoran

Sakura sin darse cuenta se empezó a agachar hasta que se acostó en el suelo boca abajo, Syaoran que tenía la mano de Sakura se fue agachando junto con ella para quedar de cuclillas

- Estamos flotando en el cielo –Sakura viendo a Syaoran

- Si… pero estamos seguros aquí, nada nos va a pasar… acuérdate… bajaste tu sola una montaña muy alta… ¿que no puedas bajar de aquí? –Syaoran

- Pero la montaña estaba pegada al suelo y este castillo está flotando en el aire –Sakura

Todos nada más ven como Syaoran trata de calmar a Sakura, es algo nuevo para todos y desde luego que no saben qué hacer

- Hay varias formas en que podemos bajar –Syaoran

- Saltando abuelita –gritaron los niños

- Esa idea ni la piensen –Sakura

- Pero no pasa nada –Eriol

- Por favor… estamos enfrentando un problema de la tierra y vamos a encontrar una solución de la tierra que nos ayude a bajarla sin que entre de nuevo en pánico –Syaoran

- Creo que hay que apurarnos… porque no se ha abrazado al piso porque no puede pero hay que ver la forma en que se sujeta del suelo para ver su miedo… debe ser algo horrible ese sentimiento –Eriol viendo a Sakura

- En algún Pegaso –Jazmín

- No… por que vuelan… y todo lo que vuela se puede caer –Sakura

- Pero aquí las caídas no lastiman a nadie –Eriol insistiendo

- Cuando uno está en estado de shock nada tiene lógica… ya se los dije –Syaoran

- Vi una bajada… quizás pueda bajar caminando… aunque muy despacio –Sakura

- Pero eso sería tardado… y ya todos nos están esperando –Irma

- Yo podría cargarla y bajarla –Yue

- Sería como con el Pegaso –Eriol

- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? –pregunto de repente Syaoran

- Cómo se desmayaron por la magia que hicieron pues los trajimos en un vehículo –Raúl

Syaoran se queda pensando

- Te vas a tener que dejar que alguien te duerma… así te vamos a bajar –Syaoran

- ¿Qué me duerman? –Sakura

- Si… que alguien te duerma y cuando despiertes ya vas a estar abajo -Syaoran

- ¿Pero? me da miedo –Sakura

- No te preocupes todo va a salir bien… no te voy a soltar… tranquila –Syaoran

Y diciendo esto Syaoran que mientras con una mano agarraba fuertemente una mano de Sakura la otra mano la llevo a la frente de Sakura durmiéndola

Nadie podían creer con qué facilidad había dormido a la reina Sakura… es más nadie había sentido que Syaoran hiciera magia ni Syaoran mismo

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto de repente Syaoran

- Que ya dormiste a la reina… hay que aprovechar ahora que duerme para bajarla –Jazmín

Y en ese momento todos se pusieron en movimiento, trajeron un vehículo en donde subieron a los dos

Desde luego Syaoran se sentó y acomodo a Sakura sobre sus piernas y la abrazo con un abrazo tan tierno, tan protector

Que nadie podía creer que solo fueran conocidos… compañeros de viaje

Pero en fin eso era lo que ellos decían pero a ver qué diría el tiempo

- Lo malo es que estamos empapados ¿a ver si no nos enfermamos? –Syaoran

- Piensa en llenar esta cubeta con el agua que traen los dos encima –Eriol apareciendo una cubeta

Syaoran solo lo ve extiende su mano y piensa lo que Eriol le dijo

- "Voy a llenar esta cubeta con el agua que nos está mojando"

Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando de su mano empezó a escurrir toda el agua que empapaba tanto sus cuerpos como su ropa y en menos de lo que lo pensó ya los dos estaban completamente secos

- Gracias –Syaoran

- Son cosas que todas las personas con lo mínimo de magia conoce –Eriol quien estaba al volante de la nave

- Hay muchas cosas que hacer con el mínimo de magia –Syaoran

- ¿Bueno están listos? –Eriol

- Si –contesto Syaoran

Y dando una orden Eriol la nave bajo a la zona en donde todos los estaban esperando por que antes de partir a cualquier lado todos se reunían para despedirse

Claro la nave llego en dos minutos al lugar pues prácticamente solo descendió, todos los recién llegados empezaron a saludar a todos los demás que los estaban esperando

Dejando a Syaoran con Sakura para que la despertara pero aunque nadie decía nada todos estaban al pendiente de los nuevos o viejos reyes

Pero a pesar de que Sakura solo estuvo dormida como por 5 minutos ella durante ese rato empezó a soñar y al momento que Syaoran se sentó y ya seco al cerrar los ojos para esperar el movimiento de la nave entro también en el sueño de Sakura

Cuando se casaron o más bien fueron a pedir permiso para casarse en su otra vida.

- Queremos ver si nos podemos casar… si si somos la pareja adecuada para llevar un buen matrimonio –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo ven ustedes su relación? –sacerdote

- Nosotros nos llevamos muy bien… a pesar de que tenemos poco que nos conocemos sentimos que nos conocemos de muchos años… yo pienso que vamos a tener un buen matrimonio –Sakura

- Eso es importante –sacerdote

- Siento que ya no puedo vivir lejos de ella… y la verdad eso nos extraña mucho porque ninguno de los dos teníamos pareja antes de conocernos… pero ahora sentimos que no podemos vivir lejos el uno del otro –Syaoran

- Ese es un buen principio… ahora tiene que pasar los exámenes de rutina para ver si no van a tener problemas por algo –sacerdote

- Si… queremos que nos hagan esos exámenes… para casarnos lo más pronto posible –Syaoran

- En ese caso pasen por este lado –Sacerdote

Y entran en una habitación en donde varias diferentes energías los empiezan a analizar, todo dentro de lo normal, aunque hubo una energía que después de un momento de análisis… desapareció pero volvió a aparecer

Los resultados aparecieron en un papel el cual cuando el sacerdote al verlo se sorprendió

- ¿Pasa algo malo? –Syaoran viendo el rostro del sacerdote

- Todo parece indicar que van a ser un gran matrimonio… pero… hay un problema –sacerdote

- ¿Qué pasa? –Syaoran

Sakura solo aprieta la mano de Syaoran con miedo

- Qué no van a poder tener hijos –sacerdote

- ¿Cómo? –los dos sorprendidos

- Los análisis indican que ustedes nunca van a poder tener hijos –sacerdote

- ¿Qué? –Syaoran

- Que quizás si buscan otra pareja puedan tener hijos con esas parejas… pero ustedes dos no –sacerdote

- ¿Qué? –los dos poniéndose pálidos

- Es algo difícil de aceptar… quizás puedan intentarlo… pero los análisis indican que hay una mínima posibilidad de que tengan un hijo –sacerdote

- ¿De cuánto? –Syaoran

- De un uno por ciento –sacerdote

En ese momento Sakura se puso a llorar

Durante tanto tiempo a estado esperando a esa persona especial para que ahora que se encontraron les decían prácticamente que no iban a poder tener hijos

Syaoran se sentía igual… al fin había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir su vida y darles esa noticia

¿Que podían hacer?

Syaoran abrazo a Sakura con tanto amor, con tanta ternura y dijo:

- Nos casamos –Syaoran

- ¿Pero a lo mejor encuentras a una esposa más con la que puedas tener hijos? –Sakura

- Pero esa otra esposa no serás tú… y yo quiero compartir mi vida con tigo amor no con otras personas… pero a lo mejor tú quieras tener hijos… y pues si los puedes tener con otro marido pues adelante es tu decisión –Syaoran

- Yo también quiero casarme con tigo amor… haremos todo lo posible para encargar ese bebé pero dios dirá… si nos quiere mandar ese hijo –Sakura sonriendo

- No te preocupes estando juntos todo saldrá bien –Syaoran apretando entre sus brazos a Sakura

- Acuérdense que siempre podrán adoptar –sacerdote

- Si… eso es otra opción –Syaoran sonriendo

Se casaron al poco tiempo y desde un principio pidieron permiso para intentar tener ese bebé… que desafortunadamente nunca llego y cuando decidieron por fin adoptar ellos ya eran algo mayores por eso adoptaron a un niño de 7 años… y así Touya paso a formar parte de la familia

- No te preocupes estando juntos todo estará bien –dijo Syaoran al pequeño Touya al verlos ya cómo sus nuevos padres

En el momento que el vehículo paro Syaoran abrió los ojos, en tiempo real fueron escasos minutos pero en lo que vio fue toda una revelación

¿De veras se querían tanto?

¿Cómo podía ser cierto eso?

Ya no podían negar que tuvieron una vida pasada y que fueron matrimonio, y que se amaban de verdad

¿Cómo era posible que ahora no sintieran nada especial el uno por el otro?

Todos en el planeta los veían a ellos como pareja, pero ellos solo se veían como amigos… grandes amigos, muy especiales al grado de dar la vida el uno por el otro… una amistad muy especial

¿Pero amor?

Él había tenido ya novias… no muchas solo 2, que por sus estudios terminaron y por el momento no quería tener novia

Él decía que por sus estudios pero en realidad era porque quería encontrar a alguien especial para compartir su vida

Igual que en su vida anterior

Pero en esta ocasión al encontrarse con Sakura no pasó nada de lo especial que había pasado en su vida anterior

No podía creer que ese amor tan grande que existió entre los dos ya no existiera

Ese "algo" por lo que hicieron todo debía ser tan poderoso que prefirieron perder su amor y arriesgarse para enfrentar ese problema

Aunque había algo curioso y fue que se conocieron antes de ese vieja

Casi no hablaban, pero bien podían haberse conocido en ese momento de partir y de la misma forma podían haber vivido en diferentes lugares del planeta

O sea que también habían planeado estar juntos para empezar el entrenamiento

¿Quién sabe qué les deparaba el futuro?

Pero como amigos lo enfrentarían juntos ya que como pareja parecía que iba a ser imposible

Syaoran muy sutilmente paso la palma de la mano por la mejilla de Sakura para despertarla

- Sakura despierta… ya llegamos –decía Syaoran

Muy bajito para despertarla sin sobresaltarla, sabía que había estado en un estado de tensión muy fuerte y tenía que tranquilizarla

- Mmm –Sakura despertando lentamente

- Ya llegamos, ya estás segura en tierra –Syaoran

- Gracias por cuidarme… por apoyarme –Sakura

- Con gusto te ayudo en lo que pueda… ¿ya lo sabes verdad? –Syaoran

- Si… tuve un sueño… de nuestra vida pasada –Sakura

- Si… también yo lo tuve –Syaoran

- ¿También te durmieron? –Sakura

- No… pero al cerrar los ojos compartí tu sueño –Syaoran

- ¿De veras nos amábamos tanto? –Sakura sentándose a un lado de Syaoran

- Así parece –Syaoran

- ¿Y por qué ahora no? –Sakura

- No se… creo que ya sabíamos que podía pasar eso… pero aun así nos arriesgamos –Syaoran

- Bueno… y ¿no estaremos confundiendo la amistad con el amor? –Sakura

- ¿No sabes cuál es la diferencia? –Syaoran

- La verdad no… nunca he tenido novio… si ha habido chicos que me gustan, pero nada más –Sakura algo sonrojada

- Bueno por lo que me han dicho soy guapo… de buen ver –Syaoran

- Huy… el modesto y unos cuates –Sakura sonriendo

- ¿Te parezco guapo Sakura? –Syaoran le pregunto sin más ni más

- Bueno… no eres feo… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Sakura

- Lo que sientes… ¿te gusto Sakura? –Syaoran

- No… eres guapo pero no me gustas –Sakura roja a más no poder

- Yo he tenido dos novias antes… y lo que sentí por cada una de ellas en su momento… no lo puedo comparar con lo que siento con tigo –Syaoran

- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? –Sakura

- Para nosotros es normal… somos compañeros… hay mucha gente que vive bien con sus compañeros… pero desde luego nunca llegan a enamorarse –Syaoran

- oye… y yo te gusto… bueno ya sé que parezco todavía una niña –Sakura tímidamente

- Ahora pareces todavía una niña… pero si te conviertes en la mujer que he soñado… vas a ser preciosa –Syaoran

Por no mencionar la vez que la vio de grande cuando las fuentes

- ¿Y te gusto? –Sakura

- No… eres bonita, si me gustas pero solo para verte… no me atraes como he sentido que nos atraíamos en nuestra otra vida… la química que existía entre nosotros en la otra vida ya no existe… porque para amar a alguien tiene que existir muchas cosas entre ellas química… pero ahora eso ya no existe –Syaoran

- ¿Y te arrepientes por eso? –Sakura

- Somos jóvenes aun no estamos en edad para arrepentirnos… quizás en esta vida no seamos pareja… y por lo mismo no podemos hacer nada –Syaoran

- Eso si –Sakura

CONTINUARA:

Perdón por la demora yo que pensé que iba a poder continuar fácilmente escribiendo, pero mis hijos están de vacaciones y tengo visitas, por eso no he podido escribir, pero ya está otro capitulo

Comentario de lo que escribí al principio, para ti quien duda que yo escriba esta historia o mis historias, ya te puse en correos no deseados así que no te molestes en seguir escribiéndome y desde luego que no voy a contestar tus preguntas salúdame a tu hermano

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Miércoles 9 de julio de 2008

Revisada 7 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	15. Chapter 15

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Hola a todos y perdón por la tardanza, bueno quería subir también el último capítulo de una persona muy especial, pero la verdad es que hemos tenido un montón de problemas y cosas, entre ellas me quede sin compu e internet por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, ya mis hijos me dejaron su compu, ellos tienen ya otra, escribí este capítulo y quería terminar con una persona muy especial, pero ahora mi mamá nos dejó la tienda y resulta que ya casi no tengo tiempo en todo el día, me voy a dar mis ratitos para terminar con la historia y desde luego seguir escribiendo, porque tengo otras ideas, pero como ya tengo este capítulo lo subo de una vez

Besos a todos y gracias por seguir esta historia

ILUSIÓN

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDSTUKI

CAPITULO 15

- Oye… y yo te gusto… bueno ya sé que parezco todavía una niña –Sakura tímidamente

- Ahora pareces todavía una niña… pero si te conviertes en la mujer que he soñado… vas a ser preciosa –Syaoran

Por no mencionar la vez que la vio de grande cuando las fuentes

- ¿Y te gusto? –Sakura

- No… eres bonita, si me gustas pero solo para verte… no me atraes como he sentido que nos atraíamos en nuestra otra vida… la química que existía entre nosotros en la otra vida ya no existe… porque para amar a alguien tiene que existir muchas cosas entre ellas química… pero ahora eso ya no existe –Syaoran

- ¿Y te arrepientes por eso? –Sakura

- Somos jóvenes aun, no estamos en edad para arrepentirnos… quizás en esta vida no seamos pareja… y por lo mismo no podemos hacer nada –Syaoran

- Eso si –Sakura

- Bueno hay que ver que es lo que tenemos que hacer… no se ni como le vamos a hacer –Syaoran preocupado

- No te preocupes… juntos lo lograremos –Sakura sonriendo

Sonrisa que Syaoran devolvió

Aparentemente pensaban que nadie los veían pero desde luego que todos estaban al pendiente de los reyes

Todos sabían muy poco de estos nuevos reyes… pero recordaban con gran cariño y admiración a sus antiguos reyes

Y así Sakura y Syaoran se acercan a donde esta Eriol, hay mucha gente, demasiada para el gusto de los dos, a fin de cuentas son todos los habitantes de una ciudad que por cierto todavía no ven

- Bueno altezas les presentamos a los habitantes de la ciudad del Palacio, se llama así porque la ciudad se encuentra cerca del palacio desde luego –Eriol sonriendo

- Son muchísima más gente que las que nos fueron a ver cuando salimos de la montaña –Sakura

- Desde luego que si… ayer solo fueron representantes de todas las ciudades que existen en el planeta –Irma

- ¿Y pretenden que transporte a toda esta gente? –Syaoran

- No… la mayoría van a diferentes lugares… solo como un millón de personas son las que hay que transportar –Raúl

- ¿QQQQUUUUÉÉÉÉ? –Syaoran y Sakura gritando al mismo tiempo

- Bueno… quizás un poco más pero no creo que eso sea un problema –Raúl

Syaoran se empezó a poner rojo del coraje que empezó a hacer apretando los puños a los costados hasta ponerse las palmas de las manos blancas y enterrándose las uñas

- Syaoran cálmate… debe de haber alguna razón para que crean que podemos hacer esto… todavía estamos en estas esferas de curación no creo que piensen que podremos hacer algo así, debe haber alguna razón para que lo piensen –Sakura asustada al ver el enojo en Syaoran

- QUE TODOS ESTAN LOCOS… NO ENCUENTRO NINGUNA EXPLICACIÓN PARA UNA LOCURA COMO ESTA –Syaoran aun apretando las manos y respirando muy fuerte para tratar de calmarse

En ese momento las manos de Syaoran fueron rodeadas por dos energías verde oscuro

- ¿Qué está pasando? –Sakura viendo las manos de Syaoran al igual que los demás

- ¿Ahora qué pasa? –Syaoran muy serio

- Tus manos… las están rodeando unas energía muy verde –Sakura señalando una de las manos

Syaoran levanta las dos manos para vérselas y ve efectivamente que tiene las manos rodeadas por las energías pero solo las manos se las observa y nota que se había hecho unas pequeñas cortadas con sus propias uñas

- Creo que me lastime sin darme cuenta –Syaoran

Viendo como las pequeñas heridas que se hizo de las cuales empezaban a salir delgados hilos de sangre se cerraban

- Cálmate, que puede pasar… que no lo puedan hacer… y pues en ese caso nos vamos en los transportes… tenemos tiempo –Eriol

- Además es solo para que practiquen… no pasa nada si no pueden –Enrique

- Pero de dónde sacan la idea que podemos hacer algo así –Syaoran

Viéndolos muy molesto

- De que su poder se sintió en el planeta completo de ahí sacamos esa idea –Raúl

- ¿En el planeta completo? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Si… creo que ustedes no tienen idea de lo que pueden hacer –Irma

- La verdad no… ni idea –Sakura

- Pues eso es lo que pretendemos saber… que tanto pueden usar la magia –Enrique

- A decir verdad esto que queremos intentar nunca se ha realizado… pero tampoco nunca nadie había cruzado el planeta únicamente con el poder de la magia así que si no pueden no pasa absolutamente nada –Raúl

- O sea que si no puedo ¿no pasa nada? –Syaoran

- Exacto… no pasa absolutamente nada… solo queremos que lo intenten –Irma

- Bueno en ese caso… lo podemos intentar… ¿verdad Syaoran? –Sakura

- Está bien… lo intentaremos –Syaoran

- Pero antes queremos que conozcan a los habitantes de esta ciudad… claro… no los van a poder reconocer o conocer ahora… porque somos más de 20,000,000 los habitantes de la ciudad… pero poco a poco los van a ir conociendo de nuevo a todos –Raúl

- ¿A todos? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Desde luego… aquí todos en el planeta nos conocemos… se realizan a lo largo del año varios eventos para que todos convivamos… y así conocer a los que van naciendo, que vienen a ser los seres nuevos por así decirlo –Enrique

- ¿Todos los habitantes del planeta se conocen? –Syaoran

- Desde luego que si… es lo más normal… ¿en su planeta no se conocen? –Irma

- No… somos muchos… aunque viendo la gente que vive solo en esta ciudad yo creo que somos más o menos la misma cantidad de personas pero en realidad son muy pocas las personas que en verdad se conocen –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? –Eriol

- Más bien eso es lo normal para nosotros… todos se ocupan de realizar sus cosas… y casi nadie se molesta en lo que hacen las demás personas –Syaoran

- Que planeta tan raro… mientras más conozco de ese planeta más amo Ilusión –Eriol

- Son planetas totalmente diferentes y con costumbres muy diferentes también –Oscar

- Si… nosotros vimos muy poco de él… en apariencia se parecen mucho… pero en realidad son muy diferentes –Jazmín

- Bueno vamos a presentarlos

Y así los suben en una plataforma de donde todos pueden ver a los reyes

- A todos les comunicamos que están aquí nuestros nuevos reyes o antiguos reyes

Aplausos y porras se escuchan por todos lados

- Solo que hay un problema… y es que ellos por su calidad de estudiantes y que solo vinieron por un tiempo

- Un año de los cuales ya llevan un mes aquí… no podrán ser nuestros reyes

- Y como pueden ver… Touya por el momento no puede gobernar

- Así que después que regresemos de este evento veremos que se puede hacer

- Por ahora les deseamos que todos se diviertan en los lugares que les tocan ir… así como disfruten de la visita de las personas que vienen aquí –Raúl

Aplausos y porras se dejaron escuchar por todas partes

- Como sabrán los reyes vienen para entrenarse en la magia para una prueba que se les va a presentar… la cual todos ignoramos… pero les vamos a dar el mayor apoyo que sea posible –Enrique

- Si

- Desde luego

- En cualquier cosa que podamos ayudar

Y demás gritos se dejaron escuchar

Sakura y Syaoran estaban sorprendidos

Se puede decir que solo conocían a la gente de palacio

Pero se sentían entre amigos en medio de tanta gente

No se sentían nerviosos, era una sensación extraña

Pero a la vez se sentían bien recibidos

Después de todo lo que habían pasado no podían explicar lo que sentían

Dicha, felicidad, agradecimiento y el saber que no estaban solos

Además de lo que hacían era por todos ellos

¿Qué era lo que iba a pasar?

No tenían idea pero se iban a esforzar al máximo por todos y cada uno de ellos

- En este momento el rey Syaoran y la reina Sakura van a intentar hacer algo que nunca nadie ha intentado antes

- No sabemos si les gustaría esperarse para ver si lo logran o no –Jazmín

- Desde luego que nos esperamos

- Queremos ver sus progresos

- Ellos pueden

Y demás comentarios indicándoles que nadie se iba a mover de su lugar hasta ver lo que se iba a intentar y ver si sí lo podían hacer se escucharon

- Bueno en ese caso ¿qué tenemos que hacer? –Syaoran

- Bueno… pónganse de este lado el grupo que va a ir a la ciudad de los elfos con nosotros –Raúl

Y así se separó un gran número de gente y se puso del otro lado de la plataforma

- Bueno… ¿creo que ahora ustedes nos tienen que indicar que hacer? –Irma

- Yo creo que hay que aparecer una imagen del lugar a donde vamos –Eriol

- Si… estábamos viendo a Sakura cuando saltamos –Syaoran

- Y dinosaurios –agrego Sakura

- Si… pero eso era de nuestro lado –Eriol

- Fue un salto impresionante… desde el valle de los dinosaurios en el atlántico sur… hasta la montaña de las hadas… es mucho más que la distancia que ahora vamos a recorrer –Oscar

- Pero solo fuimos dos los que saltamos –Syaoran

- Bueno en realidad solo ibas a saltar tu si no fue porque te alcance a agarrar… lo que me recuerda… vamos a tomarnos todos de las manos para asegurarnos que nadie se queda –Eriol

Y así todos se toman de las manos para mayor seguridad agarrándose fuerte por los antebrazos

Y desde luego se tuvo muchísimo cuidado con todos los niños que también iban por que iban desde bebes hasta ancianos, a los bebes desde recién nacidos hasta los dos años todos los llevaban en porta bebes para que no pasara nada

No sabían qué iba a pasar… pero todos confiaban a sus reyes, si sabían que iban a formar parte de una práctica… al parecer sencilla aunque los mismos Syaoran y Sakura no sabían si lo iban a lograr, claro que todos estaban seguros que si lo iban a lograr

Así aparecieron la imagen en donde estaban también en una gran llanura un gran número de elfos todos también al pendiente del salto que se iba a intentar… después de eso también la mayoría de ellos partiría a todas las diferentes reuniones

Sakura y Syaoran solo suspiraron viendo a tanta gente que estaba al pendiente del salto… aunque algo curioso paso

Y fue que de diferentes partes del planeta por no decir de todo el planeta empezaron a abrirse puertas para ver el salto, todos desde diferentes lugares querían ver el salto… en donde estaban ellos solo podían ver la imagen principal que abrieron para ver a los elfos

Pero Syaoran y Sakura empezaron a sentir todas las diferentes imágenes que estaban al pendiente de ellos

- Con tantas imágenes no creo que nos podamos concentrar –Syaoran

- ¿Tantas imágenes?

- Si… sé que es esa puerta por la que tenemos que entrar… pero no sabemos si vaya a pasar algo y tengamos problemas por tantas ventanas que nos están viendo –Sakura

- Pero… desde donde nos están viendo –Eriol

- ¿No ven todas esas ventanas? –Sakura

- No… solo vemos la de los elfos… ¿nos están viendo otras gentes? –Jazmín

- ¿No ven todas esas ventanas? –Syaoran

Levantando un brazo haciendo un semicírculo en el aire y apareciendo en el cielo muchísimas ventanas por donde toda la gente del planeta los estaban observando

- ¿Cómo fue posible que no sintiéramos todas esas imágenes? Y los reyes si –Enrique

- Porque ellos son especiales… eso demuestra el grado de magia que tienen –Irma

- Bueno saludamos a todos los que nos están viendo… pero creo que van a tener que esperar a enterarse si todo salió bien, después de intentarlo… no vayamos por error a parar a otro lado –Syaoran

- Así que por favor cierren todas sus ventanas… en cuento podamos yo creo que vamos a ir a visitarlos a todos… o a la mayoría pero paso a paso vamos a ir intentando las cosas –Sakura

- Está bien

- Los esperamos

- Ustedes pueden

Y demás comentarios se volvieron a dejar oír ahora por parte de todos los diferentes habitantes del planeta mientras se cerraban todas las ventanas

- Es increíble… como sintieron todas las ventanas por las que nos estaban viendo –Enrique

- Simplemente sentimos que nos estaban viendo –Syaoran

Así se empezaron a concentrar en el salto que iban a hacer solo como testigos los habitantes de la ciudad del palacio como la de los elfos

- Bueno… nos concentramos y saltamos –Syaoran

- ¿Solo eso? –pregunto Sakura

- En realidad el verte caer me hizo saltar… contra toda lógica… pero logre llegar a ti y la verdad ni me concentre –Syaoran

- En eso tiene razón… solo salto –Eriol

- Bueno que tal si contamos a tres y saltamos –Sakura

Todos estaban como en fila india en zigzag, Sakura a la izquierda de Syaoran y todos los demás a la derecha de Syaoran

- Para ponernos todos de acuerdo que tal si contamos hasta tres y al tres que suene un gong para que sea la señal para que todos saltemos al mismo tiempo –Syaoran

- ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo? –Raúl

- Siiii

Y de repente apareció un gran gong en el cielo arriba de todos para que al escucharlo todos saltaran

- Bueno… yo creo que todos podemos escuchar ese gong ¿verdad? –Syaoran viendo el gong

- Buena idea el aparecer ese gong amigo –Eriol

- ¿Yo lo aparecí? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Desde luego que si… no sabíamos cómo eran los gong –Enrique

- ¿No sabían? –Sakura

- No… nunca habíamos visto un instrumento como ese –Irma

- Bueno una prueba para que escuchen su sonido –Syaoran

Y de repente todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el gong retumbando por todos lados la mayoría sorprendidos por el sonido, parecido a algún instrumento de ellos, pero raro a la vez

- Es un sonido increíble y fuerte –varios a la vez

- Bueno que tal si contamos tres e intentamos un salto sin intentar todavía el cruce –Syaoran

- Vamos a intentarlo –Raúl

Así empezaron a contar, pero claro eran tantos que por más no contaban al mismo tiempo

Hasta que Sakura pensó en altavoces

Y proponiendo Sakura los altavoces para que todos escucharan y no contaran, aparecieron altavoces por todos lados así solo al momento de escuchar la cuenta y el gong todos iban a saltar

Aunque algo curioso pasó y fue que Sakura se sintió mareada al aparecer los altavoces

Syaoran la sostuvo firmemente viéndola, todavía estaba débil, y pues ellos no pensaban que con sugerir cosas la magia iba a aparecer

Claro emanada de alguien, y aunque el gong era enorme, Syaoran estaba muchísimo más fuerte que Sakura

- Ya no hagas nada de magia Sakura… tú sigues débil –Syaoran

- Está bien… pero no quise hacerla solo lo sugerí –Sakura

- Está bien… no te preocupes vamos a intentar saltar todos al mismo tiempo cuando escuchen el gong –Syaoran

Ya algo preocupado por Sakura todavía no se recuperaba bien y la mayor prueba de eso era la energía verde que todavía estaba alrededor de ellos aunque la de él era ya casi transparente la de Sakura seguía siendo verde fuerte

Y así Syaoran empezó a contar escuchándose su voz en altavoces por todo el lugar

- Uno… dos… tres –Syaoran

Y en eso se escuchó el GONG y todos saltaron, fue en salto nada más, nada del otro mundo, pero se vio bonito pues todos saltaron al mismo tiempo

Nada del otro mundo pero a la vez impresionante por todas las personas que eran y demostrar una gran coordinación

Sakura y Syaoran no creían que fueran a lograrlo pero todos estaban seguros que iban a poder así que le iban a poner todas las ganas del mundo

- El ensayo salió perfecto

- Felicidades todos están muy bien coordinados

Y demás comentarios de parte de todos los que los estaban viendo se escucharon tanto del lado de los elfos como de donde estaban

- Creo que no hay problema en intentarlo de una vez –Eriol

- Pues en ese caso hagámoslo –Sakura

- Esta bien ahora lo vamos a hacer todos… ya saben solo salte al escuchar el gong –Syaoran

- Siiiiiiii

- el área esta despejada… no van a tener ningún problema –Jefe de los elfos

Syaoran y Sakura solo ven el gran terreno al otro lado de la imagen, al fondo hay algunos elfos pero solo se ven pocos, saben que hay muchos quizás el mismo número de habitantes que los que hay en esta ciudad o por el estilo pero no los pueden ver

Se tienen que concentrar ya no dicen nada en eso:

- Uno, dos, tres –Syaoran

Se escucha en gong y todos salta

Pero no pasa nada… solo saltaron un paso adelante, y los del frente atravesaron la imagen

- ¿Qué paso? –Irma

- Nada… no logramos nada –Syaoran

Viendo la lógica y a la vez agradecido porque no quería ni imaginar todo lo malo que pudiera pasar tratándose de la magia

Todos confiaban en ellos, ellos no sabían bien que hacían pero el que todo el mundo pensara que iban a hacer las cosas bien

Sin ellos mismos saber que tenían que hacer… era algo horrible

Pero bueno ya lo habían intentado y no había salido

Ellos cumplieron lo intentaron y no resulto, ya no los podían culpar de que no lo intentaron

- Lo intentamos pero no resulto… esa era la prueba –Syaoran

Todos regresando el paso que dieron

- Si… esa era la prueba –Irma

- Pero yo creo que lo pueden hacer… a mí me llevo con él por todo el continente –Eriol

- Pero solo fuimos dos –Syaoran

- Eso si ¿y si lo intentamos solo nosotros? –Eriol

- Si quieres –Syaoran pensando en que no iba a resultar

- Ustedes dos solamente –Sakura

- No… tu vienes con migo, de él me puedo alejar y no verlo pero a ti no quiero perderte de vista mientras estemos aquí –Syaoran

Tomando a Sakura fuertemente de la mano

- Que tierno –Jazmín

- No es lo que ustedes creen… pero no quiero alejarme de ella… espero que lo tengan claro todos –Syaoran molesto

- Bueno no te enojes… vamos a intentarlo los tres –Eriol

- Esta bien –Syaoran

Sakura solo afirma con la cabeza sabe que todo para los dos es nuevo y desde luego ella tampoco se quiere volver a separar de Syaoran

- Bueno cuento tres y saltamos a la imagen –Syaoran

Los tres se preparan, Syaoran cuenta y a las tres los tres saltan, pero solo pasaron a través de la imagen

- ¿Qué paso? –Syaoran

- Pasamos a través de la imagen –Sakura

- Pero cuando te caíste… entramos en la imagen… fue algo sorprendente –Eriol

- Pero no supe que fue lo que hice… a decir verdad mi reacción fue de ayudarte, a lo mejor como estas con migo pues –Syaoran

- Puede que tengas razón… esto es muy extraño –Eriol

Mientras platicaban regresaron el paso que habían dado y Sakura se quedó viendo la imagen que tenía al frente de ellos

Pero algo raro paso, Sakura levanto la mano para tratar de tocar la imagen pero entro en la imagen

- Mira Syaoran… mi mano entra en la imagen –Sakura metiendo más la mano sorprendida

- Pero si ahorita acabamos de pasar a través de la imagen ¿Cómo puedes meter la mano? –Syaoran

- No sé pero mira –Sakura metiendo más el brazo

- De este lado no se ve el brazo –Raúl examinando la situación

- Voy a cruzar –Sakura dando un paso adelante y entrando completa en la imagen

(Esto lo voy a platicar como en cámara lenta pero paso rápido)

Sakura entra en la imagen, pero al terminar se desmaya y empieza a caer…

Syaoran la ve y de nuevo se lanza para cachar a Sakura para que no se vaya a lastimar

Al mismo tiempo en que Syaoran vio que Sakura caía sonó el gong Eriol que estaba al lado de Syaoran de nuevo lo alcanzo a tomar de la camisa y a la vez estirar la mano para alcanzar a la persona que estaba a su lado

Todos sin pensarlo saltaron al escuchar el gong y a pesar que muchos no estaban agarrados rompiendo por varias partes la cadena que antes habían formado, al escuchar el gong saltaron y todos… absolutamente todos los que en ese momento saltaron entraron a la imagen

Y de nuevo un gran poder se sintió en todo el planeta completo

Y desde luego todos los que querían saber si lo iban a lograr o no, no tuvieron que esperar pues al sentir la energía mágica todos supieron que fueron de sus reyes

Claro que no sabían que habían cruzado muchísimos más de los que eran

Para sorpresa de todos, todos los que saltaron estaban ahora en la ciudad de los elfos

Lo increíble de esto fue que además de todos los que estaba en el grupo para ir a la ciudad de los elfos, muchos de los que estaban viendo y por apoyo, tratar de coordinar o que se yo saltaron, también estaban ahora en la ciudad de los elfos

Muchos estaban sorprendidísimos, se sorprendieron al ver a sus compañeros de alado que supuestamente solo estaban viendo si los reyes lograban o no hacer lo que se intentaba, ser jalados por la magia que se sintió

Desde luego Syaoran alcanzo a llegar con Sakura antes de que cayera

Pero fue tanto el poder que uso al trasportar a todos

Que él también se desmayó con Sakura en brazos

Desde luego no le paso nada a los dos por los colchones que aparecieron para que no se lastimaran

Todos estaban más que sorprendidos Syaoran había transportado no solo a todos los que iban a esa ciudad sino a miles más que habían saltado al momento de sonar el gong

Nadie sabía bien que hacer… todos estaban sorprendidísimos pero Eriol estaba más que feliz

- Lo sabía… lo sabía… ellos lo podían hacer… tienen poderes impresionantes, para todos los que dudaban de ellos –Eriol

- Eriol… nadie dudábamos que lo pudieran hacer… todos sentimos sus poderes –Irma

- Bueno… nosotros los peluches que estábamos encerrados en esos cubos de magia que nos platicaron no lo sentimos… pero si sabíamos que habían superado los poderes de Touya por que se rompieron al ser la magia superior a la de él… pero de verdad es increíble –Jazmín

- El rey estaba preocupado por transportar a un millón de personas y transporto a casi cinco millones de personas –Raúl

- ¿Cinco millones? –muchos sorprendidos

- Si… todos los que en ese momento saltaron al escuchar el gong ¿así dijo que se llamaba el instrumento ese? –Raúl

- Si… así se llama… pero ahora como le vamos a hacer… los reyes están desmayados de nuevo… no van a poder ayudarnos por lo menos en varias horas hasta que se vuelvan a recuperar –Eriol

Viendo a Sakura y Syaoran

En ese momento ven como la energía de justicia los vuelve a encerrar desapareciendo un momento después, la verde solo se intensifica en color pero de nuevo una energía dorada los envuelve y entra en ellos

- ¿Que es esa energía dorada que entro en mis padres? –Touya asustado

- Ya van algunas veces que aparecen y todas entran en ellos… pero no sabemos que son –Jazmín

- ¿Nadie sabe que es esa energía dorada? –Touya

- ¿Alguien sabe? –se alzó la voz para que si alguien sabía de esa energía les hablaran de ella

- Esa energía es la energía de la bondad y el amor al prójimo –Dios de la lluvia

- Sus señorías… no los esperábamos hasta mañana cuando iniciaran las competencias –jefe de los elfos

- Y nosotros tampoco pensábamos venir… pero queríamos conocer a la persona dueña de estos fantásticos poderes… es la segunda vez que la sentimos y por eso decidimos venir antes –Dios del viento

- Pues esa energía son de los reyes… han regresado –Enrique

- Tiene poderes sorprendentes… Hay que entrenarlo bien –Dios de trueno

- Los dos… señorías… los dos están aquí para entrenarse –Jazmín

- Es verdad… los dos… tienen poderes fantásticos… pero muchos aún están dormidos… solo es cuestión de despertarlos –Diosa de la Luz y del día

- Es verdad… aún tienen poderes impresionantes dormidos –Diosa de la oscuridad y la noche

- ¿Disculpen señorías? ¿pero que era esa energía de la que hablaban? La dorada que entro en ellos –Touya

- Es la energía de la preocupación por los demás… del interés que sientes por los demás –Dios sol

- ¿Es Amor? –niño Touya

- Si… se puede definir así –Diosa Agua

- Si es por el amor… ¿Por qué nadie en el planeta conoce o había visto antes esa energía?… aquí todos nos amamos y sin embargo esa energía no la conocíamos –Jefe de los elfos

- Porque esta energía solo aparece en aquellas personas que se preocupan por los demás –Diosa de los espíritus

- ¿Cómo por los demás?... en el planeta todos nos preocupamos por todos… este tipo de reuniones son para que todos sigamos juntos y nos conozcamos –Enrique

- Aparentemente si… y eso está bien… pero si se han fijado los saltos que dio el joven Syaoran… fue porque la señorita Sakura se había caído o en este caso desmayado

- Todos sabemos que aquí a nadie nos pasa nada… pero el joven aunque se lo han dicho… en el lugar de donde vienen no hay estas especies de energías y se pueden lastimar… por eso él siempre va a tratar de impedir que le pase algo… ese es amar al prójimo –Dios de la gravedad

- O sea que si se amán –Eriol

- Amor al prójimo no tienen nada que ver con amor de pareja… aunque se parecen mucho… se puede dar hasta la vida por ayudar a alguien y nunca sentirse atraído físicamente por la persona que se ayuda es más puede que ni siquiera conozcas a la persona que ayudas… pero el ayudarla es importante y eso produce este tipo de energía –Dios viento

- No entiendo –niño Syaoran

- En el mundo de donde ellos vienen no existen este tipo de energías que son las que mantienen el equilibrio en el planeta… pero ellos se han organizado y se ayudan entre si… hay médicos que se dedican a curar a las demás personas… que vienen a sustituir a la energía verde que los está rodeando –Dios Sol

- En su planeta hay muchísimos trabajos, todos los hacen para ganar dinero… pero la principal razón de los trabajos son hacer cosas para los demás, para ayudarse mutuamente, para convivir, hay muchas organizaciones que sirven para ayuda a gente que lo necesita –Diosa del agua

- Es un planeta complicado… es difícil explicar su forma de organización… en su planeta tampoco existe la energía dorada… ninguna de las energías que existen aquí pero no por eso ellos no acumulan "puntos a su favor"

- Aquí todos lo ven reflejados por así decirlo en sus sueldos… según las cosas que hace cada uno de ustedes se refleja en sus bienes que tienen

- Ellos no pueden tener nada de esto… pero esos "puntos" que van acumulando se van a reflejar después de su muerte –Dios de trueno

- ¿A dónde van después de su muerte? –Niño Syaoran

- A donde van todos los que mueren en este planeta… a pesar de ser tan diferentes tienen muchísimas cosas en común con el planeta de donde ellos vienen –Dios de viento

- ¿Muchas cosas en común? –varios a la vez

- Lo sentimos… ya no podemos darles más información… solo queríamos saber de quienes eran esas energías –Dios de la Lluvia

- Nos vemos mañana en los respectivos lugares que nos tocan -Diosa de la Luz y el Día

- Y por cierto hay que dejarlos descansar por que pueden tener problemas… el agotamiento mágico es muy difícil de eliminar

- Ya lo creemos… se pasan muchas horas durmiendo –Jazmín

- Porque desde que llegaron han estado usando magia… para que descansen, tienen qué no hacer magia durante unos días –Diosa de la noche

- ¿Días?... pero hay que entrenarlos –Oscar el gorila

- Pero no sobre entrenarlos si los sobreentrenan pueden agotar sus poderes o perder los poderes que acaban de adquirir –Dios de trueno

- ¿Se pueden perder los poderes? –varios

- Desde luego que si… y más ellos que no están acostumbrados a tenerlos… hay que cuidarlos mucho

- Estuvo mal que con tan poco tiempo que había transcurrido del otro salto los hubieran obligado a hacer lo que hicieron

- Hay que pedir a Dios para que se recuperen bien y no pierdan sus poderes -Diosa del agua

- ¿Al Dios supremo? –muchos

- Si… él no puede venir… pero nos encargó que vigiláramos el entrenamiento de estos jóvenes porque lo que tienen que hacer necesitara de todas sus fuerzas –Diosa de la Lluvia

- ¿Qué es lo que tienen que hacer? –varios

- Lo sentimos… no lo podemos decir –Diosa de los Espíritus

Y así todos los dioses que están ahí para conocer a los portadores de semejantes poderes desaparecieron

- Cuando ya no quieren decir nada… ni una palabra más dicen y con desaparecer ellos solucionan el problema –Raúl

- Son Dioses… di que vinieron a verlos… lo común es que uno valla a ellos y si están de buenas te reciben porque si no… solo en eventos como estos los podemos ver –Enrique

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? –Irma

- En primer lugar… acostar a los reyes en una cama… no creo que el rey vaya a soltar a la reina –Eriol

Mientras veía como Syaoran sujetaba a Sakura con sus dos brazos fuertemente contra su cuerpo en señal de protección la había alcanzado a levantar en brazos antes de que él se desmayara

Cuando aparecieron la cama inconscientemente Syaoran retiro un brazo de debajo de las piernas de Sakura y lo paso por encima de su cintura jalándola más asía él como para protegerla

- Que tiernos se ven –Irma

- ¿Y ahora? –Raúl

- Pues hay que crear una casa a su alrededor para protegerlos del sol… no sabemos cuántas horas van a estar dormidos –Jazmín

Y así entre varios hicieron una casa alrededor de Sakura y Syaoran esta vez más grande que la primera de la cueva de las hadas pues fueron más los que hicieron la casa con magia

- Bueno… todos los que se vinieron por error con nosotros van a tener que viajar a sus respectivos lugares de visitas con los elfos que también van para esos lugares… y desde luego espero platique con todos el logro de los reyes

- Si, desde luego, es un logro impresionante, todos en el planeta se van a enterar con lujo de detalle

Y demás comentarios se escucharon por todos lados nadie podía creer los poderes de los nuevos reyes

CONTINUARA:

Gracias por seguir esta historia Besos a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Sábado 15 de noviembre de 2008

Revisada 7 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	16. Chapter 16

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDSTUKI

CAPITULO 16

Y así todos se dirigieron a sus diferentes destinos

Algunos tanto de la ciudad del palacio como de los principales representantes de los Elfos se reunieron alrededor de los reyes

Se veían tan bien… tan tiernos

Pero tenían que hacer algo para impedir que los reyes usaran magia, no querían correr riesgos de que algo les pasara por querer saber cuántas cosas podían hacer con magia los reyes

A decir verdad nadie tenía idea de todas las cosas ya que habían hecho, ni Sakura ni Syaoran, pero de una cosa estaban seguros… todo lo que pensaban o deseaban se hacía realidad

Y tenían que prestar atención a los dioses

No se podían arriesgar… nadie sabía que iba a pasar solo sabían que era algo complicado y que prácticamente dependían de lo que hicieran ellos para lo que fuera que fuera a pasar

Así que decidieron que por el bien de todos y de ellos mismos tenían que bloquear sus poderes por algún tiempo, quizás mientras duraran las olimpiadas

Sabían que una persona sola no lo iba a poder hacer… tenían que ser varios para superar los poderes que hace un momento y el otro día cuando saltaron se sintieron

La persona con más poderes mágicos en el planeta… después de los reyes bueno pues era Touya… pero los reyes habían superado sus poderes con mucha facilidad

Por una parte eso… pero tenían el pequeño o más bien el gran problema que Touya mientras estuviera encerrado en el círculo de justicia, pues simplemente no podía usar sus poderes

Aunque sugirió:

- Porque no esperamos a que se despierten y les decimos el problema… si ellos saben el problema yo creo que será más fácil –Touya

- Pero para ese momento ya habrán recuperado sus poderes y va a ser más complicado neutralizarlos –Enrique

- Por las noches o por lo menos ayer en la noche desapareció la energía, quizás para permitirme descansar… no intente hacer magia… pero a lo mejor si lo intento puedo hacer magia… para ayudar a mis padres intentaría cualquier cosa –Touya

- Pero no nos podemos arriesgar… y esperar tantas horas… se van a recuperar –Raúl

- Además tenemos que aprovechar que están dormidos por que ahora se puede decir que es el momento que más débiles van a estar –Eriol

- Por eso todos los que estamos aquí vamos a intentarlo… no es muy complicado lo que vamos a hacer… solo necesitamos bloquear sus poderes –Jazmín

- En ese caso hay que hacerlo… no creo que sea nada complicado –algún Elfo

Y así todos los que estaban ahí se tomaron de la mano, se concentraron y enviaron magia para tratar de bloquear los poderes de los reyes

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al empezar a lanzarles la magia Syaoran con el brazo que tenía debajo de Sakura la jalo más cerca de él y con el otro brazo lo levanto para formar un escudo para defenderse

Lanzando a todos los que estaban ahí a los costados… claro, a nadie le paso nada por que apareció el poder que impide que se hagan daño

Nadie lo podía creer ¿Qué había pasado?

Todos fueron sorprendidos por la magnitud del poder, poco a poco todos se fueron levantando y acercándose a la cama donde estaban dormidos los reyes

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –un elfo

- Que eso de bloquear sus poderes creo que va a ser más complicado de lo que pensamos –Jazmín

- Pero se supone que están inconscientes… ¿qué fue lo que paso? –Raúl

- Que inconsciente o no inconsciente mi papá no va a permitir que le hagan algún daño a mi mamá –Touya viendo a sus padres dormir abrazados

Syaoran solo había levantado una mano para defenderse… nada del otro mundo… ningún ataque… nada… con levantar su mano y formar un escudo alrededor de ellos aventó a todos lejos de ellos

Pero nadie lo podía creer, se supone que estaban débiles… que estaban recuperándose de su desmayo… que no deberían de utilizar magia mientras dormían

Claro… tampoco nunca antes se había tratado de aprovechar de personas que estaban inconscientes para tratar de quitarle o más bien bloquear sus poderes

Así que pensaron que si ahora que estaban inconscientes no lo intentaban no lo iban a lograr de otra manera

Pero tenían que superar los poderes de ellos y por lo que vieron… bueno sumados todos los poderes de los presentes no lo iban a lograr así que empezaron a llamar a más gente con poderes mágicos para que los ayudaran

Prácticamente desaparecieron la casa que habían aparecido para los reyes y solo dejaron un techo para darles sombra a los reyes… techo que con los intentos también desapareció

Y cada vez lo intentaban más y más personas, desde luego todas con poderes y por más veces que lo intentaran siempre tenían el mismo resultado

Syaoran solo levantaba su brazo apareciendo un escudo protector y todos salían disparados lejos de ellos y aunque fuera ilógico… mientras más tiempo pasaba… y más personas se unían a ellos para tratar de bloquear los poderes… más y más lejos eran arrojados

Signo de que los reyes se estaban recuperando

Todos en la ciudad ya no sabían que hacer… normalmente a esas horas… todos estaban al pendiente de todos los diferentes miembros del planeta que estaban por llegar

Los "humanos" bueno la mayoría de ellos o por lo menos los que vivían en la ciudad del Palacio habían llegado junto con los reyes… pero a lo largo del día iban a llegar todos los que estaban invitados a ese evento

En realidad en todo el planeta completo se hacían los mismos eventos… claro que con diferentes personas… el chiste principal era que todos convivieran con todos

Pero las horas seguían corriendo y desde luego que todos sentían como los reyes se estaban recuperando

Con forme iban llegando todos, se iban uniendo al grupo que trataba de bloquear los poderes de los reyes

No entendían bien que era lo que querían hacer solo sabían que los Dioses habían dicho que tenían que dejar de usar magia

Y que la única forma para que dejaran de usarla era bloqueando sus poderes

Porque los reyes nada más con pensar en algo o decirlo se hacía realidad como cuando la reina Sakura había dicho de las bocinas y aparecieron debilitando a la reina

Pero cada vez que trataban de usar magia para bloquear los poderes… bueno siempre tenían los mismos resultados todos salían volando por todos lados

Es más ya muchos habían sugerido de poner gradas… pues si bien los que tenían magia tenían que seguir intentándolo… todos los demás querían ver que era lo que pasaba

Y como si fuera broma… un gran estadio apareció… en donde todos los que no tenían magia se sentaban para ver qué pasaba con los reyes

Desde luego como la mayoría no estaba cerca había grandes pantallas por diferentes lugares para que todos pudieran ver lo que pasaba

A decir verdad el estadio era de forma circular como si fuera el circo romano, la cama de los reyes estaba en el centro de un gran espacio y entre la cama y donde empezaban las gradas era la zona en donde todos los que tenían magia se iban colocando

Y haciendo círculo en espiral alrededor de la cama todos los que tenían magia trataban de bloquear los poderes de los reyes

Y como si de un espectáculo se tratara habían aparecido asientos para Touya, su esposa y sus hijos

En el aire arriba a un lado de la cama encerrados en cristal, bueno con unas escaleras a un lado para subir para que ellos pudieran ver y a la vez estuvieran seguros de cualquier efecto de la magia que se estaba usando no les fuera a hacer ningún daño

Y como habían notado, el estadio crecía o más bien se ampliaba según iban llegando las personas

Aunque era algo a lo que todos estaban acostumbrados por eso ni caso hicieron cada vez que se ampliaba el estadio cuando llegaban nuevos grupos de visitantes

Pero todos estaban más que sorprendidos… por más intentos que hacían, por más seres con magia que se unían al grupo siempre tenían el mismo resultado

Nadie lo podía creer… o más bien todos lo podían creer por todo el poder que se había sentido en la mañana

Si en la mañana pues ya habían pasado como 7 horas desde que comenzaron a intentarlo y siempre con el mismo resultado

Y ahora prácticamente solo esperaban a que llegara un nuevo grupo para volverlo a intentarlo, ya la mayoría de ellos estaban muy cansados

Los que estuvieron desde el principio eran los más agotados, cuando salían volando, ya ni se molestaban en enderezarse, se quedaban acostados semí flotando en las energías que habían impedido que se lastimaran, pensando… solo pensando

¿Cómo iban a hacer?

Todos los grupos llegaban expectantes de conocer a sus reyes y de ver de que eran capases de hacer con magia y pues se sorprendían de lo que encontraban

Un grupo muy numeroso de personas en el centro de un estadio intentando bloquear los poderes de los reyes

Ya todos sabían que por el bien de todos tenían que bloquear sus poderes y se sorprendían cuando veían los resultados de los intentos

Mientras más eran los que lo intentaban era más fuerte el rechazo de todos

Nadie lo podía creer y todos se esforzaban mucho por tratar de neutralizar los poderes de los reyes

Pero todo lo que intentaban era inútil

Cuando llegaba un nuevo grupo de inmediato era llevado al estadio donde se encontraban todos… nadie podía creer lo que pasaba… pero por lo menos lo intentaban… nadie podía ni imaginarse los poderes que tenían los reyes

Y en uno de esos descansos nuestros jóvenes amigos se despertaron

Syaoran fue el primero en despertarse y vio que tenía en brazos a Sakura

Ya no dijo nada… ya se estaba acostumbrando a despertarse y estar dormidos juntos

En la montaña de las hadas, en el palacio y desde luego ahora

Ni hablar… quien sabe por qué pero pensándolo bien era mejor despertarse y ver que ella estaba a su lado, que despertarse y no saber en dónde estaba, como le paso cuando despertó en el desierto

Al menos ella estaba segura entre sus brazos, Sakura estaba bien dormida de frente a él abrazándolo también, se veía muy bonita

Pero no comprendía como era posible que en su vida anterior por lo poco que habían visto y sabido estaban muy enamorados y ahora no

Por más que él se esforzaba por sentir algo diferente por ella, solo le tenía amor de amigos

Un amor muy fuerte, una amiga muy especial, daría su vida por ayudarla pero solo la veía como amiga

Él sabía que si le pedía a Sakura que fuera su novia quizás ella le contestaría que si

Pero de que les serviría eso si sabían que no eran el uno para el otro

Solo complacerían a toda la gente del planeta… pero ellos… no era justo que por complacer a personas que ni conocían ellos se tuvieran que casar… iba a ser un desastre

Estaba pensando en eso cuando vio que Sakura se empezó a despertar abriendo los ojos y viéndolo

- Hola –dijo Syaoran besándola en la boca rápidamente

- Hola… creo que se va haciendo costumbre despertar juntos –Sakura

Sonrió por el beso que le dio, pero no sintió nada especial

- Mientras estemos en este lugar… daré gracias por eso –Syaoran con una gran sonrisa

En eso ven como se empiezan a reunir seres alrededor de ellos y oyen un grito

- AHORA

Sintieron un gran poder que iba hacia ellos, desde luego que Syaoran abrazo muy fuerte a Sakura con los dos brazos, y los dos gritaron

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –Sakura

- NNNNNOOOOOOO –Syaoran

Pero al hacer eso un gran poder de protección se sintió alrededor de ellos rechazando el poder que les habían enviado saliendo todos volando para todos lados lejos de ellos

Y digo todos porque en esta ocasión gran parte de la gente que estaba entre los expectantes que no tenía magia también salieron volando pues el poder que se sintió nada que ver con los anteriores

Y eso solo significaba una cosa

Los reyes ya se habían despertado

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sakura y Syaoran ya estaban parados en la cama en posición de defensa de algún arte marcial, espalda con espalda contemplando a todos a su alrededor

Ogros, duendes, hadas, gnomos, enanos, elfos, humanos, gigantes, magos… un sinfín de seres todos flotando en las esferas de protección… alrededor de ellos

- Papá… Mamá… no pasa nada… todo está bien –Touya saliendo del lugar donde se encontraba sentado junto con su familia

- Si abuelitos… todo está bien –los niños saliendo junto con su padre para ver cómo se encontraban "sus abuelos"

- ¿Cómo que todo está bien? ¿qué manera es esta de despertar a la gente? –Syaoran molesto

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –fue la pregunta por parte de Sakura viendo a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, seguían en posición de defensa

- Un rotundo fracaso –dijo Jazmín

- ¿Un fracaso? –preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran al mismo tiempo dejando sus posiciones de defensa

- Papá… mamá… los Dioses estuvieron aquí y nos dijeron que tenían que dejar de usar magia por un tiempo… porque era peligroso como estaban usando su magia… que pueden llegar a agotarse y tener problemas más adelante porque pueden perder todos sus poderes mágicos –Touya explicando lo que pasaba

- ¿ ? –los dos solo viendo con signos de interrogación a todos a su alrededor

- ¿Un fracaso? ¿Dioses? –Preguntaron los dos

- Si… tranquilos papás… algunos de los Dioses estuvieron aquí… cuando se desmayaron –Touya

- ¿Dioses? –volvieron a preguntar los dos

- Si Dioses –dijo Touya

- ¿No se supone que hay un solo Dios? –Syaoran

- Desde luego que no –dijo Raúl ofendido por las dudas de los jóvenes

- Ya te había hablado de ellos –Eriol

- Está la Diosa de la luz y el día…

- Y la oscuridad y la noche

- El del relámpago desde luego

- Y del sol

- Y del viento

- De la tierra también

- De los espíritus –dijo uno de los fantasmas

- Bueno también de cada uno de nosotros… digo gnomos, hadas, gigantes… todos tenemos un dios

- Aparte de todos los demás… a decir verdad nadie está seguro de cuantos Dioses hay… pero que no es un solo Dios no es un solo Dios

- A lo mejor ellos se refieren al Dios Todo poderoso… no se olviden que él es el Dios principal y también es el dios de los Dioses

- A eso si

- ¿No es un solo Dios? –Sakura

- No… hay muchos Dioses y desde luego está el Dios principal

- Nosotros solo sabíamos del Dios principal –dijo Syaoran

- En ese caso… mañana cuando empiece el evento conocerán a uno de ellos… ellos vienen a convivir con nosotros en los eventos que hacemos –Touya

Viendo a sus padres sorprendido

¿Cómo era posible que solo creyera que existía el dios principal?

Y ¿Por qué no sabían de los demás Dioses?

- ¿No entiendo bien que está pasando? –Syaoran

- Los Dioses nos advirtieron que ustedes estaban usando mucha magia sin saber cómo usarla

- Y eso puede ocasionarles agotamiento mágico y perder todos sus poderes

- Y el esfuerzo que han hecho se perdería y todos quedaríamos a la deriva en lo que "va a pasar" arriesgándonos todos –Irma

- Y pensamos que la mejor manera para ayudarlos… bueno era bloqueando sus poderes

- Para que así hicieran lo que hicieran o pensaran lo que pensaran no se hiciera realidad

- Y así se recuperarían más rápido y desde luego bien –Enrique

- ¿Y por qué no esperaron a que despertáramos y nos lo decían? –Syaoran

- Es que para este momento ya están muy recuperados… y pensamos que mientras estuvieran inconscientes era más probable conseguir el objetivo

- ¿Y lo consiguieron? –Syaoran agarrándose el brazo izquierdo

- ¿Te duele el brazo? –Sakura

Viendo a Syaoran agarrándose al brazo y tratando de darse masaje

- Si… no sé por qué si te estaba abrazando con el brazo derecho… me duele el izquierdo –Syaoran

- Bueno… esa es nuestra culpa… cada vez que intentábamos hacer el hechizo para bloquear los poderes… bueno levantabas el brazo izquierdo y hacías un escudo –Eriol

- ¿Hacia qué? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Un escudo… y eso impide que nuestros poderes los tocara

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –pregunto Sakura

- Tenemos que bloquear sus poderes… no sabemos si entre todos juntos lo logremos… pero necesitamos que ustedes descanses… no queremos arriesgarnos a que se pierdan sus poderes

- ¿y que tenemos que hacer? –Syaoran

- Me imagino tratar de eliminar lo más que puedan sus poderes y entre todos vamos a tratar de enviarles un conjuro para tratar de neutralizar sus poderes y que por un tiempo no tengan magia

- Eso me gusta… no tener magia para descansar estaría bien –Sakura

- Si… vamos a intentarlo –Syaoran

- Piensen en que vamos a poder bloquear sus poderes por un tiempo –Jazmín

- Solo que van a poder bloquear nuestros poderes ¿verdad? –Sakura

- Si… solo eso

Y así Sakura y Syaoran parados en el centro rodeados por todos los que tenían magia empezaron un conjuro

Sakura y Syaoran solo pensaban en que iban a poder bloquear sus poderes y todos mandaban un hechizo para poder bloquear los poderes

Esta vez el hechizo empezó a funcionar pues al Sakura y Syaoran saber que ero lo que iban a hacer pues no bloqueaban el hechizo y el hechizo empezó a funciona

Cuando de repente el estadio desapareció junto con el asiento donde ahora solo estaba la esposa de Touya

Desde luego todos cayendo… aunque no les pasó nada por las energías de protección que aparecieron para que nadie se lastimara

En eso tanto Sakura como Syaoran se desmayaron también cayendo en las energías de protección

Pero esta vez solo fue un momento y se recuperaron pero se sentían mareados muy mareados

- El estadio… el estadio… ¡lo habían creado los reyes! –dijo alguien de los que estaban en las gradas

- ¿Los reyes? cómo crees si estaban desmayados

- Desmayados o no… ellos crearon el estadio por que desapareció en el momento que se bloquearon sus poderes

- Pero eso no puede ser… ellos estaban desmayados

- Desmayados pero ayudando a los demás… es algo increíble

- No… no puede ser… ellos estaban desmayados

- Si no me creen… que digan quien creo el estadio… tiene que ser alguien con magia desde luego o sea de los seres que están en el centro

- ¿Queremos saber quién creo el estadio? –Fue el grito de alguien desde luego escuchándose como si tuvieran un altavoz

- ¿Quién creo el estadio? –todos se quedaron viendo

- Nosotros cuando llegamos ya estaba

- Bueno nosotros estábamos aquí cuando apareció… pero no supimos quien lo apareció… solo alguien lo sugirió y apareció

- Pero ¿Quién lo apareció? –volvieron a preguntar

- A ver… ¿quién apareció el estadio?

- No sé… estábamos tan concentrados en como neutralizar los poderes de los reyes que no me fije quien lo apareció

- Pues para su información el estadio lo aparecieron los reyes –de nuevo el que había hecho la observación

- Pero ellos estaban desmayados

- Desmayados o no… ellos siempre están al pendiente de las necesidades de sus súbditos

- Necesitábamos una gradas para sentarnos y ellos nos las dieron… claro más bonitas en forma de un estadio completo pero ellos crearon el estadio

- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

- Por que desapareció al momento que fueron bloqueados sus poderes… por eso… o por que otra razón desapareció el estadio… y si eso no es verdad que digan quien creo el estadio

Todos se quedaron viendo entre si… Sakura y Syaoran estaban sentados en el piso medio mareados y débiles por haber perdido sus poderes temporalmente… pero no tenían ni idea de que estaban hablando

- ¿Alguien creo el estadio? –pregunto Jazmín

Todos se quedaron viendo…

- En realidad… cuando alguien lo sugirió… pues solo apareció… no se quien lo hizo… pero dudo que con tanto poder que hemos estado usando… alguien lo haya hecho

- Es verdad… a ver… ¿alguien hizo el estadio? –volvieron a preguntar

Todos se quedaron viendo entre si… quedando solo dos personas como respuesta

- Fueron los reyes –dijo alguien

- ¿Cómo creen que nosotros estando inconscientes hicimos algo tan grande? –Syaoran viendo lo ilógico de la sugerencia

- Pero nadie ha dicho que lo haya hecho… si alguien lo hubiera hecho ya lo habría dicho… aquí nadie puede mentir… o esconder sus poderes –Enrique

- Además que no sería la primera vez que hacen algo para ayudar a los demás

- Altezas… ¿saben cuántas personas transportaron en la mañana?

- ¿Transporte a alguien?... yo solo quise detener la caída de Sakura –Syaoran

- Más de 5 millones de personas

- ¿Cómo? –Sakura y Syaoran sorprendidos

- Si… más de 5 millones… no solo los que estaban formados también muchísimos más que al momento de sonar el gong saltaron… la mayoría iba para otro lado… pero saltaron y fueron traídos aquí

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con ellos? –Syaoran preocupado

- No se preocupen… se fueron con los elfos que se dirigían a sus lugares de reuniones… a estas horas la mayoría ya está en sus lugares de destino

- Qué bueno –Sakura y Syaoran ya más tranquilos

- Pero al preguntar quién hizo es estadio… y nadie contestar… quiere decir que solo ustedes lo pudieron hacer

- Pues al momento de bloquear sus poderes el estadio desapareció… es increíble los poderes que tienen… inconscientes y aun así… hacen magia

Sakura y Syaoran ya no sabían que contestar… ni que tenían que hacer… por lo menos un tiempo sin sus poderes les haría muy bien

- Abuelos –pregunto el pequeño Touya

- Que paso tesoro –contesto Sakura viendo al niño

- ¿Qué fue esa posición que hicieron cuando se pararon en la cama? –pequeño Touya

- ¿Cuál posición? –pregunto Syaoran

- Algo así –pequeño Syaoran tratando de imitar los brazos y las manos en la posición que había puesto uno de ellos

- No era así… era así –pequeño Touya simulando la otra posición

- No… era así –otro niño

- No… no… así no… era así… era así –otro niño

Sakura y Syaoran solo sonrieron

- No sabía que sabias arte marciales –Syaoran

- Mi papá insistió que aprendiera para librarme de todos los hombres que iban a estar de tras de mi… cuando creciera… aunque viéndome… creo que fue una medida nada practica –Sakura sonriendo sarcásticamente

- Algún día serás una mujer preciosa Sakura no tengas la menor duda –Syaoran

- Si tú lo dices –Sakura molesta

- Y tampoco sabía que tu sabias artes marciales –Sakura

- En realidad sabemos muy poco el uno del otro… cuantas veces antes de venir aquí hablamos… tres o cuatro veces… y eso si llamamos a eso hablar… en realidad conversación… la que tuvimos el día de nuestros cumpleaños… pero nada más –Syaoran

- Tienes razón… casi no nos conocemos –Sakura viéndolo a los ojos

- Sabes… con todo lo que nos han contado estas personas… me imagino que a cual más estarían felices si fuéramos novios… pero no se… no me atraes de esa manera –Syaoran

Recordando el beso que le dio cuando despertó Sakura

- A mí tampoco –Sakura algo triste recordando el beso que le dio al despertarse y que no sintió nada

- Y eso me agrada a mi… porque a mi si me gusta la pequeña Sakura –Eriol que estaba escuchando su platica

- ¿Cómo? –Sakura poniéndose de colores

- En Ilusión… tenemos una regla… si no te atrae la persona… mejor dejarla por la paz –Eriol

- Pero yo creo que todos estarían felices si nos gustáramos –Syaoran

- Pues si… pero en realidad ya todos sabíamos que a lo mejor esto podía pasar… y si no se atraen ni siquiera se pueden casar –Eriol

- ¿Cómo que no nos podemos casar? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Bueno… la realidad es que uno se casa… pues para tener bebes… y bueno para tener bebes… bueno tienen que tener relaciones íntimas… y bueno si no se atraen aquí en Ilusión… simplemente no pueden tener relaciones íntimas –Eriol

- ¿Cómo? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Si no están destinados a ser pareja… simplemente no pueden estar juntos –Eriol

- ¿Y eso cómo se sabe? –Syaoran

- Bueno hay muchas parejas que piensan que se pueden casar pero al pedir los permisos y ser analizados… bueno… ahí sale si son compatibles o no –Eriol

- ¿Y quienes hacen esos estudios? –Syaoran

- Bueno unas energías como estas –Eriol

Señalando a las energías tanto de curación como la de seguridad en donde muchos estaban sentados todavía

- Las que soñamos –Sakura

- ¿Soñaron? –Eriol

- Cuando llegamos en la explanada del palacio soñamos cuando nos íbamos a casar en nuestra vida anterior y pedimos permiso… nos dijeron que había un 1 por ciento o algo así de posibilidad de que pudiéramos tener un hijo –Syaoran

- Bueno así como ven las posibilidades de tener hijos… también se ve si se van a llevar bien… ese es el primer paso… y si no se van a llevar bien… bueno se les cancela los permisos… además que si por algún motivo se les da ese permiso… bueno la noche de bodas pues no se puede simplemente consumir… hagan lo que hagan… no se pueden tener relaciones íntimas… y pues se anula el matrimonio –Eriol

- Y ¿Cómo sabes quién es tu pareja… entre tanta gente? –Syaoran

- En realidad tenemos como 6 personas con las que podemos hacer pareja y para eso es que son todos estos tipos de convivios–Eriol

- Muchas veces tu pareja es de alguna otra especie… por ejemplo un gigante con un hada y físicamente podemos pensar que eso es imposible… pero al pedir permiso… los dioses cambian a algunos de los dos a la especie que menos seres hay –Eriol

- ¿Cómo? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Si, si resulta que te gusta un elfo por ejemplo… y habiendo tantos humanos… bueno elfos también hay muchos… pero bueno… no importa… si te gusta un elfo los dioses te estudian y si eres compatible con el elfo… bueno alguno de los dos es cambiado a la especie que menos hay –Eriol

- ¿Y cómo saben si somos compatibles o no? no hemos solicitado ningún análisis –Syaoran

- No… pero por ejemplo ustedes… se han despertado juntos… varias veces… pero en ninguna se han besado –Eriol

- Desde luego que no… tendríamos que ser novios mínimo para besarnos al despertar –Syaoran recordando el beso que le acababa de dar a Sakura

- Mínimo –Sakura también recordando el beso y que no sintió nada especial

- Eso es indicio de que no son compatible y que yo tengo cierta esperanza –Eriol

Sonriendo apareciendo unas flores en la mano para Sakura aunque se mareo

- No hagas eso… cabeza de corcho… no vez que todos estamos débiles por usar tanta magia –Jazmín acercándose al ellos

- ¿Verdad que puedo tratar de conquistar a la pequeña Sakura? –Eriol

- En realidad… pues si… a nadie nos gusta el que ahora en esta vida no sean pareja… pero no podemos hacer nada y los dos pueden tener nuevas parejas –Jazmín

- Gracias por la información… aunque por el momento creo que mejor nos enfocamos a tratar de hacer correctamente lo que necesitamos aprender… y dejamos los novios para más adelante… somos muy jóvenes para pensar en noviazgos –Syaoran muy serio

No sabe por qué cada vez que hablan de parejas últimamente ve a Sakura como una niña y por más que intenta

Bueno no la ve más que como una amiguita… niñita… chiquita… pequeñita… que desde luego no tiene por qué andar pensando en novios

Ni en nada de eso… no le inspira amor… o cualquier otra cosa que debe inspirar una mujer a un hombre

Pero simplemente le molesta la idea de que Eriol se haga novio de Sakura… la pura idea no le gusta nada nada… pero no sabe que es ese sentimiento

Y Sakura simplemente afirma lo que dice Syaoran… porque efectivamente ellos están ahí para aprender… no para distraerse en novios o cualquier otra cosa

Y ni siquiera saben si cuando regresen a su planeta van a volver a ver a alguno de ellos o no

- Por cierto… que son esas poses que están tratando de hacer los niños –dijo Jazmín

- Son posiciones de artes marciales –Syaoran

- ¿Artes marciales? –Eriol y Jazmín

- Bueno defensa personal –Sakura

- ¿Para qué necesitan la defensa personal? –Eriol

- Bueno… aquí es muy diferente a nuestro planeta… hay gente mala que es capaz de hacernos daño… y con un arte marcial nos enseñan a defendernos de ese tipo de gente –Syaoran

- ¿Pensaron que los estábamos atacando?

- ¿Y ustedes que hubieran pensado si hubieran despertado con un rayo que casi los achicharra? –Syaoran

- No era un ataque… y no era un rayo –Eriol

- Pues no… pero nosotros no lo sabíamos y desde luego que nos espantaron… por eso nos pusimos en guardia para cualquier tipo de ataque –Syaoran

- En nuestro planeta también hay olimpiadas… y este viene a hacer un tipo de deporte –Sakura

- ¿Un tipo de deporte? –Eriol

- Si… bueno aquí veo que no existe ese deporte… pero podemos darles alguna demostración para que vean de que se trata… nada más para que vean algo de lo que hacemos haya –Syaoran

- ¿Es un deporte? –Jazmín

- Pues si… no es que por todos lados donde vas… la gente te esté atacando verdad… solo es en caso de emergencia… y pues más bien lo tomamos como un arte… y quien es más hábil pues gana –Sakura

- ¿Y cómo saben quién gana? –Jazmín

- Bueno hay jueces que son los que indican cada que se da un golpe y cada golpe tiene un valor –Syaoran

- Desde luego está la habilidad de cada quien para impedir que te den esos golpes –Sakura

- Y el más hábil gana –Syaoran

- ¿Y ustedes han participado? –Enrique acercándose al grupo

Ya la mayoría estaban sentados en el piso escuchando lo que los reyes platicaban, todos los que ayudaron con el hechizo se sentían realmente débiles y un buen descanso a nadie le caía mal

- ¿Nosotros? ¿En qué? –Sakura

- En sus olimpiadas

- Desde luego que no –dijo Syaoran

- ¿NNNoooooo? Preguntaron varios

- ¿Por qué?

- MMMM en nuestro planeta estamos organizados de diferentes maneras… hay muchos países e idiomas diferentes… y solo los mejores de cada país puede participar en esos eventos –Syaoran

- ¿Ustedes no son los mejores?

- Desde luego que no –Sakura

- ¿No destacan el algo?

- Bueno eso si… soy muy buena en deportes… pero solo con los de mi edad y en mi escuela –Sakura

- Yo también… me han invitado a participar en regionales… pero he rechazado las ofertas –Syaoran

- ¿Te han invitado a regionales? –Sakura

- Si… ¿a ti no? –Syaoran

- Creo que hasta el año que viene me invitan estoy tan flaca… que piensan que no voy a poder con el ritmo –Sakura molesta

- Bueno eso si –Syaoran, Sakura lo ve molesta

- ¿Y no has aceptado? –de repente pensó Sakura ella que no diera por una invitación de esas y Syaoran la estaba rechazando

- Bueno… aunque destaco en el deporte no es mi meta… prefiero convertirme en un profesionista… que en un deportista –Syaoran

- Pues si… pensándolo así tienes razón –Sakura

- ¿Que es un regional? –niño Touya

- Son competencias en donde escogen a gente para prepararlas para las olimpiadas –Syaoran

- ¿O sea que podías ir también a las olimpiadas? –niño Syaoran

- Bueno tanto como ir… no sé pero creo que si algo así –Syaoran

- Bueno en este caso porque no participan con nosotros –Un gnomo

- ¿Con ustedes? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Si… si… si… ustedes también pueden participar… con nosotros

- Pero ¿Cómo? –Syaoran

- Mañana veremos cómo… por el momento es hora de entrar en la ciudad… y acomodarnos todos

- Comemos-cenamos… porque muchos de nosotros no hemos hecho más que una comida… en todo el día

- Y desde luego estamos hambrientos… y muy cansados, mañana veremos que hacemos pero hay que prepararnos para nuestros encuentros

Y así todos se dirigieron a la ciudad

Era una ciudad impresionante

Sakura no había visto ninguna ciudad y Syaoran solo la ciudad vacía en medio del desierto

Pero no se habían ni siquiera imaginado nada por el estilo

Era una ciudad inmensa… parecían muchos edificios… pero a la vez todos separados… la mayoría en color blanco… un blanco brillante muy bonito

Las calles muy amplias aunque no había semáforos ni topes por ningún lado

Pero con eso que prácticamente los autos pensaban… bueno todas las señales de tránsito no eran necesarias aquí

- En donde me vaya a quedar… tiene que ser en planta baja… cerca del piso… nada que despierto en un lugar flotando en la nada –de repente dijo Sakura acordándose del palacio

- No se preocupe alteza… se va a quedar en un lugar que le va a gustar mucho

Y si efectivamente era una casita muy chiquita o por lo menos así se veía por fuera

Un cuarto con una ventana y una puerta pero al entrar por dentro era otra cosa

Lo chiquito que se veía por fuera nada que ver con la amplitud de adentro

Un caserón, tenía sala comedor cocina, y como 5 recamaras todas con baños, con una decoración en tonos pasteles preciosa y un jardín enorme

Sakura y Syaoran entraban y salían viendo la casita que se veía por fuera y entraban y veían la casota que era por dentro

- ¿Cómo puede pasar algo así? –Sakura y Syaoran viendo lo ilógico de la casa

- Bueno… por lo que veo… esto también es diferente a sus casas… en realidad aquí las casas crecen según las necesidades de cada familia –Touya viendo a sus padres…

- Las necesidades… entonces por eso son 5 recamaras –Syaoran

- Si una recamara es tuya Syaoran, esta es de Sakura, esta es de Touya y su esposa, y me imagino que estas dos son para cada uno de los niños –dijo Eriol

- Pero no… nosotros dormimos juntos… y en esta pieza hay dos camas para nosotros –pequeño Syaoran entrando en el otro cuarto y viendo su nombre y el de su hermano arriba de las camas

- ¿Y entonces para quien es el otro cuarto? –pregunto Eriol abriendo la otra pieza y quedándose sorprendido

- ¿Para quién es? –pregunto Syaoran

- Es para mí… este es mi cuarto –dijo Eriol

Viendo su nombre sobre la cama

"Alguien quería que él estuviera cerca de la pequeña Sakura"

Y desde luego que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le brindaba

- ¿Cómo que es tu cuarto? –desde luego que protesto Syaoran

Porque eso significaba que él iba a estar cerca de Sakura y aunque no le inspiraba amor… bueno no le gustaba la idea de pensar en Sakura con alguien más… simplemente no

- Si… mira… ahí está mi nombre… eso quiere decir que debo estar cerca de la pequeña Sakura –Eriol

Con una gran sonrisa al ver que tenía autorización para conquistar a la "Pequeña" Sakura

- Eso no puede ser –Syaoran protestando

- Lo siento papá… pero me temo que si… tiene autorización para tratar de conquistar a mamá –Touya viéndolos

- Pero… eso no puede ser… él no es nada de Sakura –Syaoran molesto

Entrando en la habitación para que Sakura no lo escuchara seguido de Eriol y Touya y cerrándose la puerta para que nadie de afuera los escuchara

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Sakura

- Alguna discusión de hombres… que no debemos escuchar –dijo la esposa de Touya

- Hombres –solo dijo Sakura

- Heeeey… nosotros somos también hombres –protestando los niños

- Bueno los dejamos… hay comida en la cocina… mañana temprano venimos por ustedes para el comienzo de la inauguración –dijo un elfo

Retirándose junto con todos los que los habían llevado a la casita bueno casota… que fue destinada para ellos en un solo piso para no tener problemas con la Reina Sakura

Mientras en el cuarto de Eriol:

- Lo siento mucho amigo… en tu vida pasada Sakura y tú fueron una de las parejas que todo el mundo envidiaba –Eriol

- Sakura te adoraba… y desde luego tú a ella… pero descubrieron algo que no nos quisieron decir… pero que tenían que renacer en otro planeta –Eriol

- Y cuando tuvieran la edad adecuada… los trajeran aquí para iniciar su entrenamiento… no tenemos idea de que es ese algo al que se referían –Eriol

- Pero a pesar que muchos les dijeron que el amor que se tenían se podía perder… ustedes dijeron que era la única opción –Eriol

- Que si su amor se perdía… bien valía la pena para resolver el problema que se viene –Eriol

- Todos tratamos de impedirles que hicieran esa locura… pero nada los convenció… lo siento papá… es muy difícil encontrar a esa persona o esas personas especiales con las que vas a ser inmensamente feliz –Touya

- En el mundo hay 6 personas con las que puedes ser inmensamente feliz… pero sabes… hay veces que por más que buscas no encuentras a ninguna de ellas –Eriol

- Según me platicaron… ninguno de ustedes dos había tenido novio hasta que se conocieron y pues fue amor a primera vista –Touya

- Pero sabes amigo… yo tuve muchas novias… se puede decir un mujeriego… pero a pesar que lo intente un sinfín de veces… ninguna de ellas fue mi amor verdadero –Eriol

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Syaoran

- No sé si te acuerdas que yo fui un solterón… por más que busque no encontré a alguna de mis parejas… así que me quede soltero –Eriol

- ¿Eso se puede? –Syaoran

- Desde luego que se puede… si no se encuentran las parejas correctas te quedas soltero –Touya

- Un estado que es muy raro encontrar… pero es posible… y desafortunadamente lamentable –Eriol

- Pero va a empezar a tratar de cortejar a Sakura… de conquistarla… ella es casi una niña… puede abusar de ella pues va a estar en la misma casa –Syaoran quejándose con Touya

- Bueno papá… en un cortejo… bueno el chiste es conquistar a tu pareja –Touya

- Pero… es una niña –Syaoran

- Pero va a crecer… y yo quiero estar ahí para cuando ella crezca… para cuando ella busque una pareja… para que vea en mi al hombre que ya no va a ver en ti –Eriol

- Pero puedes abusar de ella… es muy ingenua –Syaoran

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Eriol y Touya al mismo tiempo

- Que se puede aprovechar de ella… hacerla pensar que eres el hombre ideal para ella y que te aproveches de ella –Syaoran

- Ahora soy el hombre ideal para ella amigo –Eriol

- Pero quien te ha dicho eso –Syaoran

Desesperado no sabía qué hacer para que Eriol se mantuviera lejos de ellos

- El letrero de mi nombre arriba de la cama –Eriol señalando el letrero

- Pero un letrero no quiere decir nada –Syaoran

- Quizás en tu planeta no… pero aquí desde luego que si… eso quiere decir que las fuerzas sobrenaturales del planeta te están ayudando a encontrarte con tu pareja perfecta –Eriol

- Acuérdate que solo tenemos muy pocas posibilidades de encontrarnos con nuestra pareja perfecta y cuando aparece… bueno hay muchas fuerzas de la naturaleza que te ayudan para que no la pierdas de vista –Touya

- Pero casi no se conocen –Syaoran

- Papá… por lo que escuche hace un rato… no creo que ustedes tengan mucho tiempo conociéndose antes de venir aquí o ¿me equivoco? –Touya

- No… no teníamos mucho tiempo de conocernos… de no ser por esa vez que chocamos… y nos caímos… no la habría conocido… hasta el aeropuerto –Syaoran triste

- la vez pasada también chocaste con ella… pero la agarraste y no permitiste que se cayera –Eriol

- Si… soñé con eso… no sé por qué no la puedo amar como la ame en nuestra otra vida… lo he intentado… pero simplemente no puedo –Syaoran

- Es que ya no están destinados en ser el uno para el otro… así de fácil –Eriol

- ¿Pero? –Syaoran

- Déjame intentarlo… ella está destinada para ser mi amor ahora amigo… deja intentar conquistarla… si ella no quiere me retiro… pero déjame intentarlo –Eriol

- Pero no quiero que te propases con ella y la obligues –Syaoran

- ¿Obligarla? –Eriol

- Si obligarla… comprometerla –Syaoran

- Van varias veces que dices eso… no sabemos a qué te refieres papá –Touya

- A tener relaciones íntimas para que le haga caso –Syaoran

Los dos se quedaron viéndolo con las caras más incrédulas del mundo

- ¿De que estas hablando? –Eriol

- De que quieras abusar de ella… podemos quedarnos todos dormidos y el entrar en el cuarto de Sakura y abusar de ella a eso me refiero –Syaoran

- Papá… puede tener todos los intentos que quiera de conquistar a mamá… pero aun durmiendo juntos… estar destinados el uno al otro… no pueden tener relaciones íntimas hasta que se casen… eso es ley –Touya

- ¿Cómo? –Syaoran

- Que no puedes tener relaciones íntimas en cualquier parte del planeta a menos que estés casado… así de fácil… por eso el quedarse soltero… bueno es algo que nadie desea –Eriol

- Solo casado puedes tener la dicha de saber que es una relación íntima… de ninguna otra manera… por eso a nadie nos sorprende que ustedes despierten juntos… aunque no son pareja… sabemos que no va a pasar absolutamente nada… así duerman sin ropa… no va a pasar nada… y menos sabiendo que no están destinados el uno para el otro –Touya

- No sabía nada de eso… o sea que si no encuentro a la persona que va a ser mi pareja… me puedo quedar soltero… y no –Syaoran sonrojándose

- Si papá… se puede decir que mamá pues ya encontró a su pareja… pero ahora hay que buscar quien va a ser la tuya –Touya

Syaoran ya no sabía que pensar… estaba celando a Sakura sin darse cuenta que este planeta era totalmente diferente a sus costumbres

Pero al ellos ser también de ahí… bueno se rigen por sus reglas… en tal caso… Sakura y Eriol iban a ser pareja

Y ¿quién sería su pareja?

Mejor concentrarse en lo que habían ido a aprender y dejar ese problema para más adelante

A lo mejor su pareja era una persona de la tierra… por lo menos haya no había tantas complicaciones como acá

Y él podría escoger a su pareja sin presiones… pero aun así no le gustaba que Eriol se quedara con ellos por más razones que tuvieran… era algo que no soportaba

CONTINUARA:

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia

Besos a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 7 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	17. Chapter 17

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDSTUKI

CAPITULO 17

*nota: los diálogos ahora son tantos los que participan que prefiero no poner quienes hablan, cuando hablan alguno de nuestros personajes principales los menciono, pero al resto lo puede decir cualquiera de los que están alrededor de ellos

Syaoran ya no sabía que pensar, estaba celando a Sakura sin darse cuenta que este planeta era totalmente diferente a sus costumbres

Pero al ellos ser también de ahí… o bueno en parte, pues se rigen por sus reglas… en tal caso… Sakura y Eriol iban a ser pareja

Y ¿quién sería su pareja?

Mejor concentrarse en lo que habían ido a aprender y dejar ese problema para más adelante

Eran muy jóvenes sobre todo Sakura y a lo mejor su pareja era una persona de la tierra

Por lo menos haya no había tantas complicaciones como acá y él podría escoger a su pareja sin presiones

Pero aun así no le gustaba que Eriol se quedara con ellos por más razones que tuvieran era algo que no soportaba

Hicieron la cena la cual transcurrió aparentemente normal

Eriol no sabía bien que hacer, si empezar a tratar de conquistar a Sakura como era costumbre en su planeta cuando alguien descubría a su verdadero amor o ir despacio

Por muchas razones que tuviera para tratar de conquistar a Sakura porque era su pareja tenía que tomar muchas cosas en cuenta

Cómo por ejemplo

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Sakura pues chueco o derecho bueno ella no era de este planeta

Y no sabía si iba a querer regresar con el cuándo todo este problema o futuro problema se solucione

Pero más que Sakura tenía que pensar en los celos de Syaoran

No los entendía, ya le habían dicho que Sakura no era en esta vida su pareja

Es más el no sentía nada por Sakura

Si sabía que era capaz de dar su vida por ella

Pero no por amor… más bien por amistad… una amistad que no estaba tan seguro de que tan fuerte era

Aunque esas energías doradas que se metían en ellos cuando se ayudaban mutuamente era algo que tomarse en cuenta, en realidad eso significaba que de verdad la estimaba mucho

Pero bueno por el momento esperaría, no tenía prisa teniendo una vida por delante de dicha y felicidad como la había vivido en su vida pasada Syaoran

Esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera, por lo menos ahora ya tenía "permiso" para estar cerca de Sakura

Desde luego que Yue y Smeraldtsuki no se alejaban mucho de Syaoran y Sakura y aunque Syaoran no lo dijo, tanto Yue como Smeraldtsuki durmieron con Sakura

No era una orden, ni una petición, era algo que Syaoran no sabía cómo explicar y los guardianes entendieron a la perfección

"NO PERMITIR A ERIOL ACERCARSE A SAKURA"

Claro que con discreción

Al otro día temprano vinieron un grupo de elfos por ellos para llevarlos al estadio en donde sería el inicio de los juego

Al principio todo lo veían normal, un estadio en donde participarían los deportistas

En la tierra según era el país era sobre lo que se trataba las inauguraciones olímpicas pues todos los países trataban de mostrar algo de su país al mundo entero para que los conocieran más

Lo que nunca se esperaron y aunque ya lo habían visto en el castillo y ayer en el estadio aunque estaban más preocupados por defenderse que por prestar atención a las dimensiones del estadio y a las personas que había ahí, era un estadio enorme que crecía o más bien se agrandaba con forme llegaban seres a él

Pero ahora estaban impresionados, todo tipo de seres a su alrededor, y desde luego todos saludándolos

- Hombres de las nieves… se suponen que no existen los hombres de las nieves –Sakura

Viendo a un grupo de hombres y mujeres de las nieves los cuales tenían la piel cubierta de bello blanco muy pegada a la piel como si se hubieran tratado en vano de rapar pero no lo habían logrado

Parecían personas con abrigos y pantalones de piel… aunque era su propia piel

- Ni gnomos, ni hadas, ni duendes, ni hombres lobos, ni elfos, ni gigantes –Syaoran mencionando a todos los seres que caminaban a su alrededor

- Te olvidas de los hombres vampiros, los hombres peluches, etc. Etc. Etc. –Eriol sonriendo

No puede creer que todavía no crean en la existencia de tantos seres aun viéndolos

- Esta bien… pero ¿que son esos extraños sombreros que llevan todos los hombres de las nieves? –Sakura

Señalando unos curiosos sombreros que todos llevaban

- Son sombreros con ventiladores… para la mayoría de nosotros el clima se puede decir que es fresco, agradable… pero fresco, pero para los hombres de las nieves… bueno en cualquier parte del planeta pasan bastante calor… solo cuando hay nieve en las ciudades están contentos… mientras para algunos el estar encerrados en sus casas por una tormenta de nieve es lo mejor que pueden haber para ellos, es el clima perfecto para jugar –Eriol

- ¿Durante una tormenta con viento y todo? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Bueno quizás exagero… pero en la nieve son felices –Eriol

Los llevaron a sus asientos los cuales estaban casi al centro del estadio

A decir verdad era un estadio gigantesco pero todos los asientos tenían pequeñas televisiones que les explicaron eran para ver las competencias que deseaban, por que como eran tantas las competencias que se realizaban al mismo tiempo pues para que cada quien pudiera ver las competencias que quisiera sin molestar a los demás

Se sentaron donde les indicaron y les dijeron:

- Antes de empezar… nos gustaría preguntarles… ayer nos dijeron eso de la defensa personal… la mayoría de la gente del planeta no sabemos eso de la defensa personal y queríamos saber si ¿nos pueden dar una demostración al terminar las olimpiadas?

- Claro –Syaoran

- Nos gustaría muchísimo –Sakura

- Y ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

- Bueno… uniformes especiales pero eso creo que podemos arreglarlo… y una plataforma acolchonada –Syaoran

- ¿Una plataforma acolchonada?

- Nos las arreglaremos con lo que podamos… no creo que entiendan lo que queremos –Sakura a Syaoran

- Si… haber que hacemos –Syaoran

- Pero desde luego que podemos darles una demostración de artes marciales

- ¿Artes marciales?

- Si así se llama a todos los estilos de defensa personal –Sakura

En eso aparecen los Dioses como un grupo de 20 Dioses

Todos en el estadio desde luego que se hincaron, aunque no se esperaban la visita más que de uno de ellos como era lo normal

En realidad habían ido solo 20 de los Dioses pero querían ver despiertos a nuestros amigos

- Que bueno es ver que ya están de nuevo por aquí –dijo unos de los Dioses

- Eso quiere decir que si calcularon más o menos el momento que va a ser el problema

- Si se van a preparar muy bien

- Ojala… porque para lo que tienen que hacer… les falta muchísimo por aprender y más que aprender… la fuerza con la que tienen que enfrentar el problema

Sakura y Syaoran no sabían que hacer… los Dioses que tenían enfrente… bueno ya les habían hablado de ellos, aunque no podían creer que fueran tantos… ni que existieran otros aparte del Dios principal… pero no podían negar a los seres que tenían al frente, a decir verdad los dos tenían ganas también de arrodillarse y ni siquiera levantar la cabeza

Pero les estaban hablando directo a ellos, ¿Qué debían hacer?

- Gracias por dirigirse a nosotros… ¿pero nos podrían decir cuál es el problema? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Syaoran

- Desde luego que no… a decir verdad nunca debieron enterarse… pero se enteraron y de la misma forma que se enteraron y descubrieron todo… pues lo van a volver a saber –contesto otro Dios

- Claro que ojala no sea demasiado tarde –Dijo otro Dios desapareciendo todos los Dioses

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto Sakura viendo a los lugares en donde desaparecieron los Dioses

- Me imagino que querían verlos despiertos –dijo alguien restándole importancia al hecho

- Pero ellos saben lo que va a pasar y no lo quieren decir –Syaoran molesto

- Son dioses… y lo único que hacen se puede decir que es cuidarnos… pero nadie puede contradecir las órdenes del Dios supremo… tenemos que aceptar lo que pasa… y si ustedes están aquí es porque el Dios supremo así lo quiere… nada se mueve si no es por voluntad del Dios todo poderoso, así que tenemos que aceptar lo que se nos presente como se nos presente nos guste o no nos guste, todo lo que pasa es por su voluntad

- Amen –contestaron varios

- Amen –contestaron Sakura y Syaoran

- Bueno como les estábamos diciendo, ya quedo lo de la demostración… pero queríamos pregustarles ¿quieren participar en la olimpiada?

- ¿Nosotros? –Sakura y Syaoran sorprendidos

- Si… desde luego… no pueden participar en la sección de magia porque tienen que descansar… pero que piensan de participar en cualquier otro evento por ejemplo atletismo

- Pero ¿Cómo podemos participar? nadie sabe que tan buenos podemos ser… además no sería gusto para todos los competidores –Sakura

- Si… los atletas deben de haber trabajado mucho para estas competencias… y que de la nada aparezcan dos participantes no creo justo para ninguna de las partes… ni para ellos ni para nosotros –Syaoran

- Mmm no entiendo por qué no quieren participar

- Sakura… princesa entra en alguna competencia… te divertirás –Eriol

- No la llames así –protesto Syaoran

- Pero… yo no estoy preparada… me falta condición –Sakura sonrojándose por ser llamada princesa

- Perdón ya sé que eres la reina pero… ¿bajaste una montaña y te sientes que no estás en condiciones? –Eriol

- Bueno… si pero no se –Sakura

- Y tú cruzaste el desierto solo… que más demostración de fortaleza quieren –Eriol

- Pues no queremos quitarle el lugar a nadie –solo dijo Syaoran

- De alguna forma todos compitieron para ganarse un lugar en la competencia –Sakura

- Bueno… no, en realidad cualquiera puede competir y todos participan en la selección… se hace un sorteo y solo los mejores lo ganan y son los que compiten

- ¿Tan sencillo? –Sakura

- Desde luego y claro que ustedes pueden participar como invitados especiales

- Pero y los demás –Syaoran

- En realidad al ser invitados especiales ustedes ya tienen asegurados sus lugares… y solo vamos a proceder a hacer el sorteo para saber quiénes van a ser los participantes

- ¿Todavía no saben quiénes van a ser los competidores? –Sakura y Syaoran sorprendidos

- Eso es lo normal… todos se preparan y solo los mejores que son los que salen sorteados pueden competir

- Que raro –Sakura

- A donde fueres has lo que vieres –Syaoran

- Y ¿eso? –Eriol

- Un dicho de la tierra –Syaoran

- Un dicho

- Bueno vamos a proceder con la inauguración… y nos complacería que ustedes participaran como nuestros invitados especiales

- Desde luego ¿qué debemos hacer? –Sakura

- Por el momento solo sentarse en este lugar… después desfilaran con todos los atletas

En eso otro de los Dioses apareció junto a Sakura y Syaoran

- Ya estoy aquí empecemos –dijo el Dios dirigiéndose a Sakura y Syaoran

Y sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura y Syaoran ahora si se hincaron y se inclinaron hasta el suelo movimiento que todos los presentes imitaron

- Gracias por el recibimiento… por el momento estamos en un evento deportivo… no necesitamos de tanta formalidad así que póngase en pie –Diosa de los espíritus

- Gracias… pero es que nunca habíamos estado cerca de un Dios –Sakura

- Si… eso se debe a que tenemos prohibido ir a verlos –Diosa

- ¿Tienen prohibido ir a vernos? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Si… bueno… es que algunos de los Dioses y ángeles se aprovecharon de su condición… y se aprovecharon de muchas personas… así que se nos prohibió a todos volver a la tierra

Bueno que podían decir a eso… olvidados de los Dioses por capricho de quien sabe quién… bueno ya habían visto tantas cosas raras que pues que podían decir o hacer

Solo hacer lo que les pidieran

"Ha donde fueres haz lo que vieres"

La Diosa se veía preciosa… aunque bien podía pasar por cualquiera de ellos, cualquiera de la especie de los humanos claro está, lo único que la diferenciaba al igual que los demás Dioses que habían aparecido antes era el brillo que tenían, solo eso

Y así empezaron con el inicio de la inauguración

Se hizo la presentación de los reyes… si ya sabían que solo lo serían por un tiempo… aunque ellos no lo quisieran, pero ya que alegaban

Se hicieron bailables, con referencia a la zona en donde estaban, vestidos típicos y pues prácticamente lo que se hace en una inauguración… dando la bienvenida a los visitantes.

Pero lo que les sorprendió fue el comienzo del sorteo

Todos estaban sentados y una luz pasó sobre todos ellos, espectadores y organizadores, algo así como un escaneo y posteriormente apareció una urna en el centro del estadio

- Cómo es tradicional dentro de esta urna están los nombres de todos los participantes que están en este lugar y como invitados especiales están nuestros reyes Sakura y Syaoran

Ellos solo se levantaron en sus lugares y saludaron de nuevo, ya que podían hacer

Se empieza a sacar los nombres de los participantes, pero vieron algo curioso o más bien curioso para nuestros amigos Sakura y Syaoran y fue que todos los participantes que eran mencionados conforme iban siendo mencionados aparecían en el centro del estadio

De repente los mencionaron a ellos

- Sakura Kinomoto –dijo uno de los jueces

- Syaoran Li –dijo otro

Y cuando los vieron a los dos en el centro todos se sorprendieron, desde luego que sabían sus nombres, pero había muchísima gente que tenían el mismo nombre, claro que al mencionarlos en el estadio aparecían en el centro solo los más fuertes para competir, si había veces que más de 500 atletas con el mismo nombre había… pero solo los más fuertes aparecían en el centro para competir

A ellos como ya les habían dicho que eran invitados… y que iban a participar pues no se les hizo raro que los nombraran, más bien a todos los demás pues sabían que solo los mejores deportistas iban a estar sus nombres en esas urnas

O sea todos sabían y lo veían como lo más natural que los reyes por ser invitados especiales participaran lo veían como una cortesía… pero nadie se había imaginado que serían atletas calificados y que sus nombres aparecerían en la urna bueno también aparecieron junto a ellos tres personas más… un joven y dos chicas, con nombres iguales a los de ellos, Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li

- Que sorpresa tan maravillosa… nuestros reyes también están calificados para participar… en un principio aceptaron nuestra invitación para participar en los juegos

- Cómo cortesía… pero que realmente están calificados para competir… eso es estupendo

- Si estupendo

- ¿Qué no se supone que ya habíamos aceptado participar? –Syaoran viendo a todos en el estadio cómo ilógicos sus comentarios

- Lo que sucede… es que ustedes al ser invitados especiales y a lo mejor no estar tan capacitados como los demás atletas… bueno iban a reunirse con los atletas al final… pero al mencionar sus nombres y aparecer aquí… eso quiere decir que están al mismo nivel que el mejor de los atletas

Y un fuerte aplauso se empezó a escuchar en todo el estadio

- Que bueno ¿verdad Syaoran? –Sakura

- Creo que si –solo dijo Syaoran

Al ver que ellos estaban tan preparados como los mejores atletas en el estadio

Se siguió con el sorteo

Después con los sorteados en la magia

Desde luego que Eriol había salido también entre los participantes

Las competencias iniciaron, las primeras fueron carreras

A Sakura y Syaoran se le hacía ilógico las competencias por que por más como podían competir

¿Un hada contra un gigante?

Por más el gigante iba a ganar

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al primer grupo de eliminatorias donde había diez diferentes corredores

Al momento que todos estuvieron listos para la carrera, vieron como todos tuvieron una transformación

Así como el hada creció la gigante redujo su tamaño o sea todos fueron más o menos del mismo peso como tamaño para que no hubiera diferencias físicas de que aprovecharse

No lo podían creer… esto en verdad era algo increíble, así nadie se podía aprovechar de nada para ser más fuerte, todos tenían las mismas oportunidades para ganar o sea su éxito residía en ellos mismos

Los jueces durante los juegos los guardianes todos los que estaban con ellos y los que estaban en esa ciudad se convertían en los jueces, pero literalmente

Ellos no podían inclinarse a favor de sus dueños, amigos o compañeros o como quieran llamar a cualquier relación que existía entre los guardianes y las personas con las que vivían

En este caso en particular, ningún guardián podía inclinarse por Sakura o Syaoran aunque ellos todos fueron creaciones de los reyes… en su vida anterior… pero gracias a ellos existían… pero eran jueces y su deber era ser justos con todos

Ya viendo eso Sakura y Syaoran se animaron y aunque increíble participaron en varios tipos de eventos

Carreras, lanzamiento de bala y jabalina… los juegos básicos de atletismo… no lo podían creer eran buenos… muy buenos

En el único evento que Sakura no participo fue salto de garrocha y salto libre, por su miedo a las alturas desde luego nadie la iba a hacer saltar nada

A decir verdad estaba la barra pero no había colchón donde caer si ya había visto que saltaban y bueno aparecía la energía esa que les impedía hacerse daño… pero energía o no ella no iba a saltar

Y para sorpresa de todos… tanto Sakura como Syaoran ganaron la mayoría de los eventos en los cuales participaron

Eran los mejores de sus escuelas, pero ni ellos mismos se podían creer que tan hábiles eran

Pero se sentían felices

Vieron muchos de los deportes en conjuntos como futbol en el cual Syaoran también participo con el equipo de la ciudad del palacio

Y que era muy parecido al futbol de la tierra

Aunque con la gran diferencia que solo era un árbitro, no había jueces de línea ni ningún auxiliar

Y pues era prácticamente poco lo que hacía el árbitro

Pues solo sonaba su silbato cuando empezó el juego o cuando había alguna contacto y no literalmente

Cuando alguien trataba de dar algún golpe al contrincante para detener su avance

Se aparecía la energía que impedía que se hicieran daño y entonces el árbitro tocaba su silbato y se marcaba la falta

Era algo increíble… un partido sin ninguna persona dañada, ni trampas ni engaños

Los fuera de lugar al momento de cometerse la pelota desaparecía y aparecía en las manos del portero del lado donde se había cometido el fuera de lugar

Era un juego raro pero parejo y era interesante verlo

Y así como eso también en gimnasia donde participaron los dos en el equipo que venía de la ciudad del palacio

Era sorprendente hacían su participación y al terminar automáticamente aparecían los resultados

Nada de jueces dando su opinión de que giró fue mejor y yo le doy tantos puntos y yo tantos

Aquí se puede decir que las energías se encargaban de calificar todo… su esfuerzo sus aptitudes, sus habilidades todo

Ojala fuera así en la tierra pero bueno

Así se pasaron toda una semana, el último día era para las pruebas de magia y aunque Sakura y Syaoran solo iban a ver pues tenían que prestar mucha atención

Pues prácticamente ellos hacían magia de la nada y todos en el planeta pues tenían escuelas de magia en donde les enseñaban a hacer lo que tenían que hacer

Bueno en realidad a ellos los seres de peluche les iban a enseñar lo que tenían que hacer… pero bueno que podían hacer ahora

Solo prestar más atención a lo que hacían los demás

Vieron cosas impresionantes, como aparecer castillos, elevar montañas, aparecer y desaparecer gigantes que venían a ser los seres más altos del planeta claro aparte de los dinosaurios pero bueno ellos no eran invitados por pertenecer al reino animal

Vieron cosas increíbles, cosas que nunca imaginaron que sería posible ver… pero bueno era prácticamente un mundo de magia así que todo era posible

Al final de cada día se entregaban todas las medallas a todos los que habían ganado, a decir verdad Sakura y Syaoran tenían muchas de ellas

"Sus nietos" estaban felices por tantos eventos donde participaros sus "abuelos" y habían ganado

Ya los dos se sentían muy bien, esos días sin usar nada de magia habían sido geniales, los dos se sentían muy bien

Al terminar de entregar todas las medallas de magia alguien dijo:

- Queremos dar un premio especial

- Uno por el esfuerzo y la dedicación que han demostrado al salir adelante estando solos

- Que a pesar que han pasado por pruebas de las cuales ellos ignoraban todo lograron salir adelante

- Como cuidar de un bebé –dijo alguien

- O de un anciano –dijo alguien más

- Solucionar problemas como se les fueron presentando… todo con magia y sin saber cómo hacer uso de ella

- Hemos visto grandes demostraciones de magia, pero ninguna se puede comparar con el poder de estas personas

- Todos en el planeta sabemos de quienes hablamos

- Y esa fuerza en la magia nadie la puede igualar

- Es más… inconscientes pero ayudaron a todos a tener un lugar en donde sentarnos cuando llegamos aquí

- Nos referimos a nuestros reyes… Syaoran y Sakura… han demostrado tener un poder impresiónate

Los dos solo se quedaron viendo ¿de qué estaban hablando?

- Pasen por favor –les dijeron

Los dos bajaron al centro donde se estaban entregando las medallas

- Este es un reconocimiento muy especial… que se le entrega a la persona más fuerte en la magia

- Así como aquí se hicieron eventos de magia en todo el planeta se realizaron dichos eventos… y solo a la persona… bueno en su caso dos… más fuerte en la magia se le entrega este reconocimiento

- Pero si nosotros no hemos hecho magia… ni demostrado nada de poder –Dijo Syaoran

- Durante esta semana… y por orden estricta de los dioses pero desde que llegaron han hecho mucha magia y todo lo han hecho bien ¿no creo que haya sido agradable cuidar de una bebé?

- Bueno no mucho pero me gusto –Syaoran

- Eso suena contradictorio –dijo Sakura molesta

- Eras adorable está bien lo reconozco… pero había que cambiarte pañales –dijo Syaoran y Sakura se puso roja a más no poder

- Me viste desnuda –Sakura

Queriendo desaparecer de ahí de la pena que sentía, que bueno que no tenía magia si no si hubiera desaparecido

- Eras una bebe… no tiene nada de malo y tenía que cuidarte –dijo alguien

- Bueno como les decía… este es un premio especial para la o las persona con más habilidades en la magia –dijo

Entregándoles un trofeo de una estrella entrelazado con otra en señal de la fuerza del poder que tenían

- Gracias –solo contestaron

No entendían a la gente del planeta… pero para que cuestionarlos

- Y ahora nuestros reyes nos deleitaran con la demostración de defensa personal con la que nos sorprendieron al inicio de esta olimpiada ¿necesitan algo?

Sakura y Syaoran se vieron

Bueno como estaban las cosas solo los uniformes que ya habían visto dentro de sus mochilas de equipaje

Cómo alguien había comentado… todo lo que necesiten aparecerá en sus mochilas, que bueno porque no sabían cómo explicar cómo eran los uniformes

- Nos cambiamos y regresamos… necesitamos una cuadrilátero –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Un qué?

- Mmm una explanada alfombrada por que no usamos zapatos –solo dijo Sakura

- Bueno nos cambiamos y regresamos –dijo Syaoran yendo asía los vestidores

- ¿Te fijaste que entre los deportes tampoco hay boxeo? –dijo Sakura

- Por lógica no saben que es un cuadrilátero –Syaoran

- Pues no –Sakura

Se cambiaron y cuando regresaron el estadio había tomado otra forma… todas las bancas más cerca del centro pero lo más increíble… muchos dioses sentados alrededor de la alfombra

- ¿Qué está pasando? –Syaoran

- No se… pero creo que vinieron a vernos –Sakura

- ¿Qué planeta tan raro? –Syaoran

- Ni lo digas… pero que podemos hacer –Sakura

- Pues vamos a darles esa demostración que quieren

Y así siendo rodeados por los dioses y toda la gente del estadio y como en otras ocasiones habían sentido ser vistos por todos en el planeta empezaron con su demostración

Cada uno sabía un arte marcial diferente

Pero en conjunto eran artes marciales dieron la demostración sorprendiéndose que no podían tocarse pues así como en el futbol aparecían las emergías que impedían que se hicieran daño

Aparecían las energías al tratar de darse un golpe

Claro tampoco estaban aplicando la fuerza para hacerse daño pues era una demostración pero se sentían raros al no poder ni siquiera tocarse

Pero más raros se sentían al ser el centro de atención de todos

Cuando terminaron los dioses se despidieron y todos desaparecieron

Cuando:

- CUIDADO –fue el grito de Sakura y Syaoran elevando los dos sus brazos y apareciendo algo enorme arriba de sus cabezas

CONTINUARA:

Hola a todos, gracias por seguir esta historia que creo voy a escribir un poco más rápido ojala

Al menos no paso ni un mes del capítulo anterior

Quisiera aclarar algo o más bien agradecer con todo mi corazón a todas las personas que leen mis historias

Me han llegado algunos correos donde se quejan de mi ortografía, y la verdad se me hace raro, porque al escribir las historias en la compu, la compu automáticamente marca los errores y desde luego los corrijo, pero al subir las historias al Internet, bueno cambian letras y a veces palabras, y una prueba de ellos está en ¿existe el amor verdadero? Bueno termino con unas frases pero como empiezo con esas mismas frases lo único que hago es copear lo que quiero que se repita y con eso empiezo el otro capítulo, y cualquiera lo puede checar, yo lo iba a corregir pero bueno eso es prueba de que al subirse al Internet hay palabras que cambian, y hay una palabra cambiada… a decir verdad la frase es con la que empecé el otro capítulo no con el que termine. Es una palabra no me acuerdo cual de dos o tres letras pero esta cambiada

Bueno comento esto porque a mí me gusta muchísimo leer en Internet y hay muchísimas historias es más libros completos ya publicados donde cambian letras, o palabras, pero me estaba acordando de un correo que decía que cualquier persona que hable español y bueno escriba y lea le pueden poner determinadas letras, y la persona automáticamente completa la palabra o una oración y es verdad… así la mayoría de persona que leemos en Internet estamos acostumbradas a hacerlo

Entonces mi única forma de explicar las quejas de las personas por mi falta de ortografía que no es problema mío… bueno es que los que se quejan bueno pues no hablan español… aprenden español como un idioma que les gusta y por eso ellos no pueden completar las oraciones pero eso me halaga mucho gracias a todas las personas que sin saber español como idioma materno leen mis historias es sorprendente

Besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Viernes 12 de junio de 2009 8:20 de la noche

Revisada 8 de mayo de 2013

Mmm cómo he estado corrigiendo las historias, creo que el error que marco arriba ya lo corregí, no me acordaba que lo había puesto de referencia, casi todos o la mayoría de los capítulos y de las historias son solo falta de acentos, y separación o unión de palabras, cómo por ejemplo: por qué o porque, pero si me encontré con capítulos sin forma alguna, palabras cambiadas, y muchos puntos suspensivos

Ya estoy terminando de limpiar todas las historias, está es la última de las de fanfictión, que no sé porque tarde alrededor de 10 años en escribir, claro que cómo iba avanzando y pasaban cosas las agregaba a la historia, ejemplo lo que viene en el siguiente capítulo, si hubiera escrito la historia sin ningún contratiempo, no hubiera mencionado eso, y tampoco hubiera terminado la historia con la fecha de las profecías de los mayas

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	18. Chapter 18

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDSTUKI

CAPITULO 18

*Nota: los diálogos ahora son tantos los que participan que prefiero no poner quienes hablan, cuando hablan alguno de nuestros personajes principales los menciono, pero al resto lo puede decir cualquiera de los que están alrededor de ellos

- Pasajeros con destino a Francia favor de abordar el vuelo XXX

Se escuchaba en los altavoces de la sección internacional del aeropuerto de San Pablo en Brasil, en el idioma portugués y francés, un vuelo de una línea aérea Francesa anunciaba su vuelo próximo a salir

Muchas de las personas que estaban esperando su llamado se formaron para pasar a tomar sus asientos

Ya habían hecho todos los tramites de aduana y documentación y registro de equipaje… pero desde lo de las torres gemelas, en todos los aeropuertos del mundo tenían que estar con mucho tiempo de anticipación, aunque todo valía la pena para un viaje seguro

Algunos niños estaban felices pues era un viaje que desde hace mucho tiempo esperaban

Había gente emocionada que por fin habían podido costearse unas vacaciones a Francia

Otros regresaban encantados de unas vacaciones fantásticas en Brasil

También había gente de negocios que estaba acostumbrada a esos vuelos

Es más había gente que estaba acostumbrado a viajar por todo el mundo, generalmente de negocios

Había gente de diferentes partes del mundo pero la mayoría o era de origen francés o brasileño

Muchos emocionados por todo lo que les esperaba, otros soñando por fin en estar de regreso en sus hogares

Desde luego que también estaban toda la tripulación, piloto, copiloto, navegador, azafatas, etc. etc.

En cabina los pilotos terminaban de checar todos los aparatos de vuelo, la gasolina, el aceite y todos los instrumentos que tenían que checar, la presión dentro del avión, y todo lo que se necesitaba

El avión era casi nuevo pero no se querían arriesgar pues en aviones nuevos también había habido accidentes y desde luego que todas las precauciones tomadas no estaban de más

Este vuelo para los pilotos era un vuelo de rutina… de muchas horas, más de doce horas volando sobre el océano, pero rutinario

Para todos cuando se unían a esa clase de rutas era impresionante ver por tantas horas el océano… era fantástico ver agua y solo agua a su alrededor… como era vuelos internacionales, las alturas a las que iban no se podía distinguir mucho… ni siquiera ballenas o quizás algunas

Todos se ubicaron en sus asientos, muchos emocionados y nerviosos por su aventura… muchos con temor por nunca haber volado en un avión… otros prácticamente acomodándose para dormir durante muchas horas claro después del despegue

Todo estaba dentro de lo normal

Después de un rato se escuchó que las azafatas checaban de nuevo la lista de pasajeros y que todos estuvieran en sus lugares

Faltaban dos personas un matrimonio que no había llegado, las azafatas dieron su reporte de la ausencia de la pareja y dieron aviso a la cabina para cerrar el avión

Después de unos minutos se escuchó el aviso de que todos se colocaran los cinturones de seguridad y que hacer en caso de emergencia pues ya iban a despegar

Así todos bien sentados en sus asientos ya con sus cinturones de seguridad empezaron a ver como se empezaba a mover el avión

Primero se hecho en reversa muy lentamente, después cambiando de dirección empezó a rodar muy lentamente hacia una pista de despegue

De repente se detuvo… se veían varios aviones formados adelante del de ellos

En cuanto todos hubieron despegado ellos tomaron la pista y sin ningún percance se elevaron

El piloto a modo de simpatía hacía sus pasajeros les informo que iban a dar una pequeña vuelta para que vieran la ciudad por última vez antes de elevarse a las alturas del vuelo

La ciudad se veía hermosa… un punto de vista diferente del que normalmente uno ve una ciudad

Poco a poco el avión se fue elevando tomando rumbo hacia el noreste… viéndose la ciudad cada vez más pequeña

Las azafatas después de que los pilotos apagaron los letreros de los cinturones de seguridad se pararon a servir bocadillos y refrescos a sus pasajeros

Por el momento se veía de un lado todavía tierra, era un vuelo largo pero ya estaban acostumbradas a esos viajes

Los pilotos como de costumbre solo checaban que todo estuviera bien

Ya tenían una hora de que estaban en medio del océano, estaban a algunas horas de ponerse en contacto con el radar de la zona del área de África, igual no perdían de vista los radares, todavía estaban en la zona de radares de América… pero checaban que todo estuviera normal, un vuelo de rutina para los pilotos también

El océano se extendía como un manto azul bajo ellos, los pasajeros algunos estaban paseándose por los pasillos, algunos estaban en los baños de avión, otros disfrutaban de la película que estaban pasando… era una película infantil pues como había varios niños… y el vuelo apenas empezaba

El clima era precioso… normalmente en esos vuelos siempre les tocada todo de día… por el cambio de horario… ya casi para llegar les tocaba la noche… pero la mayoría del vuelo era de día

El vuelo era tranquilo… si no fuera por las nubes que de vez en cuando veían que pasaban abajo y el movimiento de las olas pues ellos iban volando muy arriba de las nubes, muchos podrían jurar que el avión ni se movía era tal la calma que ni se daban cuenta del tiempo transcurrido

Aunque todos sabían que era un vuelo de más de doce horas y aunque ya casi se cumplían las tres horas de vuelo todos sabían que apenas iban comenzando el viaje

Para los pilotos se puede decir que todavía estaban en zona de Brasil, cerca de casa, aunque más bien sus casas estaban en ambos países Brasil y Francia pues su ruta siempre era la misma, pero todo marchaba bien

Los pilotos estaban platicándose de las últimas novedades que habían pasado en sus días de descanso que estuvieron en Brasil cuando de la nada vieron ante ellos una ciudad

- ¿Qué está pasando?

El piloto solo vio la ciudad y elevo de inmediato el avión

¿En dónde estaban?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿No se suponía que estaban en medio del océano atlántico?

¿Y su vuelo apenas empezaba?

Tenían muchas horas por delante volando sobre el océano antes de llegar a cualquier ciudad

Desde luego que el copiloto apretó el botón para que todos se sentaran y se pusieran los cinturones de seguridad

- Manténganse en calma… nadie se pare hasta saber qué es lo que está pasando –se escuchó al copiloto hablando por los altavoces

Las azafatas ayudaron a que todos los que estaban parados regresaran a sus asientos

- ¿Qué está pasando señorita?

- Estamos en medio de una ciudad

- ¿Qué es esto? –algunos pasajeros

- No sabemos qué está pasando… hay que obedecer la orden del piloto… y tenemos que esperar

- Aterricen por favor –todos escucharon una voz fuerte y clara de afuera

- ¿Qué hacemos? –dijo el copiloto

- Pues dar una vuelta para tomar pista… qué más podemos hacer… no tengo ni idea de que está pasando –el piloto muy nervioso

Tenía varios años siendo piloto, no a cualquiera le daban una ruta internacional

Y desde luego que toda la tripulación tenía varios años en esa ruta que prácticamente conocían de memoria

Las islas que se veían a lo lejos, los grandes barcos que parecían de juguete a esas alturas… se puede decir que cada ola del océano la conocían… pero esa ciudad que apareció de la nada

El piloto hizo una maniobra para volver a dar vuelta al avión y tomar la pista de aterrizaje que vio aparecer al momento que vio como aparecía la ciudad frente a él

No sabía que había pasado pero la orden que escucho no la podía ignorar

Con la responsabilidad de la seguridad de todas las vidas de las personas que estaban ahí y de que lo que hiciera pues todos dependían de él

No podía darse el lujo de ignorar la voz que escucho

Bueno en realidad no tenía ni idea de que era lo que pasaba… pero de que tenía que aterrizar tenía que aterrizar

Dio una vuelta en la ciudad sin creer el tipo de edificaciones que había, se puede decir que iban a aterrizar en una pista de aterrizaje que no comprendía como había aparecido en medio de una ciudad

Termino de dar la vuelta completa y empezó a descender y aterrizo el avión sin ningún contratiempo, todo dentro de lo normal

Apagaron el avión pues no sabían que tenían que hacer y todos solo se quedaron viendo unos a los otros

- ¿Algo en el radar? –pregunto el piloto

- No… no hay nada… haz de cuenta que pasamos a otro lugar –el navegante

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –dijo el copiloto

- Pues bajar para ver qué fue lo que paso –dijo el piloto parándose de su asiento sin ver otra cosa que hacer

Todos estaban expectantes a las instrucciones del piloto… todos sin creer lo que veían, estaban en medio de una ciudad

¿No se suponía que tenían que estar en medio del océano?

De repente vieron cómo se abría la cabina del avión y salían el piloto y el copiloto atrás de él

- ¿Qué ha pasado? tengo que estar en Francia hoy porque tengo una junta muy importante –dijo un pasajero

- Sé que todos tenemos algo que hacer en Francia… pero no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa… ¿todos están bien? –pregunto el piloto

- Si… algunos medio golpeados por el movimiento tan repentino que hizo… pero nadie de gravedad –una azafata

- Discúlpenme… no sé qué ha pasado… de repente solo vi la ciudad frente de mi… y si no elevaba el avión nos hubiéramos estrellado y todos hubiéramos muerto fue un caso de emergencia –piloto

- ¿Por qué estamos en medio de una ciudad? –dijo otro pasajero

- No lo sé… pero vamos a salir para ver si alguien nos puede informar que es lo que ha pasado… todos tengan paciencia para ver que vamos a hacer –dijo el piloto

- Nadie se mueva del avión –dijo el copiloto

Así abrieron la puerta de avión… para echar un vistazo afuera

Estaban pensando en que tendrían que sacar uno de las resbaladillas de emergencia para poder bajar pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando apareció una escalera al lado de la puerta por donde podían bajar

No sabían que hacer… la mayoría de los pasajeros ya estaba asomándose por las ventanillas para ver afuera que era lo que estaba pasando

El piloto y el copiloto no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, una multitud de seres diferentes empezaron a rodear el avión con caras de sorpresa

¿En dónde estaban?

- ¿Están bien? –fue la pregunta de Syaoran al acercarse al avión

- Si… estamos bien… ¿En dónde estamos? –pregunto el piloto

- Están en el planeta de Ilusión –contesto Sakura acercándose con Syaoran

Ya casi todos los seres que habían estado en las olimpiadas estaban rodeando el avión.

- ¿Ilusión? –piloto y copiloto

- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –fue la pregunta de Syaoran subiendo por la escalera junto con Sakura

- No tenemos ni idea… este es un vuelo rutinario de Brasil a Francia y estábamos en medio del océano cuando de repente de la nada apareció esta ciudad –piloto

- ¿De la nada? –preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran

- Si… de la nada… teníamos apenas tres horas de vuelo cuando apareció esta ciudad de la nada… si no es por la maniobras del piloto nos hubiéramos estrellado –copiloto

- ¿Pero todos están bien? –volvió a preguntar Syaoran

- AAAAAAAA –se empezaron a escuchar algunos gritos en el interior del avión

El piloto y el copiloto seguidos de Sakura y Syaoran entraron corriendo al avión, vieron como todos eran rodeados por diferentes energías de colores, la mayoría verdes… energías que desde luego todos ignoraban de que eran y a la vez estaban causando crisis nerviosas en todos

- Duerman –solo dijo Sakura y en ese momento todos los del avión se quedaron dormidos

- ¿Por qué los dormiste? –Syaoran

- No se… están muy nerviosos y pues necesitan descansar para aceptar lo que les está pasando –Sakura

- ¿Pero cómo aparecieron acá? –Syaoran

- No sabemos… son fenómenos que de repente se dan –Eriol entrando en el avión

- ¿Fenómenos que de repente se dan? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Si… la última vez creo que también estaban cruzando según dijeron el océano atlántico cerca de Portal… o no sé cómo se llama cuando apareció la nave aquí… bueno no precisamente aquí en otra parte del planeta… y este estaba en llamas… las energías de emergencias apagaron el incendio y todos resultaron ilesos… claro que les costó aceptar lo que les había pasado –Eriol

- ¿Esto sucede todo el tiempo? –Syaoran

- Bueno así como que todo el tiempo no… pero si siempre han aparecido personas de repente de la nada acá –Jazmín también entrando en el avión

- Bueno, personas en aviones, barcos, caminando que se yo –Raúl

También entrando junto con varias personas viendo a todos dormidos tirados por todos lados del avión… claro sobre las energías para no lastimarse

- Creo que personas de aldeas completas también –dijo alguien más

- ¿De aldeas completas? –Syaoran y Sakura

- Si… de vez en cuando… nadie sabe como pero aparecen gente aquí

- Interesante –solo dijo Syaoran

O sea había algún especie de vínculo con la tierra que fue por el que ellos mismos llegaron ahí

Claro que en su caso se hizo un enlace a propósito en donde ellos pueden regresar… ¿pero? ¿Y toda esta gente?

- Yo creo que ya que están dormidos hay que acostarlos

- Bueno semiacostarlos porque son asientos –Sakura

- Podemos convertir todos los asientos en camas… así estarán más cómodos… y estarán más tranquilos mientras llegan los grupos de personas que han aparecido antes

- ¿Grupo de personas? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Si… es algo que no pasa muy a menudo… pero pasa y hay grupos de personas que se especializan en darles la bienvenida a las nuevas personas que llegan a nuestro planeta

Es más son de los mismos que han aparecido de la nada acá

- ¿Y por qué alguno de ellos no vinieron a recibirnos a nosotros? –Syaoran

- Porque ustedes ya sabían a lo que venían –Oscar

- Claro que no… animales de peluche hablando… y desapareciendo –Sakura

- Aeropuertos desapareciendo –Syaoran

- Cosas que deseábamos apareciendo y desapareciendo de la nada –Syaoran

- Magia… sabían ustedes que lo único que sabíamos de la magia es que es pura ilusión óptica… trucos que hacen los magos para tratar de engañar a la gente… y hay muy buenos magos pero que pasan muchísimo tiempo para lograr hacer esos trucos y que la gente piense que son reales… pero solo son ilusiones –Sakura

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que no sabíamos que habían perdido totalmente la memoria y que no recordaban nada de nuestro planeta

- Además que también nos desaparecieron

- Está bien… para que discutimos algo que ya no podemos cambiar… hay que acomodarlos a todos y que solo queden humanos para que poco a poco vayan aceptando la idea de lo que les paso

- ¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer? –Sakura

- Con magia desde luego… pero ustedes no hagan nada… tienen que descansar

- No sé cómo pudieron romper tan fácilmente el sello que entre todos les pusimos pero era un caso de emergencia

- Si… no sé qué sentí pero sentí la necesidad de crear una pista de aterrizaje –Sakura

- A mí me paso lo mismo… creo que sentimos al avión en el momento que cruzo de dimensión –Syaoran

- Y desde luego teníamos que protegerlos a todos los que estaban ahí –Sakura

- Fue un acto reflejo… pero rompieron el sello… aunque duraron casi 5 días sin usar magia se ve que les sirvió –Eriol

- ¿Por qué? –Sakura y Syaoran viéndolo sorprendido

- Porque generalmente cuando hacían magia últimamente y más de improvisto como lo de aparecer una pista de aterrizaje ¿dijeron así que se llamaba? se desmayaban… y ahora véanse y están bien… ¿alguno de ustedes se siente mareado?

- Pues no… nos sentimos bien al menos yo ¿y tú Sakura? –Syaoran

- Estoy bien… no me siento cansada ni mareada ni nada –Sakura

- Bueno en ese caso no nos queremos arriesgar… acostamos a todas estas personas y nos vamos… que ellos se queden para ayudarlos cuando se vayan despertando mientras llegan el equipo de ayuda a los nuevos integrantes del planeta

- ¿Nuevos integrantes? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Todas las personas que pasan a nuestro planeta… bueno nunca han podido regresar al suyo… no sabemos la razón por la que pasan acá… pero nunca han podido regresar

- O sea… ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer? –Sakura viendo a Syaoran

- Solo ayudar a que acepten la realidad lo mejor que puedan

- O sea… ¿ya no van a poder regresar? –Syaoran viendo a todos

- Me temo que no

- ¿Y nosotros? –Sakura y Syaoran al mismo tiempo

- Ustedes son un caso especial… y si… si van a poder irse a su planeta… aunque no sabemos si puedan volver

- Mmm –solo contestaron pensativos los dos

¿En qué planeta estaban?

Continuara:

Hoy es lunes, 29 de junio de 2009. Son las 8:20 de la noche

Y como ven pude integrar el suceso de la desaparición del avión que viajaba de Brasil a Francia, tenía tiempo pensando en integrar a las personas desaparecidas que ha habido a lo largo de la historia, los sucesos extraños del triángulo de las Bermudas y cosas por el estilo… pero no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo hasta la noticia de la desaparición del vuelo, durante dos días no se supo nada del avión y de repente según empezaron a aparecer restos del avión y algunos cuerpos pero nadie sabe que paso… ni se ha dado alguna explicación… raro ¿verdad?

Este capítulo lo escribo en memoria de todos los que iban en ese avión

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Besos a todos

Revisada 8 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	19. Chapter 19

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDSTUKI

CAPITULO 19

- Porque generalmente cuando hacían magia últimamente y más de imprevisto como lo de aparecer una pista de aterrizaje ¿dijeron así que se llamaba? se desmayaban… y ahora véanse y están bien… ¿alguno de ustedes se siente mareado?

- Pues no… nos sentimos bien al menos yo ¿y tú Sakura? –Syaoran

- Estoy bien… no me siento cansada ni mareada ni nada –Sakura

- Bueno en ese caso no nos queremos arriesgar… acostamos a todas estas personas y nos vamos… que ellos se queden para ayudarlos cuando se vayan despertando mientras llegan el equipo de ayuda a los nuevos integrantes del planeta

- ¿Nuevos integrantes? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Todas las personas que pasan a nuestro planeta… bueno nunca han podido regresar al suyo… no sabemos la razón por la que pasan acá… pero nunca han podido regresar…

- O sea… ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer? –Sakura viendo a Syaoran

- Solo ayudar a que acepten la realidad lo mejor que puedan

- O sea… ¿ya no van a poder regresar? –Syaoran viendo a todos

- Me temo que no

- ¿Y nosotros? –Sakura y Syaoran al mismo tiempo

- Ustedes son un caso especial… y si… si van a poder irse a su planeta… aunque no sabemos si puedan volver

- Mmm –solo contestaron pensativos los dos

¿En qué planeta estaban?

Con magia todos los asientos los convirtieron en camas en donde acostaron a todos

La mayoría envueltos en las energías verdes y como pasaba con todo lo que estaba en Ilusión, el avión se amplió

Algo imposible en la tierra pero ahora aquí eran diferentes las reglas de la física, química y bueno casi todo lo que conocían

Sakura y Syaoran ya no decían nada solo los veían a todos dormir

Aunque les llamo la atención ver algunas de las personas envueltas en las energías azules… las de justicia… ¿que habrían hecho?

Le dieron algunas vueltas al avión, entraron en la cabina, nunca habían estado dentro de una cabina, tenían idea de cómo eran por las diferentes películas que habían visto, vieron a una persona también dormida en su asiento

Llamaron a Eriol para que lo llevara con magia junto con todos los demás.

Vieron la pantalla gigante del avión en donde se estaba pasando la película de la sirenita

- Esa película me encanta… es una de mis favoritas –Sakura

- No me digas que crees en cuentos de hadas –Syaoran

- Con todo lo que nos ha pasado ¿tú no crees? –Sakura

- Tienes razón… aunque a mí siempre se me ha hecho tonto una sirena con un humano… son de distintas especies –Syaoran

- Pero hay que ver lo romántico de la película, no lo de las especies –Sakura protestando

- Disculpen podemos pasar –se escuchó una voz

Sakura Y Syaoran voltearon a ver la entrada del avión y vieron a una mujer Elfo, que vivía desde luego en esa ciudad, seguida de su esposo elfo se imaginaron

- Pasen… ¿En qué les podemos ayudar? –Sakura viendo a la señora elfa, una elfa muy bonita seguida de un señor elfo

- Lo que pasa es que bueno… no sé cómo decirlo… es algo increíble –dijo la señora apenada

- Con todo lo que nos ha pasado… ya nada es increíble para nosotros –Syaoran sonriendo

- La sirenita… ese cuento siempre me ha gustado… cuando chica mi mamá me leía el cuento de la sirenita… y yo me sentía la sirenita… aparentemente algo ilógico… quien me iba a decir que uno podía cambiar de especie –dijo la elfa viendo primero la pantalla de la televisión y luego viéndolos a Sakura y Syaoran

- ¿Qué dices? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Yo era humana… de la tierra, de América –empezó la elfa a decir

- ¿De la tierra? –Sakura y Syaoran viéndola sorprendidos

- Si… un día como cualquier otro día regresaba a mi casa, siempre pasaba al lado de un bosque… había un camino de terracería que pasaba por el lugar –señora elfa

- Yo todos los días cruzaba por ese camino, no se… a las tres cinco de la tarde quizás acabábamos de salir de la escuela –señora elfa

- Yo me entretuve por un trabajo que me pidieron pero no mucho… muchos pasábamos por ese camino todos los días pero como me entretuve la mayoría que pasaba por ahí ya había pasado –señora elfa

- Delante de mi iba caminando también un matrimonio cuando al dar un paso aparecí aquí –señora elfa

- ¿Al dar un paso? –Sakura y Syaoran sorprendidos

"Los que supuestamente ya no les sorprendía nada"

Aunque a ellos les hubiera pasado lo mismo al cruzar una de las puertas del aeropuerto ya estaban en una llanura

- Si… y bueno fue más grande mi susto porque caí en agua… la verdad estaba muy asustada… en medio de un gran océano –señora elfa

- Yo vivía en Canadá… en el centro de Canadá… ni siquiera cerca de los grandes lagos y al dar el paso aparecí en medio del mar –señora elfa

- Aunque creo que en ese momento era verano en la zona porque el agua estaba templada… pero la verdad no sabía que hacer… solo flotaba… medio me ayudaba con la bolsa de mis cosas…

- El trabajo por el que me entretuve era de unisel… y bueno el unisel flota y eso me ayudo por el momento –señora elfa

- No sabía que hacer… pensé que me iba a morir… a donde volteaba había solo agua… ni idea en donde estaba ni a donde dirigirme –señora elfa

- Cuando de la nada una energía me rodeo y empecé a flotar, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando… pero por lo menos en esa energía pude descansar –señora elfa

- Me relaje me acosté sobre el agua a esperar… porque gracias a esa energía ahora ya estaba sobre el agua y no dentro de ella –señora elfa

- Y lo que me pasara tendría que pasar… no podía hacer nada… solo rezar–señora elfa

- De repente vi como una nave rara… bueno para mí en ese momento era una nave rara, se acercaba a ayudarme –señora elfa

- En ella iban dos ogros, tres gnomo, y tres elfos –platicaba la señora

En el avión la mayoría de la gente ya se había despertado… pero no decían nada… solo escuchaban el relato de esa señora tan extraña

Todos habían estado como diez minutos dormidos pero gracias a las energías de curación ya casi todos estaban tranquilos, claro que no sabían nada de esas energías que los rodeaban

No sabían que estaba pasando pero escuchaban perfectamente el relato de la señora

¿En dónde estaban?

Y bueno ¿esas energías en donde estaban envueltos era de la que estaba hablando esta señora?

Todos querían preguntar

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Pero solo se limitaban a escuchar el relato de esa señora tan extraña

¿En verdad era humana?

- Desde luego que me asusté mucho cuando los vi –dijo la señora

- Nosotros la saludamos… lo más amablemente posible… sabíamos de ante mano que se iba a asustar al vernos –señor elfo

- Estábamos jugando en la zona… mera diversión de adolecentes… tratando de atrapar a una ballena solo con las manos –señor elfo

- Desde luego que los ogros tenían ventaja por ser ellos más fuertes y grandes… pero ese era el reto… demostrar los demás que también podíamos atrapar una ballena con nuestras ideas y no con puros músculos –señor elfo

- Cosas de adolecentes porque todos éramos adolecentes en ese momento… entre 18 y 22 años –señor elfo

- Pero éramos los seres que estábamos más cerca de ella… así que cuando se dio el aviso de persona nueva en el planeta nos dirigimos a donde se encontraba –señor elfo

- Generalmente en estos casos siempre esperamos que otras personas que han pasado por lo mismo… vayan a recibir a los nuevos –señor elfo

- Desde luego que sean humanos… para que no se asusten más de lo que ya están asustados –señor elfo

- Pero estaba en medio del océano y bueno era caso de emergencia para no perderla –señor elfo

- Bueno aquí nadie se pierde… pero mientras más rato pasa más trabajo para encontrarlas –señor elfo

- Además todos sabemos de los traumas tan fuertes que pasan las personas al darse cuenta que ya no están en su planeta –señor elfo

- Y bueno necesitaba ayuda… al principio no sabíamos cuántas personas eran… ni que podíamos encontrar –señor elfo

- Pero nos sorprendimos cuando vimos a una chica sola flotando en el océano… dieciséis años tenía entonces –dijo el señor elfo

- Yo tengo ocho –dijo uno de los niños

Llamando la atención de todos los que estaban platicando… todos humanos con excepción de la pareja de elfos

- Ya se despertaron –dijo Sakura

- Si… creo que ya todos estamos despiertos… y según lo que estoy escuchando… ¿ya no estamos en la Tierra?

- No… estamos en el planeta Ilusión… y estamos a la espera de varios grupos que han pasado últimamente por lo que ustedes acaban de pasar… para que les ayuden a aceptar lo que les acaba de pasar

- Yo tengo que estar en Francia esta noche sin falta… mañana tengo una junta muy importante –el señor que desde el principio empezó a protestar porque tenía que estar en Francia ahora rodeado por una energía azul marino

- Lo siento… todos los que hemos pasado a este mundo no hemos podido regresar… y muchos lo han intentado… pero es inútil –señora elfa

- Pero tu ni siquiera eres humana –grito el señor

- No… ahora no porque me case con un elfo… y todos los humanos que nos casamos con alguien que no es de nuestra especie… bueno se convierte en la especie de la pareja que hemos elegido –señora elfa

- ¿Cómo? –varios

- Reglas del planeta… hay que esperar a que lleguen otras personas que también han pasado por lo mismo que ustedes… últimamente los vuelos de avión son los que han llegado aquí –dijo la señora elfa

En eso la película termino se apagó la video y apareció una imagen de la televisión era un noticiera en donde estaban informando de un vuelo que viajaba de Brasil a Francia y que había desaparecido

- Es nuestro vuelo –dijo el piloto escuchando la noticia

- ¿Nuestro vuelo? –algunos de los pasajeros

- No saben que fue lo que paso… el vuelo llevaba tres horas de vuelo, estaba volando sabré el océano atlántico y de repente se perdió la señal del avión… se puede decir que tenían poco de que había iniciado el viaje… hablamos con la aerolínea pero no han sabido darnos alguna contestación… no tienen ni idea en donde pueda estar la nave… siguiendo con más noticias

Se escuchaba las noticias… nadie sabía que pensar… en la tierra ya lo daban por desaparecido… pero tenían que buscar… tenía que haber una forma de regresar… tenían que encontrarlos… era un avión grande… como podían justificar que les paso… tenían que encontrarlos

- Es la primera vez que escucho la televisión de la tierra –dijo la señora elfa sorprendida viendo la tele

- ¿La primera vez? –preguntaron Syaoran y Sakura

- Si… desde que llegue no he tenido noticias de nada de la tierra… bueno aparte de todos los que han llegado después que yo… pero nada más –señora elfa

- Dejen ver si estoy entendiendo ¿nunca has vuelto a escuchar ni a saber nada de la tierra?

- No… nunca… solo de los nuevos… la tecnología de acá es diferente… totalmente diferente a la de la tierra… por ejemplo… los aviones acá no existen –dijo la elfa

- Entonces eso quiere decir que están muy retrasados

- Cuando vean los vehículos que existen en este planeta se van a sorprender… nada que ver con los de la tierra… más bien parecidos a los que sacaban en las caricaturas de los supersónicos ¿se acuerdan de esa caricatura futurista? –Sra. elfa

- Las naves que vuelan… pero que son chiquitas –dijo otro niño

- Si… esas… los vehículos de acá son más parecidos a esas naves –Sra. Elfa

- Oye mamá… cuando salimos no entendía nada de lo que decían muchas personas ¿Por qué ahora entiendo lo que dicen todos? –otro niño

- En este planeta no existen diferentes países… y por lo mismo todos hablamos el mismo idioma… todos los que llegan nuevos, hagan de cuenta como por arte de magia… aprendemos el idioma… a pesar de que aquí hay muchas especies de seres diferentes… como ya casi todos vieron… todos hablamos el mismo idioma –Sra. Elfa

- Hablando de magia… ¿porque si cuando llegamos aquí en el avión había sillones… ahora todas son camas?

- Algo muy importante que tienen que saber… esta planeta se llama Ilusión… y parece una ilusión todo lo que vamos a encontrarnos… todos los seres mágicos… dinosaurios… seres que solo en el pasado existieron o dentro de nuestra imaginación… existen aquí

- O sea que no están disfrazados… yo solo en la película del señor de los anillos había oído hablar de los elfos

- Elfos, duendes, gnomos, hadas, ogros, hombres lobos, hombres de las nieves… dinosaurios… de todas las especies… todos los seres que alguna vez se imaginaron existen en este planeta –Sra. Elfa

- ¿Todos?

- Bueno casi todos… desde luego que hay muchos que solo son dibujos animados… como los robots… que creo en la tierra ya están funcionando… los autos de acá vienen a ser una especie de robots… pero algo muy importante… en este mundo existe la magia… y gracias a ella se puede decir que todo se mueve –Sra. Elfa

- La magia solo es un engaño

- Desde luego que no… yo no tengo magia… casi nadie que pasa de la tierra acá tiene magia… pero nuestros reyes si tienen y son poderes sorprendentes –Sra. Elfa

- La pista de aterrizaje sobre la que está ahora estacionado el avión… como creen que apareció en medio de la ciudad… nuestros reyes la crearon… de lo contrario iban a tener que aterrizar en algunas calles afectando desde luego el avión –Sra. Elfa

- La verdad me sorprendí cuando de la nada apareció la ciudad enfrente de mí… pero más me sorprendió ver la pista de aterrizaje –dijo el piloto

- Bueno apareció por medio de magia… y desde luego que estas camas eran los asientos… pero por medio de magia fueron cambiados, en este planeta las persona con más poderes mágicos son nuestros reyes –Sra. Elfo

- Pero nosotros solo estamos de paso… no podemos ser sus reyes –dijo Syaoran desesperado

- Papá… tienes que aceptarlo… aunque no te guste –Touya

- ¿Papá? ¿No debería ser al revés?

- Es una larga historia… que bueno creo que tenemos tiempo para contar… ellos –señalando a Sakura y Syaoran

– Fueron los reyes de este planeta hace como veinte años… bueno mucho más… es más ellos me ayudaron mucho cuando llegue… hace como treinta años –señora elfa

- Pero descubrieron algo… que a la fecha nadie sabe… y decidieron que la mejor manera para ayudar era renaciendo en otro planeta –señora elfa

- Ellos son o eran la pareja que más se amaba en nuestro planeta… un ejemplo de romance –señora elfa

- Pero la prueba que se viene y que todos ignoramos… es tan fuerte que prefirieron arriesgar su amor y enfrentar el problema desde la tierra… a no hacer nada –señora elfa

- Pidieron que cuando los dos tuvieran la edad suficiente para entrenarse en la magia… bueno los trajeran acá –Sra. Elfo

- Ustedes estaban volando y cruzaron acá… nosotros solo cruzamos una puerta del aeropuerto y ya estábamos acá –Syaoran a modo de explicación

- Yo solo di un paso –dijo la Sra. Elfa

- Pero no hay que perder de vista algo… ellos son un caso especial… y van a poder regresar… aunque cuando se vallan no sabemos si van a poder regresar –dijo Eriol

- Y ¿Cómo sabes que hacen magia? –un niño

- Tienes que tener cuidado con lo que deseas… por que se te puede cumplir –dijo Syaoran

- ¿se me puede cumplir? –dijo el niño

- Por ejemplo… quiero una hamburguesa –dijo Syaoran levantando la mano en donde apareció la hamburguesa

- Increíble –todos acercándose a ver la hamburguesa

- Este planeta está regido por magia –dijo un señor encabezando a un grupo de personas

La mayoría se veía personas comunes y corrientes pero había como tres en energías azules… diferentes tonos pero azules y vieron al señor que estaba en una energía igual… aunque mucho más oscura

La televisión seguía encendida con la programación habitual, cuando se escuchó otro informe noticioso

- Nadie da explicaciones del avión que se dirigía de Brasil a Francia… nadie sabe que paso… seguiremos informando…

Todos se quedaron viendo la televisión

- No había visto nada de la tierra desde que llagamos aquí –dijo otro de los recién llegados

- Yo creo que es por los poderes de los reyes que pueden tener contacto con la tierra –dijo de repente Eriol

- ¿En serio?... por los reyes

- Bueno… nunca antes habían tenido contacto… pero ahora que están ellos aquí lo tienen –Eriol

- Sakura… algún canal en donde no pasen las noticias… la gente está muy nerviosa –Syaoran

- La de documentales… Historia… Discovery chanel, national geografic… todos esos son de documentales… y no pasan noticias –Sakura

- National geografic –dijo Syaoran

Y la imagen de la tele cambio… estaban pasando un documental de cómo se construyó un puente y todos los recién llegados y los de la tierra se olvidaron del canal

Aunque algunos de los humanos del planeta Ilusión se quedaron fascinados viendo como explicaban la construcción

- ¿En verdad sabes hacer magia? –pregunto otro niño

- Saber… saber… no y ahí está el principal problema… que con solo pensar en algo se nos cumple… y la verdad es espantoso que todo lo que deseas se haga realidad –Sakura

- Yo la convertí en bebé cuando llegamos aquí… y no sabía que hacer –Syaoran

- Y yo en anciano –dijo Sakura

- ¿Y qué hicieron?

- Pasamos tres días con el problema… y cuando deseamos que todo volviera a la normalidad regreso a la normalidad… pero que susto –Syaoran

- ¿Tan fácil como eso?

- Ahora que lo dices así suena hasta tonto… pero nosotros también somos de la tierra y sabemos todos lo que la mayoría de la gente de la tierra se supone que debe saber –Syaoran

- Pero aquí es completamente diferente… si se fijan con magia se cambiaron los asientos a camas… pero si no se han fijado el avión es más amplio… y eso corresponde a la física de acá –Syaoran

- La mayoría de cosas que son lógicas para nosotros no lo son en este planeta, así que empiecen a acostumbrarse –Sakura

- Es verdad… por ejemplo aquí no existen los doctores –dijo alguien de los recién llegados

- ¿Nooo? –dijeron muchos sorprendidos

- Esas energías en las que la mayoría está envuelta son para varias cosas

- La verde es para curar… calmar los nervios y curar todas las enfermedades que tenemos o podamos tener

- La azul… como la mía… no me gusta decirlo… pero es como si estuviéramos en la cárcel –dijo uno de los que estaba dentro de una de esas esferas

- ¿Cárcel? ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Touya

- Un término para que me entiendan de que estoy hablando… según el color es la condena que debes cumplir y el aislamiento

- Pero como… yo quiero un abogado… ¿cómo es que me juzgan sin saber por qué?

- En realidad se te juzga por todo lo que has hecho en la tierra… quizás allá nadie se ha dado cuenta de que por ejemplo haces trampas… robas, o que se yo

- Por cierto aquí nadie puede robar… ni decir mentiras… ni engañar a nadie

- ¿Cómo? –Sakura y Syaoran sorprendidos

- Que nadie puede robar…

- No eso no… lo de decir mentiras –Sakura

- Sakura te quiero –dijo Syaoran

- Gracias –solo contesto Sakura

- Vez… esa es una mentira porque resulta que ella ya no es mi pareja en esta vida –Syaoran

- Bueno… la clase de mentira que haría daño a alguien… además que yo creo que la mayoría de la gente en el planeta quiere a la reina Sakura… es una persona encantadora y luego entonces no es una mentira… la queremos… pero no como una relación romántica… más bien de afecto… de amistad

- Di lo mismo a esta señora que acaba de llegar

- Señora la qui… qui… qui –y ya no pudo decir más Syaoran

Sorprendido pegándose con un dedo en la lengua por no poder completar la palabra

- A la reina Sakura tiene tiempo que la conoce… y hemos visto que harías cualquier cosa por protegerla… eso es amor

- No de pareja pero es amor… en cambio a la señoras acabas prácticamente de conocerla… y efectivamente es una mentira si le dijeras que la quieres por que no sabes cómo es

- Podemos platicarlo en general… pero cuando se lo vamos a decir directamente a la persona y es una mentira… ahí ya no podemos hablar

- ¿Por qué no nos había pasado esto antes? –dijo Sakura

- Generalmente hablamos sin mentir… por eso no se habían dado cuenta

- ¿Y ahora de que vamos a vivir?

- Aquí todos tenemos un sueldo por lo que hacemos

- ¿Cómo? –Sakura y Syaoran sorprendidos

- Si todos aquí tenemos un salario… por ejemplo el trabajo de ama de casa… que todos estamos acostumbrados a menos preciar… porque aparentemente cualquier mujer lo puede hacer… no valoramos lo que hacen nuestras esposas en casa

- Barrer, trapear, limpiar… cuidar… cocinar… el ama de casa es la que más cosas debe saber… para todas las actividades que hace

- Y sin embargo nosotros no lo valoramos… pero aquí el ama de casa recibe uno de los sueldos más altos en el planeta

- Es más hay muchísimos hombres o seres del sexo masculino que con gran entusiasmo hacen las labores de un ama de casa por que recibe un buen sueldo

- Claro hay muchos más trabajos… y según sean sus actitudes es el sueldo, porque todos reciben diferentes sueldos

- Volviendo a lo de ama de casa, si lo haces con gusto recibes más sueldo que si lo haces enojado

- Puedes tener personas que te ayuden en tu casa… servidumbre como la conocemos los de la tierra… y ellos por ayudarte pueden ganar más dinero que tú

- ¿Pero cómo va a ganar más sueldo que yo? si yo le tengo que pagar

- En realidad aquí… estas energías que nos rodean bueno también se encargan de pagarnos

- Aquí no se maneja dinero como en la tierra… y nadie puede comprarse algo que no se merece

- ¿Cómo?

- Por ejemplo en la tierra alguien puede trabajar… hacer tranzas y tener dinero mal habido, por ejemplo con las drogas

- Y con ese dinero comprarse casas, carros que se yo cuantas cosas, bueno aquí ese tipo de gente no existe… y desde luego no pueden tener nada que no se merezcan por mucho que les guste

- Por cierto… aquí hay fiestas… eventos deportivos seguido… muchas reuniones… podemos tener todas las novias o novios que queramos… pero el sexo solo está reservado para el matrimonio

Y hablando de matrimonio, aquí solo te puedes casar con alguna de tus parejas adecuadas… que solo se resumen a seis

- ¿Cómo? –

- Si… solo en todo el planeta completo hay seis personas con las que uno puede hacer pareja… si no encuentras a alguna de ellas bueno se quedan solteros

- Normalmente son de nuestra misma especie… pero también se pueden encontrar con que su amor verdadero es de otra especie

- En ese caso… bueno se cambia de especie… como la señora… ella era humana… también llego aquí por lo que sea que llegamos todos aquí

- Y resulto que era el amor verdaderos del señor elfo… y se casaron… aquí no importa la edad en que te cases… porque solo te puedes casar con tu amor verdadero

- Y aunque te engañes y trates de engañar a todos… si al día siguiente de tu boda no tienes un aura rosada… bueno quiere decir que no es la persona indicada para ti… y bueno se anula el matrimonio

- otra cosa… a todos aquellos que les gustaba la borrachera… aquí se acabó eso… la cerveza sabe a cerveza… pero el mareo o los efectos secundarios que a muchos nos gustaban bueno aquí eso no existe

- ¿Cómo?

- Si los efectos secundarios no existen… entonces podemos fumar… lo que sea… pero ya no nos va a dañar al cerebro

- Ni nos vamos a enfermar de cáncer… sabemos que hay personas que por más que fumen no les pasa nada

- Pero a otras con ver los cigarros ya se sienten mal… pues aquí… si corres el riesgo de tener alguna de esas posibilidades… por más que quieras no vas a poder fumar y lo digo por experiencia propia

- ¿Experiencia propia?

- Si vean

Saca un cigarro de un bolsillo y se lo pone en la boca

– Mientras lo tenga en la boca no pasa nada ¿verdad?

- Aja

- Bueno alguien tiene un cerillo

- Aquí tengo –el señor

Que tiene la energía casi negra trata de acercarse con el cerillo pero no puede

- Lo siento estas encerrado y no se te permite acercarte a nadie

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya te acostumbraras… es como tener tu cárcel personal… yo ya tengo cinco años en esta… desde que llegamos

- Quiero a un abogado

- Esa es otra de las profesiones que no hay en este planeta… las energías se encargan de equilibrar y mantener en orden a todos en el planeta

- Exijo ver a alguien que sea representante del planeta…

- Aquí están los reyes

- A nosotros no nos metan… tenemos solo un mes una semana aquí… y la verdad apenas nos estamos enterando de un montón de cosas que nadie nos ha dicho… como creen que vamos a ser sus reyes –Syaoran

- Si es verdad… nosotros no sabemos nada –Sakura

- Bueno ese ya es otro problema

- ¿Por qué problema?

- porque aquí en el planeta las personas con más poderes mágicos son los reyes y bueno ellos son las personas con más poderes mágicos en este momento… y aunque no saben casi nada del planeta… bueno son nuestros reyes

- O sea que así como el señor no tiene opción de quitarse esa energía hasta que cumpla su condena… nosotros no tenemos opción de dejar de ser reyes

- No

- Pero y cuando nos vayamos… porque nos tendremos que ir –Sakura

- Ya veremos qué podemos hacer

- Bueno volviendo a lo del cigarro… ¿alguien más tiene un cerillo?

Otra persona saca unos cerillos de su bolsa y cuando se acerca para encenderlo el cigarro desaparece

- ¿Qué paso? –todos los nuevos sorprendidos

- Que el cigarro me puede hacer daño y simplemente no puedo fumar… nada de que me escondo y aquí donde nadie me ve voy a fumar… es magia… creo este planeta se mueve por magia… pero nadie puede hacer nada malo o dañar a nadie… las energías lo impiden

Continuara:

Lunes, 27 de julio de 2009

Besos a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 8 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	20. Chapter 20

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDSTUKI

CAPITULO 20

- - Bueno volviendo a lo del cigarro… ¿alguien más tiene un cerillo?

Otra persona saca unos cerillos de su bolsa y cuando se acerca para encenderlo el cigarro desaparece

- ¿Qué paso? –todos los nuevos sorprendidos

- Que el cigarro me puede hacer daño y simplemente no puedo fumar… nada de que me escondo y aquí donde nadie me ve voy a fumar… es magia… creo este planeta se mueve por magia… pero nadie puede hacer nada malo o dañar a nadie… las energías lo impiden

(Comentario: me dejaron un reviws en donde me decían que para que menciono lo del cigarro, que eso con forme vayan pasando las cosas lo escriba, me imagino que la persona que me hizo ese comentario bueno no ha leído ninguna otra de mis historias, porque tengo más de veinte y la verdad en ninguna he mencionado los cigarros, ni las bebidas alcohólicas… vino, cervezas, etc. Etc. Creo que menciono algo del cigarro en "Una persona muy especial" pero la verdad para cambiar el hábito por dulces. Y la historia es de Sakura y Syaoran no de estas persona que pasaron para acá… si tiene relación con la historia, pero esa relación se va a saber hasta Ilusión 3, y todavía falta mucho para terminar con esta que es Ilusión 1 y desde luego falta Ilusión 2. Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki)

(Por cierto también me dejaron otro reviws preguntándome de la fecha de un capitulo, bueno es la fecha en que termine ese capítulo, esta historia en particular no tengo ni idea porque no la puedo escribir como me gustaría, me pasan muchas cosas raras, así que solo la escribo pues cuando se puede, cuando no me pasan cosas raras, por eso agradezco a todos los que están leyendo esta historia desde el principio y la sigue leyendo. Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki)

- Pero yo tengo que estar en Francia… es urgente

- Y nosotros

- Todos tenían que estar en Francia… pero tienen que cambiar sus planes… su vida acaba de cambiar

Se hizo un gran silencio

- No se pierda investigaciones extraterrestres –se escuchó la televisión, varios volteando a ver la imagen en el aparato

- Investigaremos el caso del ovni que se estrelló cerca de un pozo y los efectos que este ha tenido… además de la chica que iba caminando de regreso a su casa y desapareció… una entrevista con el matrimonio que la vio desaparecer

- ¿De qué hablan? –dijo la señora elfa

Todos volteando a ver el televisor

- Íbamos caminando en este tramo… la joven iba caminando de tras de nosotros cuando de repente de la nada desapareció… no la vimos por ningún lado… muchos pensaron que se perdió en el bosque… pero no la encontraron todos los que la buscaron… además nosotros la hubiéramos visto si entraba en el bosque… yo no vi que entrara en el bosque… simplemente desapareció

- Hablan de mí –dijo la señora elfa en un hilo de voz

Todos callaron, todos solo escuchaban la televisión… que cambiaba a otro anuncio

- No se pierda la nueva temporada de catástrofes aéreas, el avión de la india que desapareció

- Ese es nuestro vuelo –dijo otro

- A Continuación catástrofes aéreas… el avión que desapareció del radar y nunca apareció al ponerse en contacto con el radar de áfrica

Nadie hablaba… todos se quedaron viendo lo que pasaba en la pantalla

- Era un vuelo que tenía problemas… nos pedían ayuda, creo que había un incendio abordo… pedían permiso para un aterrizaje de emergencia, pero de repente cuando estábamos dando el aviso para el aeropuerto más cercano en donde podía aterrizar desapareció de los radares… tenía poco de haberse puesto en contacto con los radares de áfrica… pero desapareció

- Nuestro vuelo –dijo alguien más

- Era de noche y no se veía nada, pero aun así salieron barcos y aviones para saber qué había pasado con ellos, al amanecer se descubrió que paso con ellos… el avión exploto… un sinfín de artículos y pedazos del avión flotaban en el océano

- No puede ser… llegamos acá intactos… si había un incendio… y las energías nos protegieron de las llamas… y bueno el incendio se apagó

- Por lo que se ve… y las supuestas evidencias… exploto el avión –dijo Syaoran

Haciendo un movimiento con su mano y mejor apagando el aparato

- Todo tiene una explicación… y según veo… ustedes también van a acabar igual –Sakura

Ya nadie dijo nada… ante la evidencia, que podían decir

Todos bajaron del avión y poco a poco fueron viendo a sus nuevos vecinos…

- Mamá… papá… Hay que irnos –dijo Touya viendo a Sakura y Syaoran

- Pero y ellos –dijo Sakura

- Ellos son nuevos integrantes del planeta… no se preocupen, estarán bien, aquí todos son bien venidos, y tendrán todas las facilidades del mundo mientras se adaptan al cambio que acaban de tener… no es la primera vez que ocurre algo así y me imagino que tampoco será la última, pero estamos preparados para estas situaciones –Touya

- Sakura… se lo que piensas… pero piensa ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? también somos extraños en este planeta… a duras penas entendemos lo que nos pasa como para tratar de ayudar a los demás… nosotros necesitamos tanta ayuda como ellos, así que hay que dejar que la gente experta en estos casos los ayuden… nuestra circunstancia es diferente pero tenemos una misión que cumplir –Syaoran

- Tienes razón –Dijo Sakura pero se quedó pensativa

Levanto la mano y apareció la imagen en donde se veía una puerta que daba al parque del pingüino… se veía a lo lejos niños jugando, pero esa puerta estaba entre los árboles y desde la tierra no era visible

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Syaoran

- ¿Nosotros como poseemos magia podemos aparecer nuestra salida? –pregunto Sakura viendo la imagen

- ¿Esa es la tierra?... tengo que ir a la tierra –dijo el señor que desde que llego estaba como loco por que tenía que estar en Francia y se dirigió a la imagen

Pero paso por ella como si no hubiera nada

- Es solo una imagen… ¿Por qué hacen eso? Niños entrometidos –protesto el señor

Todos solo veían lo que pasaba no sabían que decir

- Tranquilo señor… no sabemos por qué esta aquí… pero tiene que respetar a nuestros reyes

- Nadie en todo el planeta le va a permitir hablar mal de nuestros reyes ni insultarlos –Oscar el gorila de peluche enfrentando al hombre

Quien se quedó blanco al ver al supuesto muñeco de peluche hablar

- El peluche hablo –dijo alguien

- Toda la vida extraña que se puedan imaginar… bueno aquí existe… hay muchos seres… entre ellos los seres de peluche… y por cierto son sabios… y de los seres que más respetamos en este planeta

- Y con bastantes poderes mágicos por eso ellos son los encargados de capacitarnos cuando alguien presenta indicios de poderes mágicos –Touya

Todos se voltearon a ver ¿en qué planeta estaban?

- Sakura… ¿Por qué apareciste la puerta? –volvió a preguntar Syaoran

- No se… me siento extraña… y quería estar segura de que podemos regresar –Sakura

- Pero esa no es la puerta por donde entraron a este mundo –Jazmín

- ¿Nooo? –preguntaron los dos

- No… su puerta los va a llevar al aeropuerto que fue por donde llegaron –Kero otro de los peluches

- ¿Cómo? –Sakura y Syaoran

- Si… su puerta da al aeropuerto vean –otro de los peluches

Haciendo un movimiento y apareciendo otra puerta la cual daba a un pasillo de un aeropuerto

- Esta es su puerta –dijo Jazmín

El señor no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a la puerta pero la atravesó como la otra

- Basta de estos juegos tengo que estar en Francia –volvió a protestar el señor

- Lo sentimos… pero para usted no hay regreso… por más lugares o puertas dimensionales que encuentre… no va a poder cruzar

- Pero –dijo Syaoran acercándose a la puerta y tocando la puerta la cual abrió y vio otro pasillo

- Por aquí entramos –dijo Sakura viendo el pasillo

- Entonces esa otra puerta –pregunto Syaoran

Viendo la puerta que había aparecido Sakura y que él también ya había aparecido antes en palacio

- Ustedes tienen poderes sorprendentes… no sabemos qué tan fuertes son… pero me imagino que esa puerta pues la pueden usar cuando ustedes quieran… aunque no sabemos si se van si puedan regresar –Eriol viendo las dos puertas

- Nosotros en un momento dado podemos pasar de este mundo al suyo, con cierta frecuencia… gracias a una puerta especial que ustedes mismos hicieron –Jazmín

- Claro que no sabemos que reacciones puedan tener en los demás… ustedes solo nos dijeron que podíamos pasar los peluches –Oscar

- No entiendo que es lo que pasa –dijo el piloto

- Estos jóvenes aparentemente son de la tierra… nacieron allá… pero en realidad son nuestros antiguos reyes

- Este planeta se mueve por poderes mágicos… por energías que vienen a ser que todo funcione bien… en equilibrio

- Si algo te puede hacer daño… las energías te lo impedirán… como lo del cigarro de hace rato… lo de las enfermedades que son las energías que por el momento están rodeando a casi todos

- O la de justicia que son como la que tiene este señor que no quiere entender que ya no va a poder escapar del planeta

- Bueno como sea… esas energías mantienen al planeta en un perfecto orden… y los seres con más poderes mágicos… son los que son nuestros reyes

- Y son los que ayudan a mantener el control del planeta… no importa la raza, género o lo que sea… los seres con más poderes mágicos son nuestros reyes

- Pero algo paso que fue por lo que ellos se fueron… y es algo que todos en el planeta ignoramos… ellos perdieron la memoria

- Pero con el tiempo que llevan aquí… bueno han superado bastantes los poderes de cualquiera que tiene magia

- Por eso aunque ellos no quieren… bueno pues se convirtieron en nuestros reyes… de nuevo

- Pero –Syaoran

- Ya hablaremos de eso luego… pero la cuestión es que hay que entrenarlos para que aprendan a manejar su magia bien… para lo que se vienen… pero no sabemos si cuando se tengan que ir puedan regresar

- Pero son dos puertas diferentes –Sakura

- Si… y por lo que veo se pueden ir cuando sea ¿se quieren ir?

- No… no sabemos que es lo que va a pasar… pero permaneceremos aquí para entrenarnos lo mejor que podamos –Syaoran

- Bueno, eso me alegra escuchar ¿nos vamos? –Touya señalando una nave en la que se iban a ir

- ¿No vamos a regresar de la misma forma en que venimos? –Syaoran

- No… no hay que tentar a la suerte… no les ha pasado nada grave por los poderes que han usado… pero no hay que arriesgarnos

- Por cierto… hay que desaparecer esta pista ¿así dijeron que se llamaba?

- Si… ¿no hay problema que quede en la calle el avión? –Syaoran

- No… nosotros nos encargamos de moverlo después –algún Elfo

Así Syaoran se concentra y hace desaparecer la pista y todos quedan en el estadio que era donde estaban antes de todo el incidente

(Acabo de leer toda la historia para ver lo que he escrito y la verdad no se nota que tengo tantos años escribiendo esta historia, Besos Amelia Salazar)

- Bueno pues vámonos –solo dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y nosotros? –dijo el capitán

- Ustedes se quedan con nosotros y les vamos a enseñar lo que tienen que hacer para la vida de este planeta, No se preocupen altezas ellos van a estar bien

- En ese caso nos vamos

Así Sakura y Syaoran junto con el grupo que tiene que regresar al área de la región del palacio regresan y se despiden de todos los demás que también regresan a sus respectivos hogares

No sabían bien que pensar… pero de alguna manera los dos mundos estaban conectados, porque eso que de vez en cuando gente de la tierra apareciera en este planeta, a lo mejor no lo habrán notado y también alguien de aquí ha pasado a la tierra

CONTINUARA:

Besos a todos los que siguen esta historia

Lunes 15 de febrero del 2010

Revisada 08 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	21. Chapter 21

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDSTUKI

CAPITULO 21

No sabían bien que pensar… pero de alguna manera los dos mundos estaban conectados, porque eso que de vez en cuando gente de la tierra apareciera en este planeta, a lo mejor no lo habrán notado y también alguien de aquí ha pasado a la tierra…

El viaje de regreso fue sorprendente para nuestros amigos

Desde luego que veían todo pero iban a una velocidad impresionante

Se había formado una especie de cúpula en la parte de arriba del vehículo entonces no les afectaba el aire, les iban explicando las diferentes zonas por donde pasaban

Así como los nombres de las diferentes poblaciones que pasaban y de nuevo pasaron por una zona en donde vivían dinosaurios

Que de nuevo solo vieron de lejos, les explicaron que en el planeta había varias zonas en donde vivían dinosaurios, territorios muy amplios, pero que no podían salir de ellas

Las energías lo impedían, aunque en un momento dado si se podía ingresar a ellas, para verlos, siempre y cuando no interfirieran con su forma de vida

Cuando iban "flotando" por el océano, pasaron varias zonas en donde habían ciudades, como en la que Syaoran se encontró a Eriol, aunque esta vez solo las vieron de lejos, nadie se acercaba por la prohibición existente

En todo el viaje de regreso vieron más cosas que en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí

Los dos no sabían que pensar… lo que si se dieron cuenta era que a ellos en particular a pesar que iban muy rápido

Volaban a baja altura, la mayoría de los demás vehículos iban bastante altos, si algunos acompañaban al vehículo donde iban nuestros amigos

Solo cuando ya se acercaban a sus respectivos lugares de origen se acercaban a ellos para despedirse

A decir verdad, el vehículo volaba a esa altura por el miedo de la reina Sakura a las alturas y desde luego que lo que menos querían todos era que entrara en otro estado de pavor cómo le pasó cuando salió del castillo

Lo que les recordaba que iban a tener que hacer algo si querían que la reina regresara a palacio, después de todo era la reina y tenía que vivir en palacio desde luego

Así cuando todos llegaron a la ciudad del palacio y se despidieron de todos los que seguían adelanta para otras ciudades, Sakura no sabía qué hacer

Desde luego Syaoran tomo la mano de Sakura para tratar de tranquilizarla pues noto su nerviosismo, no iban a hacer que Sakura volviera a pisar el palacio y ese era un gran problema

Cuando llegaron a la parte de abajo del palacio Sakura se bajó del vehículo junto con Syaoran que no le soltaba la mano

Todos desde luego que se dieron cuenta del miedo que se empezó a reflejar en los ojos de Sakura

Muy disimuladamente Sakura se sentó en el pasto y Syaoran también

Tenían un problema y ahora si había que darle una solución, no iban a hacer que Sakura volviera a pisar el palacio

Todos solo se quedaron viendo, tenían un gran problema

¿Pero que iban a hacer?

- ¿Por qué no me dan una casita como la que nos dieron en la ciudad de los elfos? –dijo Sakura comprendiendo el problema

- Son los reyes… estamos en la ciudad del palacio por lo que tienen que vivir en Palacio

- No precisamente… es más con un cuarto es más que suficiente –dijo Syaoran

- Se pueden ir a quedar a mi casa –dijo Eriol

- Esa es una excelente idea –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- No hay problema… se pueden quedar en palacio después que lo bajemos – dijo Raúl

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron varios

- Que se pueden quedar en palacio después que lo bajemos –volvió a decir Raúl

- Si… te escuchamos… pero a poco se puede bajar el palacio… yo toda la vida lo he visto allá arriba

- Por siglos y siglos siempre ha estado allá arriba –dijo alguien más

- Si… pero el castillo no se hizo en el cielo… se hizo en esa zona –volvió a decir Raúl señalando una zona

- Después de hecho fue que se elevó ¿no han leído la historia del palacio? –dijo Oscar

- Si… así que si se pudo elevar se puede bajar –dijo alguien más viendo la lógica

- Pero ¿Cómo?

- Hay que leer la historia del palacio para saber cómo fue elevado y hacerlo a la inversa –volvió a decir Raúl apareciendo un gran libro

Así que varios se pusieron a leer el libro para saber cómo lo habían elevado, porque si tenían razón, el castillo cuando se hizo, se hizo en tierra

Aparecieron varias sillas y sillones y mesas para que todos estuvieran cómodos mientras encontraban la solución, pues nadie iba a entrar al palacio si no lo iban a hacer los reyes

Pasaron varias horas, empezó a oscurecer cuando encontraron el hechizo que se había hecho para elevar el palacio, un hechizo que había hecho el mago Li Clow antepasado de Syaoran por lo que le habían dicho, el mago Clow tenía una gran fama, y desde luego todo el mundo sabía que Clow era el mago más poderoso que había existido en todos los tiempos.

Es más, se puede decir que el mago Clow fue quien inicio la organización de la vida en el planeta como se conocía hasta ahora

Antes de él, el planeta era un caos, y bueno como todos o la mayoría sabia, antes de que Clow organizara la vida en el planeta, había habido gente que se apoderaba de las hadas o duendes, o de personas con poderes y al ser atrapados, bueno pues ellos se convertían en sus dueños

La gente con poder aunque podían hacer muchas cosas con la magia, bueno al ser atrapados se convertían en esclavos y tenían que hacer todo lo que sus amos querían

Muchas veces gente se topaba con los magos o brujos y al no poder controlar la gente a los magos, empezaron a quemarlos por coraje que ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran y la gente "común y corriente" no, así que alguien empezó a correr la voz con tonterías y terminaban siendo quemados

Diciendo que la magia era mala y que Dios mandaba a que destruyeran a todos los seres que tuvieran magia

Y así nació una época de pesadilla para todos en el planeta hasta que nació el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos a quien Dios escucho y ayudo para que ya nadie pudiera hacerle daño a nadie

Se puede decir que fue el principio de las energías que controlaban todo en el planeta, además de que ya nadie pudo atrapar a los magos o seres con poderes, o si los atrapaban no se convertían en esclavos, así que ya no podían hacer nada

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando encontraron el hechizo, aunque había algo de luz

- Aquí está el hechizo que se hizo para elevar el palacio, dice que si se quiere bajar el palacio solo hay que decir el mismo hechizo pero en lugar de elevar hay que decir descender –dijo Raúl

- Ya está anocheciendo… ¿por qué no esperamos a mañana para ver lo que se hace? –dijo Syaoran

- Yo insisto… me puedo quedar en cualquier otro lugar –dijo Sakura

- No hay problema… un hechizo se hace rápido… no tardamos nada ni necesitamos luz de día para ver qué es lo que pasa –volvió a decir Raúl

- Pero vamos a hacerlo todos juntos para no tener problemas –dijo alguien más

- Si es verdad… el mago Clow fue el que hizo el hechizo, y no queremos que pase algo por tener menos poderes que él… porque no podemos arriesgarnos a que los reyes usen sus poderes además ¿Qué puede pasar?

- Sí que puede pasar –dijo alguien más

Y así todas las personas que tenían magia se empezaron a reunir alrededor de la zona en donde iban a bajar el palacio

Empezaron a hacer el hechizo y al final dijeron "descender" en lugar de elevar como lo indicaba el libro

Pero en ese momento el palacio se precipito hacia el suelo destrozándose todo

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando… las energías no habían detenido la caída del palacio todos estaban flotando en las energías de protección, pero las energías no detuvieron la caída del palacio

¿Qué estaba pasando?

- El principio del fin –dijeron Syaoran y Sakura al mismo tiempo viendo todo

Continuara:

Me quede pensando que a lo mejor si hago los capítulos chicos, pueda avanzar más seguido.

Besos a todos

Miércoles, 23 de febrero de 2010

Revisada 08 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	22. Chapter 22

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDSTUKI

CAPITULO 22

En todo el planeta estaban la mayoría regresando a sus lugares de origen, en algunos lugares era ya de noche en otros era de mañana y en otros era de día según la zona del planeta

Desde luego la principal conversación era los juegos que acaban de acabar, así como lo de la llegada del avión al planeta y lo que los reyes hicieron

Que no sabían por qué pero todos se enteraron, quizás porque todos estaban viendo la demostración de artes marciales fue que también vieron la llegada de un "avión" así era como llamaban los de la tierra a ese tipo tan extraño de aparatos

Aunque ya habían pasado varias horas, muchas para ser verdad, pero todos se sorprendieron cuando empezaron a ver la imagen de la ciudad del palacio

Incluidos todos los recién llegados, nadie sabía que estaba pasando, muchos ya estaban en sus actividades pero se quedaban quietos viendo las imágenes que aparecieron dentro de sus cabezas, porque hasta los que estaban dormidos empezaron a soñar con lo que iban a hacer

La gente del planeta completo no entendía por qué estaban viendo el palacio y ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué querían bajar el palacio?

Desde luego casi nadie se enteró del problema de la reina Sakura, pero todos se quedaron viendo lo que estaban haciendo las personas con magia de la zona de la ciudad del palacio

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vieron caer el palacio y destruirse… nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo y todos se pusieron blancos al escuchar a los reyes decir:

- "El principio del fin"

Al momento del impacto del palacio con el suelo se sintió un gran temblor en toda la ciudad del palacio que asusto a muchos

A nadie le paso nada pero

¿Por qué se destruyó el palacio?

Nadie podía creer lo que veían

Después de lo que dijeron Sakura y Syaoran se hizo un gran silencio, nadie se atrevía a preguntar nada… pero todos pensaban la pregunta

¿Qué está pasando?

Pero nadie en el planeta decía nada

La profecía

Algo que todo el planeta sabía pero como vivían tan bien, pues ya nadie se acordaba de la profecía

Era como un relato de algo que quien sabe cuándo podía pasar, habían pasado más de 5000 años desde el cambió del planeta

Durante ese tiempo la vida en el planeta había sido perfecta y a decir verdad la profecía la veían como algo que nunca iba a pasar

Aunque si… la profecía era de las primeras cosas que se hablaban en las escuelas

Todos los niños desde pequeños conocían la profecía

Pero prácticamente nadie creía que fuera a pasarle algo al palacio

Pues prácticamente todos pensaban que era un cuento de niños

Un cuento para entretener a los niños:

"Cuando el palacio sea destruido va a ser el principio del fin, tengan cuidado porque van a enfrentar grandes conflictos que solo con la unión de todos en el planeta y un gran poder van a salir adelante, de lo contrario va a ser el principio del fin"

"El principio del fin"

"El principio del fin"

"El principio del fin"

Nadie decía nada… nadie se imaginaba como le podría pasar algo al palacio

Pero todos lo estaban viendo

El palacio destruido

¿Ahora que iban a hacer?

- ¿Y ahora que tenemos que hacer? –dijo Syaoran viendo el palacio destruido y viendo la cara de todos

- Les dije que con una casita para mi estaba muy bien –dijo Sakura

- "El principio del fin" –dijo alguien

- No sé por qué dijimos eso –dijo Syaoran

- Porque es el principio del fin –dijo Raúl tomando de nuevo el libro para leer

Y si al darle la vuelta a la hoja donde venían las instrucciones para bajar el palacio venia escrito

"Cuando quieran bajar el palacio será el principio del fin"

- Aquí está escrito… "Cuando quieran bajar el palacio será el principio del fin"

- Ustedes solo nos lo recordaron –dijo alguien más

- Pensábamos que solo eran cuentos de niños… la profecía o por lo menos esa nos las enseñan desde que somos niños… pero nadie le prestamos tanta atención como es debido

- Han pasado 5000 años desde que Clow organizo esta nueva vida… que la verdad nadie le prestamos atención de cuando sería el inicio del fin de los tiempo… quizás eso fue por lo que ustedes se fueron… por que descubrieron algo relacionado con el fin del mundo

- Eso tiene lógica… porque es algo que nos afecta a todo el planeta –se escuchó que alguien más dijo

Y como la vez pasada por todas partes del cielo se empezaron a ver diferentes ventanas por donde todos estaban viendo el palacio y esperando que era lo que tendrían que hacer

- Bueno no tengo idea de lo que está pasando… pero por lo menos creo que hay que descansar… mañana descansados y con luz de Día vemos que se puede hacer –dijo Syaoran

Apareciendo bolsas de dormir para todos ya que nadie hacia nada

- Vamos a cenar algo –dijo Sakura

Apareciendo platos de comida para todos los que estaban ahí

Nadie sabía que era lo que tendrían que hacer a partir de ese día pero si tenían que descansar

Así que todos se sentaron para comer… todos en algún momento de sus vidas habían ido de campamento, así que el tener que dormir al aire libre pues no representaba problema, pero

¿Y el palacio?

¿Qué iba a pasar con él?

Así todos cenaron, y se dispusieron a dormir, todo el resto del planeta siguió con sus actividades y dejaron de ver el palacio, pero nadie sabía a qué se tendrían que enfrentar

En la noche alguien sintió que empezaba a llover, pero más tardo en sentir las primeras gotas que una gran tienda de campaña apareció para protegerlos a todos

Desde luego ya ni se preocuparon de saber quién había aparecido la tienda porque ya todos sabían que aun dormidos los reyes aparecían cosas para ayudarlos a todos

Así al otro día

Sakura y Syaoran fueron los primeros en despertar y salir a ver como estaba el palacio

En realidad solo veían una gran montaña de escombros… no veían ni una sola pared en pie

Pero sin pensarlo mucho Sakura y Syaoran se tomaron de la mano y lanzaron magia hacia el palacio deseando que el palacio fuera igual a como estaba en el cielo

Algunos empezaban a despertarse, y todos despertaron al sentir magia realizándose cerca de ellos

Un gran poder se volvió a sentir y de nuevo todos en el planeta fueron testigos de cómo el palacio era reconstruido

Los "nuevos" eran los únicos que no entendían mucho lo que pasaba

Pero todos los demás veían con asombro como el palacio era reconstruido en segundos

- Con el poder que tienen ¿Qué les vamos a enseñar? –dijo alguien viendo el palacio ya reconstruido

- Enséñenos que es lo que ya hacemos… porque ya hacemos muchas cosas pero no sabemos cómo las hacemos –dijo Syaoran sosteniendo a Sakura que se había mareado por el poder que uso

- En ese caso… será mejor que se preparen para ir a la escuela

- ¿Está bien reina? ¿no quiere descansar un rato?

- Mientras más rápido nos empiecen a enseñar más pronto podremos controlar mejor nuestros poderes –dijo Sakura

- Eso es verdad

Y así entraron todos a palacio dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones para bañarse, cambiarse y desayunar, para dirigirse a su nueva escuela

Ya cuanto tiempo tenían en ese planeta y ni siquiera habían visto una escuela

Cuando fueron a la escuela Touya los llevo, los niños estaban felices porque sus abuelos iban a ir a la escuela como ellos

Los que si no les gusto fue que ellos irían a una escuela normal y sus abuelos a la escuela de magia

Los niños también querían ir a la escuela de magia para ver todo lo que sus abuelos iban a hacer pero como ellos no tenían magia, pues no podían asistir a esa escuela

Touya entro con ellos a la escuela para presentar a sus padres al director y sus nuevos maestros y compañeros

Claro que todos en el planeta ya conocían a los reyes pero Sakura y Syaoran prácticamente no conocían a nadie

Así pasaron gran parte de la mañana, conociendo gente y empezando a entender lo que se podía hacer con magia

Los dos empezaron a tratar de hacer magia

Eriol estaba con ellos también para ayudarlos, pues prácticamente desde que los encontró no quería separarse de ellos y menos ahora que sabía que Sakura era su amor verdadero

Yue y Smeraldtsuki también estaban con ellos cómo guarda espaldas, no querían que sus amos se sintieran incómodos… pero tampoco se querían alejar mucho de ellos

Todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que fueran a hacer los reyes

Uno de los primeros actos de magia que les enseñaron fue a aparecer flores… algo sencillo que era de los primeros trucos de magia por lo que empezaban las personas que descubrían que tenían poderes

En esta escuela por ser de magia, no se dividían los grupos por edades como en las demás escuelas, más bien lo hacían por niveles de magia

Todos sabían que los reyes eran las personas con más poderes mágicos en el planeta, pero no sabían cómo controlarla

Así que los metieron desde el primer nivel para que supieran que era lo que estaban haciendo

Y así empezaron con sus prácticas… aparecer una flor

Sakura apareció una flor, solo pensó en la flor y apareció sin ningún problema

El que tuvo el problema fue Syaoran, que en cuanto pensó en la flor lleno todo el salón con flores y hasta salieron por las ventanas

- ¿Qué paso? –fue la pregunta de parte del profesor al ver tantas flores por todos lados haciendo un hechizo y desapareciendo todas las flores

- No se… solo pensé en aparecer una flor –dijo Syaoran y de nuevo todo el salón se llenó de flores

Llamando la atención de los demás maestros que se acercaron a ver qué era lo que pasaba, desapareciendo de nuevo todas las flores

Todos veían intrigados a Syaoran, Sakura volvía a pensar en una flor y solo aparecía una

Syaoran volvía a pensar en una flor y volvía a llenar todo el salón con flores

Uno de los maestros de nivel superior vio lo que hacían y dijo

- El rey tiene demasiado poder… por eso no puede controlar su magia

- Pero yo sí puedo –dijo Sakura con otra flor en la mano

- ¿Puede aparecer un ramo de flores? –pregunto este profesor

Sakura pensó en un ramo de flores y lo apareció sin ningún problema

El maestro le pidió lo mismo a Syaoran y no solo la escuela sino tres cuadras a la redonda se llenaron de flores… desde luego el transito se detuvo y todos los que vivían cerca de la escuela estaban sorprendidos de ver tantas flores a su alrededor

Los maestros hicieron desaparecer todas las flores, volviendo a la normalidad todo fuera de la escuela pero estaban sorprendidos del poder de Syaoran

- ¿Qué extraño? –dijo el profesor de nivel avanzado

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron varios

- Reina Sakura… ¿puede mover este plato? –dijo el profesor

Sakura lo vio extrañada pero hizo lo que le pidieron

- Rey Syaoran ¿puede mover este plato? –dijo el mismo profesor

Syaoran se concentra y todo lo que estaba encima de todas las mesas se movió al mismo tiempo saliendo disparadas hacia las paredes

Y casi golpeando a varios de los profesores y los estudiantes que gracias a las energías protectoras no les paso nada pero todos estaban muy sorprendidos

¿Por qué Sakura si hacia lo que le pedían y Syaoran no?

O bueno si

Pero al Syaoran hacer magia lo hacía en "grande"

Porque si hacia lo que le decían… lleno un cuarto con flores que vendría a ser lo de una flor porque cuando había pedido un ramo, había llenado toda la escuela y algunas cuadras a la redonda de ella de flores

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

- Tenemos un problema –dijo el profesor

- Ya creo que tenemos un problema el rey no puede hacer lo que le pedimos –dijo otro profesor

- Bueno… en realidad, el rey si hizo lo que le pedimos… lo que pasa es que a gran escala… es tan poderoso que le cuesta trabajo rebajar sus poderes a nuestro nivel –contesto el profesor

- ¿Y yo sí puedo? -Dijo una Sakura feliz

- Permítame hacerle unas pruebas

Así el profesor empezó a pedirle a Sakura que hiciera algunas cosas, y desde luego que todas las hizo a la perfección

Para ser una persona que apenas tenía algunos meses con poderes era excelente

Syaoran ya no sabía que pensar, ahora todos estaban concentrados en Sakura y a él prácticamente lo ignoraban

Hasta que por fin el profesor dijo

- Tenemos dos grandes problema

- ¿Dos grandes problemas? –preguntaron algunos entre ellos Touya y Eriol

- Si…el rey Syaoran tiene un poder impresionante… no creo que pueda quedarse en la escuela porque su magia es tan grande que simplemente no puede entrenar aquí

- Me lo imaginaba –dijo el director

- Y por parte de la reina Sakura… también tiene poderes impresionantes… pero a pesar que se puede decir que es la segunda en fuerza de magia en el planeta… no le llega ni a los talones al Rey Syaoran –dijo el profesor

- ¿Cómo?

- Si… al hacerle las pruebas básicas al rey Syaoran… bueno en realidad solo fueron dos y su poder sobrepaso los límites de la escuela, la cual tiene barreras protectoras para no afectar a los vecinos en caso de que algún poder se salga de control

- Y el rey sobrepaso esa fuerza, en cambio la reina Sakura hizo todo lo que le pedimos, pero su poder nunca se salió de control

- ¿Qué quiere decir? –Syaoran y Sakura

- Que no hay comparación entre sus poderes… algo hizo que los poderes del Rey fueran tan fuertes… pero los poderes de la reina… a pesar que son impresionantes no tienen comparación el uno con el otro… en otras palabras… no pueden entrenar juntos

- ¿Cómo? –varios

- Que podemos entrenarlos pero va a tener que ser por separado… y no aquí… bueno quizás la reina si… pero el rey no… porque sus nivel de magia no se pueden igualar

- Si queremos que entrenen lo mejor posible… tiene que ser por separado, porque la magia de la reina está poniendo límites al rey

- Y por lo que sabemos… y viendo que ya estamos en el principio del fin… tenemos que entrenarlos para que desarrollen sus poderes al máximo… y ni hablar va a tener que ser por separado

Sakura no sabía que pensar

Tantas cosas por las que habían pasado juntos y ahora este profesor decía que se tenían que separar porque ella estaba impidiendo que Syaoran se desarrollara bien en su magia

¿Qué le estaba tratando de decir?

¿Que era un estorbo?

Un estorbo ella, que ya no se quería alejar de Syaoran por tantas y tantas cosas raras que les pasaban

Que a pesar de no sentirse extraña en ese planeta y no estar enamorada de Syaoran no se quería alejar de él

Y ahora le decían que era un estorbo y que se iba a tener que separar por el bien del planeta completo para que Syaoran pudiera desarrollar sus poderes bien

Sakura empezó a sentir tanto coraje

"Ella un estorbo"

Sin darse cuenta Sakura empezó a arder del coraje que empezó a hacer,

- NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO –grito Sakura del coraje que estaba sintiendo

Pero todo a su alrededor exploto o sea la ciudad completa exploto

Continuara:

No lo puedo creer, hace dos semanas escribí el capítulo anterior, lo escribí corto para ver si así no me pasaban cosas raras, lo escribí en la mañana y lo subí en la tarde, generalmente en la noche enciendo la compu para leer, pero como había partido de México y vinieron visitas pues no la encendí, pero al otro día cuando la quise encender bueno no pude, encendía la compu y el monitor pero no pasaba la imagen, tres días estuve sin compu hasta que mi hijo se puso a checarla y descubrió que una no sé qué pieza estaba sucia y no permitía que pasara la imagen, la verdad me sorprendió que me pasara eso, o sea, porque cuando escribí y subí el capítulo y no en otro momento, mi hija me insiste que deje de escribirla, no cree en lo que me pasa, pero me siguen pasando cosas raras, y me dice mejor ya déjala de escribir ya tienes muchas historias más de 20, no sé por qué con esta historia en especial me pasan cosas pero bueno

Mientras yo sigo escribiendo, a ver que me pasa mañana

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Martes, 9 de marzo de 2010… el 4 de marzo cumplí 25 años de casada por el civil

Te quiero muchísimo amor

Revisada 8 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	23. Chapter 23

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDSTUKI

CAPITULO 23

- NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO –grito Sakura del coraje que estaba sintiendo

Pero todo a su alrededor exploto o sea la ciudad completa exploto

Nadie sabía que había pasado, pero toda la ciudad estaba en ruinas y todos flotaban en las energías de protección

Syaoran vio la reacción de Sakura y el coraje que empezó a sentir y a pesar que se lanzó para tratar de detenerla también salió volando para un lado

Solo que fue el único que pudo detener la fuerza de la energía que expulso Sakura y de inmediato estuvo a su lado cuando se empezó a desmayar para detener su caída

Todos no sabían que pensar

Qué poderes tan impresionantes tenían los reyes

Nadie decía nada solo veían la ciudad destruida

Ya nadie sabía que pensar

Cuando vieron cómo se destruía el palacio nadie sabía que era lo que iba a pasar

Pero ahora era una ciudad… una gran ciudad la que estaba en ruinas

Nadie decía nada… no estaban acostumbrados a los desastres

Así que no sabían que se tenía que hacer

Todos los de la escuela se fueron reuniendo rodeando a Syaoran que tenía en brazos a Sakura desmayada

- La quise detener pero no pude –dijo Syaoran abrazando muy fuerte a Sakura

- Hagan lo que hagan… no vuelvan a decir que nos van a separar –prosiguió Syaoran ya que nadie decía nada

Con un movimiento de la cabeza hizo venir a su lado una silla que estaba tirada a lo lejos

Se sentó en ella, acomodo a Sakura en su regazo y con un movimiento de su brazo libre la ciudad completa se reconstruyo

Todos estaban más que sorprendidos

No entendían que había pasado

De repente estaban en sus actividades normales luego se destruía la ciudad y un momento después la ciudad volvía a la normalidad

- Pido disculpas a todos los afectados… estamos practicando magia y creo que sin pensarlo vamos a afectar a muchos… pero todo lo reconstruiremos después –dijo Syaoran alzando la voz

Voz que todos oyeron perfectamente y se tranquilizaron

No había problema los reyes tienen que practicar y pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante no les sorprendería y así todos tranquilos siguieron con sus actividades

- Touya… nos puedes regresar de nuevo a palacio para que descanse tu mamá –dijo Syaoran

Viendo que ahora no lo había agarrado de la mano como siempre lo hacían

Claro que siempre se desmayaban al mismo tiempo y ahora Syaoran a pesar que reconstruyo el palacio en la mañana y ahora la ciudad no se sentía cansado

¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Si papá –dijo Touya sacando sus llaves del bolsillo del pantalón

- Esperen –dijo Eriol

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Syaoran

- Hay que pensar por que tus poderes y los de la reina son tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos –dijo Eriol

- ¿Diferentes y parecidos? No te entiendo –dijo Syaoran

- Si… cuando llegaron aquí… nunca habían tenido poderes y de repente los dos descubren que tienen poderes –dijo Eriol

- Si… y Sakura era la que solucionaba los problemas más rápido que yo –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y sentías que ella tenía más poderes que tú? –dijo Eriol

- Quizás –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que quizás? –pregunto Eriol

- Bueno es que íbamos apareciendo cosas sin pensar… pero yo pienso que quizás si tenía más poderes que yo… pero ahora –Syaoran

- Descubrimos tus poderes cuando saltaste para rescatar a Sakura pues sin pensarlo atravesaste medio planeta para alcanzarla –dijo Eriol

- Si es verdad –dijo Syaoran

- Pero algo hiciste tu que Sakura no hizo… por eso es que hay tanta diferencia de poder entre los dos –dijo Eriol

- ¿Algo hice yo que Sakura no? –se sorprendió Syaoran

- Si… cuando estuvimos es esa ciudad… la energía te absorbió… yo me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta –dijo Eriol

- Pero aunque hice muchas cosas no logre hacer nada para detenerte… y que la energía no te absorbiera… pasaste horas dentro de la energía, me quede dormido y tú me despertaste –dijo Eriol

- ¿Entraron en una ciudad? A pesar de las prohibiciones

- Él no sabía de las prohibiciones y ahí lo encontré… cerca de la energía –Eriol

- Entre en la ciudad y cuando ya me iba, porque se siente escalofriante estar en una enorme ciudad sin ningún habitante, sentí que me llamo la energía… por eso fui a donde estaba… ahí me encontró Eriol –Syaoran

- Entonces hay que llevar a la reina a una de esas ciudades

- ¿Y la prohibición?

- Por lo que veo… no creo que haya ningún problema… el rey ya estuvo ahí y lo que consiguió fue el aumento de sus poderes… no perdemos nada con intentarlo –dijo Eriol

- Si es verdad… ¿Cuál es la ciudad más cercana? –Touya apareciendo un mapamundi

- Esta de aquí… es una isla… y una de las zonas de los dinosaurios… pero tampoco ellos pueden entrar en la ciudad

- Pues vamos allá –dijo Touya

Llamaron algunos vehículos y un grupo más grande del que le hubiera gustado a Syaoran se pusieron en marcha

Syaoran no permitió que nadie tocara a Sakura

Se sorprendió cuando llegaron a la isla y no fue precisamente por los dinosaurios, fue por la ciudad que vio

La ciudad de México estaba frente a él

Nunca había estado en ella, aunque la conocía por que durante muchos años fue la ciudad más grande del mundo y la más habitada, ahora era la ciudad de Tokio, que fue la otra ciudad en donde él estuvo

Aunque se sorprendió cuando al llegar a las orillas de la ciudad, la mayoría de los vehículos que los acompañaban se detuvieron

Por muy acompañados que estuvieran con los reyes, existía una prohibición así que solo siguieron adelante Touya, Eriol y Syaoran que llevaba a Sakura en brazos

Y si en el centro de la ciudad en la zona del gran zócalo estaba una enorme energía

Syaoran sabía que ese zócalo era el segundo explanada más grande del planeta tierra después de la de Rusia, "La plaza roja"

Pero prácticamente al estar acercando a la energía, la energía tomo a Syaoran que llevaba a Sakura en brazos y los metió en ella

Y efectivamente Touya intento tocar la energía y esta lo rechazo

Una hora después Syaoran fue retirado de la energía y depositado al lado de Eriol y Touya

- ¿Estas bien papá? –pregunto Touya

- Si… ¿Y ahora? –dijo Syaoran viendo a Sakura flotando en la energía

- Pues nada solo hay que esperar –dijo Eriol

Y pasaron muchas horas… Sakura en medio de esas energías, de vez en cuando Syaoran entraba en ella para ver de cerca de Sakura pero sentía que la energía lo quería alejar así que se salía

Después de no sabía cuántas horas la energía saco a Sakura y la deposito en los brazos de Syaoran que fue de donde la energía tomo a Sakura

- Y ahora que hacemos –pregunto Touya

- Pues si quieren nos podemos ir –dijo Eriol

- Vamos a esperar a que Sakura despierte –dijo Syaoran apareciendo una cama donde la acostó

Aparecieron unos sillones alrededor de la cama para esperar a que despertara Sakura

Continuara:

Besos a todos, creo que esto de hacer los capítulos cortos me está funcionando

Hoy es viernes 2 de abril de 2010

El 30 de marzo cumplí 25 años de casada por la iglesia, felicidades amor, te quiero mucho

Y me estaba acordando que en el año que nos casamos el 5 de abril era cuando cumplíamos 3 años de novios y era viernes y ese día yo me quería casar… pero no se pudo porque ese viernes en particular era viernes Santo y desde luego la iglesia no casa… por eso nos casamos el sábado anterior, por eso fue el 30 de marzo

Besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 8 de mayo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	24. Chapter 24

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

ILUSIÓN

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDSTUKI

CAPITULO 24

Después de no sabía cuántas horas la energía saco a Sakura y la deposito en los brazos de Syaoran que fue de donde la energía tomo a Sakura

- Y ahora que hacemos –pregunto Touya

- Pues si quieren nos podemos ir –dijo Eriol

- Vamos a esperar a que Sakura despierte –dijo Syaoran apareciendo una cama donde la acostó

Aparecieron unos sillones alrededor de la cama para esperar a que despertara Sakura

Platicaron de cuando Sakura y Syaoran eran los reyes y como adoptaron a Touya

De que habían sido unos reyes fantásticos y los padres más amorosos sobre el planeta

Pero que ignoraban su decisión de abandonar el planeta, que hicieron muchos intentos por averiguar la razón de su partida pero que no lograron nada

Pero que quizás tenía algo que ver con lo que acababa de suceder con el palacio

"El principio del Fin"

Nadie sabía que iba a pasar pero que era algo complicado que abarcaba a todos los del planeta nadie podía negarlo ¿pero que sería?

Además que significaba eso que hubiera ciudades iguales a las que había en la tierra y con la estricta advertencia de que no se puede entrar en ellas

Cuando salieron para dirigirse a ese lugar, eran mucho los que los acompañaban

Pero todos se quedaron a esperarlos en los límites en donde empezaba la ciudad, por muy acompañantes de los reyes que eran, todos se quedaron a esperarlos en las orillas… nadie entro

Solo Syaoran que llevaba a Sakura en brazos, Touya por ser su hijo se imaginaba y Eriol que desde luego estuvo con él la vez pasada cuando la energía lo absorbió a él

Después de unas horas más Sakura despertó, se sentía extraña, tranquila, cansada y no, no sabía en donde estaba

¿Qué hacía en ese lugar?

- ¿Cómo te sientes Sakura? –pregunto Syaoran al verla despertar

- ¿Creo que bien? si bien… ¿en dónde estamos y que es esa energía? –Sakura viendo la energía

- En una energía parecida estuve yo antes de saltar medio planeta para ayudarte… pensamos que quizás eso sea porque ahora teníamos poderes diferentes –Syaoran

- ¿Tú crees? –Sakura

- Eso fue lo único diferente que yo vi, los dos han estado en situaciones similares, solo la energía en donde estuvo Syaoran es diferente por eso pensamos en traerte aquí… para ver si es eso –Eriol

- ¿Y cómo podemos saberlo? –Sakura

- Aparece una flor mamá –dijo Touya

- Sakura se concentró en la flor y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando una parte del zócalo donde estaban se llenó de flores

Syaoran sonriendo desapareció todo

- Ahora inténtalo con un ramo –dijo Syaoran sonriendo

Sakura se concentró y el zócalo y varias cuadras a la redonda se llenaron de flores

- Yo creo que ya volvimos a igualar poderes Sakura –sonrío Syaoran

A partir de ese momento empezaron en serio con sus prácticas

Al principio en la llanura, después en distintas zonas del planeta, practicaban mucho

Y así como podían estar en la ciudad de los elfos, al siguiente minuto estaban con los gnomos, o los ogros, y desde luego destruir ciudades enteras en un momento y al siguiente reconstruir todo

No tenían idea de lo que tenían que hacer, así que practicaban de todo y en las dimensiones más grandes que pudieran

Lo que se supone tienen que hacer los reyes gobernantes, pues los encargados del palacio optaron por pedir un representante de cada ciudad para hacerse cargo de las cosas mientras encontraban a otro representante que pudiera manejar y mantener el equilibrio de la magia

Pues Touya que era el siguiente en poderes, mientras estuviera dentro de la esfera de justicia no podía usar poderes mágicos

Y desde luego todos entendían que los actuales reyes solo estaban de paso y que se tenían que ir, y en el poco tiempo que les quedaba tenían que aprender muchísimas cosas sobre todo de magia

Sakura y Syaoran organizaron su tiempo para entrenar y descansar

Porque a veces estaban tan metidos en sus entrenamientos que cuando se daban cuenta se empezaban a marear

Síntoma de que se estaban excediendo en el uso de la magia, así que los dos tenían relojes que cada hora sonaba y al escucharlo los dos se acostumbraron a parar para descansar

En esos ratos libres que se tomaban hacían muchas cosas como platicar con los seres que estaban en ese momento en donde estuvieran practicando

Porque una cosa sabían, tenían que practicar y a la vez proteger a todos los seres que estuvieran cerca de ellos o lejos

Tenían que cuidar de todos en el planeta

No sabían cómo le tendrían que hacer, solo pensaban que llegado el momento del problema lo iban a hacer

Una de las cosas que ya estaba poniéndose de moda se puede decir fue el empezar a ayudar a los demás, porque todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron las energías doradas que entraban dentro de ellos y que los dioses les dijeron que era energías por ayudarse mutuamente

Y así sin darse cuenta todos empezaron a ayudarse entre sí, si ya sabían que si alguien se iba a caer no le iba a pasar nada por las energías de protección que aparecían

Pero si los ayudaban a no caerse aparecían las energías doradas que se metían en ellos y era una sensación muy agradable

Así que poco a poco todos se empezaron a ayudar entre sí pues todos querían sentir lo que se sentía al entrar esas energías en ellos

Aunque se dieron cuenta que la energía dorada aparecía simplemente por ayudar, no necesariamente a alguien que se fuera a caer, simplemente a ayudar a cualquiera por cualquier cosa

Sakura y Syaoran mandaban ahora si más seguido correos electrónicos a sus casas y a sus amigos y hablaban a casa una vez por semana

Claro podían hacerlo cuando quisieran pero no querían abusar de la confianza de nadie

En una ocasión se encontraron con algunos del grupo del avión que paso a Ilusión y que ayudaron para que llegara con bien

El señor de la energía casi negra seguía muy enojado, ya habían pasado casi 5 meses desde que estaban ahí

Desde luego ya sabían muchas cosas del planeta y una de ellas era que ahí todos tenían un sueldo y desde luego este señor estaba que echaba pestes pues en la tierra él era un millonario

Por medio de muchos negocios sucios… era un rey de los negocios sucios y se sentía orgulloso de ello, tenía amenazado a todo el mundo, pero ahora, hasta los niños tenían más dinero que él

Si más dinero ¿cómo podía ser eso?

Syaoran y Sakura no entendían nada de lo que el señor les hablaba hasta que Eriol les explico, que en Ilusión todos tenían un sueldo por el trabajo que realizaban

- ¿Un sueldo? –preguntaron los dos

- Si… todos al llegar a Ilusión tienen un sueldo… miren –dijo Eriol

Volteando su mano izquierda y tocando la palma apareció una cantidad

- ¿Qué es eso? –volvieron a preguntar Sakura y Syaoran

- Es la cantidad de la que dispongo… cada que hago algo, ayudo o que se yo, mi cantidad varia, todos los días, por ejemplo por estar ayudándolos en su entrenamiento me pagan –dijo Eriol

- ¿Pero quién te paga? –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo quién?... no sé, me imagino que las energías… a todos nos pagan y desde luego nos descuentan cuando comemos o compramos cosas… que se yo, pero todos tenemos un sueldo –Eriol

- ¿Todos? –Sakura

- Si mira, muéstrame tu mano izquierda Sakura –Eriol

Sakura extiende la mano y se la enseña

- Ahora solo di quiero ver cuánto tengo –dijo Eriol

- Quiero ver cuánto tengo –dijo Sakura y en ese momento apareció una cantidad… pero una cantidad enorme porque abarcaba parte del antebrazo de Sakura

- Impresionante –dijeron varios de los que estaban ahí

- A ver tu Syaoran has lo mismo –pidió Eriol

Al ver la cantidad que aparecía en el antebrazo de Sakura

- Quiero ver cuánto tengo –dijo ahora Syaoran

Y a él también se le apareció la misma cantidad que a Sakura

- No puede ser –dijeron varios

- ¿No puede ser qué? –protestaron Sakura y Syaoran

- Pidan un detalle de sus cuentas –dijo Touya

- Quiero un detalle de mis cuentas –dijeron Sakura y Syaoran al mismo tiempo y aparecieron dos libros delante de ellos

- Bueno la cantidad es impresionante… y si aquí viene detallado todo… hasta les pagaron por desaparecer a los seres de peluche –se rio Eriol

- Pero… son idénticos –dijo Touya viendo los dos libros de ingresos y gastos

- ¿Pero eso no puede ser? –dijo Eriol viendo las dos libretas

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran

- Que sus ingresos y sus gastos están juntos –dijo alguien más

- Y eso que significa –preguntaron los dos

- Es algo raro… pero aquí solo se comparten ingresos y gastos hasta después de que están casados –dijo Jazmín

- Y más si sabemos que ustedes ya no son pareja –dijo Touya

- O quizás –dijo Oscar

- O quizás nada… Sakura es mi amor verdadero –protesto Eriol

- Quizás es por que llegamos juntos –solo dijo Sakura

- Puede ser eso –dijo Eriol

Apareciendo una paleta de dulce que le gustaba a Sakura para regalársela

No porque estaban entrenando y bueno en cierta forma sabía que Syaoran se molestaba si Eriol intentaba cualquier cosa con Sakura le dejaba de dar detalles

Pequeños detalles pero no se olvidaba nunca de que Sakura ahora iba a ser de él, Eriol

- Miren –dijo Eriol mostrando su mano

- Ven… al pedir yo la paleta cambio la cantidad… una cifra… pero me están descontando lo que estoy pidiendo –les enseño Eriol

- Toma Sakura –le dio la paleta y volvió a cambiar la cantidad

- Miren… recibí más por regalarte la paleta que lo que me descontaron por comprarla nunca me había fijado en eso –dijo Eriol

- Bueno como es algo que tenemos prácticamente desde bebes, pues la verdad nadie se fija en los movimientos solo cuando queremos comprar algo y no podemos porque no nos lo permite nuestro presupuesto –dijo Oscar también viéndose la palma de la mano

- Nadie les ha hablado del crédito –dijo el señor que estaba protestando desde que llego

- ¿Crédito? –preguntaron varios

- Siiii crédito –volvió a insistir el señor

- No sabemos qué es eso –dijo alguien más

- Crédito es cuando quieres comprar algo pero no tienes dinero pero te dan la oportunidad de comprarlo y después lo vas pagando poco a poco –dijo Syaoran

- Aquí si no tienes el dinero para comprar algo, simplemente no lo puedes tener, es algo fuera de tu alcance

- Pero con el crédito se puede –insistió el señor

- Mire… aquí las cosas son distintas, nadie controla el comercio, las "energías" se encargan de eso

- ¿Nadie gana nada por vender? –insistió el señor

- ¿Ganar? No es un juego, es comercio –dijo alguien más

- ¿Cómo se compran aquí las cosas? –pregunto Sakura

- Vas a una tienda y dices quiero esto, los encargados de la tienda te lo dan, y se descuenta esa cantidad de tu mano, ese cantidad se divide en varias partes, una es para recuperar lo que costo el objeto, y otra para pagar al personal que te atendió, y quizás algo para en dueño… todos ganan al comprar cosas

- ¿Y quienes ponen los precios? –señor

- ¿Las energías?

- Pero las cosas no valen lo mismo en todos lados… hay que pagar transporte, gastos de producción, quien sabe cuántas cosas más –insistía el señor

- Mire no lo entiendo… pero esta paleta que acabo de comprar vale lo mismo en cualquier parte del planeta, no porque los hombres de las nieves viven en una ciudad prácticamente congelada no tienen derecho a comer por ejemplo fruta que desde luego cerca de donde viven no va a crecer, pero eso no significa que tienen que pagar una fortuna por ella, todos tenemos derechos a casi todo, según nuestros esfuerzos es nuestro pago –Eriol

- Pero y las clases sociales… como me pueden mezclar con gentuza –volvió a protestar el señor

- ¿Clases sociales? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntaron varios

- En nuestro mundo la gente no es igual entre ella, hay dinero que es con lo que pagamos todo… y según la cantidad de dinero que tenemos es la clase social a la que pertenecemos –Syaoran

- Por ejemplo por lo que he escuchado este señor era de la clase social alta… la mayoría o por lo menos Sakura y yo pertenecemos a la clase media, tenemos muchas cosas o más bien nuestros padres que son los que trabajan tienen muchas cosas pero no tantas como para ser ricos –Syaoran

- Y también está la clase social pobre… y extra pobre o paupérrima que son los que no tienen nada y la organización social no les permite tener nada –dijo Sakura

- Que enredo de mundo es de donde vienen… bueno aquí no existen diferentes países… todos hablamos el mismo idioma… no necesitamos nada para ir a cualquier parte del planeta y desde luego no hay diferentes clases sociales –dijo Eriol

- Pero ellos deben de ser las personas más ricas del planeta pues vea la cantidad de dinero que tienen marcada en sus brazos… además que son los reyes ellos perteneces a la realeza… la clase elite del planeta -insistió el señor

Sakura y Syaoran solo se quedaron viendo, en cierta forma el señor tenía razón… bueno por lo menos en la tierra los reyes eran de las persona del nivel social más elevado… aunque ninguno de los dos había pensado en eso

- Creo que no ha entendido… aquí aunque son los reyes… no son mejores que nadie en el planeta… todos tenemos los mismos derechos y obligaciones… y la mejor prueba de ellos es del rey o más bien ex rey Touya… algo hizo nadie lo sabe… las energías lo juzgaron y por eso está encerrado también en un círculo de justicia… por el momento no puede gobernar… pero en cuanto desaparezca podrá volver a ser el rey –Raúl

- ¿Esa también es un circulo de justicia? Esta casi transparente –dijo el señor viendo la energía que rodeaba a Touya

- Es porque su sentencia está por terminar… y si vuelve a hacer algo que lo vuelvan a encerrar vuelve a perder el derecho de ser rey –Raúl

- Pero no se supone que los reyes son ellos –el señor señalando a Sakura y Syaoran

- Si… ellos son los reyes… por ser los más fuertes en la magia… pero pronto regresaran a su planeta y el que le sigue en poder es el señor Touya

- Pero mientras este dentro de la energía de justicia, no puede ser nuestro rey, vamos a tener que buscar quien es el tercero en la magia que se va a encargar del planeta mientras Touya queda libre

- ¿Aquí no hay duques, marqueses, condes? –señor

- No vivimos en un cuento de hadas… aunque si vivimos con las hadas… aquí no hay diferencia entre nadie, todos podemos ser reyes… la única condición es que tienen que ser los más fuertes en la magia nada más

En eso vuelve a sonar los relojes de Sakura y Syaoran

- Tenemos que continuar –dijo Sakura

- Por cierto estaba pensando que estaría bien que todos los seres con magia también entrenen con nosotros… no tenemos idea de lo que va a pasar pero creo que entre más seres en la magia se ejerciten más posibilidades tendremos si todos nos ayudamos –dijo Syaoran

Y así ignorando las tonterías del señor e ignorando las cifras que después de un momento desaparecieron volvieron a sus prácticas

Sakura y Syaoran vieron que por el tiempo que estaban ahí tenían "dinero", pero la verdad ni le dieron importancia pues ellos siguieron haciendo lo que siempre hacían

Y a partir de ese momento todos los seres con magia en el planeta entrenaban con ellos, nadie sabía que era lo que iba a pasar, pero entre más fuertes fueran en la magia mejor

Y así llego el momento de regresar

Un año habían estado en ese planeta

Sakura y Syaoran no sabían que pensar

Su vida había cambiado totalmente, desde luego el concepto de la vida también

Ya no querían regresarse a la tierra, pero tenían a sus familias y amigos en ella y tendría que haber una razón por lo que decidieron ir a la tierra

Solo el tiempo diría

Y así nuestros amigos se despidieron de todos y con sus maletas y muchas otras cosas que compraron ya que tenían tanto "dinero" pues comprar algunas cosas que se pudieran llevar, cruzaron por la puerta que apareció delante de ellos que los llevaba al aeropuerto y con un solo paso regresaron a la tierra

Se quedaron parados en medio del pasillo, viendo hacia el frete otra puerta para cruzar cuando de repente Sakura sintió como Syaoran se acercaba a ella y la besaba en la boca

Pero la reacción de Sakura fue darle una cachetada que sonó en todo el lugar

- ¿Qué te pasa? –fue la pregunta de Sakura sorprendida

Y meneando su mano que también le dolió de la cachetada que le dio sin pensar

Ya estaban en la Tierra porque no apareció ninguna energía para detener el golpe

Y si efectivamente Syaoran tenía toda la mano marcada de Sakura en la mejilla

- Que ya no estamos en Ilusión… pero estamos aquí en la tierra… aquí quizás si seamos pareja –dijo Syaoran enojado sobándose la mejilla

- Quizás –solo contesto Sakura tímidamente agachando la cabeza

Syaoran se volvió acercar a ella y tomándole de la barbilla dirigió su cara hacia la suya y la volvió a besar… después de un momento se separaron se quedaron viendo a los ojos y después hablaron

- No sentí nada –dijo Sakura

- Ni yo… pensé que quizás aquí… fuimos una gran pareja por lo que nos dijeron –Syaoran

- Pero lo que va a pasar es más fuerte que todo el amor que teníamos –Sakura

- Y preferimos sacrificarlo por todo lo que se viene que seguir adorándonos y ver lo que sucede sin hacer nada –Sakura y Syaoran

FIN

No lo puedo creer, por fin llegue al final de esta historia, espero sigan leyendo la continuación, como ya les dije esta historia la tengo pensada en tres partes, a ver qué tal me va con las otras

Besos a todos

7 de mayo del 2010 hoy termino esta historia

Mmm que les puedo decir, muchos saben que tenemos una tienda, anoche nos asaltaron, estuvo muy raro, se acercó un señor a mi hija, no lo escuchamos cuando entro y nos asustó, mi hija se lo dijo, entonces nos dijo "pues no se asusten más porque esto es un asalto"

Si hubiera tomado el dinero, no le hubiéramos dicho nada, que se lo lleve, pero en eso toco a mi hija del hombro… era un tipo alto se veía fuerte y ponchado, y mi hija dijo ¿porque me toca?

Ahí reaccione yo, instinto de madre quizás pero dije que se lleve lo que quiera pero abusar de su fuerza con nosotras no

No sé cómo salte de la silla donde estaba rodee a mi hija con todo y silla y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas, en eso estaba cuando dijo no vayan a gritar, a mí no se me había ocurrido pero pulmones para que los quiero y me puse a gritar como loca, le quiso quitar su juego a mi hija, y ella se lo jalo, y las dos gritando como las locas y el muchacho que estaba en la puerta vio que gente que escucho el grito empezó a moverse y le grito que se tenían que ir

Solo jalo algunos billetes de 20 pesos, no mucho… pero bueno, no quiero imaginar el castigo que Dios le va a dar por su osadía

Muchos besos a Dios

Besos, besos, besos

Revisada 23 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	25. Chapter 25

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
